Tales from the Dark Side
by cleotheo
Summary: A collection of dark stories each featuring a Dark Hermione! Tales of darkness and deception, featuring Hermione and Draco. Rated M for dark themes and saucy moments. Dark Hermione! Dark Dramione!
1. Blood Wedding

**A/N – This is the third of my new collections, and every collection piece features a DARK HERMIONE! As always with Dark Hermione stories, I understand that not everyone likes them so I like to give fair warning, that way any complaints I may receive about Hermione being dark are ignored since I've warned people. For those who like me love a dark Hermione, I hope you enjoy this collection. The collection is rated M, for dark times and sexual scenes.**

 **Like the other collections I'm posting, each chapter is from a different universe, and set at different times. The only similarities in the stories is that the majority of the time she is either Voldemort's daughter or granddaughter, and more often than not she is already involved with Draco. I want to work nearly all of these collection pieces into full stories, but for now these are just collections of the ideas that play around in my head, but as of yet don't have a full length story to go into. In a longer story, details would be fleshed out and certain scenes would be longer, but right now they make perfect bite sized stories.**

 **As for publishing, there will be no set schedule as I'll update when I've got a new collection piece to publish, and at times there might by months in between updates.**

 **Onto the first story – Blood Wedding. This story is in a universe where Harry and his friends attended all seven years of school, with no battle at the Ministry in fifth year, and no Death Eaters in school in sixth. This part of the tale takes place two years after the end of school. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blood Wedding.**

Harry Potter warily walked the perimeter of the small hotel where his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were due to be married in less than an hour. Truth be told, he would have preferred it if they'd held off on getting married until after Voldemort had finally been dealt with. However, the pair had been adamant that they weren't going to let Voldemort dictate how they would run their lives. Harry actually admired their attitude, but things were easier for them than it was for him. He was the one who had to take Voldemort out, and even though Hermione and Ron had helped him invaluably, Harry knew that at the end of the day things would come down to a straight out battle between himself and Voldemort.

In actual fact, the final battle had almost happened two years previously, on the day Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts. In the middle of the graduation ceremony, Voldemort and his Death Eaters had raided the school. Almost immediately all of the Slytherins had joined Voldemort, as well as a few students from the other houses. What followed was a vicious battle, cumulating in a showdown between Voldemort and the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Sadly for the light, Dumbledore was fatally wounded by a curse thrown by The Dark Lord. However, before he died he'd managed to wound Voldemort and the dark wizard was forced to leave before he could deal with Harry. In the two years since that battle, Voldemort hadn't been seen or heard of, although his Death Eaters continued to fight in his name. The Order were hoping he was back like he'd been following the deaths of Harry's parents, but Harry wasn't as sure. While he was confident Dumbledore had done something to hinder Voldemort, he didn't think he'd reduced him to the bodiless being he'd been all those years ago.

While the Order had continued to fight the Death Eaters, they'd also tried to move on with their lives. Sadly, Harry couldn't just carry on as though a battle to the death wasn't imminent. Instead he'd been so worried about the effect his presence was having on the Order, that he'd withdrawn from them. He still saw them regularly, and he still relied on them for support, but he didn't let himself get settled anywhere. He was constantly on the move, and he hoped his nomadic lifestyle would make it harder for Voldemort to work out where he was at any given time.

Even with the threat of Voldemort not being as potent, Harry had still insisted on the security surrounding the hotel being top notch. As such the Order had been strengthening the wards around the hotel for the past week. Harry had personally booked the hotel for the entire week, and he'd made sure every member of staff had been personally vetted by either Tonks or Kingsley. Now with less than an hour to the wedding, all the guests had arrived and Harry was confident no-one could breach the wards surrounding the hotel.

Satisfied with the wards, Harry turned around and slowly made his way back to the hotel where Ron was anxiously waiting for him to act as his best man. As Harry disappeared into the hotel, he failed to notice a shadowy figure emerging from some trees, just outside the boundary of the hotel. With a flick of his wrist, the mysterious figure altered all the wards surrounding the hotel. Despite the Order's vigilance, they hadn't considered that the dark had gotten to the hotel first and had already erected wards that would counteract any wards the Order erected without alerting them that the wards had been broken.

"We're in," The figure announced as more dark figures started to appear around the hotel. "Everyone get ready."

While the figures began placing themselves strategically around the hotel, a tall blond wizard walked straight through the wards and onto the hotel premises. When nothing happened, and none of the Order came running, the blond turned and smirked at the leader of their group.

"As we thought, it worked perfectly," Draco Malfoy announced.

"Good," Voldemort replied with a nod, his face breaking out into an evil grin at the thought of finally getting his revenge on Harry Potter and the Order. "Now go and make sure my daughter is ready."

"Yes, My Lord," Draco said with a respectful nod, before he turned and darted off towards the hotel.

Draco easily avoided the guests and staff as he snuck into the hotel via a side entrance. He'd visited the hotel enough times in the lead up to the wedding to know exactly where he was going. Using the back staircase, which was rarely used, Draco headed to the top floor. On the top floor was the honeymoon suite, where the bride was currently getting ready. Checking his watch, and hoping The Dark Lord's daughter was running on time, Draco rapped twice on the doors of the honeymoon suite, his eyes constantly darting to side to side as he checked no-one was approaching him.

He only had to wait a moment before the door was opened, and a feminine hand reached out and pulled him through the opening. As soon as Draco was inside the room, the door was slammed shut and he found himself pressed back against the wooden door as Hermione Granger glared up at him.

"You're late," She snapped.

"Potter was hanging around," Draco replied, his gaze flicking over Hermione in her meringue style wedding dress. While the dress was nice, it wasn't really her style, but Draco still thought she made a beautiful bride.

"I'm surprised my father didn't attack there and then," Hermione chuckled as she flicked the lock on the door and turned and stalked further into the suite.

"He was tempted," Draco said. "Father persuaded him to wait and follow through with the plan."

"Lucius can be a rather calming influence when he wants to be," Hermione replied, remembering the time Lucius and his wife, Narcissa, had stopped her from doing something reckless after graduation.

For seven years Hermione had played the part of the good girl muggleborn best friend to Harry Potter, but the plan had always been for her to abandon the light and join the dark at the end of her school days. However, things hadn't ran to plan when her father had attacked the graduation ceremony, and Hermione hadn't had a chance to announce who she was before her father was wounded. Hermione had kept her cover at the time, not knowing what the situation with her father was, but the second she was out of Hogwarts she was at her father's side. Luckily, things weren't as bad as what they'd been following his attack on the Potters years previously. Dumbledore's spell had merely drained her father of his magic, and rendered him powerless for a short time.

Hermione's first instinct was to take the fight to Harry and the Order, and take over while her father recovered. However, Lucius and Narcissa had persuaded her that sometimes patience was what was needed to ultimately win the battle. As hard as it had been, Hermione had accepted they were right, and she'd resumed her cover with the Order while her father recuperated and Lucius took charge of the Death Eaters.

"So, is everything set?" Hermione asked Draco.

"We're all in place," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the large windows. Peering outside, she could see the gardens where the wedding was going to take place. The guests were already starting to assemble, but she looked past them and turned her attention to the hotel's boundaries.

"I don't see anyone," She muttered as she searched for some hint that the hotel was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Isn't that the point?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "It won't be a surprise attack, if you can see us coming."

"True," Hermione agreed with a nod of her head as she thought about what was to come that afternoon.

Her father was now back to full strength, and had been for several months, and once he'd gotten back to himself, he'd wanted to deal with Harry and as much of the Order as he could at the same time. Unfortunately, events at graduation had changed Harry and his habits. He no longer spent all his time either at the Weasleys or Order headquarters. Instead he was constantly moving from place and place, and would often disappear for weeks on end without telling anyone where he was going. As such, it had been nigh on impossible for Hermione to give her father any information about where best to corner Harry as his schedule was unpredictable.

It was due to Harry's unpredictability that had led to a plan designed to guarantee they could predict where Harry was going to be at one particular moment, and the wedding of his best friends had seemed the perfect way to get him where they wanted him. Throughout her pretence to be on the light side, Hermione had gently rebuffed Ron's advances, so it was easy enough for her to claim a change of heart and start dating the redhead. Of course she pretended she was an innocent little virgin when she was with Ron, and claimed she couldn't have sex before marriage. It hadn't taken her long to get Ron to propose, and once he'd done that, she'd set about organising the wedding as quickly as possible. So in the space of six months their entire plan had been hatched and brought to fruition, with the climax due to take place that afternoon. Hermione was just pleased that her father would make his presence known before she had to actually marry Ron.

"So are you all set?" Draco asked as Hermione turned away from the window since she was unable to see any of her father's followers.

"Do I not look it?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the fact she was all dressed up for a wedding.

"You play the blushing bride so well," Draco replied with a grin.

"Even if this dress isn't exactly my taste," Hermione replied.

She was actually wearing a long, meringue style dress that was pretty modest. Normally Hermione would have gone for something more fitted and stylish, but with the Order she acted like she was more conservative than she truly was. So when she'd been picking a wedding dress, she'd picked a white, virginal style dress that implied she was a good girl.

"I do like the colour," Draco remarked with a smirk. "White to signify purity."

"And we both know how impure I am," Hermione chuckled. "You saw to that when we were sixteen."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Draco replied as he pulled Hermione into his arms. The pair had known each other for years, long before she had to pretend to be a muggleborn to attend Hogwarts, and a romance had developed once they hit their teenage years. "Nor any of the times after that."

"I'm not complaining," Hermione answered. "In fact, how do you fancy defiling me in my wedding dress? It'll be so much fun to walk down the aisle towards Ron, knowing you've shagged me in this dress."

"You're such a wicked girl, Hermione," Draco chuckled, before he connected their lips in a searing kiss.

After so many years together the pair were quite adept at knowing how to turn each other on, so it didn't take long for the pair to be roughly shagging against the wall, Hermione's dress bunched up around her waist. In the midst of their activities, Draco manoeuvred them over to the large bed. Even though Hermione and Ron would never use it, it amused him to think he'd bedded Hermione in the bed Ron had planned on using with her. Rolling around on the bed, the couple soon settled for Hermione being on top, her dress spreading out on the bed around them, hiding what they were doing.

"This is surprisingly hot," Draco panted as Hermione rode him hard. "I like shagging you in your wedding dress."

"My next wedding dress won't be as big as this, so this won't work next time," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure we'll think of some way to make the moment special," Draco answered, grinning at the implication of Hermione's words. Even though they'd never discussed marriage, it was the next logical step in their relationship once Hermione was free to be herself.

"I'm sure we will," Hermione murmured as he leant over and re-captured Draco's lips.

The kiss ended their brief conversation, and the only sounds in the room were their moans of pleasure as they continued to make love at a furious pace. With practically simultaneous cries, the pair reached their peak and collapsed onto the bed in a heap.

"Now you can marry Weasley with that just shagged glow about you," Draco chuckled.

"I'm not marrying Ron, you lot are going to stop that," Hermione retorted.

"Damn right, I am," Draco snarled. "I'm not letting Weasley marry my girl."

"I love it when you get all possessive," Hermione purred, giving Draco a languid kiss as they lay still connected on the bed. When she felt Draco begin to harden again, she reluctantly pulled away. "We don't have time to go again. Sorry."

"I can keep," Draco replied with a shrug as he rolled off his girlfriend. "And you're right, we have to get going. We don't want someone coming back and catching me here."

"No-one will be back until right before the wedding," Hermione replied. "I was adamant I wanted some time alone. I played the 'I'm a poor orphan' card to get some alone time."

During her act as a muggleborn in her school days, a muggle couple had been playing the part of Hermione's parents, courtesy of a dark spell cast years ago by Lucius. However, thinking they wouldn't need them again Lucius had lifted the spell and they'd been shipped off abroad to live out the rest of their lives in peace before graduation. So in order to explain where they'd gone, the dark had faked an attack and Hermione had claimed her parents had been killed. Since no-one had a reason not to trust her, they all believed her and ever since everyone in the Order had believed she'd been orphaned by the dark.

"Nice," Draco chuckled as the pair straightened their clothes. "Now I really should be going. We don't want you father asking questions about why I was so long."

"I'm sure he can guess what we've been doing," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I'd rather he didn't know for sure, though," Draco shot back. Like Hermione, he was sure The Dark Lord knew they were sleeping together, but it wasn't exactly something they discussed.

"You better get back then," Hermione said. "And don't forget, to time this right. If I end up married to Ron, I will kill you, and it will not be pretty."

Despite her joking manner, Draco knew Hermione was deadly serious. After all she was the daughter of The Dark Lord, and capable of severe darkness. Draco had no doubts that if he ever hurt her, or let her down, that she could hurt him in ways he hadn't even thought of.

"Don't worry, everything will go as plan," Draco promised.

Giving Hermione one final kiss, he headed to the door, and being careful not to be seen, he headed back down the stairs and back towards the spot where Voldemort was waiting for him. Hermione watched Draco disappear, before she turned and re-entered the honeymoon suite. By the time she'd straightened herself out, and mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead, there was a knock on the door and she knew it was show time.

"I'm just coming," She called, making sure her wand was secure in her garter, under her skirt.

Checking her reflection one final time, she picked up her bouquet and left the honeymoon suite. Since everyone thought her parents were dead, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had offered to walk her down the aisle. Arthur Weasley had also made the offer, as had Remus Lupin, but Hermione had chosen Sirius because he was her favourite of the three men. In fact, she often though there was a darkness in Sirius and that if things had been different, he might have joined the rest of his family in supporting the dark. To be honest, Hermione had wondered if they could get Sirius to join the dark, but his devotion to Harry was too strong, so she'd never tried turning him.

"All ready?" Sirius asked her with a grin.

"I'm ready," Hermione replied, returning Sirius's smile.

The pair made their way down to the ground floor in silence, and when they reached the back ballroom, from which they would emerge, Sirius popped outside to check everyone was ready. A minute later, he returned and announced that they were ready for her. Hermione took hold of Sirius's arm, and seconds later they were emerging into the summer sun and walking down the aisle that had been created amid the sea of guests.

Ron was standing at the end of the aisle, grinning happily at Hermione. Harry was at his side, looking every inch the proud best man, and a trusted wizard from the Ministry was waiting to officiate the ceremony. Hermione made sure to keep her eyes on Ron as she walked down the aisle and took her place beside him, even though she was desperate to look around and see if she could see any sign of her father and his Death Eaters.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," The minister began.

Hermione tuned the minister out as he rambled on about the sanctity of marriage, before he moved on to talk about the wizarding bonds that came with a wizarding marriage. The minister's first initial speech took almost five minutes and in that time, Hermione felt as though she was going to explode. She was dying to get on with things, and she was worried in case she was starting to look anxious.

"If anyone knows of any just cause why these two might not be married, let them speak now," The minster announced, before pausing to see if anyone would speak up.

Hermione's breath hitched at the Minister's proclamation, as it was the key for her father to make his presence known. Sure enough the Minister had barely finished talking when Hermione felt her father's presence, although she couldn't see him without turning her head and she didn't want to alert anyone to his presence before he made it known.

"I object," Voldemort declared loudly from the back of the aisle.

Voldemort's voice caused instant pandemonium, and several guests jumped up from their seats. Harry was one of those first on his feet, and he whirled to face Voldemort, wand in hand. At the same time Hermione had pulled out her wand and had taken a few steps towards Harry, passing a stunned Ron in the process.

"Don't move, Potter," Voldemort called. "I've got you covered. In fact, I've got you all covered," He announced as his Death Eaters popped up, surrounding the wedding party and preventing anyone getting away.

Harry whirled round, his eyes widening as he found a wand pointed at his neck, Hermione on the other end of it. "Hermione, I don't understand," He spluttered, giving his best friend a bewildered look.

"It's quite simple really, I'm helping my father kill you," Hermione replied with a cold smile, aware that everyone was watching with baited breath, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Father?" Ron squeaked from beside Hermione. He'd been so stunned by events, he hadn't even drawn his wand, and now several wands belonging to Death Eaters were aimed in his direction.

"Yes, my father," Hermione said. "Lord Voldemort."

"You bitch," Harry hissed. "This was all a set up. This entire wedding was a ploy."

"Of course it was, you didn't honestly think I would really marry Ron, did you?" Hermione laughed. "No, when I get married, it will be to a real man. A man who knows how to treat a dark witch like myself."

"No-one will want you after this," Ron snarled, anger slowly replacing his shock.

"Guess again, Weasley," A low voice drawled behind Ron, and when he whirled around he found Draco was pointing wand in his direction.

"Malfoy," Ron spat. "I should have known that you would have cosied up to The Dark Lord's bitch of a daughter."

"No-one speaks about my daughter in that way," Voldemort bellowed as he raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. "Avada Kedavra!"

The second the green light hit Ron squarely in the chest, and he went falling to the ground, screams erupted from the air and people sprang into action. Molly ran over to her fallen son, throwing herself over his prone body, while other members of the Order began to fight. Harry had hoped to take advantage of Hermione turning her head to see Ron fall, and he'd thrown a curse at her, but Draco had stepped in and easily diverted it. Draco's movement had captured Hermione's attention, and she turned back, ready to battle Harry.

As battles raged on between the dark and light forces, Harry found himself having to face both Draco and Hermione. Unfortunately for Harry the pair worked seamlessly together and he soon found himself battling to just stay alive. However, just as it looked as though the pair had him where they wanted, Voldemort made his presence known and Draco and Hermione backed off.

"Nice knowing you, Harry," Hermione called, blowing a kiss at Harry, before she turned and entered the fray of the main battle alongside Draco.

Hermione had barely disappeared into the crowds, still fully dressed for the wedding that hadn't happened, when Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. After a short battle, during which Harry was still reeling from Hermione's deception and subsequently having to fight against her, Voldemort struck a deadly blow to finish off his enemy. Harry's death didn't bring about the complete surrender of the Order, but several people did stop fighting once they realised their saviour had been killed. After all, why fight when the only person who could have defeated Voldemort had just been killed. However, some people refused to just lie down and give up, meaning the battle continued for some time after Harry's death. After a good couple of hours, the dark emerged victorious. With their victory completed, the dark left the hotel so those that remained could salvage their dead and give them a proper burial.

"Well, it was certainly a wedding day to remember," Hermione laughed as she landed back at Malfoy Manor along with her father and the rest of his Death Eaters.

"It was eventful," Voldemort agreed. "Although next time, I'd prefer something quieter, Hermione. And I'll also like to be the one to give my daughter away."

"I promise, Daddy," Hermione replied, giving her father a peck on the cheek. "My next wedding day, will be even more memorable than this one."

"I'll look forward to it," Voldemort replied. "Now, go and get changed so you can celebrate with the youngsters. You did a good job today, Hermione. Thanks to you, Potter is gone and the remaining members of the Order are on their knees. Finally, we've won."

Grinning happily at the thought of the dark finally winning the war, Hermione headed off to remove her wedding dress. Although little did she know, it would only be a couple of months before she stepped into another wedding dress, preparing for another wedding. Only her second wedding would be one she wanted to take place, as she would be marrying the wizard she loved.


	2. The Prisoners

**A/N - I'm already planning a longer story to go with this collection piece (In fact I've even wrote the first few chapters). It takes place a few years after leaving Hogwarts, but the timeline and some back story is explored in this actual chapter.**

* * *

 **The Prisoners.**

The bleak walls of Azkaban rose up above Harry Potter, blocking out what little sunlight there was in the North Sea surrounding the foreboding wizarding prison. The entire rock structure the prison was built upon was cold and unwelcoming and Harry could only imagine how hard it would be to live inside the walls of the prison. Luckily, he would never find out as he kept on the right side of the law as an Auror, and prominent member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Are you ready?" Harry's companion for the trip, Minster for Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, asked.

"I am," Harry replied, his focus still on the towering structure in front of them.

Harry and Kingsley were at the prison for their bi-monthly walk through. Not only would they check everything was running perfectly at the prison, but they would also talk to a couple of prisoners they wanted information from. Not that either of them expected the people they wanted to speak with to actually reveal anything, but they had to try. The only way they could ensure the wizarding world recovered following the war with the dark was to make sure the dark supporters were all dealt with and removed from society.

Finally tearing his attention away from the outside of the prison, Harry followed Kingsley up the steps and into the ground floor of the towering structure. These days the prison was run by actual wizarding guards, rather than the Dementors that had been in charge for years. There was also heavy spells surrounding the prison, meaning those incarcerated were unable to perform even the most basic of spells.

As always, the governor of Azkaban was waiting for them and he gave Kingsley a brief overview of how the prison was running. Fortunately the news was good, and there'd been no problems with any of the prisoners. Things were running as smoothly as ever at Azkaban, and Kingsley was happy with the progress report.

"I take it you'll be making your usual visits," The governor said to Kingsley.

"We will," Kingsley replied with a nod.

"Will you need any guards?" The governor asked.

"We should be okay," Kingsley answered. Considering all the security procedures in place, not to mention the fact Harry was an Auror and he was a former Auror, Kingsley was confident that they wouldn't need help.

"Just in case, guards are on duty on every floor," The governor replied.

Kingsley nodded at the governor, as he and Harry made their way to the staircase. The ground floor was the administrative area, and the prisoners were held on the upper floors. The first five floors of Azkaban held the prisoners who'd been arrested for crimes that had nothing to do with the war and Voldemort. The lower the floor the prisoner was held on, the lesser their crime had been. In fact the first floor that held prisoners mainly consisted of people awaiting trial, or people who were just serving a few months.

After five floors of general criminals, came the three top floors of Azkaban, which were dedicated to those arrested for either being a Death Eater, or being associated with the dark arts. The lowest floor of the three held the minor Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort. Most of the cells on that floor had been filled eighteen months ago when Voldemort had perished in battle.

Kingsley and Harry checked everything was in place on that floor, before moving up to the next floor. The next floor up only held half a dozen cells, placed a decent distance apart. These cells held a collection of Voldemort's most dangerous and loyal supporters. One by one, Harry and Kingsley checked the cells, before they reached the three end cells, which was where three of the most high profile Death Eaters were held.

The first cell contained Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was a former inmate of Azkaban, a deadly Death Eater, and rumoured lover of Voldemort. Bellatrix had first being arrested over twenty years ago, for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, before Voldemort had broken her out of prison during Harry's fifth year. Bellatrix had been re-arrested eighteen months earlier, at the same battle where Harry had finally killed Voldemort. In that time she'd refused to speak to anyone in a position of power, so Harry and Kingsley had long since stopped trying to interview the witch. However, that didn't stop them peering into her cell and checking she was still there as they passed.

The cell next to Bellatrix, although not near enough so the pair could talk, belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Unlike his sister-in-law, Lucius had avoided a custodial sentence years ago, but this time around he'd been caught red-handed as a follower of Voldemort. When Voldemort had returned, Lucius had openly stood with the dark wizard, and when Voldemort was killed, Lucius hadn't been able to talk his way out of trouble. Instead he'd been arrested, and he'd spent the last eighteen months languishing in Azkaban. Unlike Bellatrix he had spoken since his incarceration, but only to laugh at the Aurors and taunt them about how the war wasn't over yet.

Eighteen months ago, Harry and Kingsley had taken Lucius's threats about the war not being over seriously. Even though Voldemort had fallen, they'd both known the war wasn't over. A couple of years before his downfall, Voldemort had publically revealed he had a daughter, and his daughter had been fighting at his side. So it only made sense that his daughter had taken over the reins when Voldemort had been defeated. However, eight months ago Voldemort's daughter had been captured, along with the wizard in the final cell, Draco Malfoy.

After checking that Lucius was still nestled safely in his cell, Kingsley and Harry made the short trip to Draco's cell. The pair pulled out their wands as Kingsley unlocked Draco's cell and opened the door. When the pair entered the cell, they found Draco sitting calmly on his small, uncomfortable looking bed. Apart from the fact the blond had lost weight, his hair was long enough to brush the tops of his shoulders and he hadn't had a shave in months, he looked remarkably well for a prisoner. Much to Harry's chagrin, he still had his superior attitude, and there was a knowing sparkle in his grey eyes.

"Get up, Malfoy," Kingsley snapped, making sure his wand was levelled at the prisoner.

"Is it that time already?" Draco asked in a sarcastic drawl. "It seems like just yesterday you two were here bugging me."

"And I always thought days were meant to drag when you're in prison," Harry remarked.

"What can I say, I have plenty of thoughts to fill my time," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Thoughts of your girlfriend?" Harry asked with a bitter laugh. Before his capture, Draco had been publically involved with Voldemort's daughter. "You do know, she's not going to rescue you. In fact, she's stuck in here with you."

"I'm well aware of that," Draco replied. "We were caught together."

"So what were you doing, daydreaming about when you were both free?" Harry asked as the blond slowly got to his feet.

"Something like that," Draco answered. "So are we going to move into the interrogation room, or continue this little chat about how I spend my days?"

Harry didn't bother replying as he turned and led the way from the cell. Kingsley forced Draco to follow Harry, all the time keeping his wand at the blond's back, even though the protection spells in the prison prevented him from escaping. Harry led the way to the room across from the blond's cell, which was the interrogation room for the floor they were on. Each floor had a special interrogation room, although they weren't used that often. However, Harry and Kingsley spoke to Draco every time they visited the prison, which worked out at twice a month.

"Isn't this nice," Draco remarked as he settled down in his usual chair. He was more than used to the visit by now, and he knew exactly what questions the two wizards were going to throw his way.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy," Harry snapped as he sat down opposite the blond. "You know what we want to know."

"I do," Draco replied with a nod. "And by now, I'm sure you know my answers to your insipid questions."

"Do you really think this proves anything?" Harry questioned, trying not to show how much the blond's attitude got to him. "You've lost, and we've won. Voldemort is dead and the majority of his supports are in here. You're in here, along with your father and aunt. And then there's her, she's stuck here, just as much of a prisoner as you are."

"Have you ever noticed, you don't say her name?" Draco asked with a laugh. "You use The Dark Lord's name, but never hers. Why? Does it still hurt to think about who she is, and what she did to you?"

"She's not important right now," Harry snarled, determined not to think about Voldemort's daughter until he had to face her once he was done with Draco. "Right now, I want answers."

"And my answers will be the same as they were last time," Draco replied with a bored sigh as he leant back in his chair. "I'm not telling you anything, Potter."

"How about you talk to me, then," Kingsley said from where he was sitting beside Harry. "It can only help you, if you give us the information we want. Surely you want to get out of here. Your mother is all alone with both you and your father locked up."

"Using my mother won't work on me," Draco replied with a slight chuckle. "I see her every month, and I know she's coping just fine."

"But she could be so much happier if you were home with her," Kingsley argued.

"And how does me talking to you, help with that?" Draco questioned. "I could tell you everything I know, and still you wouldn't let me walk free. I'm a Death Eater, and proud of it. You're not letting me out, so there's no point in me talking to you."

"We have to try," Kingsley said with a shrug as he sat back and studied the blond wizard in front of him. "Until we can account for every single Death Eater, our job isn't done."

"It looks like you're never going to know job satisfaction then, doesn't it," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Just tell us what you know, Malfoy," Harry snapped, banging his hand down on the table that separated him and Kingsley from the Death Eater. "We'll start with Snape. Where is he?"

Severus Snape, the former Potions Professor, had left Hogwarts at the end of Harry's seventh year, when Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. During the attack, Voldemort's daughter had revealed herself, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been killed. Snape had also shown where his loyalties lay, and he'd turned to the dark on a full time basis from that moment. After that, he'd been seen at various skirmishes and battles, but he hadn't been seen since that fateful day eighteen months ago when Voldemort had fallen.

"How would I know?" Draco asked with a shrug. "It might have slipped your notice, but I've been in here for the last eight months. I don't know where anyone is, or what they're up to."

"Fine, where was he the last time you saw him?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, let's think," Draco mused, tilting his head thoughtfully. "You know, I can't remember. It's so hard to remember what life was like before I was confined to this place."

Harry let out a low growl as he glared across the table at Draco. He knew the blond was lying, but he couldn't prove it. Somehow both Draco and Voldemort's daughter were immune to veritiserum. They'd both been administered some upon their arrest, but it hadn't worked on either of them. Chances were, they'd found an antidote, and the only person who was skilled enough to do such a thing was Severus Snape, meaning they'd had contact with him before their capture.

"Okay, let's move on," Harry said, determined to get something out of the blond. "Rodolphus Lestrange. He's another person unaccounted for. When was the last time you saw your uncle?"

"He's only my uncle by marriage, and not a very happy one at that," Draco pointed out.

"How sad for Bellatrix," Harry retorted, oozing fake sympathy for Draco's aunt. "But back to Rodolphus. The last time you saw him, when was it?"

"Eighteen months ago," Draco answered.

Harry and Kingsley bolted upright in their seats, sharing a quick glance before they refocused on Draco. This was the most they'd ever gotten from the blond, and they were wondering just what he was going to tell them. Of course, whatever he was going to tell them was something he wanted them to know, but it was still more than they'd gotten from him over the last eight months.

"Go on," Harry urged when the blond fell silent.

"It was just before The Dark Lord's last battle," Draco continued. "He had a special assignment for Rodolphus."

"What?" Kingsley asked eagerly.

"I don't know, he spoke to him in private," Draco replied.

"How long for? Did Rodolphus seem happy about the assignment?" Harry demanded.

"I wouldn't know," Draco answered with a shrug. "When I went home, The Dark Lord had only just started talking to Rodolphus. I have no idea how long they talked, or what they spoke about."

"Weren't you curious?" Harry pressed.

"Not really," Draco replied with a shake of his head. "Besides, I had other things in my mind. I was going home to my girlfriend, who'd promised me a very special treat. Do you want to hear about the treat, Potter?"

"No, I do not," Harry snapped as he got to his feet.

"Shame, you would enjoy the story about how I had The Dark Lord's daughter tied naked to my bed," Draco said, grinning smugly at the uncomfortable look on Harry's face. "She looked so perfect, all wild curls and pale, naked skin. She's quite the tigress in bed, or should I say, lioness?"

"We're done," Harry snarled. "Let's get him back into his cell, Kingsley. And I think these visits are useless. He's not going to tell us anything."

"Finally, he gets the message," Draco snorted as he got to his feet.

While Kingsley returned Draco to his cell, Harry paced the floor beside the stairs that would take them up to their final stop of the tour, the top floor of the prison which held one prisoner, the daughter of The Dark Lord. Harry always hated visiting her, but he did it because he knew she knew things she hadn't yet shared. He wanted answers from her, both about the Death Eaters and about a personal matter that still haunted him nearly four years after it had happened.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that, Harry," Kingsley advised as he relocked Draco's cell and made his way over to Harry.

"I know, but he just knows how to get under my skin," Harry replied. "He always has. Although, this was the last time. We're getting nowhere with him."

"He told us about Rodolphus," Kingsley pointed out.

"There's an ulterior motive behind that, believe me," Harry muttered. "He told us, for twisted reasons known only to himself."

"I agree, but I can't think of a reason why he would suddenly tell us now," Kingsley replied. "It's not like he's achieving anything by telling us that Rodolphus had a special mission before Voldemort died. Even if we can work out what the mission was, it doesn't help him. He's still stuck in here until he dies."

"He doesn't think so," Harry remarked with a sigh. "I can see it in his eyes. He thinks this is just temporary. He believes he's getting out. So does she, she has the same look in her eyes, as though she's mocking us."

"Knowing her, she probably is," Kingsley replied. "But neither of them are getting out of here. So are you ready to face her?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry answered.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and began to ascend the stairs that led to the top floor of Azkaban. Originally the floor had been designed to hold several people, much like the floor below, but these days only one cell was occupied, by the daughter of The Dark Lord. Harry slowly walked towards the occupied cell, but instead of entering, he turned away and entered the interrogation room on the floor. As he sat himself down, he heard Kingsley open the cell door and collect their prisoner.

"Hello, Harry," A feminine voice called as she entered the room, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the familiar voice.

Slowly Harry looked up into the familiar brown eyes of his former best friend. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione Granger gave Harry a sweet smile as she sunk into the chair opposite him. Even eight months in Azkaban couldn't hide the fact Hermione was a very attractive witch. Her brunette hair, which had been tamed into curls before her arrest, was wild and bushy, and her clothing was dishevelled and looking old. Although, despite all that, like Draco she had an air of confidence about her that Harry just didn't like. The pair were too cocky for his liking, and he always felt as though they knew something that they found amusing.

"Has it really been two weeks already?" Hermione asked. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Funny, Malfoy said pretty much the same thing," Harry replied, working hard to keep calm in the face of the bitch who had betrayed him. "Seems neither of you are missing the other very much."

"You know what they say, Harry, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Or maybe it's a case of out of sight, out of mind," Harry retorted.

"You know as well as I do, it doesn't work like that," Hermione chuckled. "If you love someone, you never forget them, even if you don't see them for months. After all, I don't suppose you've forgotten little Ginny have you? And how long has it been since you've seen her?"

Harry felt his temper flare at the mention of Ginny, and he wanted nothing more than to jump up and squeeze the life out of Hermione. Four years ago, just before Harry was due to leave Hogwarts, Ginny had been found lying at the bottom of a staircase in a quiet corner of the castle. The fall had resulted in her suffering a severe head injury, and she'd been in a coma ever since. At the time it was put down to an accident, but it was only a few weeks later that Voldemort had attacked the school and Hermione had revealed herself to be his daughter. From that moment on, Harry had become convinced that Hermione had thrown Ginny down the stairs, but he'd yet to prove it as she'd admitted nothing and Ginny was still lying in St Mungo's with next to no chance of ever waking up.

"Still a touchy subject, is it?" Hermione asked, clicking her tongue sympathetically.

"It still hurts," Harry confessed. "But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? I lost Ginny four years ago, but I still have a tiny chance of getting her back. You don't have that chance. Your father is dead, and he's never coming back. Not this time."

"You win some, you lose some," Hermione replied with shrug.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said that Hermione didn't care about the fact her father was dead. However, he'd seen her eighteen months ago when her father had fallen. She'd been fighting at his side only moments before he took Voldemort out, and the second he fell, she was there, sobbing over his body. If Harry hadn't hesitated over killing his former friend, Hermione might have also gone as her guard had been down. However, Harry's moment of indecision cost him as Draco had appeared out of nowhere and spirited Hermione away with Voldemort's body. It was then months after that before Hermione was seen again, this time in charge of her father's Death Eaters.

"You know, to someone who doesn't know you, you could seem like a callous bitch," Harry remarked.

"I am," Hermione replied with a slow smile. "And just for the record, you don't know me. Everything you thought you knew about me, was a lie. My good girl, muggleborn act was just that, an act. I was never your friend, Harry."

"I'm well aware of that," Harry said sadly. After the truth about Hermione had emerged, he'd clung onto the hope that they'd been friends for seven years and that maybe there was some goodness in Hermione, but she'd crushed that hope as she'd fought alongside her father and killed people he cared about. "But I do know you're not completely heartless. You loved your father, and you miss him. For some bizarre reason you even love Malfoy."

"I never said I couldn't love," Hermione replied. "But being capable of love, doesn't mean there's goodness in me. I'm a dark witch, Harry, and I always have been. I'll be dark until the day I die."

"I'm sure you will be," Harry agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can't help us. Please Hermione, just answer our questions."

Hermione tilted her head and studied Harry for a couple of minutes before she nodded her head once. "I'll answer your questions, today only. This is the last time I'll talk to you, Harry. Next time, you're getting nothing from me."

Harry was shocked by Hermione's answer, and it increased the bad feeling he already had following his meeting with Draco. It couldn't be a coincidence that after eight months both Draco and Hermione had chosen the same day to talk. They were up to something, Harry just didn't know what.

"I want to start with Ginny," Harry said quietly. "Tell me what happened."

"You know what happened," Hermione replied. "I was with you and Ron when we found out Ginny had been found at the bottom of the stairs. Dumbledore said she fell."

"Dumbledore said she fell because he didn't know who you were," Harry argued.

"And that would have made a difference?" Hermione questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Come on Harry, even at the time there were known dangers at that school. Everyone knew Draco had joined my father, but suspicion never fell on him."

"Because he had an alibi," Harry snorted. The entire school had been questioned following Ginny's fall, and Draco had claimed to have been in the dungeons all afternoon, a claim backed up by his fellow Slytherins.

"Funny thing about those alibis, no-one knew what time to get the alibi for," Hermione said. "When Ginny was found, no-one knew how long she'd been lying there so Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore just had to estimate when she fell."

"And they estimated wrong," Harry guessed.

"They did," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "Ginny fell over an hour before they thought she did. That's why Draco had his alibi, and I had mine in the form of you and Ron."

"You pushed her," Harry accused.

"Tripped actually," Hermione answered with a smirk as she recalled the way she'd stuck her foot out and send Ginny tumbling when the redhead was going to run off and tell Harry she'd caught her shagging Draco in an empty classroom.

"You bitch," Harry cried, jumping up and leaning across the table to grab the front of Hermione's top. "You'll pay for that."

"Harry, stop," Kingsley said, pulling the Auror off the prisoner. "We'll sort out an attempted murder charge when we get back to the Ministry."

"Because that will make so much difference to my prison sentence," Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes at the pair. "Do you have any more questions, or can I get back to my cell. I'm getting very good at yoga, you know, it helps keep me calm and focused."

"Focused on what?" Kingsley asked as Harry took a moment to calm down.

"Just things," Hermione answered with a non-committal shrug. "A girl has to pass the time somehow, you know."

"Just ask her the damn questions, Kingsley," Harry snapped.

"Oooh, I forgot what a temper you've got, Harry," Hermione teased. "It's rather a turn on, if I'm honest. Of course, you're a bit too timid to really get me going. That's one of the things I love about Draco, when he loses his temper everyone has to take cover. He's exquisite when he's truly angry. Very hot."

"Enough," Kingsley snapped, jumping in before Harry did something he would regret. "You've agreed to answer our questions Hermione, so let's focus on them. Do you know where Severus Snape is?"

"Beats me," Hermione answered. "I'm not exactly in a position to keep in touch with old friends. I'm not even allowed visitors."

"What about before your arrest?" Kingsley asked. "Had you seen him before that?"

"He was at dinner one evening at the manor," Hermione replied. "That might have been the last time I saw him, I don't really remember."

"What about Rodolphus Lestrange?" Harry asked. "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione replied with an evil cackle.

In actual fact, Rodolphus was dead. He'd been killed at the battle eighteen months ago, when he'd been posing as Voldemort. It had all been a plan to make the light think they had the upper hand, and it had worked beautifully. Eighteen months later the light had no idea Voldemort still lived and was currently working on a plan to free his daughter and faithful followers.

"You know where he is?" Kingsley asked.

"I do," Hermione answered with a nod. "And you'll never find him."

"Don't be so sure," Harry said. "You never know when he might turn up."

"I know you won't find him," Hermione repeated. "You could search for years, and still not find him."

"You killed him," Harry stated, wondering what he'd done to earn Hermione's wrath.

"No, I didn't lay a hand on him," Hermione replied honestly.

"Malfoy said he received a special assignment from your father shortly before his death," Kingsley said. "What do you know about that?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "Daddy often had special assignments for his Death Eaters. I didn't question him, unless it involved me. More than likely he would have told me what Rodolphus was doing for him, but someone killed him.

At Hermione's accusing glare, Harry allowed a triumphant smirk to appear on his lips. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat," He hissed as she leant over the table and got right into Hermione's face. "I just wish I'd killed you at the same time."

"I bet you do," Hermione replied, seemingly unfazed by Harry's behaviour. "After all, if you'd killed me then, I wouldn't have killed Ron."

"Bitch," Harry yelled as he backhanded Hermione across the face, cutting her lip in the process.

It was bad enough that she'd brought up Ginny, but now she was talking about Ron and what she'd done to him. Ron had been killed in a battle at the ministry, the very battle that had led to Hermione and Draco being captured. Harry knew Hermione had been the one to strike the deadly blow to Ron, as he'd watched, unable to get to Ron in time as Hermione had shot the killing curse at his back, causing him to tumble down the open elevator shaft. Of course, Hermione had claimed she was just protecting Draco as Ron had been fighting her lover at the time. However, Harry had seen enough to know that the blond wizard had never been in trouble, if anything he was the one who'd had the advantage over Ron. Hermione had killed Ron in cold blood, and Harry would forever be haunted by the sight of his body toppling down into the elevator shaft.

"I'd like to return to my cell now," Hermione said softly as her tongue darted out of her mouth to gingerly lick the blood off her lip.

"Yes, I think it's time we ended this," Kingsley said.

"You're not getting away with this, Hermione," Harry snarled at his former friend got to her feet. "I've let you sit in here for eight months, but no more. The second I get back to the Ministry, I'm starting proceedings to get you the death sentence. You deserve to die, and I'm going to make sure it happens."

"Promises, promises, Harry," Hermione said, giving Harry a saucy wink as Kingsley stuck his wand in her back and hurried her out of the room.

Angrily kicking one of the chairs over, Harry waited in the interrogation room until Kingsley returned from securing Hermione back in her cell. He was always on edge after a meeting with Hermione, but today seemed ten times worse. There was something going on with Hermione and Draco, and it annoyed the life out of Harry that he couldn't work out what it was.

"Something's off, isn't it?" He asked the second Kingsley re-entered the room.

"Yes," Kingsley agreed with a sigh. "I don't get why she talked today. She's just handed you ammunition in your case to get her the death sentence. Why do that?"

"Because she doesn't think she'll ever receive it," Harry said. "I'm telling you, Kingsley, they think they're getting out of here."

"But there's no-one to break them out," Kingsley argued. "Snape is a talented wizard, but he'd not strong enough to break anyone out of Azkaban, especially not two of the most heavily guarded prisoners. Even if Narcissa helped him, they couldn't achieve anything meaningful."

"I know," Harry said with a sigh. "I've just got a bad feeling. I feel like something big is going to happen, and it's not going to be good for us."

"Let's not worry about something that won't happen," Kingsley advised. "Let's get back to the Ministry and get to work on securing Hermione the death penalty."

Harry nodded and led the way out of the interrogation room. As he entered the corridor, he felt eyes on him and when he turned to Hermione's cell, he found her standing beside the door, peering out of the small hole which allowed the guards to check on her without having to enter her cell.

"Bye, Harry," She called. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Ignoring the cold shiver that ran down the back of his neck, Harry turned and stalked towards the staircase. At top speed he bolted down the entire staircase and less than five minutes after leaving the top floor, Harry and Kingsley emerged on the bottom floor. Without looking back, Harry exited the prison, and alongside Kingsley he apparated back to the Ministry. However, what neither of them knew was that they'd be back at Azkaban in less than a week to deal with a mass break-out, involving Hermione, Draco and all the other top priority prisoners. The war was far from over, and this time the dark side had the edge.


	3. The Train Ride

**A/N - This collection piece takes place at the beginning of sixth year. It's mainly from Harry's point of view, and aside from the obvious change where Hermione is dark, things have ran pretty much the same as the books up until this point. Like all my dark pieces, I've got notes and plans to turn this into a full story. But for now, enjoy The Train Ride.**

* * *

 **The Train Ride.**

As the students on Platform Nine and Three Quarters began to board the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter's attention was focused on the blond figure of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was with his mother, Narcissa, saying his goodbyes before yet another year at Hogwarts. However, that wasn't why Harry was interested in the blond. He was interested because he was convinced the young Slytherin had taken the Dark Mark and became a Death Eater over the holidays.

At the end of the previous school year, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had been involved in Death Eater activity at the Ministry of Magic. Then at the beginning of the summer holidays he'd been sentenced to several years in Azkaban. Harry had expected the loss of his father would subdue Draco, but when they'd spotted the blond in Diagon Alley a few days earlier he looked anything but subdued. In fact, Harry and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had followed Malfoy and his mother into Knockturn Alley, where they visited several shops and were just generally acting shifty.

In one shop, Malfoy had shown the shop owner something that had scared him, and made him jump to the young wizard's assistance, where before he'd been reluctant to help. Harry was convinced Malfoy had shown the shopkeeper the Dark Mark, but Hermione had been sceptical of a sixteen year old boy actually having the mark. There and then, Harry had vowed to discover the truth about his theory one way or the other. By the end of the year he was convinced he would know if Malfoy had the Dark Mark or not.

"Hurry up boys, or you'll miss the train," Molly Weasley called, and when Harry looked up he found Ron standing behind him, his attention also focused on Malfoy.

"Coming Mum," Ron called as the pair tore their attention away from their school rival and focused on Ron's mother.

"See you both at Christmas," Molly said, giving both boys a peck on the cheek. "Oh, and you too, Hermione," She added hastily as she spotted the brunette witch standing right behind Ron.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said with a tight smile. The fact Molly had forgotten her wasn't unusual and she was getting used to being an afterthought for the Weasley matriarch.

As Harry darted onto the train behind Harry and Ron, he looked back over to where Malfoy had been standing and found the blond had gone. More than likely he'd boarded the train further down when Harry was saying goodbye to Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny's already found us a compartment," Hermione said, leading the way slightly down the corridor before entering a compartment where Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, was already sitting.

"Hi Harry," Ginny greeted, throwing her brother's best friend a flirtatious smile as he and Ron deposited their school trunks and bags into the overhead luggage racks.

"Hey," Harry replied, idly wondering why Ginny was saying hello when he'd only just seen her on the platform. In fact they'd travelled to the station together as Harry had spent the last several weeks of the holidays with Ron and his family.

"Let's go and wave to Mum," Ron suggested to Harry.

Predictably neither Hermione nor Ginny opted to join the pair as they headed back into the corridor and found an unoccupied window to look out of. Harry and Ron had long since outgrown the tradition of waving to Ron's mother as the train departed, but it was a good excuse to talk away from the girls. Ginny didn't really know what was going on, and Hermione wasn't as willing to believe that someone their age could be heavily involved with Voldemort and his dark forces.

"Have you come up with a plan to expose Malfoy yet?" Ron asked as they watched the remaining students clambering onto the train before they missed it.

"No," Harry admitted with a frown. "Something tells me he won't be easy to expose. I may not like him, but I have to admit he's smart. He's certainly smart enough to keep his arm covered at all times."

"Although I don't suppose we have to expose him publically," Ron mused. "All we need to do is find out if we're right or not. If we see the mark for ourselves, people will believe us. At least the right people will."

"True," Harry agreed with a nod, thinking of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He knew if he told Dumbledore he'd seen Malfoy's mark than the old wizard would believe him without question.

"So let's work out how we can see his arm," Ron concluded.

"You know, he might be more relaxed around his friends," Harry said thoughtfully. "He might not hide the mark from them."

"But we're not his friends, Harry," Ron pointed out. "He's not going to show us. And I don't know about you, but I don't fancy using polyjuice potion to pose as Crabbe and Goyle again. We barely got away with it last time."

"I wasn't thinking about polyjuice potion," Harry reassured his friend. "I was thinking more along the lines of using my cloak to spy on him."

"That's a brilliant idea," Ron said with a grin. "Why don't you try on the train? I bet he's happily ensconced in one of the compartment right now, bragging about his mark to all his low life friends."

"The cloak's in my bag, and I can't get it out without Hermione seeing," Harry said. "I don't want her to know about this, you know she won't approve."

"The trouble with Hermione is that she always sees the good in people," Ron remarked. "She's too nice for her own good."

"Yeah, well, nice or not she's made her feelings about my theory perfectly clear," Harry replied with a sigh. "She won't approve of me spying on Malfoy."

"Then we'll have to think of a way to get her out of the compartment for a few minutes," Ron said. "Don't worry Harry, we'll think of something. We've got hours before we arrive at Hogwarts."

With the beginnings of a plan beginning to form, Harry and Ron dutifully waved goodbye to Molly as the train began to pull out of the station. Once the train was underway they then returned to the compartment, where they found Ginny flipping through a fashion magazine and Hermione curled up with a book on her lap.

"Are you two just going to spend the entire journey reading?" Ron asked with a groan as he plonked himself down beside Hermione.

"It's a good way to pass the time, you should try it sometime," Hermione replied.

"Hey, I read," Ron protested.

"Yeah quidditch magazines and lame comics," Ginny snorted. "Very intellectual."

"And this from the queen of shallow," Ron retorted, reaching over and grabbing Ginny's magazine from her hands. "And what are you reading? Finding the right colour clothes for your personality. Such highbrow stuff, Gin."

"Git," Ginny snarled as she snatched her magazine back from her brother.

"Takes one to know one," Ron bit back.

"Enough," Hermione called, just as Harry raised his hands to silence the pair.

"Yeah, can you two please stop bickering," Harry said. "Ron, why don't we play a game of exploding snap," He suggested as he pulled his bag down from the luggage rack and produced a pack of cards.

With a nod, Ron slid down the seat to play cards with Harry until they had an opportunity to get rid of Hermione, and possibly Ginny. However, since neither of them had a plan as to how to get rid of the girls for a while, they just ended up playing cards for nearly an hour. Fortunately, just as they were finishing up yet another round, Ginny threw her magazine on the chair beside her and announced she was off to see some of her other friends for a while.

"I'll be back later," She said, aiming her comment at Harry. "Don't miss me too much."

"Don't worry, we won't," Ron called, practically slamming the door shut as his little sister departed the compartment. "Damn, she can be annoying fawning all over Harry."

"It's just a crush, she'll get over it," Hermione said with an unconcerned shrug.

"Let's hope it's sooner rather than later," Ron muttered.

"Another round?" Harry asked, interrupting the conversation about Ginny's crush on him. He had no idea what to do about the fact Ron's little sister so obviously liked him so he was ignoring the situation in the hopes it would solve itself.

"Yeah, why not," Ron replied. "Do you want in, Hermione?"

"No thank you," Hermione replied with a small smile as she slid a bookmark in her book and placed it on the seat beside her. "I have to go to the bathroom, and I need a drink. Do either of you want something from the refreshment trolley? Providing of course I can find it. I swear that witch pushing it gets more elusive every year. Did we even see her on the way home last year?"

"Don't think so," Harry replied. To be honest he'd been so caught up with dealing with events at the Ministry, and losing Sirius, that the last few weeks of school, including the train ride home, were a bit of a blur. "And no thanks, I don't need anything from the trolley."

"I'll take two chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Botts," Ron said as he began rotting around in his pocket for his money.

"Pay me when I get back, Ron," Hermione said as she slid out of the compartment. "Bye, boys."

"Bye, Hermione," Harry and Ron chorused together as they exchanged wicked smirks. Now they could get on with their plan, and they hadn't even had to worry about getting Hermione out of the way.

The second Hermione had gone, Harry yanked his cloak out of his bag and threw it over his shoulders. "If Hermione's back before I am, tell her I'm in the bathroom."

"And what if you get caught up and you're gone a while?" Ron asked.

"Tell her I've got a dodgy stomach," Harry answered with a shrug. "But hopefully it won't be an issue. You know what Hermione's like, she'll find someone to talk to. I bet I'm back before her."

"Good luck," Ron said as Harry pulled the cloak over his head and ensured nothing was showing before darting out into the corridor.

Once out in the corridor, Harry set off down the train in the direction he figured he would likely find Malfoy. The Slytherins tended to monopolize the compartments at the very end of the train, so Harry figured he would try down that end first. However, as he manoeuvred down the train, dodging the odd student who was walking about, Harry peeked in all the compartment just in case he passed by the Slytherins.

By the time he reached the last batch of compartment, he still hadn't come across the Slytherins. He had seen some Slytherins, just not the group he was looking for. However, as if someone was watching over him and wanted to make his job as easy as possible, Harry found Malfoy and his friends without even trying as the door at the very bottom of the train opened and Malfoy and his best friend, Blaise Zabini, emerged into the corridor. Carefully Harry crept forward so he could hear what the pair were saying.

"I'll not be long," Harry heard the blond Slytherin say as the pair slid the door shut behind them.

"Good, it's going to be murder keeping Pansy from following you," Blaise retorted.

"Well make sure you do," Draco snapped. "I don't want her all over me. I've got things to do."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how important you are," Blaise replied, rolling his eyes.

Harry half expected Malfoy to snap at his friend again, but to his surprise, he just smirked.

"Just remember that, Zabini. I better get going."

Harry had to act fast as Malfoy suddenly turned in his direction, but he managed to flatten himself against the wall of the corridor as the blond swept past him. Not wanting to be left behind, he then trailed after the blond, being careful not to get too close. However, they weren't going far and Malfoy stopped outside a compartment with the blinds drawn. Glancing up and down the corridor, presumably to make sure no-one was watching him, Malfoy pulled the door open. By this point Harry was as close as he dared get to the blond and he darted inside behind him, only just getting in before Malfoy snapped the door closed.

It wasn't until the door shut behind him that Harry realised the compartment they'd entered was completely dark. Not only had someone drawn the blinds in the doorway, but they'd also drawn the thick red drapes that hung at the windows of the train. Even though Harry wished he could see more, he had to remain silent so he quietly shuffled himself into the corner and stood waiting to see what was going to happen. So far, Malfoy was just standing in the middle of the compartment, not moving or speaking.

"You're late," A low, sultry, feminine voice suddenly said, and Harry spotted the silhouette of someone sitting in the corner of the compartment.

Harry frowned at the sound of the voice, thinking it was a voice he should know. There was something so very familiar about it, but at the same time he felt there was something wrong with the voice. Almost as if whoever had spoken had done so while trying to disguise their voice.

"Forgive me, My Lady," Draco replied, and even though it was dark and Harry couldn't see the blond's face, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll think about it," The mysterious voice answered, and yet again Harry felt as though he should know who Malfoy was talking to.

"I'm sure I can earn forgiveness somehow," Draco said, his voice taking on a husky quality as he finally moved further into the compartment.

"I'm sure you can," The mysterious witch replied with a throaty cackle.

Suddenly Harry was regretting his desire to follow Malfoy. It would seem all he'd witnessed was some sort of secret tryst between the blond Slytherin and whatever tart he was shagging. Clearly the secrecy was to keep Pansy Parkinson out of the picture. For some reason, Malfoy didn't want the annoying raven haired girl to know he was involved with someone else. Whether it was because he was cheating on Pansy, or for some other reason, Harry didn't know, nor did he care. All he wanted was to escape the compartment before he heard something that would haunt him forever. However, he couldn't see any way of escaping without revealing that someone had been watching them, and if he did that Malfoy would be on guard for the rest of the year and he'd never prove that the blond boy was really a Death Eater.

"So," Draco said in a low purr as Harry was busy contemplating just how to escape the situation he'd put himself in. "How did you manage to slip away? I thought Potty and Weasel were your little shadows."

Harry froze the second Malfoy mentioned him and Ron. Clearly the witch he was meeting was someone they knew, and clearly someone they knew well.

"You know I can ditch Harry and Ron whenever I like," The witch responded. "That's the beauty of being the good girl, no-one expects you to be bad."

"You can be bad with me anytime you want, Granger," Draco replied with a dirty laugh.

Harry had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep himself from spluttering at the revelation that Hermione was the mystery witch Malfoy was meeting. Now he knew why the voice sounded so familiar, it was the voice of his best friend. Although Harry had never heard such a seductive quality to her voice before, nor had he heard her making suggestive remarks.

"I do love a bad boy," Hermione purred and Harry fought the urge to throw up. Obviously Hermione wasn't the innocent girl he thought she was, although he still didn't know what she was doing with a Death Eater like Malfoy.

"And I try my best to live up to your expectations," Draco replied.

"You more than do that," Hermione said, before Harry heard the sound of lips connecting.

Harry tried to block out the sound of Hermione kissing the boy he hated with a passion as he tried to figure out is he could sneak out of the compartment. Maybe he could slip out while the pair were distracted, and judging from the low moans Hermione was starting to make, Harry was guessing she was well and truly distracted. Carefully, Harry edged back over towards the door, but before he could even place his hand on the handle he heard Hermione stop Malfoy from ravishing her.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked.

"Not yet," Draco replied.

Much to Harry's horror the blond sent a locking spell to the door before he could move. Now he couldn't leave without first unlocking the door, and to do that he would have to use magic. Not only would Harry have to get to his wand, which was stupidly tucked in his back trouser pocket, but he would then have to quietly say the spell and get the lock to open. Harry had yet to learn silent and wand-less magic, so he needed both his wand and words to escape. However, he knew he couldn't manage to get his wand from his pocket, open the door and escape before he was caught. Even if by some miracle Hermione and her paramour didn't hear him saying the spell to open the door, they would notice the door opening and it wouldn't take Hermione long to work out their invisible visitor was Harry. Like it or not, it looked like Harry was stuck in the compartment with the amorous pair.

After locking the door, Malfoy had returned his attention to Hermione, and try as he might, Harry just couldn't block out the sounds they were making. He was just grateful the compartment was in darkness, so he didn't have to see his best friend messing about with the boy who'd done nothing but tease her since she started school. In an attempt to drown out the lustful moans he could hear, Harry tried to decide what Hermione was up to. Why on earth was his muggleborn best friend sneaking around with the most notorious pureblood in Hogwarts? It was no secret the Malfoys detested anyone who wasn't a pureblood, so why was their precious son and heir shagging a mudblood?

Ten minutes later, Harry still didn't know why his friend was messing around with Malfoy. However, what he did know was that Hermione was a very vocal lover, and had a slight penchant for talking dirty. Not that Malfoy was exactly quiet, and some of the things he'd said had made Harry blush. Harry was just pleased that a bit of groping was as far as they'd went, although they'd both seemed to have had some sort of fulfilment thanks to the others hands.

"Now to the reason for the meeting," Hermione said, sounding somewhat breathless after her encounter with the blond Slytherin.

"You mean you wanted me for something other than my talented fingers?" Draco quipped, as Harry frowned in bewilderment. He'd figured the pair had met up to fool around, and now he was curious as to what else would have the unlikely pair meeting up.

"As nice as your fingers are, we've got business to discuss," Hermione replied in a firm voice that Harry recognised as one that indicated she meant business. Funnily enough, she now sounded much more like the Hermione he knew now she'd dropped the sultry tone, although there was still something more crisp and authoritative about her tone.

"Do you mind if I open the curtains?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't hear Hermione answer, but all of a sudden the drapes were pushed back, and sunlight flooded the compartment. Harry blinked slightly at the sudden burst of light, but he quickly found his bearings. Hermione was sitting in the corner, looking her normal prim and proper self, and if Harry hadn't just heard otherwise he never would have believed that moment earlier she was panting and yelling as Malfoy drew an orgasm out of her. As for Malfoy, he was standing against the opposite chair, looking very smug with himself.

"Sit down, Draco," Hermione ordered, rolling her eyes at the blond.

"Of course, My Lady," Draco replied, and Harry was shocked to see the blond slightly incline his head in Hermione's direction as he sat down. If he didn't know any better, he would say the blond was showing deference to Hermione, rather than teasing her with the 'My Lady' stuff.

"I'll probably not have much time to speak to you when we first get back to school, so I want a status update," Hermione began, sounding very professional and showing no hint that she was talking to someone she was romantically involved with.

"Everything is running to plan," Draco replied.

Harry wished the pair would be more specific about what they were talking about, but he had a bad feeling about it. He was worried enough that Hermione was involved with Malfoy in a romantic sense, but it was now clear something much bigger was going on. The pair were doing more than shagging, any fool could see that. Harry just wanted to know what exactly they were doing.

"You got it then?" Hermione asked.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Draco retorted with a smirk. "Of course I got it. It was moved to the manor yesterday morning. It's all set on that end, we've just got Hogwarts to sort."

"Which won't be easy," Hermione cautioned. "Especially now Harry is on to you."

"Potter isn't a problem," Draco snorted, and Harry bristled at how easy the blond brushed him off.

"Yes he is," Hermione insisted firmly. "Don't underestimate him, Draco. He might not be the brightest spark, but he's tenacious. He's decided that you've got the mark, and he's determined to prove it. He'll be all over you this year, so be careful."

"I can handle Potter," Draco replied. When Hermione gave him a cold stare, Harry recoiled slightly and he wasn't at all surprised when Malfoy's smugness dropped from his face and he gulped slightly nervously. "I promise, I'll be careful."

"Make sure you are," Hermione cautioned. "We've worked too hard to fail now."

"I won't let you down," Draco vowed, and even Harry could see how sincere the blond was. He just wished he knew what Malfoy was up to, and where Hermione fit in all of this.

"I never thought you would," Hermione replied with a sweet, but deadly smile. "But you know the penalty if you fail. My father doesn't tolerate failures."

"I'm aware of that," Draco said with another nervous gulp, as Harry wondered why Malfoy was scared of Mr Granger, who'd seemed like a perfectly nice muggle to him. "Don't worry, Hermione, I will do this. There's no reason for you to worry. I won't let The Dark Lord down, and I especially won't let his beautiful daughter down."

This time the revelation took Harry too much by surprise, and he didn't have time to silence himself as he let out a sharp gasp of shock as Malfoy's words penetrated his mind and the implications of what he was saying sunk in. Hermione wasn't a muggleborn at all, she was the daughter of his greatest enemy.

"What was that?" Draco questioned, jumping up and pulling out his wand, immedielty on alert at the sound.

"Don't," Hermione cautioned, pulling out her own wand as she turned her attention to where the sound had came from. "Don't use your wand. We don't want anything traced back to you."

Even though he was under the invisibility cloak, Harry felt as though Hermione could see him. She was staring directly at him, and it was not a pleasant look. She looked downright dangerous, and suddenly Harry found himself slightly scared of the girl he'd known since they were eleven. Ron had always said Hermione could be scary, but he had no idea just how right he was. Hermione wasn't just scary, she was deadly and Harry knew he was in serious danger.

"Harry," Hermione called, still looking directly at Harry even though she couldn't see him. "Don't hide, we know you're there. It'll be easier for you if you just show yourself."

Even though he knew he was busted, Harry wasn't planning on going down without a fight. Slowly he reached round to his back pocket and drew his wand. However, before he had a chance to pull his wand back in front of his body and shoot off a spell while he still had a slight edge, Hermione spun into action and he found himself hit with a stunning curse that sent him toppling to the floor. As he fell the cloak rode up, exposing his shoe to Hermione and Malfoy.

"Got you," Draco announced happily as he yanked the cloak off Harry's prone body.

Unable to move or speak, all Harry could do was glare up at Malfoy. However, the blond merely smirked at him before stepping back and allowing Hermione to move into his line of sight. When Hermione knelt down beside him, Harry felt a trickle of fear run down his spine. Even though he'd known Hermione for years, he felt as though he was looking into the eyes of a stranger. Normally he would say Hermione had warm, smiling eyes, but now they looked cold and devoid of all emotion. Without her façade of being the good girl, her bad girl persona was evident to see, and it was terrifying.

"So brave," She cooed, running her fingers down his cheek. "Or should I stay stupid. You just couldn't resist, could you? You had to go round following people. What did you do, grab your cloak as soon as I left and set off to find Draco? What were you hoping, to prove he had the Dark Mark?"

"I can oblige you with that, Potter," Draco said, stepping back into Harry's line of sight and pulling up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark on his pale forearm. "You were right, I am a Death Eater."

"He's Father's youngest ever recruit," Hermione said proudly. "If you don't count me, and I'm not sure I do count since I'm his little princess."

"Hermione, time's ticking," Draco warned and Harry felt his heart speed up as he wondered what the pair were going to do to him. "I need to get back, and so do you."

"You're right," Hermione said with a thoughtful nod. "But we have to do something about Harry."

"Such a shame we can't just kill the bugger," Draco said with a sigh, chuckling when he noticed Harry's green eyes widening in fear.

"I know, but Father wants the honour," Hermione replied. "First he wants to kill Dumbledore, then he wants to kill Harry. So I guess it's your lucky day, Harry, you get to live. But you don't get to remember."

Harry blinked as he took in Hermione's words, but since he was still under the stunning spell there was nothing he could do as she raised her wand and obliviated him. The second her memory spell had taken, Hermione then knocked Harry out cold and Draco threw the invisibility cloak over him. The pair then snuck out of the compartment, leaving Harry to whatever fate awaited him.

Maybe he would be found before the train headed back to London, or maybe he wouldn't, but one thing was for sure, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything about what had happened to him. Hermione had wiped his memory of the entire train journey, so the last thing Harry would remember was getting on the train at King's Cross Station. He would never remember that he'd almost caught Hermione out and exposed her as the daughter of The Dark Lord before she followed through with her father's latest plan that would destroy the light once and for all.


	4. Telling Tales

**A/N - As with all of these pieces, I hope to include it in a longer story at some point. This piece doesn't feature a great deal of Draco and Hermione, but they're still at the heart of the piece.**

* * *

 **Telling Tales.**

It was with an air of smugness that Benjamin Parkinson arrived at Malfoy Manor for the evening's Death Eater meeting. When his daughter, Pansy, had returned home from Hogwarts the previous day, she given him some very interesting information. Information that Parkinson was sure The Dark Lord would be eager to hear. The information would also be a blow to Parkinson's arch rival, Lucius Malfoy. Speaking of which, Lucius was waiting to greet him so Parkinson put on a fake smile and greeted Lucius.

"Lucius, nice to see you."

"You too, Benjamin," Lucius replied, with an equally fake smile. "The meeting's in the dining room. Just down the hall and to your right."

Parkinson nodded as he turned to follow the rest of the Death Eaters into the dining room. Unfortunately for Parkinson he'd never quite made it into the inner circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters, so he had to take his seat half way down the large table that was set up for the meeting. Although at least he had a seat, unlike the poor suckers that were so low down the pecking order that they had to stand around the side of the room.

Taking his seat, Parkinson greeted the Death Eaters he knew as they entered the room and took their seats. Among those who entered and took seats closer to where The Dark Lord would be sitting, were Severus Snape, the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, the Lestrange brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus, and Rodolphus's wife, Bellatrix, who rumour had it was also Voldemort's lover. Then there were the Death Eaters that were about on his level of seniority, Nott, Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally Lucius strode into the room, followed closely by The Dark Lord himself. When Voldemort entered the room everyone got to their feet, and they only returned to their seats when The Dark Lord signified they could. Settling back down in his seat, Parkinson restrained the urge to just blurt out his news there and then. It would be worth it to see the smug smirk wiped off Lucius's face, however he knew The Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate the interruption. He would just have to wait until the end of the meeting to drop his bombshell.

Instead of listening to Voldemort, Parkinson sat thinking about how good it would be when he finally got one over on Lucius. Lucius had been his rival since the second they started school, and finally Parkinson would be the one to have the upper hand. Despite the fact they both came from wealthy, pureblood families, the Malfoys had more money and power than the Parkinsons and back in school it had been Lucius who was top dog. Lucius had instantly established himself as top dog thanks to his charisma and dominant personality, and Parkinson had to make do with just being one of his gang.

All throughout Hogwarts, Parkinson had played second fiddle to Lucius. Lucius was the prefect, the Slytherin prince, the ultimate bad boy and more annoying he was the wizard all the girls wanted to be with. Lucius had girls hanging all over him in school, and he'd had his pick of witches. Of course he'd picked the girl every red-blooded Slytherin boy wanted, the gorgeous, Narcissa Black. The pair married almost as soon as Narcissa left Hogwarts and together they made a stunning couple, as they ruled the wealthy pureblood circle.

Parkinson had found himself a witch, one he truly loved, but she was no Narcissa Malfoy. Parkinson's wife was pretty, but not beautiful like Narcissa. She was clever, but not as smart as Narcissa. Her parties couldn't hold a candle to Narcissa's, and she wasn't a prominent player in the charity circles like Narcissa. Nor did he and his wife appear in all the society pages like Lucius and his wife.

Then there was the small matter of children. Parkinson loved his daughter, Pansy was the light of his life and he wouldn't change her for anything. However, she did lack the ability to carry on his family name. Parkinson and his wife had tried for many years, and suffered several miscarriages along the way, but they'd never had a son to carry on the family name. However, Lucius had gotten his precious son and heir at the first attempt, and like his father before him, Draco was the established top dog at Hogwarts these days.

Although all that might change with what Parkinson had to say at the end of the meeting. Lucius's charmed life was coming to an end. No longer would he be Voldemort's right hand man when The Dark Lord heard what Parkinson had to say. Parkinson was on his way up, while Lucius was on his way down. Soon their positions would be reversed, and it would be Parkinson who The Dark Lord confided in, while Lucius was left to mingle with the lesser Death Eaters.

Parkinson was so lost in thought, he actually missed the entire meeting. As such, he had no clue what Voldemort had mentioned in the meeting. He only shook himself from his thoughts in time to hear Voldemort dismissing the group. Instantly, Parkinson was on his feet and made his way over to The Dark Lord before he exited the room.

"My Lord, may I have a word," Parkinson asked politely.

"Now?" Voldemort questioned with an impatient sigh.

"It really is most important, My Lord," Parkinson replied. "I have information you need to hear."

"Very well." Voldemort gave Parkinson a sharp nod. "Take a seat, and we can talk when we're alone."

"Thank you, My Lord," Parkinson said, hiding his smug smile as he turned and settled back into one of the chairs near the top of the table.

Parkinson watched as the other Death Eaters filed out of the dining room, most of them giving him curious looks on the way. Parkinson just gave his fellow Death Eaters a knowing smile as they left the room. However, his smile turned into a full on grin when he heard Lucius ask Voldemort if he wanted him to stay, and The Dark Lord dismissed him. It was rather a rush to see the great Lucius Malfoy dismissed in his own house.

"So Parkinson," Voldemort said as Lucius shut the doors behind him as he left the room. "This better be good, I've got plans for this evening."

"Sorry My Lord, I don't mean to intrude on your plans," Parkinson apologised.

"Then get on with it," Voldemort snapped, annoyed at Parkinson's snivelling manner.

There was a reason Parkinson had never risen up the ranks among his Death Eaters, and that was because he annoyed Voldemort with his snivelling ways and weak attitude. The Death Eaters Voldemort valued the most were his strong witches and wizards. The ones who knew their own mind and weren't afraid to use their initiative. Parkinson was none of these things, he was a drone, only doing precisely what was asked of him and nothing more.

"My daughter, Pansy, told me something very interesting when she returned from Hogwarts yesterday," Parkinson began.

"I am not interested in idle gossip," Voldemort interrupted.

"It's not gossip, My Lord," Parkinson protested. "She witnessed something you need to know about."

Voldemort was silent for a moment, before he nodded and head and told Parkinson to proceed. Making sure to hold back his glee, as he didn't think it would go down well with The Dark Lord, Parkinson repeated what his daughter had told him.

"And she's sure?" Voldemort asked with a frown.

"Yes, My Lord," Parkinson replied. "She witnessed it herself."

Voldemort nodded again as he lapsed into silence. Parkinson watched as The Dark Lord clearly mulled over the information he'd just received. Slowly his eyes slid shut, and moments later there was a knock on the dining room doors. Opening his eyes, Voldemort called for whoever it was to enter. When Parkinson turned round, he found Lucius standing in the doorway.

"You summoned me, My Lord," Lucius said, lowering his head respectfully.

"Yes," Voldemort replied. "Tell me Lucius, is Draco around this evening?"

"He's up in his wing, My Lord," Lucius replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bring him to me," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius muttered as he backed out of the room.

Parkinson watched the exchange with glee, and he sat back to wait for Lucius to return with his son in tow. It only took Lucius five minutes before he returned to the dining room, with Draco tagging along beside him. At seventeen, Draco was almost as imposing as his father, and he reminded Parkinson of a teenage Lucius. Like Lucius, Draco exuded an air of confidence and superiority, and Parkinson knew enough about the boy to know that in Hogwarts he was the new Slytherin prince, taking over his father's mantle. However, his crown was about to be tarnished, and Parkinson couldn't wait to witness the fall of the Malfoys.

"Draco, take a seat," Voldemort ordered, pushing out the seat nearest to him, which happened to be directly opposite Parkinson. "You too, Lucius."

The two Malfoy men took their seats without question, and Parkinson was slightly annoyed to see that neither of them looked worried. No doubt they were both curious about what was going on, but they hid it perfectly. As always, Lucius's mask of indifference was firmly in place, and it seemed like Draco had perfected the same look. The two men sat wearing identical calm expressions, waiting for Voldemort to speak.

"Parkinson had brought us some news," Voldemort began. "Parkinson, repeat what you've just told me."

"All of it?" Parkinson checked. It actually rankled him that Voldemort only used his surname, whereas he was on first name terms with Lucius, but hopefully all that would change now he'd proved how loyal he was.

"Every single word," Voldemort answered.

"Pansy told me something very interesting over dinner yesterday evening," Parkinson began, a slight smirk on his lips. "She told me how a few weeks ago she was returning from sending an owl and took a short cut through a rarely used portion of the castle. As she did, she spotted Draco entering a deserted classroom." Parkinson paused for dramatic effect, but he was annoyed to find that Draco hadn't reacted to his tale at all so far. Either he didn't know what was coming, or he was foolish enough to think he could talk his way out of trouble.

"Get on with it, Parkinson," Voldemort snapped as the dramatic pause dragged on.

"Sorry My Lord," Parkinson apologised hurriedly, before continuing with his tale. "Pansy followed Draco to the classroom, and peering in through the door she found he wasn't alone. He was in there with Potter's mudblood bitch."

"I'm sorry, I fail to see the relevance," Lucius said with a bored drawl as Parkinson stopped his story with a triumphant smirk. "Talking to a mudblood isn't ideal, but it's something we've all had to deal with from time to time."

"But he wasn't talking," Parkinson supplied, growing even smugger. "According to Pansy the pair were very cosy. When she left, they were screwing over a desk. I hate to be the one to tell you Lucius, but your son is bedding a mudblood."

Parkinson's smirk grew even wider as Draco lowered his head when Voldemort turned to stare at him. Lucius also gave his son an annoyed glare, before he refocused on Parkinson.

"You know Benjamin, you really should teach your daughter about spying on people," Lucius remarked coldly. "It's just not done in polite society."

"Neither is shagging a mudblood," Parkinson scoffed. "Face it Lucius, your son has well and truly screwed up. Maybe you didn't raise him correctly."

"Thank you for bringing the matter to my attention," Voldemort interrupted in a stern voice. "I am very grateful for your assistance in this matter, Parkinson. However, I trust this will go no further. I expect both you and your daughter to keep quiet about this affair."

"We will, My Lord. You can rely on us," Parkinson vowed, sending Lucius a superior smirk.

"I should hope so," Voldemort said mildly. "If I hear one whisper of what we discussed here tonight, I will know it came from either you or your daughter. And I assure you, I will not be happy if that happens. I take it you understand what I would do in those circumstances?"

"Yes My Lord," Parkinson whispered with a slight gulp. The threat was plain for him to hear, and he knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate in hurting either himself or Pansy if they spoke out of turn.

"I thank you again for your help, and for keeping this matter quiet. You may leave," Voldemort said, dismissing Parkinson.

Parkinson wanted nothing more than to protest, and demand he remain behind to see what was going to happen to Draco. However, he knew better than to argue with The Dark Lord, so he reluctantly got to his feet. Bowing his head, he said goodbye and giving Lucius and Draco one final look, he turned and slowly left the dining room. He then just as slowly left the manor and returned home, hoping that he would get to find out just how Voldemort had punished the Malfoy boy for dishonouring the dark by sleeping with a mudblood.

 **/\**

After Parkinson's exit, there was stunned silence in the dining room at Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was still sitting in his chair at the head of the table, his focus on Draco. Draco's head had dropped once Parkinson had revealed all, and he was still sitting looking down at the wooden table in front of him. Beside him, Lucius was watching his son, his expression unreadable, even for Voldemort.

"You may leave now, Draco," Voldemort suddenly said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, My Lord," Draco whispered as he got to his feet.

Voldemort waited until Draco was right at the door, his hand on the handle before he called after the young blond wizard. "And Draco." Draco turned back to face Voldemort, and The Dark Lord could see the hesitation on his features. "I do hope you're being careful with Hermione. I don't relish the thought of becoming a grandfather just yet, and I'm sure your father feels the same way."

"Yes, My Lord," Draco replied, his face breaking out into a cocky grin as he realised that Voldemort wasn't mad at him. However, he didn't stick around to push his luck, he opened the door and quickly darted out to return to his room.

"Ah, Lucius, what are we going to do?" Voldemort sighed as Draco disappeared from view.

"Teenagers will be teenagers," Lucius said with a rueful smile. "I hate to say this, but Draco is far too much like me at times. I spent many a fun hour with Narcissa in deserted parts of the castle."

"But you didn't have a secret to protect," Voldemort pointed out. "I thought Hermione and Draco were smarter than that."

"You know what teenage hormones are like," Lucius replied.

"Even so, they've now left us with a problem," Voldemort said. "Parkinson will expect something to be done about this. I can't brush him off and hope he won't say anything."

"We need to let him think you've handled this," Lucius said. "He's been looking for a way to try and bring me down for years, and now he thinks he's found it. He won't be happy unless he think Draco and myself are in trouble."

"Then I'm afraid, you're in trouble, Lucius," Voldemort replied with an amused smile. "Just how good is your acting?"

"It's perfect, My Lord," Lucius answered with a confident grin.

"And Draco's?"

"Just as good," Lucius promised. "Don't worry, we can play the part of Death Eaters out of favour. Parkinson will never suspect a thing. And what about Hermione?"

"I'll deal with my daughter," Voldemort vowed as he got to his feet. "I'll be leaving now, Lucius, but I'll be back tomorrow and we can discuss how to play this with Parkinson. I'm sure we can come up with appropriate punishments for you and Draco."

"I'm sure we can," Lucius said as he walked Voldemort to the front door of the manor. "And rest assured, I'll be having my own private talk with Draco about the risks he and Hermione took."

Voldemort nodded, and saying goodnight to Lucius, he pulled out his wand and apparated from the front step. When he landed he was standing in the hallway of his own manor house, a house no-one but his most loyal Death Eaters knew existed. Heading into the front room, he found no sign of his daughter. However, Hermione's long term nanny, Jean Granger, was sitting doing some needlework. Jean had raised Hermione from an infant, when her mother had dumped her on Voldemort and ran off with another man. Hermione's mother was now dead, as was the man she'd ran off with, and Hermione was quite content with her father and nanny.

"Hermione's in her room," Jean said when Voldemort asked where his daughter was.

"Thank you, Jean," Voldemort replied with a nod, before he turned on his heel and made his way up to his daughter's room.

Voldemort entered Hermione's room and found his daughter lying on the bed, her nose in a book. When he entered she looked up with a smile, but that quickly faded when she spotted the serious look on his face.

"Is everything okay, Daddy?" She asked, sliding a bookmark into her book and sitting up.

"Not really," Voldemort answered as he perched on the side of his daughter's bed. "Parkinson spoke to me after the meeting today. He informed me how his daughter had spotted Draco with Potter's mudblood."

"That evil cow," Hermione muttered, her eyes narrowing at the thought of Pansy. More than likely she'd been following Draco around since she had a crush on him, and didn't seem to get the hints that he wasn't interested in her. "So what's the big deal? Just tell Parkinson we were discussing school work, or prefect duties. If he's as thick as Pansy, he'll buy anything you tell him."

"That might have worked had Pansy just seen the pair of you talking," Voldemort replied. "But she saw more than that. According to her, you and Draco were going at it in an empty classroom."

Hermione blushed bright red at the fact her father knew she was sleeping with Draco. Of course he knew they were dating, but they'd never discussed just how serious the relationship was. Although, she would have much preferred it if her father hadn't discovered she was sleeping with Draco through the gossip of Pansy Parkinson and her horrid father.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered.

"You should be," Voldemort said sternly. "How could you have been so stupid, Hermione?"

"Firstly, Draco and I are both seventeen, and we always use protection of some sort," Hermione argued.

"I wasn't talking about the sex," Voldemort said with an uncomfortable grimace. He would rather not discuss his daughter's sex life, and he could have well done without Parkinson letting him know she'd been getting frisky with Draco in an empty classroom. "I was talking about meeting up in school. You see each other every holiday, could you not have stayed away from each other for the few weeks you're at school?"

"Seriously?" Hermione scoffed. "You expect us to avoid each other for the months we're at Hogwarts? We've been sneaking around just fine, and no-one's ever spotted us before."

"Well now you've been busted," Voldemort said as he got to his feet and began to pace the floor in front of his daughter's bed. "You're just lucky it was the Parkinson girl and her father chose to come straight to me. What if it had been Potter, or one of his cronies? You have one more year to go, and then you can be yourself. Why risk exposure at this point?"

"We were careful," Hermione argued.

"Not careful enough," Voldemort shot back. "Now I've got to make sure Parkinson thinks I've punished Draco appropriately. Although, maybe I should punish him to teach him a lesson."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione hissed as she got to her feet and gave her father a deadly glare. "I will not let you hurt him. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"Let me make one thing clear, you are not the boss," Voldemort said in a low voice. "If I choose to punish Draco, it will be my call. Luckily for the pair of you, I'm not going down that route. We're going to put on an act for Parkinson, and you and Draco will do the same for his daughter when you go back to Hogwarts in September."

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked warily.

"For a start, control your hormones. No more shagging in classrooms," Voldemort ordered. "As for the rest, we'll decide once Lucius and I have sorted out a full plan. But needless to say, you're going to be more careful next year. We've got plans, Hermione. Don't let these last six years be in vain. Don't let all the ground work you've put in with Potter be for nothing."

"I won't," Hermione promised. "And I'm sorry, Daddy. You're right, Draco and I were careless. It won't happen again, I promise you."

"It better not," Voldemort warned. He gave Hermione a stern glare, to let her knew he meant business, before he slowly smiled at his daughter. "Come on, let's go and have dinner. We can sort this all out tomorrow."

"I do just have one request," Hermione said as she and her father left her room.

"Yes?"

"I want to deal with Pansy personally," Hermione replied with a wicked grin. "She needs to pay for spying on Draco and I, not to mention the tattling."

"I promise, when the time is right, the Parkinson girl is all yours," Voldemort promised, chuckling at his daughter and her bloodthirsty nature.

Poor Pansy, it was the worst thing she could have done, seeing Draco with Hermione. Now Hermione had her in her sights, and she wouldn't be letting her go. You didn't anger the daughter of The Dark Lord and get away with it, as Pansy was about to discover. Pansy Parkinson was doomed, and she would be snuffed out along with those that opposed Voldemort and his followers.


	5. Black Blood

**A/N - This is another piece that I've already got a longer story planned to incorporate it in. (I just need the time to write all these hundreds of ideas I've got). I don't want to give too much about this piece away, but it features a Dark Harry and a Dark Sirius, so if that's not your thing then this probably isn't the collection piece for you. This takes place the summer before sixth year although various things are different in this universe, but they're explained in the collection piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Black Blood.**

"Ginny, Ron, hurry up," Molly Weasley called up the stairs to her youngest two children.

Ron and Ginny were upstairs, dumping their bags from the family's recent holiday in Romania. Molly and her husband, Arthur, had taken their two youngest children to see their elder brother, Charlie, for the first half of the summer holidays. However, now they were back and Molly was eager to get back into her regular routine.

Molly's regular routine consisted of making sure her other children were all taken care of. Like Charlie, her oldest son, Bill, lived abroad, but she still had the rest of the brood to take care of. Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic, and even though he had his own flat these days, Molly still made sure she visited daily to make sure he was okay. Then there were the twins, Fred and George. The twins had just left Hogwarts, and almost immediately they'd bought a shop in Diagon Alley, which they planned on turning into a joke shop. Since buying the shop the twins had been living in the small flat above it, as they got everything ready. Molly wasn't sure she could do much to help with the shop, but she could make sure the twins were well fed.

Molly's other port of call was then going to be Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and home to Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, and his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had raised Harry following his parents' deaths at the hand of Voldemort years ago, but it was only recently that Molly had been given the opportunity to really look after the two wizards. Sirius had always been a proud man, and refused to accept Molly's many offers of help over the years, but he didn't really have much choice now Dumbledore had chosen his home for Order Headquarters. As a prominent member of the Order, Molly came and went at Grimmauld Place as she liked, and in doing so she'd made herself indispensable to Sirius and Harry. She hated to think how they'd fared during the weeks she'd been away, chances were they hadn't had a decent meal. But all that would change now she was back, and she could look after the pair once again

"Are you two coming or not?" She snapped when she realised her two youngest children still hadn't appeared.

"Sorry, Mum," Ron apologised as he began to descend the stairs. "I was getting my presents for Harry and Hermione."

"And what about your sister?" Molly asked. "What's her excuse?"

"She's preening in front of the mirror," Ron replied with a grimace. "You know she can't face Harry without looking her best."

Instead of shouting for Ginny again, Molly remained quiet, content to give her daughter a few extra minutes now she knew what she was doing. Molly was all in favour of Ginny getting romantically involved with Harry, so if her daughter wanted to take a few extra minutes to look her best, she wasn't complaining. There was nothing Molly would love more than to have Harry Potter as a son-in-law.

Five minutes later, Ginny sauntered down the stairs. Ginny quickly apologised for taking so long, but Molly brushed off her apologies, reassuring her that it was worth the extra effort as she looked particularly lovely.

"Little pet," Ron muttered under his breath as his mother activated the floo network and ushered Ginny through.

First stop for the Weasleys was Diagon Alley, where Molly did some shopping before they headed off to see the twins. In the three weeks they'd been in Romania, the twins had worked wonders with their shop. The outside of the shop was now painted a vivid purple, and it stood out from halfway up the street. They'd even erected a figure, clearly based in them, on top of the large display window. The figure moved, tipping his hat off and letting a white rabbit jump from his hat, before it leapt back in and the hat was returned to the figure's head, where the cycle would go again.

"Wicked," Ginny cried with enthusiasm when they saw the shop.

"You're not going to miss them, are you?" Ron chuckled as Molly pushed open the door to the shop and the three of them entered the place.

Like the outside, the inside had also undergone a miraculous transformation. The entire place was decorated in the same shade of vivid purple, and there were shelves and tables everywhere. Products were also starting to be added to the shelves. Ginny and Ron looked around the shop in awe, while Molly called for the twins.

"You're back," Fred cried as he and George emerged from the back room. "How was Charlie?"

"He was good," Molly answered, hugging both her sons. "And I see you two have been busy. This place is looking great."

"Yeah, we've been working day and night to get it into shape," George said.

"Have you been eating?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, we can knock up sandwiches, and there's a pub just down the road," Fred replied.

"Sandwiches and pub food are no way to live," Molly tutted. "I've got some stuff here, I'm going upstairs to cook you a decent meal. I'm sure you can find something for Ron and Ginny to help you with."

"I'm sure we can," George agreed, sharing a mischievous smirk with his twin.

Ron and Ginny groaned simultaneously at the look their brothers shared. They just knew they were about to be lumbered with something dull and boring that the twins didn't want to do themselves. Sure enough, while Molly whipped some food up for the twins, Ron and Ginny were stuck in the shop, sticking prices onto things and displaying them on the shelves.

After a couple of hours, Molly emerged from the small flat and told the twins there was a casserole in the oven for them, and that she'd frozen some other meals and left them upstairs. From the joke shop, Molly headed to Percy's flat. Since Percy was at work, there was no-one for Ron and Ginny to talk to as their mother whipped up some fresh food for Percy. Also since Percy was rather boring, or at least he was in their opinion, there wasn't even anything interesting in his flat for the pair to do. In the end they were stuck sitting in his flat, with only each other to talk to, while Molly fussed about in the kitchen.

"On to Grimmauld Place," Molly finally announced, once she'd made several meals for Percy and left him a note on the kitchen table.

"Will I be able to stay tonight?" Ron asked. Since Grimmauld Place had been assigned Order Headquarters, Ron often stayed with Harry in his room.

"I don't see why not," Molly replied. "And Ginny, you can stay as well. I don't know if Hermione will be there, but even if she isn't, I'm sure you can still use the room you always share with her."

"Excellent," Ginny replied with a grin. Personally she hoped that Hermione wasn't at Grimmauld Place, as when she was around she tended to monopolise Harry's attention.

After securing Percy's flat, Molly took hold of Ron and Ginny, and making sure they had their bags of shopping, she apparated them to Grimmauld Place. Molly and her two children arrived on the front doorstep of Grimmauld Place, and after knocking briefly she pushed the door open and entered the front hallway. As they entered the Weasleys all braced themselves for the ranting of Mrs Black, who resided in a portrait in the front hall and had taken exception to her house being used to play host to the Order. However, all was quiet and as Molly shut the front door, she found Mrs Black's portrait was still in place, only she was sitting quietly.

"Wow, it looks like Sirius finally shut the old girl up," Ron said with a smirk.

"It took him long enough," Molly muttered under her breath, before she raised her voice and called for Sirius. "Hello, Sirius? Harry? Is anyone home?"

For a second there was silence, before Sirius's voice drifted from down the hallway. "In the kitchen."

Ron and Ginny rushed ahead of Molly, but when they flung open the door to the kitchen they were halted in their tracks. Sirius and Harry were sitting around the table, alongside Harry and Ron's female friend, Hermione Granger. However, they weren't alone. Also sitting at the table was an attractive blonde witch, and her equally attractive son.

"Malfoy," Ron spat, eyeing up the blond wizard in disdain.

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin in their year at school, and Ron detested the blond. Not only was Draco a Slytherin, he was a Malfoy, and his father, Lucius, was a known Death Eater. It was actually only a few weeks before the end of the last term that Lucius had been arrested in the Ministry alongside some other Death Eaters. So Ron had no idea why Malfoy was sitting in Order Headquarters alongside his mother.

"Molly, I take it you know my cousin, Narcissa," Sirius said, not moving from his seat.

"Actually, I don't think we've ever been properly introduced," Narcissa said as she elegantly rose to her feet. "Narcissa Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

Molly looked down at the soft, delicate hand, Narcissa held out before she hesitantly took it. "Molly Weasley."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded when no further explanations were forthcoming.

"Narcissa and Draco will be staying a while," Sirius explained. "They've both joined the Order."

"But they're Death Eaters," Ron exploded. "Malfoy's father is in Azkaban."

"And it is because of my husband's unfortunate circumstances that we're here," Narcissa said sadly. "Lucius's incarceration changed things for Draco and I. When Lucius was around, we had him to protect us from The Dark Lord. With Lucius out of the picture, we were vulnerable. We came to the Order for protection."

"You seriously expect us to believe you've fled from the dark?" Ron snorted.

"My husband joined The Dark Lord, not me," Narcissa replied. "I have no intention of serving that man, and I don't want my son mixed up in such darkness."

"I don't want to hear any more objections," Sirius said when Ron opened his mouth to protest even further. "Dumbledore has personally spoken to Narcissa and Draco, and he's satisfied that they're really on our side, as are the rest of us."

"Seriously?" Ron turned to Hermione and Harry, who had been sitting quietly. "You believe this rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish," Harry replied. "Give them a chance, Ron. Draco's not as bad as you think, and Narcissa is really nice."

"Yeah, everyone has the right to choose their own path, and Narcissa and Draco have chosen theirs," Hermione added.

"But…" Ron started to protest, but he was cut off by Molly.

"That's enough, Ron," She snapped at her son. "If Dumbledore is happy with things, we must respect his decision. Narcissa and Draco are part of the Order now, and we must treat them as such."

"If you say so," Ron grumbled.

"I do," Molly said firmly. "Now, you and Ginny sit down and catch up with Harry and Hermione. I'll get some dinner on."

"There's really no need," Narcissa said as Molly placed a couple of shopping bags onto one of the kitchen counters. "I've got a lasagne in the oven."

"You cooked?" Molly gaped, looking at the other witch in disbelief. Considering Narcissa was a wealthy pureblood wife, with house elves to cater to her very need, she couldn't imagine that she would be much of a chef.

"It's a little hobby of mine," Narcissa replied with a small smile.

"And she is really good," Harry said enthusiastically. "Honestly, her steak and mushroom pies are amazing."

"Not to mention her cheesecakes," Hermione added, licking her lips. "Seriously Molly, you should try them, they're delicious."

"I think there's still some of the forest fruit one in the fridge," Narcissa said. "Would anyone care for a slice?"

"No thank you," Molly replied stiffly. "I'll just put this food away."

"I'm not sure there's room," Narcissa said. "We've just done a big shop. Why don't you just take it home with you, Molly. I'm sure your cupboards are a bit bare following your holiday."

"We're quite fine, thank you," Molly sniffed as she turned her back on the bags. "I think I'll make a cup of tea."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll do it," Narcissa suggested as she got back to her feet.

"I can manage," Molly spat through clenched teeth.

Narcissa shrugged his shoulder elegantly as she sat back down next to her son. By this point Ron and Ginny had sat down, although Ron was still glaring at the two Malfoys. Ginny, however, was too busy shooting flirtatious smiles at Harry to pay any attention to what her brother was up to.

"Where was it you visited?" Narcissa asked the two teenagers politely.

"Romania," Ginny answered when Hermione gave her a subtle elbow in the ribs as it was clear Ron wasn't going to be answering the question. "We were visiting our brother, Charlie."

"The dragon expert?" Draco checked.

"That's him," Ginny confirmed.

"That is so cool," Draco enthused. "I'd love to work with dragons. I've always found them such fascinating creatures…" He trailed off as he was suddenly interrupted by Molly loudly opening and closing cupboards.

"Is there a problem, Molly?" Sirius called.

"I can't find anything," Molly complained. "Someone's changed the cupboards around."

"I'm afraid that would be me," Narcissa said as she got to her feet to help Molly. "The cupboards were in such a state when I arrived. Nothing was in any sort of order, so I reorganised. You know what men are like, they just shove things anywhere," She continued with a small laugh as she opened the cupboard and plucked out some cups, before retrieving some tea for the teapot.

"Thank you," Molly said sharply as she took the tea and cups from Narcissa.

Everyone could see Molly was bristling at the thought of the cupboards being re-arranged, and most of them knew why. It had actually been Molly who had arranged the cupboards when the Order started using Grimmauld Place as headquarters. So Narcissa hadn't been rearranging Sirius and Harry's handiwork, she'd been moving Molly's system around.

"Does anyone else want tea?" Molly asked, turning her back on Narcissa as she turned back to face the table.

Apart from Ginny and Ron, everyone else politely refused Molly's offer, which only seemed to annoy her further. With a great deal of fuss, Molly made three cups of tea and practically threw them onto the table as she settled down in one of the spare seats.

"Have we missed anything else why we've been away?" Molly asked, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"You know, if you're just going to discuss Order business, we might head off upstairs," Harry suggested before Sirius could reply.

"Good idea," Hermione said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, some peace would be nice," Ron added as he also stood up. However, when Draco also got to his feet, Ron turned to glare at the blond. "You weren't invited, Malfoy."

"Actually, he was," Harry corrected. "Draco is our friend, Ron. We're not going to leave him out."

Draco gave Ron a sly smirk as he rounded the table and followed Harry and Hermione from the room. Not wanting to be left behind, Ron quickly followed his two best friends, his sister, and his arch enemy. Unsurprisingly, Harry led the way to his spacious bedroom, and flopped down on his bed. Ron immediately went to sit on the second bed in the room, the bed that had been moved in for when he slept over at Grimmauld Place, but before he could get there, Draco threw himself down on the bed.

"That's my bed," Ron snarled.

"Really? I've never noticed your name on it," Draco replied with a casual shrug.

"Tell him, Harry," Ron pouted, turning back to his best friend and finding Hermione had settled on Harry's bed next to him.

"Actually, Draco's been using the bed," Harry explained.

"What? He's sharing with you? But what about me?" Ron exploded.

"You haven't been here, Ron," Harry pointed out.

"And why didn't he just use one of the other spare rooms?" Ron demanded.

"The only other rooms not filled with stuff belonging to Sirius's parents are all in use," Harry answered with a shrug. "There's Hermione's room, the room Narcissa is using and the other room when Remus usually stays."

"He could have stayed with Lupin," Ron retorted. Remus Lupin was their former Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, and he also happened to be Sirius's best friend and member of the Order.

"I am not sharing a room with a werewolf," Draco snorted. "I know he's controllable, but it's a risk I'm not going to take."

"Besides, Dumbledore suggested he shared with Harry," Hermione supplied. "He thought it would help bond the pair."

"I would say that's worked," Ginny noted. "You both seem very friendly with Malfoy."

"The thing is Red, I'm not that bad when you get to know me," Draco said, flashing Ginny a dazzling smile that had her blushing.

"He's right," Hermione agreed. "Once you get over the fact he's an arrogant git."

"Make that a sexy arrogant git," Draco returned in a teasing manner.

"Sexy? You wish?" Hermione snorted. "I've seen sexier house elves."

"Please, you couldn't stop staring yesterday when you walked in after I'd just had my shower," Draco shot back, the teasing manner still evident in his voice. "Admit it, you liked what you saw."

"I did not stare," Hermione protested, grinning across the room at Draco. "I was momentarily stunned by the sight of your backside."

"It wasn't my backside you were staring at, I was facing you," Draco teased.

"As if you don't stare," Hermione said. "I saw you drooling last week when I was wearing that bikini."

"It was a very nice bikini," Draco replied with a shrug. "And what was in it wasn't bad either," He added with a saucy wink.

"Eugh," Ron groaned turning away from the pair. "This is just gross. Hermione, please tell me you don't fancy the ferret."

"Who I do or do not fancy is no concern of yours, Ronald," Hermione replied.

"How can you cope with this?" Ron asked Harry. "First you have to share a room with Malfoy, then you've got to watch him flirt with Hermione. The whole thing is just sick."

"If it's so bad, no-one's asking you to be here," Draco said with a slight snarl.

"Draco's right," Harry said when Ron turned his imploring eyes on him. "I know this must be a shock to you, but this is how things are now. Draco and his mother are part of the Order, and Draco is also our friend. You need to accept that."

Ron let out an annoyed sigh, before reluctantly nodding his head. "I can try. But where am I going to sleep tonight? Mum said I can stay over."

"You could always ask if Remus will be here. If not, you can take the room he always uses," Harry suggested.

"But I always share with you," Ron protested.

"Sorry Weasley, this bed is taken," Draco called, making himself comfortable on the bed across the other side of the room.

Ron turned to glare at Draco one final time, before he stalked out of the bedroom and back down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he filled Molly in on the situation with the beds, and although Molly tried to get Sirius to move Draco, it was to no avail. Sirius refused to get involved and he made it clear that unless either Harry or Draco had a problem, there would be no bed swapping.

"Ron, go and get your sister," Molly ordered when she got nowhere with Sirius. "It's time we were heading home."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"No, we do not," Molly snarled. "We'll have dinner at home."

When Ron returned with Ginny a couple of minutes later, Harry, Hermione and Draco were all with them. Ginny was not at all happy when Molly announced they were going home.

"But you said I could stay," Ginny pouted.

"Things change," Molly snapped at her daughter. "If Ron can't stay, then neither can you."

"I never said Ron couldn't stay," Sirius said. "He could stay in the spare room Remus uses, or there's other rooms he can clean out."

"I always share with Harry," Ron repeated stubbornly. "Let Malfoy clean himself a new room."

"That's alright, I'm happy with the one I'm in," Draco said as he walked around the table and sat down next to his mother.

"Let's just go," Molly said, ushering Ginny and Ron towards the front door.

"See you then, Ron," Harry called.

"Wait, shall I come round tomorrow?" Ron called back as his mother continued to herd him towards the door.

"Sorry, we're going out tomorrow," Harry answered.

"Maybe I could come?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, we're going with Dumbledore and I don't think he'll be wanting to take anyone else. I think four is probably enough for what he wants to do," Harry replied with a sympathetic shrug.

"Four?" Ron questioned. "Who else is going with you?"

"Hermione and Draco," Harry replied. "We'll tell you all about it next time we see you."

Ron hardly got the chance to respond before Molly has the door open and pushed her two children outside. With a slam of the door, the Weasleys were gone and Grimmauld Place was silent for a few minutes.

"Well that was interesting," Narcissa remarked, breaking the silence.

"And it all went according to plan," Draco added with a laugh. "I can't believe they reacted the exact way you said they would."

"What can we say, the Weasleys are predictable," Sirius replied with a grin. "I knew it would put Molly's nose out of joint to be replaced in the kitchen. The bloody woman think she's indispensable, when really all she is, is a bloody nuisance. The look on her face when you said about rearranging the cupboards was priceless. Serves the old bag right for moving them in the first place."

"You should have been firmer with her, Sirius," Narcissa said, smiling affectionately at her cousin.

"You try being firm with Molly bloody Weasley," Sirius snarled. "The woman's a law unto herself. The second I was forced to turn this place into Order Headquarters, she swept in and took charge."

"Well hopefully this will keep her out of your hair a bit," Narcissa said. "After all, that was part of the point of Draco and myself deflecting to the Order."

"She won't go away completely, but I think between us we can ensure she doesn't come around too often," Sirius replied.

"And Weasley? Will he stay away?" Draco asked Harry and Hermione.

"For a few days," Harry replied. "But he'll be back. Although as long as he thinks you're sharing a room with me, he won't be able to stay over. I said that he would rather go home that have a room to himself."

"What do you mean, as long as he thinks you two are sharing a room?" Sirius questioned, his eyes darting between Harry and Draco. "You are sharing a room, aren't you?"

"Of course," Draco replied quickly, although his eyes darted to Hermione before returning to Sirius.

"Draco Malfoy, you better not be sleeping with my daughter," Sirius bellowed. Unbeknown to the Order, Hermione was actually Sirius's daughter and her mother was the daughter of The Dark Lord himself, making her Voldemort's granddaughter.

"Relax Dad, he's winding you up," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Of course he's sharing with Harry."

"He better be," Sirius warned, glaring at his daughter and her boyfriend. He then turned his attention to Harry. "And you better make sure he stays with you, Harry. I expect you to look out for your sister."

"I will, Dad," Harry vowed with a smirk.

Not only was Hermione Sirius's daughter, but Harry was his son. Harry's mother was also Voldemort's daughter, but unfortunately their mother now resided in a private hospital following a breakdown. The breakdown was a result of Dumbledore snatching Harry just hours after he was born. It had taken over a year to locate him, and Sirius had been appalled to find his so called best friend, James Potter and his wife Lily, raising Harry as though he was their own. It turned out that Dumbledore had faked Lily's pregnancy after discovering who Voldemort's daughter was and they'd snatched Harry hours after he was born and passed him off as a Potter. It was just lucky for Sirius that Dumbledore hadn't been able to discover the identity of the wizard who'd impregnated Voldemort's daughter.

If Sirius hadn't already been on the dark, his best friend's betrayal would have turned him. As it was, he'd let Voldemort handle it and the Potters had paid for their deception. Ever since then, Sirius had kept up his cover and had raised Harry as his godson, while Hermione had been raised by the Malfoys. However, what the Order didn't know was that Sirius spent almost all of his time with the Malfoys and his daughter, so he didn't miss out on anything. Harry and Hermione also knew the truth about their mother, and how Dumbledore's actions had given her a breakdown that she'd never recovered from.

Now their deceit was nearly over, and now that Voldemort was back to full power he was getting ready to strike. Soon Dumbledore would be dead, and Voldemort would take control of the wizarding world. When that happened Sirius and his two children would all reveal who they truly were and the Blacks would take their rightful place at Voldemort's side. Very soon the Order were about to discover that the Blacks were very dangerous enemies to have. The Blacks were going to lead the dark to victory, and they were going to do it very soon.


	6. Accusations and Alibis

**A/N - This piece is a sequel to The Train Ride. I still plan on doing the full story, but this next part just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it. It takes place directly after The Train Ride ends.**

* * *

 **Accusations and Alibis.**

Draco Malfoy casually strolled away from the compartment where he and his lover, Hermione Granger, had just left Harry Potter, unconscious and obliviated. Before Hermione had departed in the opposite direction, she ordered him to get himself an alibi. When Harry was found, and Draco didn't doubt he would be found, suspicion would automatically fall on him, and he needed to be ready. Mentally running over everything that had happened since he left his friends, Draco formed a plan of action in his mind. When he reached the compartment his friends were settled in, he swept into the compartment and shut the doors behind him.

"Problem?" Blaise Zabini asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yes, actually there is," Draco announced, grabbing the attention of everyone in the compartment. Aside from Blaise, there was Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass in the compartment.

"How can we help?" Pansy simpered, fluttering her eyelashes at Draco.

The entire group knew that Draco had somehow been allowed to join the Death Eaters over the summer holidays, and they also knew he was returning to Hogwarts with a task from the Dark Lord himself. However, none of them knew quite what he was up to as he wasn't allowed to tell them. Even so, they'd all vowed to help him in any way he wanted over the coming year.

"You six are going to give me an alibi," Draco said, ignoring Pansy's flirting. Right at the moment, he didn't have time to try and deal with Pansy and her unrequited crush on him. "I haven't left this compartment all journey."

"Why?" Theo asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'll back you up, I would just like to know what I'm helping cover for."

"Let's just say Potter poked his nose in where he shouldn't have and now I need an alibi," Draco said.

"We can back you up, but if Potter is going to point the finger at you, Dumbledore might want to check our memories or something," Blaise pointed out.

"Potter won't be pointing the finger at anyone," Draco replied. "But even so, suspicion will fall on me. If we all stick together no-one should check our memories, but they might just check our wands."

"What exactly did you do to him, Draco?" Daphne asked warily. As a pureblood with traditional parents she supported the Dark Lord's cause, but she wasn't a fan of the violence that seemed to accompany his work.

"I didn't do anything to him," Draco answered honestly. "But he's being stunned and obliviated. I'm guessing when he's found and they work out what happened to him, everyone's wands will be checked, or at least mine."

"If you didn't stun and obliviate him, who did?" Blaise questioned.

"You don't need to know that, Blaise," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "All you need to know is that I'm bound to come under suspicion and I need you lot to back me up."

"Of course we will Draco," Pansy said loyally. "We'll all say whatever you want us to say."

"We all just say we were together for the entire trip," Draco said. "Oh yes, and that I locked the door to keep Astoria out of the compartment."

"What has my little sister got to do with anything?" Daphne questioned with a frown.

"If they check my wand, they're going to find I locked a door after the train left London," Draco explained. "I need a reason why I locked the door, and I figured we could say we locked it to keep Astoria away from Blaise."

Daphne's younger sister had a massive crush on Blaise, and she'd practically been stalking him all summer, so claiming they'd locked the door to keep her away was perfectly reasonable.

"We're going to have to get Astoria on board with this," Theo pointed out. "If anyone checks our story out, and Astoria says she was never near our compartment everything will fall apart."

"Daph, can you sort her?" Draco asked, turning to the pretty blonde witch he was friends with.

"I'll do my best," Daphne said as she got to her feet. "But I'm telling you now, she'll want something for this. My sister doesn't do anyone any favours, not even me."

"Give her whatever she wants," Draco replied. "I'll make sure she gets it."

With a nod, Daphne disappeared out of the compartment in search of her sister. While she was gone, Draco made sure everyone was on board with backing him up, and by the time Daphne returned, everyone knew what to say without them all saying the same thing and sounding as though they were lying.

"Well?" Draco asked as Daphne sat back down in her seat next to Blaise. "Did she agree?"

"She did," Daphne replied. "But as I predicated, I had to agree to something in return."

"What did she want?" Draco asked.

"Blaise," Daphne answered.

"Hell no," Blaise snorted. "I'm sorry Daph, I know she's your little sister but she's a bloody nightmare. I'm not getting involved with her."

"All she wants is one date," Daphne said.

"She can have it," Draco announced. "Just not at school. We can't claim we were hiding Blaise from her, and then have them wandering around Hogsmeade together. She can have her date over the Christmas holidays."

"We're on the same page, Draco," Daphne said with a smile. "That's exactly what I said to her, and even though she wasn't happy about the wait, she'll back us up in exchanged for a date with Blaise over Christmas."

"Do I get a say in this?" Blaise whined.

"No," Draco replied sharply. "I'm relying in you, Blaise. Just keep her sweet until Christmas, then take her out once. I can't get blamed for what's happened to Potter."

"It's a good job you're my best friend," Blaise said with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I'll pimp myself out for Astoria."

"Don't go that far, she's only a fourth year," Daphne warned her friend.

"As if," Blaise snorted.

"Enough," Draco called, breaking into things before his friends got into a full scale argument. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the journey before the fun begins up at Hogwarts. I wonder just how long it will take them to find Potter."

Feeling much more relaxed with an alibi sorted, Draco sat back and enjoyed the rest of the trip up to Hogwarts. He was rather looking forward to what was going to happen next, as one thing was for sure, it didn't matter how much Dumbledore wanted to blame him for what had happened, there was no way he could prove that Draco had stunned and obliviated Harry because he hadn't. His own best friend had been responsible, but no-one would give Hermione a second thought as they tried to work out what had happened to Harry.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ron Weasley moaned as he watched the last few students disembark from the Hogwarts Express.

Ron was now seriously concerned about his best friend, Harry Potter, as he'd failed to return from his mission to try and spy on Draco Malfoy. When their other best friend, Hermione Granger, had returned to the compartment after getting waylaid by a few friends, Ron had lied to her and said Harry wasn't feeling well and was in the bathroom. However, the longer Harry stayed away, the more worried Ron had become. He'd tried to calm himself by telling himself that Harry could well be stuck having to wait for Malfoy and his friends to leave the compartment, but he'd witnessed the Slytherins getting off the train and heading off up to school in one of the first carriages, and still Harry hadn't emerged.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Hermione asked, even though she knew full well that Harry had never been in the bathroom.

"He isn't there," Ron admitted. "He never was."

"Then where is he?" Hermione asked with a fake frown of concern.

"He went to spy on Malfoy," Ron said at top speed.

"He did what?" Hermione asked, letting her annoyance seep into her voice.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't approve," Ron began.

"Of course I wouldn't approve of you spying on someone," Hermione interrupted. "I know you two are convinced Malfoy is evil, but that's still no reason to go around spying on him. If he is dark, his true colours will be exposed sooner or later."

"Harry and I were trying to get it be to sooner," Ron muttered.

"So he went off to spy on Malfoy," Hermione stated. "And now he hasn't returned."

"That's about the size of it," Ron replied. "Malfoy must have done something to him."

"We either need to get back on the train and look for him, or tell someone," Hermione said sensibly.

"Let's get back on the train," Ron suggested.

However, no sooner had the words left his mouth than the doors all slammed shut and the whistle sounded to signify the train was getting ready to leave. Rushing forward, Ron tried to pull open one of the doors while Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone but students on the station platform. Hermione was just about to give up hopes of spotting an adult when a flash of bright pink hair caught her attention. That was when she remembered the Order saying they would be an increased presence in Hogsmeade while Voldemort was still a threat.

"Tonks!" She cried, waving to attract the attention of the bubbly Auror, Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey, Hermione," Tonks greeted as she wandered over to the brunette witch. "What is Ron doing?" She asked as the redhead went flying to the platform floor as the Hogwarts Express began to move.

"Harry!" Ron cried, jumping back to his feet.

"Ron, don't," Hermione called, stopping Ron before he made a running leap at the train.

"But Harry," Ron whispered, watching as the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"He's missing," Hermione replied as she quickly filled Tonks in on what Ron had told her.

"I want the pair of you to get up to school and inform Professor Dumbledore what's going on," Tonks ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Stop that train," Tonks said, turning to where the Hogwarts Express was starting to pick up speed as it got free of the station.

Leaving Tonks to stop the train and search it, Hermione dragged Ron off to get into a coach so they could head up to Hogwarts for help. Ron complained about Malfoy the entire time, but Hermione just tuned him out. Although, it would be fun to see his reaction when Draco was cleared of any wrongdoing in regards to Harry.

By the time they arrived up at Hogwarts, almost everyone was already in the castle and as they bolted through the front doors at top speed they were greeted by a scowling Severus Snape.

"Now this isn't a good start to the new term," Severus drawled. "Lateness and running in the castle. I think docking ten points apiece should be fair."

"That is not fair," Ron spat.

"Would you rather, I made it twenty?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Professor, we need your help," Hermione said, jumping in before Ron just caused more problems. "Harry's missing."

"Missing?" Severus frowned.

"He got on the train with us, then he went off and we haven't seen him since," Hermione explained. "We told Tonks down in Hogsmeade and she was stopping the train to search it."

"We think Malfoy got him," Ron added.

"Do you have any basis for accusing another student?" Severus questioned with a snarl.

"Harry went off to find out what Malfoy is up to, and now he's missing," Ron retorted.

"I'll deal with it," Severus said. "The pair of you get into dinner."

"But…" Ron began to protest.

"No buts, Mr Weasley," Severus snarled. "Get into the Great Hall, now."

"Come on, Ron," Hermione urged, gently tugging on the redhead's arm.

Still grumbling, Ron begrudgingly followed Hermione into the Great Hall. As they sat down, the pair watched as Professor Snape entered the room, approached Professor Dumbledore and the pair had a whispered conversation. After the conversation, Professor Snape darted back out of the Great Hall and moments later, Professor McGonagall entered with the first years.

"I don't believe this," Ron hissed as the first years gathered at the front of the hall. "They're just carrying on as normal."

"I don't think so," Hermione replied as the sorting got underway at a rapid speed. From where she was sitting, she could see the anxiousness etched on Dumbledore's face and McGonagall had a frown on her face as she conducted the sorting ceremony.

No sooner had the last student taken their place at their new house table then Dumbledore got to his feet, made a very brief welcoming speech and departed the Great Hall with McGonagall on his heels. At the departure, the room burst into gossip and the food was largely ignored as everyone wondered what was going on. Slowly, attention started to turn to the Gryffindor table as word began to spread that Harry Potter was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Ginny demanded, moving down the table to sit next to her brother.

"We don't know," Ron muttered, glaring over at the Slytherins, who didn't seem at all fazed by Harry's mysterious absence.

"Harry and Ron thought it would be wise to try and spy on Malfoy," Hermione supplied. "Harry hasn't been seen since."

"He's done something to Harry?" Ginny questioned, also shooting Draco a deadly glare. "Then why is he sitting there as though nothing is going on?"

"Because at the moment, we don't know what is going on," Hermione pointed out. "Just because Harry set out to spy on Malfoy, doesn't mean he succeeded.

"Of course he succeeded," Ron spat. "Malfoy's clearly done something to him."

"Let's just wait and see," Hermione demurred quietly.

Ron continued to grumble to himself, but he didn't continue to press his point with Hermione. Taking advantage of the peace, Hermione grabbed a little bit to eat but she was conscious that she had to look like the concerned friend so she merely nibbled at her dinner. She also kept an eye on the doors to the Great Hall, and as such she spotted McGonagall entering the room before either Ron or Ginny.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, would you come with me please?" McGonagall said as she approached the pair.

"What about me, can I come?" Ginny asked as her brother and his best friend got to their feet.

"I don't think there's any need for that," McGonagall said dismissively, as she turned and led Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, as they left the Great Hall. "Is Harry okay?"

"Mr Potter is in the hospital wing," McGonagall answered. "He was found unconscious on the Hogwarts Express."

"Who did it?" Ron asked with a snarl as he followed McGonagall up the main staircase.

"We don't know," McGonagall answered with a sigh.

"How don't you know, why haven't you just asked Harry?" Ron questioned.

"He's being obliviated," McGonagall replied. "But let's wait until we get to the hospital wing, something may have happened."

As she followed McGonagall and Ron up to the hospital wing, Hermione began to worry that her obliviate curse had been broken. Her father had taught her to cast the spell in a way that it couldn't be reversed, but she'd never cast it under pressure before and she was worried in case it had gone wrong. What is she'd messed up somehow and she was being led into a trap? What if when they got to the hospital wing, Harry and Dumbledore were lying in wait for her?

Fortunately, Hermione's worries were shelved when she entered the hospital wing to find Harry sitting in a hospital bed with Dumbledore, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey standing at the bottom of his bed, whispering together with worried looks on their faces. Severus was also in the room, although he wasn't part of the discussion and he didn't look worried, in fact he looked bored.

"Harry," Hermione cried in fake concern as she rushed over to her friend. "How are you?"

"Bloody confused," Harry grumbled. "And I have a splitting headache."

"I can give you a potion to ease your headache," Madam Pomfrey said, summoning a potion to help Harry.

"What happened?" Ron asked Harry.

"Hell if I know," Harry snorted as he downed the potion Madam Pomfrey handed him. "The last thing I remember is getting on the train in London."

"So the obliviate can't be reversed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Whoever cursed Harry knew what they were doing."

"I've told you, it's Malfoy," Ron insisted. "Harry went off to try and find out what he's up to."

"I can remember thinking about ways to try and find out if he's a Death Eater," Harry said. "Spying on him makes sense."

"It does if you're happy to invade someone's privacy," Severus drawled.

"Scum like Malfoy doesn't deserve privacy," Ron snarled.

"That's enough," Dumbledore called, stepping in before things got completely out of hand. "I'm not going to throw accusations around, but I do think we need to talk to Mr Malfoy. Severus, can you go and get him."

"Your office?" Severus asked, his disapproval evident for everyone to see.

"No, bring him here," Dumbledore said. "Let's get everything out in the open."

Shaking his head, Severus shot Hermione a quick glance, before heading out of the room to go and get Draco. While he was away, Dumbledore set out some ground rules and he warned Ron that if he interrupted and started causing trouble, he would be put out.

"And then can I go back to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry asked.

"I'd rather you stayed in the hospital wing overnight just in case you have a reaction to the trauma you've received today," Dumbledore answered, earning himself a scowl from Madam Pomfrey who was notorious for shooing people out of the hospital wing as soon as she could.

Harry clearly didn't want to stay in the hospital wing overnight, but he knew better than to object. Fortunately, he didn't have too long to wait before Severus returned with Draco following behind him. Hermione was pleased to find that Draco seemed as cool as ever, and clearly he'd managed to fill Severus in enough so that the Head of Slytherin seemed more at ease. When he'd left the hospital wing earlier, Hermione could see Severus was worried about what had happened, but clearly now he was satisfied no secrets were going to come out.

"Let's get straight down to it," Dumbledore said. "Mr Potter here was attacked and obliviated on the Hogwarts Express."

"And you're telling me because?" Draco asked in a bored drawl.

"Mr Weasley thinks you're involved," Dumbledore said.

"Does he now?" Draco growled, glaring at Ron.

"There's a simple way to clear your name, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "If you cast an obliviate charm, there will still be a presence of it on your wand."

"You want to test my wand?" Draco asked with a frown. "Are you not even going to ask me if I did it first?"

"Did you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I didn't," Draco replied sharply. "I was with my friends the entire journey, go and ask them."

"We will," Dumbledore said. "But if you're innocent, you won't mind me checking your wand, will you?"

With a sigh, Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it over to the headmaster. As Dumbledore began to test the blond Slytherin's wand, Ron shot Draco a smug smirk. Unfazed, Draco merely returned the smirk as he waited for Dumbledore to finish.

The spell Dumbledore had incanted, revealed the last spells Draco had performed and there was an air of disappointment when no stunning spells and no obliviate spells were detected on the wand. In fact, the last spell the wand had performed was a locking spell and by the time of the spell, Dumbledore could conclude that it was performed while the Hogwarts Express was on the move.

"That last spell," Dumbledore said as he handed the wand back to Draco. "It was performed on the Hogwarts Express."

"It was," Draco confirmed.

"And why did you use it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I used a spell to lock a door in order to obliviate Potter and knock him out," Draco responded sarcastically.

"Draco, you're not helping," Severus muttered.

"I locked the bloody door of the compartment," Draco snapped. "Astoria sodding Greengrass is obsessed with Blaise, so we locked her out of the compartment. A compartment, I didn't leave for the entire journey by the way."

"I think we've now proved Draco had nothing to do with whatever happened," Severus said. "He didn't obliviate Potter, nor did he knock him out."

"In any case, I would just like you to check with Mr Malfoy's friends and see what they have to say," Dumbledore said.

"As you wish," Severus replied with a nod. Turning around, he escorted Draco back out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeon where he would set about proving his alibi.

"I still say he's guilty," Ron muttered once the two Slytherins had left the hospital wing.

"His wand says otherwise," Dumbledore said. "Besides, the obliviate curse is very advanced. Probably more advanced than anything Draco could manage. If I had to guess, I would say Harry had encountered a fully trained witch or wizard."

"You think there was an adult on board?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the direction of Dumbledore's thinking.

"I don't think we can rule it out," Dumbledore confessed. "I've been thinking about this since we've found Harry, and I hate to say it but I don't think the train is as secure as it could be. Someone easily could have snuck onto the train down in London, and snuck back off again at Hogsmeade. I think it's time we looked at the train and its security, especially in times like these."

"In that case, we could be dealing with an adult Death Eater," Tonks said with a frown. "I could check the train for signs of dark magic."

"Please do," Dumbledore said as the young Auror hurried off after saying goodbye to the three Gryffindor students.

"And what about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Is he just off the hook?"

"If his alibi stands up then yes," Dumbledore replied. "I'm confident, Mr Malfoy has nothing to do with what happened here."

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore reaffirmed his stance when Severus returned and confirmed that all of Draco's friends backed him up. Even Astoria Greengrass had backed up Draco's claims of being shut out of the sixth year's compartment. It looked like Draco was in the clear. Whatever had happened to Harry, it had nothing to do with the blond Slytherin.

By the time Hermione and Ron left Harry in the hospital wing for the night, Hermione was thrilled to find the theory was beginning to lean towards Harry disturbing someone who shouldn't have been on the train. The common theory was a Death Eater up to no good, and when Harry had disturbed them, they'd obliviated him to stop him from talking. Either way, Hermione knew she and Draco were in the clear and for the time being suspicion wasn't aimed in their direction. It meant the pair were free to carry on with their plan, and by the end of the year it wouldn't matter if the truth about what had happened to Harry came out. After all, the end of the year would bring far more revelations than just the fact Hermione had been the one to attack and obliviate Harry on the Hogwarts Express.


	7. To Set A Trap

**To Set A Trap.**

Harry Potter slowly ambled through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts, his emotions swirling as he took in recent events. Just over a week ago, Harry and the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had led an audacious attack on Hogwarts in the hope of getting the school back under control of the light side. Three years ago, the dark had seized control of the school, swiftly followed by control of the Ministry of Magic and Azkaban. Ever since then the Order of the Phoenix had led the rebellion against the dark, and finally they'd struck their first real blow to the dark side.

As he walked the corridors, heading down to The Great Hall, where an Order meeting was due to take place, Harry wondered what was next in the war that had gripped the wizarding world. So far, things hadn't exactly gone anything like Harry had thought they would go, so he wasn't really sure what to expect. In fact, Harry had given up trying to work out what Voldemort would do next a long time ago.

When Voldemort had returned to full power, at the end of Harry's fourth year, Harry had expected him to immediately start waging war on the wizarding world. Dumbledore had also expected the same thing, and he'd reformed the Order of the Phoenix, with old members re-joining the group and new members joining to fight against the dark wizard. However, while the light side were preparing to fight, Voldemort remained quiet. In fact, the only productive thing he seemed to do in the months following his return was to stage a breakout at Azkaban, releasing all of his followers that had been languishing behind bars.

As it turned out, Voldemort's lack of movement had ended up hurting the light as they tried to rally people to fight against the dark wizard and his followers. Aside from a small portion of Harry's friends and people loyal to Dumbledore, the general public just didn't believe Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort's return. And the longer Voldemort remained quiet, the more people were openly hostile against Harry and Dumbledore, and refused to join their fight. The end result meant that by the time Voldemort did move, three years later, at the end of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, the Order were a small bunch of witches and wizards and they'd been virtually powerless as Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken control of Hogwarts.

It had been three years since that battle, and the Order's numbers had fluctuated in that time. There had been an initial burst of support after Voldemort seized the school, inserted his own staff and changed the rules to only allow purebloods and half-bloods. But then Voldemort had publically announced that he wouldn't persecute anyone who didn't fight against him, and he wouldn't even bother the muggleborns as long as they signed a register at the Ministry. The announcement had resulted in the majority of wizarding Britain remaining natural and refusing to get involved with the Order so they could avoid Voldemort's wrath.

However, there'd still been a solid band of Order members, and the group had fought agent Voldemort and his regime for the last three years. Over the years they'd had minor victories, as they worked on the long term plan of finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes so he himself could be killed. It was actually the Horcrux hunt that had led them to realise they needed to regain access to Hogwarts as from all the information they could gather, one of his last remaining Horcruxes was hidden in the school. Another of his Horcruxes was believed to be at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's headquarters, but a choice had needed to be made about which place to target first and the general consensus was that it would be easier to take back Hogwarts.

For the last four months, the Order had worked tirelessly on a plan to seize Hogwarts from the dark. Just over a week ago, the very day the students went home for the summer holidays, the Order struck. Choosing to move just as the Hogwarts Express was leaving Hogsmeade, and the staff were all unprepared, the Order stormed Hogwarts thanks to information from Dumbledore, who as the former Headmaster knew the place inside out. Their move had taken the staff by surprise, and even though they'd summoned help and a large battle was fought, the Order had gained the upper hand and they'd been triumphant in taking back Hogwarts.

Not that it had been without causalities on the light's side. Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley and Alastor Moody had all been killed in the clash, while Minerva McGonagall and Bill Weasley had been severely injured and were both in critical condition. However, Harry knew for a fact that the dark had lost people, and not everyone had escaped the battle uninjured. At the moment he just didn't know what the scale of destruction was on the other side, but he was hoping Dumbledore could give them an update on the enemy at the meeting he was on his way to attend.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry found a large round table in the centre of the room and several people already in their seats. Saying hello to a couple of people, Harry made his way to the table and sat down in the empty seat beside his godfather, Sirius Black, and his best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione, noticing his other best friend was nowhere to be seen.

"He was visiting Bill with Ginny," Hermione replied. "But he did say they would be back for the meeting."

"How is Bill?" Harry asked. He felt bad for not going to see Bill for the last few days, but he and Dumbledore had been preoccupied with tracking down the Horcrux that had been hidden in the castle.

"Madam Pomfrey says he's coming along as well as can be expected," Hermione answered. "She still can't say when he'll wake up, or if there'll be any permanent damage when he does wake up, but he's not getting any worse."

"That's good," Harry said.

"And how are you and Dumbledore getting along?" Hermione asked.

"We found it yesterday," Harry answered with a grin. "It's in a safe box in Dumbledore's office, and we're going to destroy it later today."

"That's good news," Hermione replied.

"It is," Harry agreed, before turning to his godfather and checking he was coping with the loss of his best friend.

Harry was till chatting to a subdued Sirius when Ron and Ginny arrived at the meeting with their remaining brothers and their parents. No sooner had the Weasleys taken their seats when Dumbledore entered the room and settled down at the last remaining seat.

"Morning," He said with a nod of his head. "I know we're all busy and have places to be, so I'll make this quick. Firstly, we're now confident that Hogwarts is completely secure and the dark can't get back in and take us by surprise. Providing we don't leave the castle completely unoccupied, we should be able to keep control."

"How confident can we ever be that this place is secure?" Sirius questioned in a belligerent tone. "Just look at what happened three years ago. You were taken by complete surprise."

Sirius had little time for Dumbledore, after he'd left him to rot in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit just so he could play god with Harry's life, and to be honest the only reason he was still around was Harry himself. Sirius had tried to convince Harry they could just leave the country and settle down somewhere nice and quiet, just the two of them, but his godson was determined to stay and fight. Not wanting Harry to be alone, Sirius had stuck with him, but his dislike and distrust of Dumbledore was becoming increasingly obvious for everyone to see. Sirius had even heard whispers that he couldn't be trusted, but he knew that Harry knew he was loyal to him, so he ignored the rumours and focused on keeping his godson alive.

"I'm confident it won't happen again," Dumbledore said. "Last time we had an entire student body in the castle, and as we found out they couldn't all be trusted."

"No-one did trust them all," Harry snorted. "We didn't trust the Slytherins, and we were right not to."

"We should have just kicked them all out when You-Know-Who returned," Ron said.

"And that would have made us as bad as those we're fighting against," Dumbledore argued. "We weren't to know that Draco Malfoy and his friends were working with Voldemort and helped them infiltrate the school. But it's not like it can happen again, no-one in this room would betray us."

At Dumbledore's words, a few people shot worried looks in Sirius's direction, but he merely glared back at them with open hostility. He'd passed caring what people thought about him, and if they didn't trust them, that was their problem. He would never betray Harry, no matter what his opinions were on Dumbledore.

"Let's not focus on the past," Harry said, aware people was mistrusting of Sirius and disliking it immensely. "Do we have any word on how the dark side fared after our battle? I bet they're reeling at losing Hogwarts."

"According to my source, it's come as a body blow to the dark," Dumbledore said.

"And was your source punished for his ineptitude?" Sirius sneered. "After all, the dark lost Hogwarts on his watch."

Everyone knew Dumbledore's source was Severus Snape. Once upon a time, Severus had been part of the Order and he'd openly played the part of double agent. However, when Voldemort had taken control of Hogwarts it appeared as though he'd pledged his loyalty to the dark when he was appointed Headmaster. But then a few weeks later, he'd turned up at Dumbledore's cottage and vowed he would do his best to keep helping the light and giving them all the information he could. Since then, Severus had passed information onto Dumbledore personally and he hadn't attended an Order meeting, even though it was an open secret in the Order that he was still on their side.

"I didn't ask," Dumbledore replied with a shrug. "We had more important things to discuss."

"Such as?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Such as, how the dark were taking losing Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "Apparently Voldemort was furious, but other things have stopped him from plotting to retake the school."

"What other things?" Harry questioned.

"Mainly, two big losses for the dark," Dumbledore replied, his face breaking out into a triumphant grin. "We all knew several Death Eaters had been killed, and some severely injured. Well my source informed me that one of those killed in battle was Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius was Voldemort's right had man, and although he'd escaped a prison sentence following the first war, he'd been right at Voldemort's side since his master's return. Rumour had it, his family home was being used as headquarters for the Death Eaters and Dumbledore had even heard that Voldemort himself was staying at the manor. Of course, Lucius didn't just provide a base for Voldemort, he was a formidable Death Eater and he often led brutal attacks and raids on the parts of wizarding Britain that still rebelled against Voldemort.

"You said two losses, who's the other one?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore announced with glee. "He returned from the battle gravely injured and he died shortly afterwards. In the space of one battle, Voldemort has lost his right hand man and his heir apparent."

Following his help in getting Voldemort into Hogwarts three years ago, Draco had joined the Death Eaters and quickly risen up the ranks. Initially the Order had just thought Draco was another Death Eater, but then the rumours had reached them that Voldemort was grooming him as his successor. Severus had confirmed the rumours, and informed Dumbledore that all the Death Eaters knew that one day Voldemort would step back and hand things over to the young Slytherin. The only thing puzzling the Order, was why Draco? What made him so special that Voldemort would be willing to hand his life's work over to a boy who he wasn't even related to? The entire thing was a mystery, but it was clearly true, so while the Order didn't know what Draco had done to get the privilege of being named Voldemort's heir, they knew it had happened and as such he'd been a major target for the Order. Unfortunately for them, Draco was also a skilled fighter and dangerous Death Eater, and they'd never even come close to getting their hands on him.

"Two Malfoys in one battle?" Harry questioned with a frown as other Order members cheered at the news. "What are the chances of that happening?"

"Maybe about the same as us losing one of our sons and having another one injured in hospital," Arthur Weasley said. "We did have the upper hand in the battle for the first time in a long time, so I don't suppose it's that strange that we managed to take out two of their top men."

"Especially since they weren't both killed outright," Dumbledore added. "Lucius was killed at the battle, and one of his fellow Death Eaters took his body back with them, but Draco was merely injured in the battle and died from his injuries afterwards."

"I just think it's strange that after so long, we've killed them both in one go," Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's just luck finally turning our way," Hermione suggested. "Let's face it, we've had none for three years. For three years, the dark have been one step ahead of us. Maybe this is the tide turning in our favour."

"Of course it is," Ron said brightly. "The Malfoys just got what was coming to them. Considering they both turn up to nearly every battle, the chances of taking them out eventually were pretty good. It's just a coincidence that they were both taken out at the same battle."

"I guess I'm just not used to things running so smoothly," Harry admitted with a laugh. "I keep waiting for someone to turn up and say something's gone wrong."

"Things aren't going wrong, Harry, they're going right," Dumbledore said. "Just think of the opportunity this provides us with. Voldemort is reeling from recent events. Not only has he lost control of Hogwarts, but he's lost his two best men. He's a broken man, and now's the time to strike."

"But we can't strike," Harry argued. "We're still two Horcruxes missing."

"But we know one of them is Nagini, who'll we have to kill before the final battle, and the other one is at Malfoy Manor," Dumbledore pointed out. "Malfoy Manor is suddenly very vulnerable with the deaths of Lucius and Draco."

The Order took a moment to let what Dumbledore was saying sink in. Six months ago, when the Horcrux trail had led to Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor, a discussion had taken place about the chances of getting into either place. At the time, Dumbledore had been pessimistic about gaining access to the manor. Malfoy Manor was well known for being the most secure private residence in the country, and Dumbledore was convinced that a lot of its protection was in the form of blood magic. However, with the deaths of the only two blood Malfoys, all those protections will have died with them.

"I think we all agree that without Lucius and Draco the manor is vulnerable," Sirius began. "But they weren't the only Malfoys. There's still Narcissa, in case you've forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten," Dumbledore replied reassuringly. "But as we discussed months ago, she's not a Malfoy by blood. Lucius and Draco held the key to the blood magic protecting the manor. I'm sure Narcissa is more than capable of re-securing the manor and making it almost as impenetrable as her husband had it, however I know something else that could be of use to us. I know Narcissa is inconsolable following the deaths of her husband and son, and she's refusing to go back to the manor. She's holed up in one of their overseas properties as she grieves in private."

"So you're saying the manor is there for the taking?" Harry checked, a sly smile breaking out over his face.

"I am," Dumbledore confirmed. "The question is, do we want to try and take it? Do we strike while the going is good and the dark are in disarray, or do we wait and let them get themselves back on track?"

"No question about it, we strike now," Harry said determinedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Dumbledore replied, sharing a sly smile with Harry, before launching into how he thought they could take over Malfoy Manor and give the light all the edge they needed to defeat Voldemort and end the war once and for all.

* * *

Hermione sat through the Order meeting, adding her opinion every now and again, but mostly keeping quiet and taking in what was happening. Although to be honest, the meeting was running exactly as she'd expected. She knew the 'deaths' of Lucius and Draco would be mentioned, with the Order having no idea that neither Lucius nor Draco had even been in attendance at the battle at Hogwarts, and so far the Order were reacting exactly as planned. They were doing everything she'd predicted and she felt rather smug at how so far things were going entirely to her schedule. Everything was falling into place and Hermione couldn't be happier.

Six months ago, when the trail of her father's original Horcruxes led the Order to Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor, Hermione had listened to Dumbledore's opinions on how easy each place would be to penetrate and reported back to her father, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had been thrilled with the inside information she'd been able to give him, and together with Lucius, Draco and Severus the pair had concocted the perfect plan to lead the Order into a trap where they would finally get rid of Harry and Dumbledore once and for all. To be honest, Voldemort could have done so years ago, but he just liked toying with the pair and it amused him to give Dumbledore hope that one day he would defeat him, only to snatch it from right in front of him time and time again.

Of course, Hogwarts wasn't any easier than the manor to break into, but since they knew that was where Dumbledore wanted to strike, the dark had set it up so that the Order thought they had been successful. Severus had changed a lot of the new wards around the castle, meaning the Order could breach them easily enough. Of course, the staff had all known an attack was coming, but it was easy enough to make it seem as though the Order had taken them by surprise.

Even the fake deaths of Lucius and Draco had been pre-arranged as Hermione had made it clear that Dumbledore didn't think they could get into the manor as long as both Malfoy men were alive. Of course, yet again, Dumbledore had simplified things and he'd been so concerned with blood magic that he hadn't bothered to actually try and get a look at the wards. Maybe if he had, he would have realised that the main wards protecting the manor were very intricate and had been performed using all four members of the Malfoy family, and it would actually take the deaths off all four Malfoys to break the wards. Although, to be fair to Dumbledore he had no idea a fourth Malfoy existed as no-one outside of a select few members of the dark knew that the reason Draco was Voldemort's heir was because he was married to his daughter. Hermione and Draco had been betrothed since childhood, and they'd both grown up knowing about their marriage, and they were both more than happy to go through with it a few weeks after they'd left school and the Death Eaters had taken control of Hogwarts.

To be honest, the last three years of her undercover mission had been the hardest for Hermione, and she'd pushed her father to end the war sooner. However, Voldemort had been happy to let things run at their own pace, and he'd found it rather amusing to let the Order destroy the Horcruxes he'd made before his first defeat. What the Order didn't know was that upon his revival six years ago, Voldemort had cast a spell to reconnect him with his Horcruxes so that when they were destroyed, his soul returned to his body. Of course, he'd still made a single new Horcrux, which the Order didn't know existed, but by destroying his old Horcruxes all the Order were doing were making Voldemort stronger as they reunited the parts of himself that he'd cut himself off from years ago.

Happily, Voldemort was now happy to put an end to the ongoing war, and Hermione knew her charade would soon be over. Very soon she would be leaving behind Hermione Granger, the perfect muggleborn witch, and embracing Hermione Malfoy, the dark and dangerous daughter of Lord Voldemort. Of course it also meant she would finally get a chance to have a normal life with her husband, something that eluded them over the first three years of their marriage. But finally, the end was in sight and Hermione couldn't be happier.

By the end of the meeting, Hermione had a full time scale she could pass onto her father. She now knew when the Order were going to try and take control of the manor, as well as knowing roughly how they were going to do it. Of course she would need to hand over further details when she got them, but for now it was enough to be going on with. It was certainly enough to give her father the time to sort a plan for when the Order walked into the trap and found themselves trapped in Malfoy Manor.

Once the meeting was over, Hermione found it easy enough to slip away and return to the small flat she used when she was with the Order. Hermione had sorted the flat three years ago, rather than staying at Grimmauld Place, which was Order headquarters, as it made getting away to see Draco and her father so much easier. However, since she'd had to tell Harry and Ron about the flat, no-one on the dark side ever dared visit her at the flat. She always went to them, and so far no-one had ever noticed when she took some time away from the Order to spend it with her husband and family.

Hermione was in her flat long enough to get changed before flooing to her father's palatial manor in the Welsh countryside. Despite what the Order thought, Voldemort wasn't residing at the manor. He had his own home, and that was where Hermione had grown up under the charge of her aunt, Jean Granger. Her own mother had died in childbirth, and her aunt had been the one to raise her. Even before Voldemort was vanquished when she was a toddler, it had been Jean that had done the majority of the childrearing.

Hermione arrived in the designated floo room, but she quickly made her way to the front room. Until the Order were dealt with, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were all staying with her father and she expected that at least one of them would be in the large front room. Although as it turned out when Hermione entered the room, she found her father, aunt, husband and parents-in-law.

"Hermione." Draco was up off his feet and over to his wife before anyone else had even spotted Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione replied, smiling at her husband as she stepped into his arms.

Totally oblivious to their parents watching them, Draco slanted his lips against Hermione's as his right hand slid through her soft curls. Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, holding tightly onto Draco as she pressed herself as close as she could to her gorgeous husband. Unsurprisingly, the heated kiss quickly affected the couple and Hermione let out a small whimper when she felt Draco began to rise to attention against her thigh.

"Hmm, hmm," Voldemort called, clearing his throat and causing the couple to reluctantly tear themselves apart.

"Mmm, you're very alert for a dead man," Hermione teased Draco.

"Hermione," Voldemort called, as Lucius let out a snort of laughter at her remark.

"Sorry Daddy," Hermione replied, giving her father a warm smile. Reluctantly leaving Draco's side, she walked over to her father and greeted him properly, before greeting her aunt and Draco's parents.

"I'll go and sort some tea," Jean said, rising to her feet and disappearing into the kitchen. Even though Jean supported the cause, as had her sister, she wasn't an active part of Voldemort's Death Eaters and she rarely got involved in whatever he was planning.

"I take it all went as planned," Voldemort remarked as Hermione sat down beside him while Draco sank onto a nearby chair, trying his best to hide his arousal from everyone even though they all knew about it.

"It worked perfectly," Hermione replied with a grin. "The Order are over the moon they have Hogwarts back, and they don't suspect for one minute that it was handed back to them on purpose. As for everything else, they think you're furious to have lost Hogwarts, and you're broken up over losing both Lucius and Draco."

"No-one questioned both of us being killed in the same battle?" Lucius checked. To be honest, faking both deaths together had been their only concern with the plan working.

"Harry was a bit wary, but everyone else was so convinced it was genuine, he was talked around," Hermione replied. "If he does still have doubts, he's not sharing them and he's still more than happy to go along with Dumbledore's scheme to try and take the manor."

"That worked as well?" Draco asked with a smirk. He could hardly believe the Order were being so foolish and just walking into the trap they were laying so easily.

"Like a dream," Hermione confirmed with a grin. "I think the plan to get the manor occurred to Dumbledore the minute Severus told him you and Lucius were dead. He couldn't wait to bring it up."

"And they don't consider me a threat?" Narcissa asked with a pout. Even though she wasn't technically a Death Eater, she was still a formidable witch and it amused her how much the Order dismissed her as nothing more than a trophy wife.

"Of course not," Hermione laughed. "You know Dumbledore, he doesn't like to see what's right under his nose. He's so obsessed with the manor being protected by blood magic, he's never bothered to check it out. He thinks in time you could protect the manor just as well as Lucius, but he thinks you're so upset that you're hiding away and won't go back to the manor."

"And his arrogance will be his downfall," Voldemort declared. "After some refreshments, we can go to the manor and alter the wards. We need to take down all the ones your four put up together, and I know a few spells that will make it look as though some blood wards have been rendered useless following Lucius and Draco's tragic demises. We'll also put the warning ward around the manor so we know the second Hermione is on the premises with the Order. And you all know what happens, after that?"

"Of course," Draco replied with a nod. "Once Hermione is at the manor, we all apparate back to the manor and before the Order know what's happening we'll have placed a new ward around the manor, ensuring no-one can leave. With the Order trapped, the rest of the Death Eaters turn up and before we know where we are, Dumbledore, Potter and their army are finished."

"Then we get to live our lives like normal people," Hermione added, smiling at her husband. "No more having to make do with odd hours here and there."

"It would be nice to see my wife more than a few hours a week," Draco said with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, how long do I have you for today?"

"I'm all yours until tomorrow morning," Hermione replied.

Draco's face broke out into a wicked grin, and Hermione just knew his mind was full of ways they could spend their time together, and she doubted sleeping was one of them. Not that she was complaining, she and Draco had the rest of their lives together to sleep, right now they only had a few hours and she wanted to make the most of them. An all-night sex session with her husband sounded much more fun than just curling up and having an early night.

"I think perhaps we better press on with our plans and give these two some time alone" Voldemort remarked with a roll of his eyes at the young pair.

"Time alone sounds good," Hermione replied, giving Draco a sultry look.

"Very good," Draco agreed.

Fortunately for the pair, Jean returned with the tea and after a quick drink and some delicious strawberry cream cake, they headed to the manor to alter the wards. Altering the wards and running over what would happen when Hermione returned with the Order took nearly an hour, but finally it was all done and Hermione and Draco were free to have some time on their own. Not wanting to go back to Voldemort's house, where they would be super aware that their parents knew what they would be doing, the couple headed to a remote Malfoy property on the south coast. Since the property was private, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Draco, but then again, they didn't even have plans to leave the bedroom.

Sure enough, the couple didn't leave the bedroom all night, and when they parted in the morning it was with the knowledge that they would soon be together full time. It would only be a few days before the Order launched their takeover plan on the manor, and when that happened they would be walking straight into a trap. It was a trap none of the Order would get out of, and a trap that would ultimately win the war for the dark. It was time to snuff out the light, and let the dark rule the world.

* * *

 **A/N - There will be a sequel to this piece at a later date where the dark put their plan into action - but as of yet it's not done. However, it will be posted when it's finished, and in the mean time there's plenty more tales to come.**


	8. Mistaken Identity

**A/N - As always with this collection series, I plan on making a full length story which will include the bits in this piece. But for now, I hope you enjoy the collection piece.**

* * *

 **Mistaken Identity.**

From the second The Order of the Phoenix was reformed the summer before her fourth year, Ginny Weasley had been bursting to be part of the group dedicated to bringing down the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sadly for Ginny, the opportunity to really become part of the Order didn't present itself until after she'd left Hogwarts for the final time. Before she was seventeen her mother, Molly, refused to allow her to join in with the dangerous missions the Order undertook, and even once she turned seventeen the fact she was at school for the majority of the year prevented her from really being a part of the group. However, now she was of age and had left school, so she was ready to dive into being a fulltime member of the Order.

For the first few weeks following her graduation, Ginny spent time at Order headquarters, which was still Grimmauld Place, getting brought up to date with how the war was going and how the Order planned on defeating Voldemort once and for all. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and brother, Ron Weasley, brought Ginny up to speed with the help of their best friend, Hermione Granger.

Even though she hadn't known details before leaving school, Ginny already knew that the war was at a stalemate, but Harry, Hermione and Ron filled her in on the exact state of play. The Order had been tracking down Horcruxes made by Voldemort, which rendered him invincible until they could destroy them all, but they'd reached a dead end with a couple of Horcruxes still unaccounted for. As for the dark, they'd somehow gotten wind of a protection ceremony Dumbledore had performed to protect Harry on his seventeenth birthday, when his previous protection spells ended, and they knew Harry couldn't be killed until they could kill Dumbledore and break the spells he had on Harry. Unfortunately for the dark, Dumbledore had gone into hiding and the only person who knew where he was living was Harry, and he wasn't telling anyone, even the people he trusted the most.

However, despite the stalemate there were constant battles and skirmishes between the dark and the light as they each tried to gain the upper hand. Currently things were fairly even with the light maintaining control of Hogwarts, while the dark were increasing their influence within the Ministry. However, everyone in the Order knew that the second the dark took control of the Ministry, the light would be at a disadvantage, and they were battling hard to stop that from happening.

Even with the battles and skirmishes, it was nearing the end of August before Ginny herself was involved in any fighting. Her first battle took place in Godric's Hollow, and the experience was far scarier than anything she'd been preparing herself for. The thing that scared Ginny the most were the masks the Death Eaters wore and the fact she never knew who she was fighting against. To be honest, she didn't even known how many different people she'd battled as they all looked alike in their black robes and silver masks.

It really unnerved Ginny that the light had no idea who they were fighting, while the dark could easily target someone from the light as they didn't fight in disguise. The balance of power was definitely in the dark's favour in Ginny's opinion, and she didn't like it one bit. It would be so easy for the dark to target someone with a strong connection to Harry, like herself, and come after her, while the light didn't have the same privilege in targeting one of Voldemort's top men, as they had no idea who they were.

Ginny was so unnerved by her first experience fighting that she'd barely been fighting for half an hour when she was floored by a wicked curse that sliced through the long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing, leaving a bloody gash in her left arm. Thankfully, her opponents aim had been off, otherwise she could have been seriously hurt, but the incident still shook Ginny.

Gingerly getting to her feet, she looked around for the Death Eater she'd been battling only to find they'd vanished, or more likely they'd thought she was severely hurt so they'd moved on to cause more damage. Bracing herself for her next battle, Ginny looked around in search of the other Order members. She found several of them battling Death Eaters, and just as she was going to make her way over to where Neville Longbottom was holding off two masked assailants, she caught a glimpse of Hermione out of the corner of her eye. Focusing on Hermione, Ginny gasped as she spotted her friend being manhandled into some trees at the edge of the village by a Death Eater.

Not giving her own safety a second thought, Ginny took off at a sprint as she followed Hermione. Ginny only slowed down when she reached the trees, and making sure her wand was clutched tightly in her hand, she began to search for her friend. Moving quietly through the handful of trees it didn't take Ginny long to locate Hermione and her captor. Raising her wand, Ginny prepared to spring from the shadows to rescue Hermione, but at the last moment something stopped her and she remained hidden as she tried to work out what was bugging her about the scene in front of her.

On the surface of things it seemed as though Hermione was at the mercy of the robed Death Eater. She was pressed against a tree, with the Death Eater standing directly in front of her. However, as Ginny studied the scene, she realised what was wrong with it. Hermione didn't seem scared, or even the slightest bit worried. In fact she was looking up at the Death Eater with affection. Not wanting to risk getting closer, in case she was spotted, Ginny remained where she was, watching what was happening but not able to hear what was being said.

As she watched, her realisations about Hermione were only confirmed. She wasn't scared because she was close to whoever was in the Death Eater robes. In fact she was so close to them that she reached up and plucked his silver mask from his face and dropped it to the floor beside them. from the angle she was at, Ginny still couldn't see the identity of the Death Eater with Hermione, but there was no mistaking what they were doing when he bent his head to Hermione's. Ginny watched with wide eyes as Hermione shared a steamy embrace with a Death Eater, while a few feet away the Order were involved in a deadly battle.

"You need to go," Hermione suddenly said, loud enough for Ginny to hear as she gently pushed at the chest of the Death Eater she'd been kissing.

Ginny hoped that she would find out the identity of the Death Eater as he left, but he summoned his mask from the ground and had slid it back on before he turned around. Ginny shrunk back in the shadows as the Death Eater strolled past her and returned to the battle. No sooner had he gone than Hermione took a few deep breaths before following him out of the trees, not noticing Ginny hiding in the shadows.

Trying to digest what she'd discovered, Ginny stumbled out of the trees once she was sure the coast was clear. Almost immediately she spotted Hermione, fighting alongside Ron and she wondered if she'd misunderstood what she'd just seen. But how could she have mistaken what she'd seen? It was fairly obvious that Hermione was involved with a Death Eater, and now Ginny was left with the decision of what to do next. Did she confront Hermione, or did she talk to someone else about what she'd seen?

"Ginny," Nymphadora Tonks called, running up to Ginny and jolting her back to the present. "Go. We're pulling out, get back to headquarters."

Knowing that it was pointless to argue, Ginny checked she was a decent way away from any Death Eater who might have grabbed onto her, before she apparated away. Returning to Grimmauld Place she found herself surrounded by Order members, some of whom were gravely injured. Forgetting about Hermione, Ginny plunged in with helping out the injured. She was still fixing people up when Harry arrived back, alongside Hermione and Ron. As Hermione also got stuck in with helping the injured, Ginny decided that she'd made a mistake back at the battle, after all she had been a bit overwhelmed by the whole experience. There had to be an innocent explanation about what she'd seen. She trusted Hermione, and she knew that she wouldn't dream of betraying them and getting involved with a member of the opposition.

 **()()()()()**

A week later, Ginny was unable to forget about the fact she'd seen Hermione with a Death Eater. Once the exhilaration of being involved in a battle subsided and things settled down, she just couldn't make herself believe that there was an innocent explanation about what she'd witnessed. In the cold light of day she also couldn't fool herself into thinking she'd made the mistake. She knew what she'd seen, and she knew she had to tell someone about it.

Ginny had first thought about confronting Hermione over what she'd seen, but every time she approached the brunette witch to talk to her, she chickened out of asking her to explain herself. In the end she decided the best course of action was to talk to Harry and Ron, and let them decide how best to handle things. Ginny waited until a day when she was sure Hermione just wouldn't turn up unexpectedly and interrupt them. On the day in question, Hermione was up at Hogwarts helping Professor McGonagall and the other staff bolster the wards in preparation for school starting again, and Ginny knew she would be up in Scotland all day.

"What's going on?" Ron asked his sister as she gathered him and Harry in the library, where they could talk just the three of them. "This seems pretty serious."

"It is serious," Ginny said as the trio settled down on the chairs in the corner of the room. "And I really don't know where to begin."

"The beginning would be helpful," Ron snorted.

Harry shot Ron a warning glare, before reaching over and taking hold of his girlfriend's hand. "You just tell us what you've got to say in your own time, Gin. We won't rush you."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny shot her boyfriend a grateful smile as she tried to decide how best to begin. "Before I say anything, I want you both to know I'm telling the truth. What I have to say sounds crazy, and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it, but it's completely true."

"This is sounding pretty worrying," Harry said softly.

"It has the potential to be very worrying," Ginny admitted. "Last week at the battle I witnessed something disturbing about Hermione."

"Hermione?" Ron frowned. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to tell you, Ronald," Ginny snapped, glaring at her brother. "During the battle, I spotted Hermione being taken into the tress at the edge of the village by a Death Eater. I went after her to save her, and found her with a Death Eater."

"Was he hurting her?" Ron growled, wondering why Hermione had never mentioned the incident

"I thought so at first, but my instincts stopped me from rushing in," Ginny answered. "When I looked properly, Hermione was backed up against a tree but she wasn't in danger. I couldn't get close enough to hear, but it was clear she was talking to the Death Eater. He then removed his mask and the pair kissed."

"Kissed?" Ron screeched. "You mean he forced himself on her?"

"No, she kissed him back," Ginny replied, recalling the way Hermione had eagerly clung onto the Death Eater as she'd snogged him.

"No way," Ron stated with a stubborn shake of his head. "Hermione would not kiss a Death Eater."

"I would have said the same thing had I not seen it with my own two eyes," Ginny returned. "The entire thing was so shocking, but I know what I saw, and Hermione willingly kissed the Death Eater."

"Which Death Eater?" Harry asked quietly, jumping in before Ron got another change to argue.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "He had his back to me, and he didn't turn around while his mask was off."

"He knew you were there?" Harry questioned.

"I don't think so," Ginny replied with a shake of her head. "If they knew I was there, they would have done something. Or Hermione would have mentioned it since. I'm sure they didn't know they'd been seen."

"So what you're saying is that Hermione is involved with a Death Eater," Ron said sceptically. "I'm sorry Ginny, I just can't believe that. The dark are trying to get rid of her kind, so why would she date one of them?"

"I don't know," Ginny answered. "I don't claim to have the answers, Ron, I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Have you asked Hermione about what happened?" Harry asked.

"No. I thought about it, but I haven't been able to summon the courage to do so," Ginny admitted.

"You're afraid of what she'll say," Harry guessed.

"Aren't you?" Ginny countered. "What sort of reasonable explanation can she possibly give?"

"We have to give her the chance to explain," Ron insisted. "There's some sort of mistake here, I just know there is. Hermione would never snog a Death Eater."

"Yet she did," Ginny argued. "If you don't believe me Ron, why don't you see for yourself? Why don't you try watching Hermione for a few days, and just see if she has any Death Eater visitors. After all, why did she insist on getting her own place when you left school last year? She could have just as easily stayed here and saved herself the money and hassle."

"She just wanted some privacy," Ron protested. "She explained all this last year."

"And maybe she wanted some privacy so you wouldn't see who visited her," Ginny argued. "Listen, it's up to you two what you do next. I just needed to tell someone. If you want to believe in Hermione and let it go, then that's your call. But personally, if I were you, I'd try and find out as much as I could before confronting Hermione."

"But spying on her?" Harry frowned. "Doesn't that imply we don't trust her?"

"If she's got nothing to hide, she needs never know," Ginny replied. "But if she is hiding something, isn't it better that we know? If she is involved with a Death Eater, she's a risk to everyone in the Order. We deserve to know so we can protect ourselves."

"I guess you're right," Harry conceded with a sigh. "I trust Hermione, but with this doubt we now need to know we're not placing our trust in someone we shouldn't be."

"So, we're going to spy on her?" Ron questioned.

"We'll watch her cottage on a night, just to see if she has any nocturnal visitors," Harry decided. "But this is to stay between the three of us. I don't want rumours spreading about Hermione in case we're wrong. If there's an innocent explanation, we could lose her if it comes out we didn't trust her."

"And if there's not an innocent explanation?" Ginny questioned.

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes," Harry replied gravely. "But for now, let's find out the truth. Or at least let's find out what Hermione gets up to when she isn't with the Order."

"Okay, but for the record, I just want it noted that I don't believe a word of this," Ron said. "There's no way Hermione is involved with a Death Eater."

 **()()()()()**

"See, I told you so," Ron said smugly to Harry and Ginny. "Nothing is going on with Hermione."

For nearly a week, the trio had camped out of the back of Hermione's cottage on an evening, only to find nothing incriminating. From the hiding place they were able to see into Hermione's kitchen, which also offered a slight view of the front room as the rooms were connected by an archway. They also had a line of sight into Hermione's bedroom, although because of the position of the window, they were only able to see part of the room, including the bottom half of the bed.

Their current watch was passing just the same as their previous ones, and although Hermione was at home, she was doing nothing untoward. In fact for the past hour, they'd been waiting for her to exit the bathroom, which they couldn't see into from their position behind the cottage.

"Maybe you were mistaken, Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Maybe," Ginny admitted. "Or maybe we're giving up too soon," she amended when she spotted Hermione entering the bedroom from the bathroom wearing a skimpy lingerie set.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he took in the tiny black lingerie set Hermione was wearing.

"You can say that again," Harry muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from his best friend as she moved around her bedroom.

"Stop ogling," Ginny chastised, nudging Harry in the ribs.

A few seconds later, Harry's ogling came to an end as Hermione's bedroom door began to open. Since Hermione was nowhere near the door, they knew she wasn't the one opening the door, and since Crookshanks was asleep in his basket in the kitchen, it wasn't her cat either. Hardly able to breath the trio watched as a figure in a black hooded cloak entered the room.

"See, Death Eater," Ginny said, unable to help sounding smug despite the circumstances.

"Maybe it's a visitor in a dark cloak," Ron argued feebly, as Hermione walked over to the figure and wrapped her arms around them.

"Or maybe not," Harry whispered as Hermione pulled a silver mask from her visitors face and threw it onto a nearby chair.

Unfortunately, the cloak still hid her visitors identity, and before any of them had a chance to pick up the binoculars to get a better look, Hermione's visitor whirled her around and pinned her against the wall, leaving him with his back to the window. The trio watched as Hermione wrapped her legs around the Death Eaters waist as they shared a heated embrace. They were all hoping Hermione would push the cloak back from her visitors face, but she did no such thing as they continued to kiss.

Finally they moved away from the wall, but the trio still didn't get a chance to get a look at who was under the cloak as the Death Eater and Hermione fell to her bed. Cursing to himself, Harry picked up the binoculars and focused them on Hermione's bedroom window. Sadly all he could see of the bed were two sets of legs.

"I need to try and get closer," Harry said to Ginny and Ron. "Maybe if I'm closer I can see more."

"Good luck," Ginny whispered, as her boyfriend prepared to leave their hiding place behind the wall of Hermione's garden.

Hoping that Hermione and her mystery visitor didn't look out of the window, Harry darted from behind the wall and keeping as low as he could he ran across Hermione's neat back garden and towards her cottage. Reaching the cottage, he edged towards the bedroom window. Hoping Hermione and his visitor were too preoccupied to see him, Harry slowly lifted his head.

The first thing he saw was Hermione, straddling the Death Eater on her bed. His black robes were now off and Harry could see he was wearing dark trousers and a deep blue shirt. However, his head was buried in the pillows and from the angle he was at, Harry was unable to see his identity. Hoping to find out just who the Death Eater was, Harry remained at Hermione's window, but all he saw was Hermione stripping her lover, before seductively removing her own clothes.

Knowing that unless he stuck around for a while, he wouldn't find out who Hermione's visitor was, Harry retreated back to the wall at the bottom of the garden. He'd seen enough to know she was sleeping with a Death Eater, and quite frankly that was all he needed to know. It didn't matter what Hermione said, she wouldn't be able to talk herself out of this one. She was now a danger to the Order, and Harry knew he would have to deal with Hermione and her betrayal.

 **()()()()()**

"I really should get going," Hermione said, making no effort to move from her lover's embrace. "Harry and Ron will expect to see me at headquarters today."

"Bloody Potter and Weasley," Hermione's lover, Draco Malfoy, cursed. "I can't wait for the day you can leave them both behind."

"You and me both," Hermione replied, smiling at Draco. "But I can't leave until we know where Dumbledore is. If I'm exposed before then, we're in no better shape."

"I can't believe Potter still hasn't cracked and told someone where the old coot is hiding," Draco grumbled. "The Dark Lord's getting impatient."

"I know, father mentioned it last time I saw him," Hermione admitted with a sigh.

Despite what the Order believed, Hermione wasn't a muggleborn at all, although her name was Granger as it was her mother's surname. She was a pureblood witch and the daughter of one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Rabastan Lestrange. Her parents hadn't gotten round to marrying before Rabastan ended up in Azkaban, and her mother had taken Hermione into hiding in the muggle world as they hadn't been sure if the Ministry knew about them and were searching for them following Rabastan's arrest. As it turned out, the Ministry hadn't been looking for them, but they used their place in the muggle world to pass Hermione off as a muggleborn when it was time for her to start school.

It had merely been coincidence that she'd been sorted into the same house as Harry Potter, but Hermione had deliberately befriended him. When Voldemort returned at the end of fourth year, he'd been thrilled to find Hermione was tight with Harry, and he'd urged her to keep up the undercover work. Hermione had done so willingly, but as she got older it was getting harder to carry on pretending while everyone she cared about was on the dark side and openly going on with their lives. Even Draco had a lot more freedom than she did, and it killed her that they had to hide their relationship and sneak around just to see each other.

"Do you think Potter would spill under interrogation?" Draco mused.

"And how do you plan on doing that without first breaking the spells Dumbledore has on him?" Hermione questioned. "These spells prevent any harm from coming to him. We can't torture him as long as he's protected."

"What if we tortured someone else," Draco suggested, his lips curving into a devious smirk. "Would he spill his secrets to save his precious girlfriend, or even just Weasley?"

"It's worth considering," Hermione said with a nod as she finally pushed the covers back and swung her legs out of bed. "Mention it to The Dark Lord and if he thinks it's viable, we can arrange to snatch Ron or Ginny."

"Are you sure you have to get up right now?" Draco asked with a pout as Hermione stood up. Throwing back the covers which had still been covering his body, he gave Hermione a sinful smirk as she turned to look back over her shoulder. "I need some attention."

"So I see," Hermione replied, her gaze falling to Draco's rapidly hardening erection. "And as tempting as it is to give you the attention you deserve, I really have to be going. You'll just have to deal with yourself."

"That's no fun," Draco protested as Hermione made her way into the bathroom.

"Maybe not, but it's the best you're getting this morning," Hermione shouted back.

By the time Hermione emerged from the bathroom nearly ten minutes later, Draco was sitting on the side of the bed with his boxers on. Hermione had no idea if he'd taken care of himself, but she wasn't going to ask. She merely gave her boyfriend a quick smile as she pulled some underwear on and began to get dressed.

"Ow," She suddenly cried, stubbing her toe off Draco's mask which had fallen off the chair sometime in the night. "Bloody mask. I don't know why you turned up in it."

"We both know it turns you on seeing me in the full Death Eater outfit," Draco replied with a shrug. "I think it helps remind you that you're not the good little girl the Order think you are."

"I don't need reminding of that," Hermione laughed. "But it is true, I do like you in your full outfit. Whenever we're together when you've got your robes on I always think of Harry and Ron and what they would make of it if they saw me with a Death Eater."

"They'd probably die of a heart attack," Draco chuckled. "They both think you're so innocent, I bet they think you're still a virgin."

"Probably," Hermione agreed with a nod. "Right, I'm ready. You can see yourself out, and remember not to leave anything."

"Don't worry, by the time you come home, all trace of me will be gone," Draco replied. He knew it was merely a precaution in case one of the Order visited her cottage, but he would be pleased the day her act was over and he didn't have to worry about leaving traces of his presence at his girlfriend's place.

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss before she headed off to Grimmauld Place. When she arrived at headquarters, she found the place strangely quiet. At first she thought no-one was home, but then when she entered the kitchen she found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting around the table looking sombre.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown, wondering if there'd been an attack she and Draco didn't know about. "Where is everyone?"

"I asked for some privacy," Harry answered. "Sit down Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione felt the cold hand of terror grip her at Harry's words, but she didn't show her concern as she sat down at the kitchen table. All she could think was that somehow her cover was blown and she was already working out ways to escape. Of course it would likely mean she would have to kill or severely injure Ron or Ginny, but when it came down to it if it was their lives versus hers, she would put herself first every time.

"This sounds serious," She said, working hard to keep her voice sounding normal.

"It is," Harry replied with a nod. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, Hermione. We know."

"Know what?" Hermione asked, deciding that the best thing to do was play dumb and not admit more than she had to.

"We were at your place last night, and we saw a Death Eater in your house," Ron said, his simmering anger clear for Hermione to hear in his voice.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly as she saw a way out of her predicament. Obviously they'd seen Draco through the window, but since he'd been in his robes they hadn't been able to identify him or else they would have mentioned who they'd seen in her house.

"Seriously?" Ginny scoffed. "That's all you've got to say? Aren't you even going to try and defend yourself?"

"Defend myself from what, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I've done nothing wrong."

"So you admit you had a Death Eater in your house last night?" Ron demanded.

"Of a kind," Hermione replied. "It was Severus. He's hardly made to feel welcome at headquarters now Dumbledore is in hiding, and since I don't have a problem with him, he often checks in with me rather than come here."

"It was Snape?" Harry questioned. "He was the one in your cottage last night?"

"He was," Hermione lied, nodding her head. Of course she would need to speak to Severus to ensure he backed up her story, but since his true loyalties were with the dark she knew she would be able to rely on him.

"I feel sick," Ron grumbled, his face paling. For a second, Hermione thought he was actually going to throw up, but he controlled himself and merely continued to look ill.

"I'm with you there, Ron," Ginny muttered with a shiver. "It's downright disgusting."

"What is?" Hermione questioned. "Why do I feel like there's something else going on here?"

"We didn't just catch a glimpse of your visitor through the window," Harry confessed to Hermione. "We hung around a bit, and we saw how close you were with him. We saw you in bed with him, Hermione."

"Bloody hell," Hermione whispered, releasing what a hole she'd dug for herself. Now Harry, Ron and Ginny were convinced she was sleeping with Severus.

"I don't think bloody hell quite covers it," Ron spat. "How could you Hermione? What were you thinking? This is Snape of all people we're talking about here? How could you shag him? He's ancient."

"He's not that old," Hermione argued, accepting that she had to carry on with the charade she'd unknowingly created. "And quite frankly my personal life is my business. Yes, I'm sleeping with Severus. But it's none of your concern. It doesn't affect you in any way."

"Of course it affects us, he's a spy who might not be trustworthy," Harry argued.

"Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione pointed out. "And I would trust him with my life. Unless of course you're now saying you don't trust me."

"Of course we trust you, Hermione," Harry said, not wanting to offend Hermione. "But can you blame us for being concerned about you? Snape's a lot older than you, and he's playing a dangerous game. Even if he is on our side, he's risking his life everyday by playing the loyal Death Eater."

"I'm well aware of the risks he takes," Hermione said. "And I guess I can understand why you're worried. But I assure you that there's no need. I trust my boyfriend implicitly and I know that he loves me and would never hurt me."

"Do you love him?" Ron asked with a grimace. "Do you love Snape?"

"I do. Very much so," Hermione replied, thinking of Draco so that she sounded completely sincere.

"In that case, we're sorry for jumping to conclusions," Harry apologised. "And we'll try our best to accept you and Snape."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," Hermione replied with a tight smile. Now she not only had to get Severus to go along with this, but chances were they were going to have to put on some sort of act if they were ever in the presence of the Order at the same time.

"We just don't want to catch you snogging him or anything," Ron warned. "It's your life Hermione, and you can shag who you want, but I don't want to see you snogging Snape."

"We can control ourselves in public," Hermione vowed, much to the obvious relief to the trio sitting across the table from her. "Unless there's anything else, I should go and see Severus. I would rather tell him in person that our secret it out."

"There's nothing else," Harry replied as Hermione got to her feet. "Hermione, we're pleased you're happy. Even if it is Snape making you happy."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione returned, giving Harry one final smile as she left the kitchen.

Instead of immediately leaving Grimmauld Place she made it sound as though she'd left before sneaking back to the kitchen door to listen to the trio talking. Once she was sure they'd bought her excuses and truly believed she was seeing Severus, Hermione quietly snuck out of the house and headed home to think. She'd never thought that part of her cover would be to date Severus Snape, but it now looked as though that was exactly where things were heading.

 **()()()()()**

"No," Severus Snape snarled, roughly shaking his head. "Absolutely not. I will not be a part of this charade."

Severus was currently standing in the front room of Malfoy Manor, where Hermione had arranged a meeting to discuss recent events with the Order. She'd gathered Voldemort, her parents, the Malfoys and Severus to discuss what would happen next. She'd filled them all in on what she'd been confronted with by Harry, Ron and Ginny, and how she'd ended up having to lie that she was in a relationship with Severus because they'd seen more than she'd realised.

"What's the alternative? I leave now and we still don't find out where Dumbledore is," Hermione argued.

"It won't be for long, Severus," Voldemort said. "Draco's idea of using one of the Weasleys to get to Potter is just perfect. And once we have the information from Potter, we can find Dumbledore and get rid of him, and Hermione will no longer be needed with the Order. It'll be a couple of month's tops."

"I appreciate that, but you're still asking me to pretend to be sleeping with a teenager," Severus ordered.

"I'm not a teenager anymore," Hermione argued. "I'm twenty-one in a few weeks."

"You're still twenty years younger than me though," Severus argued. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it's just weird. I've known you since you were just a child. I helped your mother get you into school as a muggleborn, and I've watched you grow up. To pretend to be your lover is just uncomfortable."

"And do you think it's any easier for me?" Hermione questioned. "As you said, we've known each since I was a child. I respect you, and adore you for all the support you gave me during school. I don't want to have to pretend any more than you do. Especially considering you're my boyfriend's godfather. Quite frankly, it's icky."

"I second that," Draco muttered with a scowl. He found the idea of Hermione and Severus pretending to be a couple deeply disturbing, and he wasn't liking this one little bit.

"But it is a matter of weeks, possibly a few months," Voldemort repeated. "And in that time, how much acting do you think you'll honestly need to do?"

"Not much, Severus is rarely around headquarters," Hermione supplied.

"That won't matter," Severus argued. "You can guarantee that by this evening the entire Order will know about this so called relationship we're having. That means we're going to be under scrutiny all the time. Your friends will be watching you, and I'll be watched up at school. They'll soon pick up on the fact we're not in regular contact."

"Then we change that," Hermione replied with a shrug. "I'll come up to Hogsmeade and we'll have dinner together or something. All we've got to do is be convincing for a few months. It's not like we actually have to do anything, Severus."

"It's a good job, because I am not doing anything with you," Severus replied. "There will be no kissing, and very minimal physical contact."

"Does this mean you're going along with it?" Voldemort checked.

"It does," Severus replied with a reluctant nod. "But as I said, there will be no kissing or anything else untoward. We can be convincing without public displays of affection."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed with a nod. "We'll not need anything like that. Besides, it's easy to say that we want to keep things private. Harry and Ron are so freaked out by this, they'll be happy to keep their noses out."

"And what about the Weaselette?" Draco asked moodily. "She's nosey cow. She won't keep out of things like Potter and Weasley."

"I can drop Ginny a few juicy bits of gossip," Hermione replied with a shrug. "Believe me, she'll believe anything I tell her."

"If this is going to work, you two need to come up with the cover story," Voldemort said. "You don't want to contradict each other."

"We can work on that," Hermione said. "Can't we Severus?"

"I can't wait," Severus muttered, finally slumping into one of the empty seats in the room as he accepted his fate. It looked like he was going to have to play the part of the cradle snatching wizard for the next few months, and he just hoped he could manage it as he didn't want to let anyone down.

As the meeting drew to a close, Hermione arranged to speak to Severus privately to discuss a fake background that they could give to the Order. As with the rest of her undercover work, she wanted to be prepared. After so many years hard work the last thing she wanted to do was blow it at the last moment because she hadn't communicated properly with Severus. She was determined that they would get their stories straight and for the next couple of months they would be able to convince the Order they were a couple in love. And then once they were free of their pretence, life could go back to normal and they would never need to mention the two months they pretend to date in order to fool the Order one final time.


	9. The Unveiling

**A/N - As always, this piece will be turned into a longer story at some point in the future. But for now, enjoy this piece.**

* * *

 **The Unveiling.**

Lounging on the king sized bed in the bedroom he shared with his wife in their personal wing of Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy silently watched as his wife emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a skimpy black silk lingerie set, which consisted of a tiny pair of knickers and a low cut bra. As his wife settled down at her dressing table to do her hair and make-up, Draco admired her stunning figure. She wasn't stick thin like so many pureblood witches he knew, nor was she overly curvaceous. In his opinion his wife had the perfect figure. She had long, shapely legs, breasts that were a perfect handful and a perky behind. Just the sight of the witch he loved in her skimpy underwear caused a reaction in him, and he shifted slightly on the bed to try and alleviate the erection that was starting to form.

Draco's movement caught the attention of his wife, and she briefly looked over her shoulder at her husband. When she spotted his problem, she gave a small laugh before turning her attention back to getting ready. As tempting as it was to take advantage of her husband's arousal, she had much more important things to attend do.

"I'm sure you've done this deliberately," Draco muttered, still trying to get comfortable and forget about his libido. "You're just a tease."

"Of course I am," His wife laughed as she stood up. Her long hair had been neatly pinned up and her make-up was immaculate. "And that's why you love me," She added with a smirk as she walked over to the wardrobe.

"It's one of the reasons," Draco replied as he watched his wife pull out a black dress from the wardrobe.

The fact his wife was putting some clothes on should have helped Draco's problem, but if anything it only made it worse. Her black dress clung to her curves, accentuating her impressive cleavage with its halter neck style. The dress also finished several inches above her knees, leaving her long legs on full display. She then slipped into a pair of very high heels, which Draco mentally vowed he would get her to keep on later when she got undressed. To finish the look, she added a fitted black jacket.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning to face her husband.

"I think you look incredibly sexy to be going to a funeral," Draco replied.

"Sexy?" His wife questioned with a chuckle.

"Yes, sexy. Not that I'm complaining mind you, I like it," Draco said. "You make a very sexy grieving widow."

Draco's wife chuckled as she turned back to her dressing table and picked up a large hat that was sitting on it. Placing the hat on her head, she let down the black veil that was attached to it before turning back to her husband.

"Now I'm the grieving widow."

"Dramatic," Draco chuckled. "You'll certainly draw attention to yourself."

"Isn't that the idea?" She questioned as she removed the hat again. She would put it on before they left the house, but she'd just wanted to give Draco the full effect of her outfit.

Draco nodded as his wife made her way over to where he was sitting. "Have fun, and remember I want a blow by blow account when you return. It'll be interesting to hear all about my own funeral."

"I'll tell you everything," She vowed as she gave her husband a brief kiss. "But right now, I have to go. Your parents will be waiting downstairs."

Draco nodded again and watched as his wife swept out of their room. He wished he could go with her and watch the fun for himself, but it wasn't exactly something he could do given the circumstances. He was supposed to be dead, and turning up at his own funeral would blow the entire thing. He would just have to wait until it was over and let his parents and wife fill him in on what had happened. However, there was one thing he knew for sure, the funeral of Draco Malfoy would be nothing less than spectacular.

########################################################

"Is everyone in place?" Harry Potter asked, via the earpieces all the Order were wearing.

Everyone in the Order was equipped with earpieces so they could communicate with one another. The invention was curtesy of Fred and George, which they'd adapted from muggle communication techniques. The Order had been using the devices for a few years now, so everyone was used to them.

Harry nodded happily when he received several replies of confirmation that everything was in place. The Order was surrounding the chapel where Draco Malfoy's funeral was being held in just under half an hour. A couple of their members were even going to be attending the service as mourners. While the Order knew Draco had been a Death Eater, and a high ranking one at that, to the rest of the wizarding world he was merely a young entrepreneur.

"Do you think she'll show?" Ron Weasley asked from Harry's side. The pair were located up a tree outside of the chapel. It offered a perfect view into the chapel, and it overlooked the Malfoy family crypt, where Draco would be laid to rest.

"Yes," Harry replied confidently. "She's his wife, of course she'll show."

"I can't wait to see what she looks like," Ron said.

Draco's wife, the mysterious Mrs Malfoy, had never been seen in public. Everyone knew Draco was married, he wore a wedding ring and never denied he had a wife, but he'd always refused to be drawn on the topic of his personal life. As such, nothing was known about his wife, other than the fact he married her a few months after leaving Hogwarts. However, the Order did know one thing about her, the thing that made them so eager to draw her out in the open. Draco's wife was none other than Voldemort's daughter.

The Order had first heard about Voldemort's daughter a few years ago, back in Harry's last year of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been looking into finding out who she was and where she was, when he'd mysteriously died. Officially his death was put down to natural causes, but the Order knew otherwise. He'd gotten too close to the truth and Voldemort or his daughter had killed him, or gave an order to kill him. Unfortunately, whatever information Dumbledore had found went to the grave with him and none of the Order had been able to discover more about Voldemort's mystery daughter.

The next they'd heard of her was a few months later, when rumours reached them that Draco was due to marry her. At the time the Order were mourning the death of one of their members, Harry and Ron's best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had been killed while away with Harry and Ron, and ironically it had been Draco himself who'd killed her. The trio had been searching for a Horcrux, when Draco and a couple of his friends had appeared when some silent alert had been triggered. A fight had broken out and Hermione had ended up battling the blond Death Eater. The trio had been searching a house on the top of a cliff and during their fight, Draco and Hermione had ended up outside on the cliff top. During the fight, Draco had hit Hermione with the killing curse and she'd went tumbling over the cliff into a watery grave. Harry and Ron had witnessed the event, and they'd been so shocked to witness Hermione's death that they'd allowed Draco and his friends to escape.

Due to the timing of the incidents, the Order wondered if Draco marrying the Dark Lord's daughter was reward for killing Hermione. It certainly seemed that way to them, and after the marriage his power within the Death Eaters had grown daily. Before his death, he was Voldemort's right hand man and the latest rumours were that he and his wife would one day take full control of the dark.

Draco's death was something Harry and Ron were proud to take personal credit for. It had taken them a while, but they'd dedicated themselves to finding out everything they could about Draco and his life. When they'd found out he was visiting a business associate in the south of France, they'd arranged a visit to the business associate's potions factory beforehand and paid a member of staff to cause a small explosion when Draco was at the factory. The aim had been more to injure him, and have his wife come running to his side, but the explosion had been more powerful than they'd intended and Draco and the owner of the factory were killed in the blast.

Even though they hadn't meant to kill Draco, Harry and Ron hadn't regretted their actions in the slightest. They'd killed the man who'd murdered their best friend, and in their eyes, it was everything that Draco deserved. Besides, it now provided them the perfect opportunity to view his widow for the first time as she would inevitably attend his funeral. Even though she kept a ridiculously low profile, no-one in the Order seriously thought she would miss her own husband's funeral.

"Here we go," Harry announced as a few people began to appear on the ground below them. They knew the chapel had no floo access, or anywhere for people to arrive inside, so all the mourners would have to enter via the front entrance of the chapel and its grounds.

From their vantage point, Harry and Ron had the perfect view of people arriving. They spotted old school friends of Draco's, including his closest friends, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They suspected almost all of his friends of also being Death Eaters, but like Draco, they all had respectable lives and nothing was ever proven. Draco's male friends all looked sombre and sad, while the women were openly weeping. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass looked to be heartbroken, and they were supported by Blaise and Theo as they entered the chapel.

As they watched the mourners arrive, they spotted Severus Snape and a few other Professors from Hogwarts, including the Order's, Minerva McGonagall. Once upon a time, Dumbledore and the Order had believed Snape to be on their side, but after Dumbledore's death the Potions Professor had shown his true colours and taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course there was still a few people in the Order who believed Snape was still on their side, including McGonagall herself who still worked at Hogwarts and had no problems with the new headmaster. However, Harry and Ron didn't trust him and as Harry was the unofficial leader of the Order now Dumbledore was dead, Snape was no longer welcome amongst them.

Finally, Draco's family arrived and Harry and Ron took keen interest in them. Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa, were both wearing black dress robes and looked inconsolable. Behind them, Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was accompanied by The Dark Lord himself. Rumour had it the pair were a couple, and it certainly looked that way to Harry and Ron. However, their focus was on the witch at the back of the group. The witch in question was wearing a large hat, with a black veil that hid her face entirely. However, her outfit did little to hide her stunning figure and amazing legs.

"Damn, that must be her under the hat," Harry swore. "She could be anyone under there."

"I doubt she'll wear it throughout the entire ceremony," Ron replied as he tried not to drool over how hot Draco's wife seemed to be.

"Let's hope not," Harry muttered. "I want everyone to keep their focus on the witch in the show stopping dress and large hat and veil. She's Voldemort's daughter, I just know she is."

Harry and Ron watched as the family made their way inside the chapel, accepting condolences from people as they went. From their position, they could see the seats where the family settled and they spotted Draco's wife taking her place in between Lucius and Voldemort. As the service began, the Order sat back and waited for Draco's wife to remove her hat and reveal her identity.

The funeral service for Draco was deeply moving, with several people delivering moving eulogies for the blond wizard. Or at least it was moving if you didn't know Draco was a dangerous Death Eater and deserved his very painful death. With the service over, the mourners moved into the graveyard where the Malfoy crypt was located. Instead of being buried inside the crypt, Draco's grave was going to be one of the outside plots.

Throughout the funeral service, and the burial, Draco's wife kept her hat on the entire time. Several of the Order had voiced their concerns that she wasn't going to remove it, but Harry refused to let them leave their positions. Even when the guests started leaving, Harry insisted they stay where they were.

Finally, the only people left at the graveside were Draco's parents, his wife, his aunt and Voldemort. For a long time the group just stood where they were, looking as though they didn't know what to do. Finally, Voldemort and Bellatrix turned and left, closely followed by Lucius and Narcissa.

"This is it," Harry stated, looking down at where Draco's wife stood alone at his open grave. Instinctually, he knew this was when they would finally get to see what the Dark Lord's daughter looked like. "Cameras at the ready," He ordered, hoping everyone else was in place. Obviously, they were going to take pictures of her as they were hoping to find out more about her once they knew what she looked like.

As if on cue, Draco's wife reached up and pulled the large hat off her head. Dramatically she threw the hat down on top of her husband's coffin, before she slowly turned and looked directly up at where Harry and Ron were hiding.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, all the colour draining from his face as Draco's wife stared at them. "It can't be."

"No, this isn't possible," Harry muttered. "Are you all seeing what we're seeing?" He asked the others.

Slowly the replies came back to Harry. Yes, they were all seeing what Harry and Ron were seeing. Voldemort's daughter, and Draco's grieving widow, was none other than Hermione Granger.

########################################################

Hermione stood in the graveyard, staring up at where she knew Harry and Ron were sitting, wondering what thoughts were going through their head. She didn't honestly expect either of them to get past their shock and move, but if they did, she could be away in less than a second. She hadn't shown herself to them for them to attack her, it was just time for them to know who they were dealing with. It was time they found out that she was Voldemort's daughter.

Hermione had hidden her true identity for seven whole years in Hogwarts, and another couple since leaving school. She'd initially attended Hogwarts as a muggle for her own protection, but when she'd befriended Harry, she'd then been able to pass information onto her father. It had always been the plan for her to leave her act behind once they left school, but instead of revealing herself at the time, they decided to fake her death. The entire fight with Draco had been pre-arranged, and Hermione hadn't been hit by the killing curse. Draco had hit her with a spell to protect her as she went flying off the cliff. Down below, another couple of Death Eaters were waiting, and they'd rescued Hermione from the water and whisked her away before anyone had a chance to try and find her body.

For a couple of years, Hermione had kept a low profile as the dark decided on the best way to reveal her identity to the Order. Voldemort wanted the revelation to truly rip the heart out of the Order when they realised the girl they'd mourned had been working against them the entire time, and all they needed was the perfect time to move. Ironically it was the Order that had given them the perfect opportunity when they'd tried to kill Draco.

It was just good luck that Draco had been outside on a balcony at the time of the explosion and he was blown to safety, suffering only minor injuries. It hadn't been hard to find out Harry and Ron were behind the explosion, and it had been even easier to pretend that Draco had died from his injuries. Aside from a small selection of people, everyone did think that Draco was truly dead. Not even all of Draco's friends had been told that he was alive, although they would soon be informed. After all, he would be rising from the dead very soon and he and Hermione were going to finally dispose of the Order.

Knowing that it was nearly time to get moving, and she'd given the Order plenty to think about, Hermione blew Harry and Ron a kiss and with a wicked laugh that floated around the graveyard she pulled out her wand and disappeared with a pop. She could only imagine the disarray her presence at Draco's funeral had caused, and she was just sad that she couldn't stick around to witness the Order's devastation at the realisation that she was Voldemort's daughter, but she had a dead husband to get back to.

Hermione arrived back at the manor, where the wake was being held, and for the next couple of hours she played the grieveing widow to perfection. A couple of times she wondered how Draco was faring up in their wing of the manor, unable to leave in case anyone saw him. Thankfully, she didn't have to stay too long before she could claim she'd had enough and needed some time to herself. Promising Draco's friends she would be in touch in the next couple of days, Hermione headed up to the wing of the manor she shared with her husband.

Entering the bedroom, she found Draco lounging on a chair in the corner of the room, a book in his hand. The second she entered the room, he dropped the book to the floor and stood up to greet her.

"How was it?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"Exhausting," Hermione admitted. "I never want to have to go through that for real. I didn't realise just how much the act would affect me."

"It's all over now," Draco said, pulling Hermione into his arms. He knew Hermione would never admit to anyone else how hard she'd found the day, but she told him everything.

"No, it's just beginning," Hermione corrected. "We've showed our hand now."

"Ah, the big revelation," Draco said with a smirk as he led Hermione over to the bed and the pair of them sat down on the edge. "How did it happen?"

"I made them wait for it," Hermione said with a wicked grin. "I kept my hat on throughout the entire ceremony, and the burial."

"Wow, I bet Potter and Weasley were spitting nails," Draco chuckled.

"I bet they were," Hermione agreed. "But I'm sure it was worth the wait in the end. Slowly everyone left, until there was just me standing at your open grave. I then pulled off my hat, threw it into your grave and turned to look up at where we'd decided they would be positioned."

"Dramatic," Draco replied, wishing he'd been there to witness the entire thing.

"I thought so," Hermione said. "It should have given the Order something to talk about."

"What do you think they'll do now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. A few years ago she would have been able to guess how Harry and Ron would have reacted, but these days she didn't have a clue how they thought. After all, she never would have thought they'd have the balls to try and kill Draco.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and see," Draco said. "But now tell me about the rest of the funeral. Was it well attended?"

"It was, the chapel was packed," Hermione confirmed.

"And were people upset?" Draco asked.

"They were," Hermione replied. "Pansy and Daphne seemed especially upset. I think they cried more than me."

"Ah, my fan club," Draco said with a devious smirk. Even though he'd never done anything with either witch, he knew both Pansy and Daphne had harboured crushes on him during their school days.

"You know I'm not so sure I like my husband having witches so devastated at his fake death," Hermione mused. "It makes me wonder just why they were so upset."

"What can I say, I broke a few hearts in my time," Draco smirked.

"Just make sure mine is never one of them," Hermione whispered.

"Never," Draco vowed, pulling Hermione into his arms. "You're the only witch I'm interested in. The only witch I've ever been interested in."

"Make sure it stays that way," Hermione purred, nuzzling against her husband's neck. "Before I left for the funeral you were ready for action, are you still up for it?"

"I think I can rise to the occasion," Draco replied with a grin. "Although I do have one request."

"Anything for you, today of all days," Hermione answered. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Leave your heels on," Draco requested.

"Just the heels?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just the heels," Draco confirmed. "Everything else can go."

Hermione gave Draco a kiss before getting to her feet and slowly stripping off her clothes. She then shimmied out of her underwear, and clad in just her high heels, she pushed Draco back on the bed and straddled him.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Draco," She purred, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm sure you'll fix that," Draco muttered, running his hands over Hermione's bare skin and settling them on her backside.

Hermione did indeed fix the problem and within a couple of minutes, Draco was also naked. As the couple set about making love, they didn't give the Order a second thought. All too soon they would face them in battle, but tonight was just for them. Now the truth was out the final chapter of the war would begin, but not just yet. Draco and Hermione still had some private time together before Draco would rise from the dead and together he and Hermione would douse the light once and for all.


	10. The Cottage

**The Cottage.**

Despite it being the first week of the summer holidays, Hermione Granger was settled in the library at Grimmauld Place, surrounded by books. Normally Hermione didn't spend the first part of her holidays with her friends, but she was looking into new information about Horcruxes that the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had given to her best friend, Harry Potter. Of course, Hermione was supposed to be trying to help the Order of the Phoenix, but what she was really doing was making sure that they didn't get their hands on any more of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

While everyone thought Hermione was an innocent muggleborn, with her loyalties tied to the light, she was really a pureblood witch posing as a muggleborn. In fact, she was the daughter of Rabastan Lestrange and a witch named, Keira Granger, who also just so happened to be Voldemort's daughter via a brief fling many years ago. As Voldemort's granddaughter, Hermione was very much on the dark side, and her act as a muggleborn was just that, an act aimed at making sure the light were never victorious in the war against her grandfather.

After six years of playing the part of the good little muggleborn, Hermione had her act perfected and she knew no-one in the Order suspected her true colours. She was above suspicion, and when the time was right she was going to lead Harry to his downfall. She was the key to the dark winning the war, and she couldn't wait until the time was right to deliver Harry into her grandfather's hands.

"Hermione."

Hermione jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice, but she didn't bother hiding her books as he moved into the room. Even though she was planning on changing some of the information she found, she knew Harry wouldn't spot anything untoward with her research. After all, he and his other best friend, Ron Weasley, always left this stuff to her as they wouldn't know where to begin.

"How's it going?" Harry asked as he pulled out a chair and settled himself next to Hermione.

"Slow," Hermione replied. "But I'll get there, I always do."

"I'm sure," Harry muttered.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning at her friend's lack of enthusiasm. She thought he would be eager to continue the search for the Horcruxes, but he didn't seem at all bothered by her progress.

"Not really," Harry admitted with a sigh. "There's something I need to talk to you about, Hermione."

"It sounds serious," Hermione replied as she shut the book she'd been leafing through.

"It is," Harry confirmed as he ran his hand through his unruly black hair. "I don't know how to say this, Hermione, so I'm just going to be blunt. You're in danger."

"Aren't we all?" Hermione retorted with a snort. "We're in the middle of a war, Harry."

"It's not the war," Harry replied. "It's Ron."

"What's Ron?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"You're in danger from Ron," Harry clarified. "He'll be turning up this evening, and he plans on obliviating you."

"What?"

"I know, I know, its madness," Harry replied with a sigh. "I've been trying to talk some sense into him, but he's determined to go through with his crazy plan. He thinks it's the only way to save you."

"Save me from what?" Hermione asked warily. She didn't think her cover had been blown, but she wasn't taking anything for granted.

"Yourself," Harry answered. "A few weeks before the end of term, Ron came to me with a bizarre story of seeing you with Draco Malfoy. At first I didn't believe him, but he convicted me to follow you the next day, and I saw it with my own eyes. You're involved with him, aren't you?"

Hermione was momentarily stunned as Harry confronted her about Draco. It was true that she was having a romance with the blond Slytherin, but she thought they'd been discreet in school. Clearly, they'd slipped up and gotten careless over the last few weeks of term. Now she just had to decide if she could talk her way out of trouble, or if she would have to flee.

"Hermione," Harry prompted. "It's okay, you can tell me. I promise I won't fly off the handle."

"You're right, I am involved with Draco," Hermione replied, deciding to try and bluff her way out of trouble. "We've been seeing each other for a few months."

"Even though his father is a Death Eater?"

"Rumoured Death Eater," Hermione corrected. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had been very careful to hide his connections to Voldemort in order to avoid trouble. "Nothing was proven all those years ago."

"Not through lack of trying though, Hermione," Harry pointed out. "It was only his money that got him off. And according to Dumbledore's sources, Lucius is back in league with Voldemort."

"Maybe he is, but Draco isn't," Hermione replied. Even though Draco was actually loyal to the dark, he'd yet to receive his mark, so she was easily able to portray him as innocent. "If he was part of the dark, he wouldn't have gotten involved with me. Surely the fact he's secretly dating a muggleborn is proof he's not our enemy."

"That's what I said to Ron," Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione's mouth dropped open at Harry's revelation. "What? You believe me about Draco?"

"Yes, I believe you," Harry confirmed as he took hold of Hermione's hand. "I trust you, Hermione, and I know you would never get mixed up with someone who stands with the enemy. I tried to tell Ron that we can't judge Malfoy based on who his father is, but Ron didn't want to hear it. You know how much he hates Malfoy, he just won't believe he's wrong about him."

"So what, he thought Draco was seducing me to the dark?" Hermione laughed. She was feeling much better now she knew Harry was on her side and hadn't let Ron and his poisonous thoughts turn him against her.

"Something like that," Harry agreed with a slight nod of his head. "Anyway, the whole point is that Ron won't listen to reason. He's determined that you're in trouble and he needs to save you. He's now come up with this crazy plan that he's going to obliviate you so you forget about Malfoy."

"Then what?" Hermione frowned. "Even if it works and I forget Draco, he won't just forget about me. He loves me Harry, he won't just let it go if I suddenly don't remember him."

"I don't think Ron's thought that far ahead to be honest," Harry admitted with a sigh. "Unfortunately, he's stopped listening to reason. I've tried to talk him out of this, but he's determined to go through with it. I eventually had to cave in and agree with his plan as I thought he was going to try to obliviate me."

"You're working with Ron to wipe my memories?" Hermione demanded as she shot to her feet and took a few steps away from Harry.

"Of course not," Harry gently protested. "I'm telling you about his plan, aren't I? I'm here to help you, Hermione. Please just let me save you before Ron tries to obliviate you."

Hermione paused for a few seconds as she tried to decide what to do for the best. Given the situation, it could be prudent just to leave now and never return. However, she still had Harry's trust, and that was the key thing. As long as Harry trusted her and was on her side, she was safe, and she was still able to follow through with her grandfather's plan and deliver Harry when he was ready for him. Hermione just wished she could be a hundred percent sure Harry was telling her the truth, and not just playing her in order to help Ron. she was really tempted to take a peek into his thoughts, but even though Harry had never mastered Occulemency, he'd taken enough lessons so that he would register her presence in his head and then he wouldn't trust her if she rifled through his memories and thoughts. Instead, she had to rely on her instincts, and they were telling her that she still had Harry exactly where she wanted him.

"Please Hermione," Harry urged. "You can trust me."

"I know," Hermione whispered as she sat back down beside him. "I do trust you, Harry, and thank you for trusting me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry grinned at her. "You're my best friend, Hermione. You've been there for me since I was eleven years old, and I've lost count of the number of times you've saved my life, or helped save it. I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"So how do you propose we avoid Ron's attempt to obliviate me?" Hermione asked. To be honest she wasn't even sure if Ron was skilled enough to obliviate her, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

"We have to move fast, since he'll be here sometime this afternoon or evening," Harry began. "But I suggest you leave. Obviously you can't go back home, as he'll find you, and it's too risky for you to run to Malfoy."

"You want me to run?" Hermione questioned, taken aback by Harry's proposal.

"Not run, hide," Harry corrected. "I've spoken to Sirius, and even though he doesn't know everything, he's given me the location of a cottage his family owns. I can take you there, and you can hide out there while I calm Ron down and talk him out of doing something rash. I promise you'll be safe at the cottage."

"But how long would I have to be there?" Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted to go ahead with Harry's plan. She wanted to keep him onside, and refusing his help wouldn't help with that, but she didn't fancy spending her summer locked away in a cottage with no contact with her family.

"Hopefully not long," Harry replied. "And don't worry about Malfoy. I can get a message to him and let him know you're safe. If you want, I can even bring him to you. We just need to get you away before Ron arrives and things get out of hand."

Hermione was quiet as she mulled over Harry's suggestion. If she went along with it, Harry would be kept sweet and he would have no reason to listen to Ron and not trust her. And even if she did go along with his plan and leave, she didn't have to stay at the cottage. She could leave and return home, where Ron couldn't get to her. All she would have to do was make sure she was back at the cottage when Harry returned for her once he'd dealt with Ron.

"Okay, we'll do it," She decided. "But I'm not staying there for longer than a week. If you're still having trouble with Ron in a week, we need another plan. I can't spend my entire summer in hiding."

"Of course not," Harry agreed. "If Ron's still being stubborn in a week, I'm calling in back-up. I want to handle this myself, but if I have to I'll bring Dumbledore or someone in on things. They can handle Ron, and you can come back here or go home for the rest of the holidays."

"Deal," Hermione replied with a nod.

"Now that's sorted, go and quickly pack a bag," Harry said. "I can get you to the cottage as soon as possible, and then I can hopefully let Malfoy know you're safe before I have to worry about dealing with Ron."

"Thank you, Harry, you're the best," Hermione said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek as she stood up and exited the library.

Heading to the room she always used when she was at Grimmauld Place, Hermione quickly packed her bag. She didn't really plan on spending a week at the cottage, but she would stay long enough to see if Harry kept his word and informed Draco where she was. And if he didn't, she would know that Harry couldn't really be trusted and she would leave of her own accord. She would return home to her family, and let Harry worry about what exactly had happened to her.

After checking she hadn't forgotten anything, Hermione returned to the library where Harry was waiting for her. Together the pair headed downstairs and exited via the front door so they could apparate to the cottage. On the doorstep of the house, Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and pulling out his wand he whisked her away from London and into the countryside.

When the pair landed, Hermione found herself standing outside of a small, white cottage by the seaside. Even though she couldn't actually see the sea, she could hear it, and the air had the distinctive salty atmosphere you only got on the coast. The cottage itself was an idyllic looking place, with a small front garden.

"It's not much, but you won't be here long," Harry said as he pushed open the front gate. "I've taken the liberty of stocking up the cupboards. It'll be enough for a few days, but hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Hopefully," Hermione agreed as she followed Harry up the small garden path and towards the front door of the cottage.

Harry opened the front door using his wand, and Hermione followed him inside. The interior of the cottage was neat and tidy, with slightly old fashioned furniture. It wasn't exactly a luxurious place, but it was nice enough and Hermione was only planning on hanging around for a few days anyway.

"The bedroom and bathroom are upstairs," Harry said. "And Sirius said you're free to poke around and use whatever you may find. Just make yourself at home, Hermione, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck," Hermione said as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "And thank you again, Harry."

"It's nothing," Harry replied with a smile. "I just want you to be safe, Hermione."

Promising that she wouldn't have to worry about Ron, Harry said his goodbyes and exited the cottage, magically locking the door behind him as he left. Hermione heard the pop of apparition to signal he'd gone, before she headed off upstairs to explore. The top floor of the cottage was decorated in the same slightly old fashioned taste as the downstairs, but things seemed comfortable enough. Plus the view from the back room was stunning, and looked out over the sea.

After dumping her bag in the largest bedroom, Hermione set about exploring the place properly. By the time she'd been in the cottage for a couple of hours she'd found two chests full of books that she was itching to explore. Since the house belonged to Sirius' family, and the Blacks had a long history with the dark arts, she was hoping some of the books would be interesting. Other than the books, the cottage was pretty mundane and she found nothing else of interest.

After her initial search of the house, Hermione headed back downstairs where she decided to light a fire and have some dinner. That was when she realised there was something wrong. In the front room, she flicked her wand to gather the ingredients and light the fire, but nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again and still nothing happened.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she looked at her wand in annoyance. "Accio bag," She called, deciding to try another spell.

As with the fire nothing happened, and a feeling of panic began to well inside her. Moving out of the living room, she kept trying various spells but none of them worked. Running back upstairs she grabbed her bag, before flying back down to the ground floor and making her way to the door. However, when she went to open the door, nothing happened.

"Alohamora!" She cried in frustration as the door refused to budge. "Bombarda!"

When nothing happened, she kicked out at the door in frustration before she turned and made her way to the back door. Like the front door, it wouldn't budge, no matter what spells Hermione hurled its way. The windows were no better, and after a good half an hour roaming the house, Hermione came to the conclusion she was stuck.

"Stupid cow," She spat, angry that she'd let herself be tricked by Harry. Obviously he'd been on Ron's side the entire time, and he'd just told her what she wanted to hear in order to get her away from Grimmauld Place.

Annoyed with herself, Hermione threw her bag down on one of the chairs in the front room, and collapsed onto the small sofa. She wanted nothing more than to get her hands on Harry and make him pay for trapping her in the pokey little cottage, but she knew she would get her revenge. What Harry didn't know was that she wore a bracelet with a tracking spell attached to it. The spell enabled her family to know where she was when she was with the Order, and she knew once her parents and grandfather realised she wasn't in London, they would come looking for her. They would rescue her, and then Harry would pay for siding with Ron over her.

Over an hour later, Hermione was still mulling over how her family would rescue her, when an envelope fluttered down the chimney. As the envelope fluttered into the room, Hermione bent down and picked it up. Her name was written on the front in neat cursive writing, and when she opened the envelope, instead of a letter she was faced with a holographic projection of Harry.

"Hello Hermione," Harry began. "I'm sure by now you're realising that you're trapped. You can't escape and your magic isn't working. I'm sure you think it's because of Ron, but the truth is, Ron knows nothing about your dalliance with Malfoy. In fact, poor Ron has no idea just who you are, but I do. You see, Dumbledore has never trusted you, you were always too perfect. Secretly he started looking into your past, and he discovered who you truly are. You're not a muggleborn, you're a pureblood witch and your mother is the daughter of Voldemort. You're Voldemort's granddaughter and you've been playing us this entire time. Well now it's your turn to be played. You got cocky Hermione, and you underestimated me. Now you're stuck in that little cottage, and you'll be there until either Dumbledore or I come to let you out. And don't think you can send messages to your precious grandfather, the cottage is completely isolated. The only magic that can penetrate the wards surrounding the place is magic cast by Dumbledore or me. You're truly alone in that little cottage, Hermione. Have fun and I'll see you soon."

At Harry's words, Hermione looked down at her bracelet. If what he was saying was true, the tracking spell wouldn't reach her family. She was cut off from everyone. Her couldn't just sit back and wait for rescue, if she wanted to get out of this place she needed to find her own way out. Help wasn't coming, Harry was right, she truly was all alone.

* * *

While Hermione was sitting all alone in the small cottage, wondering just how she was going to save herself, her family and the Malfoys were gathered around an enchanted map in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. They were searching for signs of Hermione, who's tracking spell had failed earlier that day, to no avail. It was as though she'd vanished into thin air.

"Damn it," Voldemort yelled, throwing a crystal glass at the wall.

"She has to be here somewhere," Rabastan muttered, still scouring the map for the purple dot that indicated his daughter's location.

"We won't find her," Voldemort seethed. "Something or someone had stopped the signal from her bracelet. We can't use the tracking spell to find her."

"I hope you're not suggesting we give up," Keira snarled at her father.

"Never," Voldemort answered. "We will find her, I promise you that. And when we do, the Order will pay for whatever they'd done to her."

"You think they've hidden her away?" Draco asked, his concern for his girlfriend evident in his voice.

"Yes," Voldemort answered with a terse nod of his head. "Somehow they've found out the truth about her, they must have."

"In that case, what makes you think she's not already dead?" Rabastan questioned. He didn't believe his daughter was dead, but they had to consider it if the Order knew the truth.

"Because Dumbledore hasn't the backbone for such an act," Voldemort replied. "Besides, he'll think he can use Hermione against us. Believe me, she's out there somewhere and we're going to find her."

"Yes, we are," Draco agreed in a steely voice. The witch he loved was missing, and he would stop at nothing until she was back in his arms where she belonged. "We'll find you Hermione," He vowed quietly as he turned to look out the windows at the darkening sky. "Whatever it takes, we will find you."

* * *

 **A/N - I've got a sequel to this piece that I'll be publishing in between Christmas and New Year.**


	11. Rescue

**A/N - As promised, this is the sequel to The Cottage. In the new year this is one of the stories I plan to look at and hopefully turn into a full length story. But for now, I hope people enjoy this piece.**

* * *

 **Rescue.**

Draco Malfoy stood at his bedroom window, staring blankly out over the sun covered gardens of his childhood home. Normally the view from his bedroom soothed Draco, but at the moment nothing could sooth Draco. All he could think about was Hermione, and the fact she was missing. It had been four days since the tracking spell on her bracelet had failed, and the dark were still no further forward in finding out what was going on with her. She'd seemingly just vanished off the face of the earth, and according to their source within the Order, Severus Snape, it was being claimed that she'd gotten word that her mother was ill and had gone home for a few weeks. According to Severus, none of the Order seemed worried, and they all seemed to assume that she would be returning to them as soon as she could. Of course in a few weeks, it would be interesting to see what the Order had to say about her continuing absence, but Draco didn't want to wait a few weeks. He wanted answers right now. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was, and if she was okay.

Truth be told, Draco was also battling with guilt over his girlfriend's disappearance. Before she'd vanished, Draco had never given Hermione's safety a second thought when she'd been with the Order. Hermione had been acting since they were eleven years old, and she did it so very well. There were times at Hogwarts that if Draco hadn't known she was acting, he would have been convinced by her good girl act. He also might have been convinced that she hated him like her so called friends, if it hadn't been that most of the times after a clash she'd sought him out to make up, and in the last year that had involved sizzling sex.

However, now she was gone, Draco was wracked with guilt for not thinking about her safety earlier. Maybe he should have pressed for her to be removed from the Order once her grandfather had returned. But then again, Hermione was as stubborn as they came, and he knew how much she loved being useful to her grandfather. Chances were no-one could have torn her away from the Order, not even Voldemort. But that didn't stop the guilt, and it didn't stop Draco wondering if there was anything they could have done differently.

Draco was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the soft popping noise behind him. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, that he turned around and found one of the house elves standing in the middle of the room.

"Master Lucius wants to see you down in the dungeons," the elf informed him.

"The dungeons?" Draco checked with a frown.

"Yes, the dungeons," the elf confirmed, before he vanished with another small pop.

Draco wasn't sure what his father could want with him in the dungeons, but he was eager to find out. Grabbing his wand, he hurried through the vast house and into the drafty dungeons. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs into the dungeons, Draco was surprised to find Voldemort and Rabastan with his father.

"My Lord," he greeted, lowering his head in Voldemort's direction.

"Draco," Voldemort returned. "We've got something for you. Follow us."

Voldemort turned and swept into a nearby room, Rabastan at his heels. Lucius gave his son a reassuring nod, before he also disappeared into the same room. Stepping forward, Draco joined the other men in the room. The room was a cold, stone room with a large tub in the corner of the room, which had been collecting dripping water from the leaking ceiling. However, Draco's attention was drawn to the far wall where the unconscious figure of Ron Weasley was hanging shackled to the wall.

"How?" Draco asked, eyeing up his school adversary. He knew the Order were well protected, and Voldemort had always been against targeting the younger members as long as he had Hermione in the centre of their campaign.

"Things have changed," Voldemort explained. "I wouldn't do this before, but all bets are off now Hermione is missing. Someone in that Order knows where she is, and the Weasley boy is a good place to start."

"You intend to torture him for information?" Draco asked, getting an idea of what he was about to witness.

"Actually, we thought you might like the honour," Rabastan said. "It's time you stepped up, Draco. You need to prove you're worthy of The Dark Lord's granddaughter."

"Can I do whatever I want with him?" Draco asked, his eyes drifting towards the tub of water that was standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes," Voldemort said with a smirk. "Whatever happens next, is your call."

"He's going to suffer," Draco murmured, stalking towards the unconscious Ron. "You know, I've never liked Weasley."

"I can't really blame you if he's anything like his father," Lucius remarked.

"Where do you want to start, Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"Let's wake him up," Draco suggested.

While Lucius and Rabastan settled themselves against the wall to watch the action, Voldemort stepped forward and with a casual flick of his wand, woke Ron up. Ron's eyes widened with shock as he came around and realised the danger he was in. As Voldemort stepped back, Ron began to struggle against the shackles as he found his voice and began to curse loudly.

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco snapped. "Do you really think cursing and screaming will help you?"

"It's better than staying quiet," Ron spat.

"Staying quiet is the last thing you'll be doing," Draco chuckled. "But you could save yourself a lot of hassle if you answer a simple question."

"I won't answer any questions," Ron vowed.

"You will if you value your life," Draco warned. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron frowned in confusion, not expecting a question about his friend. "What's it to you?"

"We're the ones asking the questions," Draco snarled. "Where is she?"

"None of your business," Ron spat.

Draco shrugged as he turned back to Voldemort. "Can you unshackle him, but restrain him. I need his hands free."

"As you wish," Voldemort said, casting a few simple spells to do as Draco wished.

"What do you have planned?" Lucius asked his son. Ron was now frozen in place beside the wall, with only his head able to move.

"Wait and see," Draco replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he moved to stand behind Ron. "Right Weasley, I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer it. Fail to do so, and I'll break your finger."

"You wouldn't dare," Ron spat, although his face paled as Draco took hold of the smallest finger on his left hand and bent it at a painful angle.

"Try me," Draco hissed in Ron's ear. "Where's Hermione?" he asked louder.

"None of your business," Ron repeated.

"Have it your way," Draco replied with a smirk.

Ron suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream as Draco did as promised and casually broke his little finger. Voldemort and Rabastan let out low chuckles at the move, while Lucius grinned proudly at his son.

"The same again," Draco said, moving his hands to Ron's next finger. "Every time you fail to give me the answer, I'll break another finger. Do you understand?"

"I won't give you what you want," Ron hissed through the pain.

"How much pain can you stand, Weasley?" Draco asked. "I'll ask you again, where is Hermione?"

Yet again, Ron failed to answer the question so Draco broke his next finger. The pattern repeated itself eight more times until all ten of Ron's fingers and thumbs were broken. By the time Draco snapped the last finger, Ron was sobbing in agony.

"He's stronger than I thought he would be," Rabastan spat with disgust. "I thought he would have broken by now."

"Maybe he doesn't know anything," Lucius suggested.

"Maybe Potter doesn't trust him," Draco said slyly, moving so he was standing in front of Ron. "Is that it, Weasley? You don't know where Hermione is, because Potter hasn't told you."

"Screw you," Ron spat. "I won't give up Hermione."

"You think he knows where she is?" Voldemort asked Draco.

"Maybe," Draco replied. "Let's see how long he'll hold out. If he knows where she is, he'll break."

"Do you need any suggestions as to how to proceed?" Rabastan asked.

"No, I know what I'm doing next," Draco answered. "But you can help me get him to the middle of the floor, and move the water tub. We'll then make him kneel in front of the tub."

Rabastan and Lucius both stepped forward and grabbed hold of Ron, while Voldemort moved the tub of water into the middle of the floor. Voldemort then lifted the spell freezing him into place, and they manoeuvred him to a kneeling position in front of the water tub. Once he was where Draco wanted him, Voldemort partially froze him and Draco stepped up behind him.

"Your head can still move Weasley, as can your upper body," Draco explained. "I think you know what's going to happen next."

"No," Ron whispered, eyeing up the tub of freezing water in front of him. As Draco said, he could move his upper body, but not his arms, so unless he could manage to head-butt the blond he was trapped.

"Where is Hermione?" Draco asked as he wrapped his hand in Ron's thick red hair.

"She's not with us," Ron admitted reluctantly.

"So where is she?" Draco repeated.

"Not with us," Ron answered.

"Suit yourself," Draco said with a sigh as he pushed Ron's head under the water.

Draco held Ron's head under the water for a couple of seconds, before he released the spluttering redhead.

"Same question," he spat through his teeth. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Ron answered.

Not bothering to reply, Draco plunged Ron's head back under the water. This time he left him under slightly longer, and when he brought Ron back up, he was spluttering even more and sobbing quietly.

"Had enough, Weasley?" Draco asked. "All you have to do is answer me. Where is she?"

"I don't know," Ron repeated with a scream.

"Liar," Draco hissed, dunking the redhead under the water yet again.

"Is he a liar?" Lucius asked as the redhead struggled against Draco's firm grip.

"I don't know," Draco confessed as he pulled Ron back out of the water. "Are you a liar, Weasley?"

"No," Ron cried. "I don't know where she is. Harry said she went home."

"And where is home?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "Please, I don't know. I don't know why you want Hermione, but I can't give her to you. I don't know where she is."

Even though he believed Ron, Draco thrust his head into the water in anger. He knew they were at a dead end, and that Ron couldn't help them any more than he had. He obviously thought Hermione had left Order headquarters of her own free will, and he had no idea where she was. Whatever had happened to Hermione, Ron didn't know about it.

"Damn it," Draco swore, pulling Ron back up out of the water one final time.

Ron wasn't quite dead, but he was struggling for breath and Draco knew it wouldn't take long to finish him off. Removing his hand from Ron's head, he stepped away and turned to Voldemort.

"He doesn't know anything else," he said reluctantly. "If he knew, he would have cracked."

"I think he would have," Voldemort agreed. "He's of no further use."

"Do you want me to finish him off?" Draco asked. He'd never killed before, but given the mood he was in, he didn't think he would have much trouble in ending Ron's life.

"No, I'll do it," Voldemort said. "We'll then leave him for the Order to find. I want them to know we're coming after them."

"Won't that endanger, Hermione?" Rabastan asked worriedly. "I don't want them killing her because we're killing them."

"I don't believe they'll kill Hermione," Voldemort said with confidence. "Besides, they'll not have her for long. Weasley might not have known anything, but he isn't the only member of the Order. I will torture the lot of them if I have to. This is merely the start. We will find Hermione, even if we have to take out the entire Order to do so."

Draco felt a flare of hope at Voldemort's words. He wasn't giving up on Hermione, and nor was anyone else. Weasley might have been a dead end, but someone would give them what they needed before long. Someone knew where Hermione was, and the dark would find them and drag it out of them.

"You can go if you want, Draco," Voldemort said.

"I'll stay if that's alright, My Lord," Draco replied. "I want to see the Weasels end."

Voldemort nodded and turned to a broken Ron. Draco had done a good job with torturing Ron, and he'd proven himself more than worthy. In other circumstances, Voldemort might have added his own brand of torture to the redhead, but he was more worried about his granddaughter. He just wanted to deal with Ron, and then move on to find someone who might be able to help him.

With a flash of green light, Ron's life ended, but the trouble was only beginning for the Order. They'd made a big mistake in snatching Hermione, and they were all going to pay for it. The dark would get Hermione back, no matter how many lives they had to take in doing so.

* * *

Ron's death shook the Order to the core, but they were rocked even further over the next ten days when three more of their numbers were discovered dead and tortured, just like Ron had been. After Ron, the next one to be killed was Ron's brother Percy, and his death was closely followed by that of the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. However, the real blow to the Order came when Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed. The fact a fully trained Auror had been taken out so easily by the dark, left the Order panicked and there was a sombre atmosphere at headquarters on the evening Harry Potter dragged Albus Dumbledore into the library for a private word.

"This is all our fault," Harry hissed. "These killings stem from the fact we've locked Hermione up."

"We don't know that Harry," Dumbledore said warily. "This could all be a nasty coincidence."

"You don't believe that any more than I do," Harry snorted. "They haven't lashed out like this before. But all of a sudden, we've cut them off from Hermione and they're angry. Besides, everyone has clearly been tortured for information."

"They're not getting any information though, are they?" Dumbledore retorted. "We just need to be more vigilant."

"It's too late for Ron though, isn't it?" Harry yelled. "We've gotten my best friend killed, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"What was the alternative, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Hermione had to be dealt with."

"I know," Harry conceded. "But maybe there was another way."

"There wasn't another way," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "The alternative was doing nothing, and then Hermione would have doomed us all."

"She's dooming us all right now," Harry argued. "They won't stop. You know that as well as I do. They'll keep coming until they get her back."

"Then we'll have to come up with a plan and move fast," Dumbledore said. "We can use Hermione to end this war. We just have to hold our nerve for a while longer."

"And what, just count the bodies of the people we care about as they continue to be picked off by the dark?" Harry questioned. "The price is too steep, Professor. We can't just let the dark continue to target the others."

"Be strong, Harry," Dumbledore urged, placing a calming hand on the young wizard's shoulders. "We will win, even if the cost is higher than we anticipated."

"It's already too much," Harry muttered, pulling away from Dumbledore.

The family he loved as his own had lost two of their sons, and Harry knew he was partly to blame for their deaths. If the Weasleys found out the truth, they would never forgive him, and to be honest, Harry didn't blame them one bit. He would never forgive himself for his part in Ron's death.

"Just hold tight, Harry," Dumbledore said as he made his way towards the library door.

Harry turned away in disgust as Dumbledore left the library. He stood in the middle of the room, and waited until he was sure Dumbledore had left the house before leaving the library. Heading back downstairs he found his godfather sitting in the front room, staring blankly at the flames in the fireplace.

"Sirius, is everything okay?" Harry asked warily, wondering if someone else was missing or had been found dead.

"No," Sirius Black answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, sitting down beside his godfather. "Is it Remus?"

Harry had just realised that his godfather's best friend, Remus Lupin, was nowhere to be seen. Remus lived with the pair at Grimmauld Place, and when Harry had pulled Dumbledore aside to talk, he was definitely in the house with his girlfriend, the Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

"It is," Sirius confirmed.

"Nothing's happened to him, has it?" Harry asked, even though he couldn't see how any harm could have come to the older wizard in the time he'd been talking to Dumbledore.

"Not exactly," Sirius replied with a sigh as he sat back and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "He's gone, Harry."

"Gone?" Harry frowned. "What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean he's left," Sirius answered. "Tonks is pregnant, and with what's going on at the moment, they're worried about the baby. If the dark can kidnap an Auror as experienced as Kingsley, they could get their hands on a newbie like Tonks. I can understand their caution. In their position I would do the same."

"You would leave?" Harry questioned. "I didn't think you were the running type, Sirius."

"I'm not, but some things are worth running for, or hiding for," Sirius remarked. "Just take your parents, Harry. James and Lily were the bravest people I've ever met, but they still knew when the time was right to hide in order to protect you. We can't blame Remus and Tonks for running to protect their child."

"No, we can't," Harry agreed with a heavy heart. Now he had even more to feel guilty about, because he knew there was no way in hell that Remus and Tonks would have ran if the dark hadn't been running through the Order at such a rapid rate.

"I just wish I knew what was behind these attacks," Sirius hissed angrily.

"What makes you think there's something behind them?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid Harry, there's a reason for these attacks," Sirius said. "The dark have been content to grow their numbers and avoid any major confrontation, now all of a sudden they're snatching and torturing our numbers. Four dead in just under two weeks is a massive shift in the way they've been operating. Something's changed, and I wish I knew what."

"What would you do if you knew what had changed?" Harry questioned.

"Do you know something, Harry?" Sirius asked, scrutinising his godson.

"What makes you think I know something?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent.

"I know you Harry, and I can see the tension in you," Sirius replied. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Harry," Sirius cajoled. "Your best friend is dead, along with three other people. If you know something you have to tell me. Believe me, you don't want anyone's deaths on your conscience."

"It's too late for that," Harry whispered.

"So you do know something," Sirius concluded.

"I do," Harry admitted with a nod of his head. "I know what the dark want. I know why they're torturing and killing people."

"Why? What are they after?" Sirius pressed.

"Hermione," Harry answered in a small voice. "They're after Hermione."

"Hermione?" Sirius questioned with a puzzled frown. "Why would they want Hermione? And if they did want her, it would be easy for them to find her. She's only at home."

"It's a long story," Harry said.

"I've got time," Sirius said, giving his godson a long, hard stare. "Harry, your best friend is dead and mine is about to run away with his pregnant girlfriend. You need to tell me what you know. Why do the dark want Hermione?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry began to tell Sirius the entire story. He confided how Dumbledore had approached him and informed him everything he'd discovered about Hermione. He also explained how the pair had trapped Hermione, and were planning on using her as bait to get hold of Voldemort and kill him.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I always thought Hermione was such a lovely girl."

"So did I," Harry replied with a sigh. "I didn't want to believe it when Dumbledore told me, but he has tons of proof. Hermione's been playing us for years. She's Voldemort's granddaughter."

"No wonder they're so desperate to get her back," Sirius said. "You do know they won't stop, don't you? They'll kill us all to get Hermione back."

"I know," Harry confessed. "But Dumbledore doesn't seem bothered. Four people are dead, and more will die."

"They will," Sirius agreed. "I guess what we need to decide is if it's worth it. Is having Hermione in our possession worth all the loss?"

"No," Harry answered instinctively. "Nothing was worth losing Ron."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sirius asked. "We could end this right now. But by doing that, we're giving the dark an advantage. Do we want to give them Hermione back?"

"No, I don't want to give them Hermione back, but we can't let them keep killing," Harry said. "I will not let them kill another member of the Order."

"That leaves us with one choice," Sirius said. "We let them know where Hermione is."

"And then they'll come after me," Harry said sadly. "Hermione knows it was Dumbledore and I who trapped her. She'll not let me get away with it."

"I don't mean to be harsh, Harry, but they're coming after you anyway," Sirius said gently. "It could be worth losing Hermione if it stops the killing. Although, before we do anything, I think we need to relocate to somewhere Hermione doesn't know about."

"Dumbledore won't like it," Harry warned. "He won't allow us to give her back."

"Then we don't tell him," Sirius said with a shrug. "I respect Dumbledore, but he isn't always right. We have to do the right thing, Harry. If we sit back and do nothing, every death is on our conscience and we'll have blood on our hands. I don't want that."

"Neither do I," Harry replied.

"Let's get planning then," Sirius announced. "Let's put this mess right before we lose even more innocent people."

Harry nodded as he settled down to discuss tactics with Sirius. He knew he could never make up for the deaths of Ron, Percy, McGonagall and Kingsley, but he could make sure no more joined their numbers. Even if it did mean handing the dark a deadly weapon back into their possession in the form of an undoubtedly angry Hermione.

* * *

"It has to be a trap," Bellatrix Lestrange declared, breaking the silence that had fallen in Lucius Malfoy's study.

Sitting on Lucius's desk with a letter with the address of a house that Bellatrix had confirmed belonged to the Black family, specifically Sirius's side of the family. The common consensus was that the house was where Hermione was located, but no-one knew why the Order would give them the information. There was no note accompanying the address, so they were left to speculate on who had given them the information and why.

"It could well be," Voldemort agreed with a nod of his head. "In fact, I think it's very likely to be a trap."

"Trap or not, I'm going," Draco said firmly. "If there's even the smallest chance Hermione is in that house, I'm taking it."

"Me too," Rabastan agreed. "I will not risk not rescuing my daughter because it might be a trap."

"No-one is suggesting that Rabastan," Voldemort said soothingly. "Trap or not, we will be going to the house. I just want us to be prepared."

Everyone agreed that preparation was the key, and they were more than happy to spend a couple of hours coming up with a plan of action. However, the second the plan was set, Rabastan and Draco were eager to get going. Voldemort was just as eager to potentially rescue his granddaughter, and once he was sure everyone knew the plan, he nodded his head and the group headed off to the cottage they'd been directed to.

"Nice place," Lucius remarked as the group assembled close to the cottage by the sea. "A bit small, perhaps, but nice all the same."

"Size isn't everything, Lucius," Bellatrix huffed. Even though the house technically belonged to a different branch of the family, it was still a Black property and part of her heritage.

"Is that what you tell yourself married to Rodolphus?" Lucius teased. "Your sister doesn't have that problem. She has no complaints about size."

"Really?" Bellatrix questioned, her eyes drifting down to Lucius's crotch.

"If you're finished, we've got things to do," Draco snapped, annoyed by the flirting between his father and aunt. He knew it wasn't anything to be worried about as his father loved his mother, he just liked to flirt, but he wasn't in the mood for playful banter.

"Let's press on," Voldemort said. "As we discussed, we're going with force. Spread around the house."

The group jumped to follow Voldemort's orders, spacing themselves around the boundary of the cottage. Once they were in place, Voldemort gave the word and as one they sent a force of spells at the cottage to break the wards around it. The first wave of spells merely brushed over the cottage, but the group didn't give up and they battered at the wards until they began to shake. With an almighty bang the wards suddenly broke, sending the group falling to the floor by the force of the blast.

Draco was the first one to his feet, and once he was sure the wards had gone, he ran towards the house screaming Hermione's name. The rest of the group were hot on Draco's heels, and they burst into the cottage from several different directions.

"Hermione," Draco called, seeing no sign of his girlfriend in the small cottage.

"Hermione, we're here for you," Rabastan added, letting his daughter know it wasn't a trick and that they were really there.

With no sign of Hermione on the ground floor, Draco was the first to reach the stairs. However, before he even placed his foot on the first step, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, her wand pointed in his direction.

"Don't take another step," she warned in a low voice that dripped with danger.

"Hermione, it's me," Draco said as the others formed a group behind him. "We're here to save you."

"How do I know you're all who you say you are?" Hermione asked.

"Do you honestly think they could use polyjuice potion to pose as me?" Voldemort asked with a low chuckle.

"It's not the easiest thing to do, but they might have been able to manage it," Hermione replied. "I'm not taking any chances. Not this time. Prove to me that I can trust you."

"Stubborn girl, just like your mother," Rabastan muttered. "Okay, if I'm not your father how do I know you broke Draco's nose when you were five because he wouldn't give you a turn on his new broom."

"That was an accident," Hermione said. "I didn't mean to break his nose, I was just trying to get a go on his broom. I never meant to whack him with the broom."

"Either way, it bloody hurt," Draco murmured. "Now do you believe us that we are who we appear to be?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied with a sly smile. "How do I know you're my boyfriend?"

"If you come here, I'll prove it," Draco suggested. "No-one can kiss you like I can."

Hermione grinned slightly as she all but ran down the remainder of the stairs and into Draco's arms. Unbothered by the presence of Hermione's father and grandfather, the pair locked lips in a steamy embrace. When they didn't immediately part, Lucius cleared his throat in an attempt to bring the pair back to reality.

"Well?" Draco asked with a grin as Hermione slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"Hmm, I might need another kiss," Hermione said with a smile. "Just to prove it's really you."

"Not now," Voldemort said firmly. "We need to leave. Chances are whoever set these wards will know they've been broken. Unless we all want to be trapped, we need to go now."

"You're right," Hermione said with a nod. "Let's get out of here before Dumbledore arrives. I then want to know how you found me."

"We'll explain everything once you're safely back home," Rabastan promised.

"And we need to discuss what happens next," Hermione added. "I want my revenge on Harry and Dumbledore. They're going to pay for locking me up."

"Yes, they are," Voldemort agreed in a deadly voice as everyone nodded their agreement.

Sharing a smirk with her rescuers, Hermione got ready to leave her prison. The Order were going to pay for kidnapping her and holding her hostage, and now she was back with her family, nothing could save them. Hermione was going to lead the dark to victory, and nothing could stand in her way now she was free again and back with everyone she loved.


	12. Prisoner of War

**Prisoner of War.**

Hermione Granger suddenly jolted to alertness, the cold, hard wall she was resting up against making any sort of decent sleep possible. Not to mention the fact she was sitting on a stone flooring that was also freezing cold. To be honest it was a miracle she'd even managed to drift off for the brief bit of sleep she'd managed. After all, being held prisoner wasn't exactly the ideal situation to be getting some decent rest.

Hermione was currently imprisoned in a large stone basement, along with the vast majority of the Order of the Phoenix. The previous evening the Order property Hermione had been staying in alongside her best friend, Ron Weasley, and a few other people, had been attacked by Death Eaters. The attack had come in the middle of the night, and the Death Eaters had managed to get through all the wards surrounding the house without raising any alarms. They also managed to erect several wards of their own, preventing anyone from leaving the property and preventing anyone without a Dark Mark the ability to perform magic. The limitations meant Hermione and the others had to fight physically, and with the Death Eaters using magic they were soon subdued and whisked away.

It was only when they arrived in the large room they were currently imprisoned in that Hermione, Ron and the others from the house they'd been staying at realised their house hadn't been the only one attacked that evening. The room quickly filled up with various Order members, and it soon became clear over a dozen Order houses had been targeted. The stories from everyone were also the same as Hermione and Ron's. They were attacked in the middle of the night, with the Death Eaters slipping through all the Order's protection spells with ease. Like at the house Hermione and Ron had been staying, wards had prevented people escaping and using magic.

The attacks had clearly been premeditated and meticulously planned out. The big question everyone had, was had they been betrayed by someone in the Order? The Death Eaters had to have gotten their information about the safe houses from someone who knew about them. Not to mention their ability to circumvent every single protection spell the Order had erected around each house.

The debate over if they had a traitor in their midst had raged for several hours after everyone had been imprisoned. Most people were leaning towards someone betraying them, but then the speculation turned to who. While most of the Order were currently sitting imprisoned in some dank basement, there were a few notable absentees and suspicion had fallen on them. The two prime suspects were Percy Weasley, who had a history of turning his back on his family, and Mundungus Fletcher, a common thief not many people in the Order trusted. Most of the Weasleys, Molly in particular, refused to believe Percy would betray them, but the fact remained he hadn't been captured. As for Mundungus, no-one spoke up in his defence as everyone believed that if the incentive was right he would turn to Voldemort in an instant.

Totally exempt from suspicion, even though they weren't amongst the prisoners, were Harry Potter, the boy they were all counting on to defeat Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order and headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry and Dumbledore had left on a special assignment a few days earlier, the second Hogwarts had broken up for the summer holidays. Even though no-one knew where they were going, they just knew Dumbledore had a fresh lead on one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, suspicion still hadn't fallen on the pair. Everyone knew Dumbledore and Harry wouldn't betray them, they would more than likely die before they gave up anyone in the Order.

However, debating how they'd ended up as prisoners hadn't gotten them anywhere so slowly the debate had been dropped and attention had turned to how they could escape. When Hermione dozed off, a few people were checking out their surroundings, but it wasn't looking hopeful. Wherever they were being held, they were securely locked up and there was no obvious way out.

"Have I missed anything?" She asked Ron, who was slouched against the wall beside her.

"Nothing," Ron replied bitterly. "There's no way out of here, Hermione. We're well and truly trapped."

"Until Voldemort decides to come and get us," Hermione said.

"Do you think he will?" Ron asked in concern.

"Either that, or he'll just kill us all," Hermione replied. "I think we've lost, Ron. There's no way out of this."

"You have to think positively," Ron urged, taking hold of Hermione's hand and giving it a squeeze. "Harry and Dumbledore are still out there."

"Even so, we can't expect them to rescue all of us," Hermione argued. "Look around Ron, the heart of the Order are sitting in this room. The only person in your family missing is Percy, half the Professors from Hogwarts are here, not to mention several other important members of the Order. Face it, Ron, we're doomed."

"No." Ron shook his head stubbornly. "I refuse to believe that."

Even as Ron uttered his words of defiance, there was sounds from outside the room. Everyone had heard the sounds and several people jumped to their feet, ready to fight for their freedom. No-one was shackled to the walls or anything, but they already knew their magic still wasn't working. Fighting was the only way out of the situation they were in.

Hermione was on her feet next to Ron as the door to the room slowly opened and three robed Death Eaters appeared in the doorway. The second the door was open, Kingsley Shackelbolt rushed forward, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"Idiot," One of the Death Eaters sneered as he pulled out his wand.

The other two Death Eaters followed suite, and quickly cast several charms before they entered the room. The charms had left everyone in the Order frozen to the spot, unable to move as the trio entered the room.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, trying in vain to move his feet.

"You'll see," One of the Death Eaters replied with an evil chuckle.

"Malfoy," Ron hissed, recognising the voice as belonging to the blond Slytherin they'd went to school with.

"Yes Weasley, what can I do for you?" Draco drawled as he pushed back his hood, revealing his platinum blond hair and pale, sneering face.

"You're going to pay for this," Ron warned. "You'll never get away with this."

"I rather think we have," Draco replied with a cackle. "Boys, grab the first group."

"Anyone in particular?" One of the other two Death Eaters asked, looking around at the frozen prisoners.

"Just grab half a dozen," Draco ordered. "But leave Weasley for a while. Let him stew over what's happening upstairs."

The two still robed Death Eaters nodded and each reached for the two nearest people to them and snapped magical shackles onto their hands and feet. Draco did the same, grabbing Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. As the trio of Death Eaters left with their prisoners, Draco lowered the spells keeping everyone in place, but the spells didn't fully drop until the cell door had slammed closed.

"Bastard," Ron cried, angrily kicking at the wall.

"Lashing out at walls isn't helping anyone," Ron's sister, Ginny, scolded.

"Ginny's right," Molly said softly. "From the looks of things, I'd say they're going to be back for more people. We need to work out how to escape once they take us out of this room."

Ron looked as though he was going to argue with his mother, but instead he nodded his head and slumped back against the wall as a debate began to range about what to do once they were led from the room. Unfortunately, no decision had been reached when Draco and his cronies returned to get another half dozen people. The Death Eaters immobilised everyone in the same way, so the Order couldn't put up a fight as six more of their number were spirited away.

The same routine followed for the next hour or so, with the Death Eaters returning and taking people away in groups of six. In that time no solid plans had been created for people to escape, but it was decided that if they got any opportunity to escape they would take it. However, considering things had just carried on with the transferring of prisoners those left behind soon decided that no-one had managed to escape.

All too soon, there was just six people left in the stone room. As Draco had promised, Ron was amongst those in the final group, alongside Hermione and Ginny. Professor Flitwick was also with them, as were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

"What do you think will happen when they come for us?" Ginny whispered. She'd been getting increasingly worried as more people had left the room, and it was made worse by the fact all her family apart from Ron had been taken and she had no idea what had happened to them.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll be with you the entire time," Ron vowed, hugging his little sister into his side. "And remember, if anyone gets the chance to escape, take it. Even if just one of us gets away, they can find Harry and Dumbledore and lead them back to the rest of us."

"Lead them where?" Tonks asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, no-one is coming back. They're all being moved."

"Or killed," Ginny wailed.

"No-one is getting killed," Ron insisted.

"You hope," Hermione muttered as sounds could once again be heard from outside the room.

The remaining group gathered together as the door once again swung open and they were faced with the trio of Death Eaters. In a well-practiced move, Draco had the group frozen before he and his cohorts stepped into the room. Predictably Ron instantly began to hurl insults at Draco, but the blond was un-fazed as he produced some shackles and slapped them on Ron's wrists and ankles. He then produced a second set of shackles, and did the same to Hermione.

"Let's go boys," He called, gripping Ron and Hermione by the upper arms and releasing the freezing spell on their feet so they could walk.

"I'm not going to make this easy on you, Malfoy," Ron spat, refusing to move when Draco yanked at his arm.

"This isn't going to stop me, Weasley," Draco grumbled, glaring at Ron, his wand pointing in his direction even though his hand was still gripping onto Hermione's arm. "Imperio! Now move it Weasley."

Hermione saw Ron trying to struggle against Draco's order, but the Imperius curse was too strong for the redhead to fight. Despite his best intentions, he had no choice but to do as the blond said and get moving. However, that didn't stop him complaining bitterly the entire time, and vowing that Draco would pay for what he was doing.

"Do you ever stop talking Weasley?" Draco asked as he hauled Ron and Hermione up a flight of stone steps, his fellow Death Eaters following behind with the others. "You would think given the situation that you would be quiet. Are you not even the slightest bit afraid of what's waiting for you?"

"I'm not afraid of you, or your boss," Ron insisted, although Hermione could hear the slight tremor in his voice and could see the fear in his eyes.

Draco could also spot that Ron was faking his indifference, and he merely laughed as he continued up the stairs with his prisoners. Once at the top of the stairs, the group emerged into a well-lit hallway, lined with thick grey carpet. They were clearly in someone's house, and judging from the way Draco was taking charge, Malfoy Manor was the obvious contender.

Draco led the group down the hallway, before stopping outside a closed doorway. Ordering Ron to stop, he let go of the redhead and knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed open the door and grabbing hold of Ron he hauled him and Hermione inside.

Unsurprisingly, Voldemort was standing in the centre of the room, looking his usual menacing self. Seated on a chair behind him was Lucius Malfoy, looking rather indifferent to the prisoners who were dragged into the room and lined up in front of The Dark Lord.

"These are the last group, My Lord," Draco said, as he once again froze the prisoners in place and dropped the Imperius curse he had over Ron.

Voldemort nodded, before turning to the two robed Death Eaters. "You two may leave us now. Thank you for your work, today."

The two Death Eaters bowed their heads respectfully, before backing out of the room. While the pair exited the room, Draco made his way across the room and stood next to his father, who had risen to his feet and was curiously regarding the prisoners.

"It looks like you saved the best to last, Draco," Voldemort chuckled, his beady red eyes darting over the six people standing in front of him.

"I tried, My Lord," Draco replied, sounding slightly smug.

"I think we'll deal with the lesser people first," Voldemort announced, moving to stand in front of Professor Flitwick. "Ah, Filius Flitwick. I'm afraid a Charms Professor is of no use to me."

With a casual flick of his wand, Flitwick found himself on the end of the fateful killing curse. Ginny burst into tears as the small Professor crumbled to the floor, while Ron, Tonks and Lupin all began to shout and argue with Voldemort.

"Silence," Voldemort cried, waving his wand and rendering his prisoners speechless. "Why must they always argue?" He muttered as he turned to face Lucius. "Lucius, clear the mess, will you?"

Lucius nodded, but instead of moving to get rid of Flitwick's body himself, he merely called for a house elf. "Take the body and place it with the others," He ordered.

Everyone who was still a prisoner flinched at the mention of other bodies, and they all started to wonder just who hadn't survived the meeting with Voldemort. Judging by the casual way in which he'd just killed Flitwick, they suspected a fair few members of the Order were no more. They were all just hoping no-one they loved was among the dead.

"Next we have Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," Voldemort said, turning back to the task in hand now Flitwick's body had been disposed of. "Now, will either of you be useful to me? Draco, what do you think?"

"I can't see the werewolf being any use to you," Draco replied, openly giving his former Professor an unimpressed look. "He's pretty pathetic. He doesn't embrace his inner wolf like Greyback."

"No, he doesn't," Voldemort agreed. "But he does have Potter's trust. He might know something useful."

"He might," Draco said with a nod. "Potter always did like him."

"I'll keep him," Voldemort decided. "And what about the witch? What do you say Draco, what should I do with your cousin?"

"I would kill her," Draco announced firmly, not seeming at all bothered when Ron silently fumed at him. "But not before I found out everything she knew about the Order, not to mention the Ministry. She could prove quite useful for the time being."

"My thoughts exactly," Voldemort said with a firm nod. "Lucius, place them with the others."

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said, stepping forward and whisking Tonks and Lupin away before anyone could react.

"And now for the final three," Voldemort said with a smirk as he moved closer to the three youngsters. Flicking his wand, he released the spell that silenced the trio and immediately the sound of Ginny's loud sobs filled the room.

"You complete bastard," Ron seethed. "You won't get away with this."

"Really?" Voldemort chuckled. "And who's going to stop me?"

"Harry," Ron replied. "Harry will defeat you, just wait and see."

"I rather think I have Potter where I want him," Voldemort said, a smirk playing around his lips. "Especially now I have his precious girlfriend." Moving over to Ginny, he ran his finger down her cheek, making her shudder.

"Get your hands off my sister," Ron exploded.

"Fiery, aren't you?" Voldemort laughed.

"More like annoying," Draco muttered.

"Now now, Draco, you can't blame the boy for trying to protect his sister," Voldemort scolded. "Shame it won't work though. The little redhead is my way of getting Potter in my grasp."

"It won't work," Ginny said through her tears, determined to be strong now it was clear she was going to live. "Harry will never fall for your wicked plans. He won't fall into a trap."

"He won't come and save his girl?" Voldemort questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What sort of boyfriend, is he?"

"A sensible one," Ginny retorted. "He won't sacrifice himself for me."

"Then he doesn't love you," Draco said with a snort.

"And what makes you such an expert on love?" Ron asked with a snort.

"I know that I would sacrifice myself for the witch I love," Draco replied with a casual shrug. "I would go to the ends of the earth for her, and she knows it. She knows if she was ever in danger, I would save her. It's a shame Potter wouldn't do the same for his girlfriend."

"I suppose we'll soon find out," Voldemort mused. "Although, it might be good to have extra ammunition to use against him. How about double the incentive for him to step into my trap. His girlfriend, and his best friend?"

"Which one?" Draco asked. "You don't need both Weasley and Granger."

"No, I don't," Voldemort agreed with a nod.

Before he could elaborate further, Lucius returned and informed him the prisoners had been ensconced with the others.

"Excellent," Voldemort said. "Now to decide about these last two. I have to admit, I like the Weasley boy's fire. It could be quite entertaining to keep him with his sister. The two together could be quite the incentive for Potter to make a deal with me."

"And what about the Granger girl?" Lucius asked. "She might be quiet today, but I know from experience she's no wallflower. She won't give you any information. She's tough. Probably tougher than Weasley."

Voldemort turned to where Draco was still standing "Do you agree, Draco?"

"I do." Draco nodded in agreement with his father. "Granger is the toughest of all the Order. You won't get her to talk."

"Maybe," Voldemort mused as he made his way over to Hermione. "But it's such a shame for her to go to waste. She's such a pretty little thing." Like he had with Ginny earlier, Voldemort ran his finger down Hermione's cheek. But unlike Ginny, Hermione didn't flinch, she stood strong in the face of Voldemort. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked, noticing the way the brunette girl stood her ground.

"No, I'm not afraid of you," Hermione replied, and everyone on the room knew she was telling the truth. Even Ron and Ginny knew she wasn't lying, although they weren't really sure why Hermione wasn't afraid of Voldemort. As a muggleborn she should be the one most afraid of him.

"I like her," Voldemort said with a chuckle as he stepped backwards. "I don't want to kill her, but I don't need two friends of Potter's. I've already given Blaise and Theo a reward for making sure the raids went as planned, it's time for you to get yours, Draco."

"My Lord?" Draco questioned, confusion evident on his face as he stepped forward.

"The Granger girl," Voldemort explained. "She's all yours."

"No way," Ron exploded as a slow smirk appeared on Draco's face. "I won't let you touch her, Malfoy."

"You won't be in any position to stop me, Weasley," Draco retorted as he moved across to stand beside Hermione. "Don't worry Granger, you and I can have some fun," he whispered in her ear. "You're going to make a nice little plaything," he then added in a normal voice so everyone could hear.

"Git," Hermione hissed, her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's part of my charm," Draco replied, giving Hermione a wicked grin.

"And what about your girlfriend?" Ron demanded as he once again tried unsuccessfully to break the spell that was keeping him frozen in place. "The one you professed to love so much. What will she think of your new plaything?"

"She's very understanding," Draco answered, reaching out and brushing his hand over Hermione's long, curly hair. "She won't mind me having a bit of fun with Granger."

Voldemort chuckled as Ron continued to rant and rave at the young blond man. Blocking the redhead out, he turned to Lucius and checked he had a private room ready for Ginny and Ron.

"Everything's ready," Lucius confirmed. "We can keep them until we decide on a trap for Potter."

"Excellent," Voldemort replied. "Lucius, you deal with the Weasleys. Draco, you can take the girl and go."

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll save you," Ron called as Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and got ready to spirit her away.

"And what makes you think she'll want saving, Weasley?" Draco retorted. "A couple of hours in my company and Granger will be begging to stay as my captive."

Ron didn't get a chance to respond as Draco pulled out his wand, and disappeared with Hermione. When the pair reappeared, they were in a large bedroom, sumptuously decorated in green and black. As soon as they landed, Draco removed the shackles from Hermione's wrists and ankles and ended the spell that kept her frozen in place.

"Finally," Hermione declared, rubbing at her wrists as she could once again move. "Could you lot have moved any slower? Did I have to be among the last group sorted?"

"We decided Weasley needed to see you be handed over to me," Draco replied with a shrug. "It'll be torture for him, locked away wondering just what I'm getting up to with you."

"And just what are you going to be getting up to?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Draco promised with a grin, as he pulled Hermione into his arms and slanted his lips over hers.

Hermione melted into the kiss, relieved that her act was finally over. After years of undercover work, she could finally be herself. Finally she could rid herself of the shackles of pretending to be a muggleborn, and embrace her true identity of the daughter of The Dark Lord.

It had been Hermione who had given the Death Eaters details of all the Order safe houses, and how to bypass the wards. She'd also given them the perfect time to strike when Harry and Dumbledore were away as security was always slightly less stringent when Harry wasn't in residence. She'd then just had to wait with the other prisoners, until the time came for her to be separated from them. Of course they'd kept up the act of her being taken away against her will just in case something went wrong and someone escaped. Not that it looked like that was going to happen, but it was still amusing to think of how worried Ron would be about her.

"Who came up with the idea to give me to you?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as they finally parted. Draco had been her best friend since before they'd started Hogwarts, and romance had developed in their last couple of years at school.

"That was your father's," Draco replied with a smirk. "He wanted something to really get to Weasley. I just played along, implying I would have my wicked way with you."

"Only implying?" Hermione asked with a pout. "I was looking forward to being at the mercy of the big bad Death Eater."

"Really?" Draco's grey eyes lit up in delight at the prospect of a bit of role-playing fun with his girlfriend.

"Really," Hermione confirmed. "Once you've told me everything that happened, I'll give you full control for the rest of the day. I'll play the part of terrified prisoner while you can play the dark wizard, having some fun with me."

"Deal," Draco said with a grin.

Settling down on the bed, the couple talked for over an hour as Draco filled Hermione in on what had happened the previous evening with the raids. He then explained what had happened to each member of the Order, and whether they'd been disposed of or kept for further questioning. And of course, she'd always known Ron and Ginny were going to be kept somewhere so they could be used to lure Harry into a trap. Despite Harry being the supposed saviour of the wizarding world, Hermione also knew he was deeply sentimental, and he wouldn't think twice of risking his own life to save the two people he loved the most.

Hermione was confident the plan would work, and they could get their hands on Harry without much fuss. Her father could then kill him, and with the rest of the Order already captured, only Dumbledore would stand in between her father and world domination. And even Dumbledore wouldn't be a big threat without his support network. With Harry and the Order gone, Dumbledore would be easy to take care of and Voldemort would rule the world, with Hermione right at his side where she belonged.

But for now the end of the war could wait, Draco and Hermione had the rest of the day to themselves, and Draco had earned himself a reward for organising the attacks on the Order. Voldemort had given him Hermione as a reward, and he was keen to make sure the Gryffindor golden girl knew that she now belonged to him.

"Okay Granger, it's time for you to prove yourself," Draco ordered, slipping into his act as Hermione slipped into hers and pretended to glare at him. "I expect obedience from my captives."

"I don't do obedience, Malfoy," Hermione spat.

"I can change that," Draco said, forcefully grabbing Hermione and hauling her to her feet. "You're mine now, Granger, and I'm going to make sure you know it. Now be a good girl, and strip, before I force you to do it. This will be easier for you, if you just do what I say."

Hermione gave Draco another mock glare as she began to slowly strip off her clothes. She was quite enjoying their act, and she was already making plans for getting Draco at her mercy and having him bow to her as The Dark Lord's daughter. One thing was for sure, with the end of the war looming, the couple had plenty of time to look to the future. A future where they would be together in the dark world Voldemort was going to create.


	13. Storm In A Teacup

**Storm In A Teacup.**

Stuck in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione Granger had been trying for an hour to get away from her supposed best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. However, every attempt to leave had been met by protests from the pair. They were both complaining that since she became Head Girl they didn't see as much of her now she had her own living quarters which she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Not that Hermione could argue with them there as she'd taken every advantage of living away from Harry and Ron and always had a handy excuse as to why she couldn't spend too much time with them.

However, with a day to go before the Easter holidays, her excuses were not really working. Normally she'd claim she had to do homework or do head duties, but the last of their homework had been handed in for the term and there was only hours left at school before the Easter break began, so any head duties she could claim to need doing couldn't be classed as urgent. As far as Harry and Ron were concerned, she didn't have a valid excuse to leave early so she was forced to stay in Gryffindor Tower for far longer than she'd intended.

Finally, Hermione was able to get away as curfew drew nearer and even Harry and Ron couldn't argue when she said she needed to patrol to make sure everyone was back in their correct dorms. However, what neither boy needed to know was that instead of heading on patrol when she left Gryffindor Tower, Hermione headed straight back to the head dorms.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised as she burst into the dorms to find Draco was sitting with the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape. "I just couldn't get away."

"Better late than never," Severus drawled. "Sit down, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she did as Severus asked and settled down on the sofa next to Draco. Draco flashed her a quick grin, and Hermione couldn't help but wish they were alone. She was about to spend her Easter break with the Order, so every second spent with her secret boyfriend was precious.

"I've got what you're going to need, Hermione," Severus announced, carefully placing a box onto the coffee table.

Hermione sat forward and opened the box. Out of it she pulled a delicate cup and saucer with an intricate red and gold design. The cup was an exact match to the cups Albus Dumbledore kept at The Burrow and Grimmauld Place for his own personal use. The headmaster was a creature of habit and he always used the same cup to drink from.

"And it's an exact match?" Hermione checked. She couldn't see a difference to the cups Dumbledore always used, but she knew the headmaster would spot any mistakes.

"Perfect," Severus confirmed. "The cup is coated in the poison, and one drink from it will be enough to kill a man."

"Instantly?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"No, it will take about an hour to work," Severus answered. "Are you sure you can do this, Hermione? One wrong move and you'll be caught."

"I can do this," Hermione replied with confidence.

"Then let's go over the plan again," Severus said.

"Really? I don't need to go over the plan," Hermione whined. "I know what I'm doing."

"Even so, we go over it again," Severus replied, unmoved by Hermione's pleadings. The girl in front of him might be the daughter of The Dark Lord, but in school she was his responsibility and the plan they were about to put into action was one of his making.

"Fine," Hermione conceded with a sigh. "I take the cup with me over the holidays, and wherever we end up I switch it for Dumbledore's cup. After he's used it, I switch it back to the original one."

"And don't forget to give the poisoned cup to Draco," Severus said. "You have to have that cup out of your possession before Dumbledore has been dead for very long. It's going to look like a heart attack at first, but tests will soon show he's been poisoned. Once that happens a full scale investigation will begin. If they then find the cup, they'll know how he's been poisoned and it might eventually lead back to you."

"But what happens when they don't find the cup?" Draco asked. "There'll be no traces of the poison in the cup they think Dumbledore drank from, so how will they think he was poisoned?"

"Either by something he's drank or consumed," Severus answered with a sly smile. "A poison in a drink doesn't always leave traces in a cup, so the fact the cup is clean won't prove anything. And by that time they can't prove where the poison came from. It might have come from his tea, or it might have been ingested with anything else he might have ate."

"But then surely everyone is going to be under suspicion," Draco said with a frown. "I thought we wanted to keep Hermione above suspicion. The reason you're not doing this at school is so that you're not suspected of doing this."

"But Hermione won't come under suspicion," Severus said. "The person under the most suspicion will be the person who makes the tea and provides the food. Someone who just so happens to be rather fussy and more often than not refuses help in the kitchen."

"Molly Weasley," Hermione announced gleefully. "If anyone is going to get the blame, it will be Molly."

"But will anyone believe she would poison Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Severus replied. "But it's going to be fun finding out."

Hermione laughed in agreement as she carefully packed the poisoned cup back into its box. She was eager to see the fallout of what would happen over the holidays, but she was even keener to see the end of Dumbledore. Her father had been trying to get rid of the old man for years, so it would give her great pleasure to finally be the one to help kill the troublesome headmaster. Then once Dumbledore was gone there would only be Harry left to stand in Voldemort's way, and without Dumbledore to point him in the right direction, Hermione knew Harry was clueless and wouldn't prove difficult to take down. Dumbledore was the real threat, and thanks to her and Severus that threat was about to be dealt with.

 ***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Hermione found herself at The Burrow for the Easter holidays and she was rather pleased by it. Grimmauld Place was a lot harder to sneak around in as there was always someone about. However, at The Burrow not as many people called in and Hermione felt as though it was easier for her to sneak around. It would certainly make meeting Draco to dispose of the cup easier as all he had to do was apparate to just outside of The Burrow's boundary line and she could hand him the cup without ever having to break the wards that surrounded the house.

Once she was sure they would be spending the entire holidays at The Burrow, Hermione sent a message to Draco via the enchanted necklace her father had given her when she'd started Hogwarts. Initially she'd used the necklace to keep in touch with her father but when she'd gotten involved with Draco, Voldemort had changed the charm so that she could communicate with both her father and boyfriend. She just had to be careful as to not get them mixed up as she didn't want her father reading some of the more provocative messages she sent to Draco.

With Draco on standby, Hermione focused on swapping the two cups. Knowing that she couldn't risk even been seen looking at Dumbledore's cup given what was going to happen, Hermione waited until the middle of the night a couple of days into her stay to instigate the switch. Even though Hermione shared Ginny's room when she stayed at The Burrow she wasn't overly worried about the younger witch as she knew from experience that Ginny was a heavy sleeper. Hermione had witnessed her sleeping through alarms, so she was confident she wouldn't be woken up by her sneaking around.

On the night in question, Hermione waited until she was sure everyone on the house was sound asleep before she crept out of bed and removed the box from her bag. She then carried the box containing the poisoned cup downstairs and carefully exchanged it with Dumbledore's cup. Now all she had to do was hide the real cup back in her bag and sit back and wait for Dumbledore to come calling. With a smirk on her face, Hermione tiptoed back to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny and stashing the cup back in her bag, she settled back into bed and drifted off into a contended sleep.

 ***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

It was actually a long wait for Dumbledore to turn up and as the last few days of the holidays arrived, Hermione began to worry that he wasn't going to show up. Fortunately before she had a chance to consider what a no-show would do to their plans, Dumbledore arrived at The Burrow to discuss some Order business with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

When he made it clear that he wanted to talk to Molly and Arthur alone, Harry and Ron weren't happy, but Hermione was delighted as it meant she wouldn't even be in the house when Dumbledore fell ill. With a grumbling Harry and Ron in tow, as well as an unbothered Ginny, Hermione left The Burrow to enjoy the spring day just as Molly put the kettle on to make a pot of tea. She'd also just made a batch of pumpkin and chocolate chip muffins and Hermione witnessed Dumbledore plucking one from the plate before they left the house.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked as the foursome settled themselves on the lush green grass at the bottom of the garden.

"Me more than likely," Harry said with a sigh. "Dumbledore's been dropping hints that he wants me to start training."

"Training to do what?" Hermione asked with a puzzled frown.

"Fight," Harry answered. "We all know I'm the key to defeating Voldemort, and Dumbledore wants to make sure I'm ready. He doesn't think we can rely on the connection our wands have to keep me safe. He thinks that Voldemort will likely just use another wand, and I don't think he thinks I'd be able to survive a battle with him."

"Maybe we all need to start training," Ron said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I could hold my own against a Death Eater. In fact I know I can't, we were all nearly killed at the Ministry that time we were fighting."

Hermione had to stop herself from grimacing at the memory of the disaster that had been the battle at the Ministry of Magic at the end of their fifth year. Hermione, with the help of Draco, had spent the entire year luring Harry to the Ministry so that he could retrieve the prophecy about him and Voldemort for her father before Lucius captured him. But then everything had gone wrong when the Order had turned up too early and Harry was still at the Ministry. Even though people had been hurt, including Ron, Harry had escaped with his life.

"I think that would be a great idea," Ginny enthused. "I really want to learn how to fight."

"You're too young to fight," Ron said to his younger sister.

"You're forgetting I was there at the Ministry, and I'm a year younger than you, Ron," Ginny argued. "I'm ready to fight."

"We're going to need as many people as we can get to fight with us," Harry said. "Voldemort's numbers are growing by the day, and you can bet that come the end of the year Malfoy and his friends will all take the mark."

"I don't suppose you know anything about that, do you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Is Malfoy already working for the dark?"

"Surely you don't expect him to confide in me," Hermione said with a dismissive laugh. "Come on Ron, you know we barely tolerate each other. We ignore each other as much as possible and if we do have to talk it's only about head duties. I have no idea about his plans for the future, but I think Harry's right and he's more than likely going to join the dark and take his friends with him."

"See, that's why we need to start preparing," Harry said.

"Maybe we should have kept Dumbledore's Army going," Ron remarked jokingly.

"We could restart it," Ginny suggested eagerly. "Only this time we could focus more on fighting."

"I think the whole point is that someone is teaching me how to fight, not me teaching other people," Harry pointed out.

"All you have to do is repeat the lesson back to us," Ginny said.

"Or we could all just see if we could learn together," Ron said. "I bet Sirius would be an excellent teacher. He knows how to fight, and more importantly, how to fight dirty."

"Yeah, that would be fun," Harry agreed with a grin. "Maybe we should go and ask Dumbledore if he can arrange something. We're nearly finished school, so we should be looking towards the future."

Just as Harry decided they should go and see if they could grab a word with Dumbledore before he left, a bloodcurdling scream echoed from The Burrow. Exchanging scared looks, the four teenagers bolted to their feet and pulling out their wands they went flying towards the house. Harry crashed into the kitchen first, but the others were right on his heels and almost ran into him as he froze in shock as he took in the scene before him.

Dumbledore was lying collapsed on the kitchen floor with Molly hovering over him. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, but his voice could be heard coming from the front room and it was clear he was barking instructions at someone.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, charging over to Dumbledore.

"He clutched at his chest and then he collapsed," Molly answered tearfully. "I think it's his heart."

While the others expressed their concern, Hermione's eyes darted around the kitchen, searching for Dumbledore's cup. Finally she found it sitting on the draining board with the two mugs Molly and Arthur had been using. Obviously Molly had washed up before the poison had taken affect and caused Dumbledore to collapse.

"The emergency medi-wizards are on their way," Arthur announced as he re-entered the kitchen. "Stand back everyone, given Albus some air."

Hermione made sure she kept completely out of things as the medi-wizards arrived from St Mungo's to deal with Dumbledore. No-one pronounced him dead at the scene, so Hermione was assuming he was still alive as he was rushed off to St Mungo's with Molly at his side. Arthur remained at The Burrow, but he promised to follow on as soon as he'd sorted everything.

Arthur's sorting of things was to try and get the four teenagers to go to Grimmauld Place, but Harry and Ron insisted it wasn't necessary. In the end it was Hermione promising to keep an eye on things that had Arthur relenting and following his wife to the hospital. Left alone the four teenagers did their best to come to terms with what had happened, and amidst all the grief and worry it was easy enough for Hermione to slip upstairs and retrieve the untainted cup. With Harry, Ron and Ginny so focused on waiting for news of Dumbledore and what might be happening at the hospital, Hermione was easily able to swap the cups back so that the cup on the draining board was Dumbledore's original cup.

"I'm going to step outside for a breath of fresh air," Hermione told her friends once she'd swapped the cups. "Let me know if you hear anything from the hospital."

"Will do," Harry vowed from his position beside the fire in the front room.

Slipping out the back door, Hermione used her necklace to contact Draco and let him know she was ready for him. Making her way down to the bottom of the garden she settled herself on the low wall that ran around the Weasley property and waited for Draco. She didn't have to wait long before her boyfriend appeared on the narrow country lane than ran past The Burrow.

"Did it work?" Draco asked as he approached Hermione, although he was careful not to get close enough to set off the wards.

"Like a charm," Hermione answered with a grin. "Dumbledore was rushed to hospital less than an hour ago."

"Is he dead yet?" Draco questioned.

"We haven't had word yet," Hermione replied. "But it could come at any minute, so we need to be quick."

Double checking that no-one had left the house behind her, Hermione passed the box over the wall and across the wards to where Draco was waiting. Draco took hold of the box and he promised it would be destroyed before the night was over.

"I wish I could stay, but I best get back," Hermione said regretfully as she got to her feet.

"I understand," Draco replied with a nod of his head. "Let me know when Dumbledore's gone."

"I will," Hermione promised, and blowing her boyfriend a kiss she turned and headed back towards The Burrow.

By the time she reached the back door and looked back over her shoulder Draco was gone. Knowing her boyfriend wouldn't let her down and he would destroy the evidence of how Dumbledore was poisoned, she headed back into The Burrow just in time to witness Harry collapse onto the sofa, sobbing loudly. With tears falling down his own face, Ron explained to Hermione that they'd just had a message from Arthur to say that Dumbledore had died.

"It's so terrible," Hermione said as she sat down next to Ron. Ginny was already comforting Harry so at least she didn't have to deal with his distress. "Do we know what exactly happened?"

"Dad says it looks like a heart attack," Ron answered.

"But they'll do more tests just to be sure," Ginny added.

"They suspect foul play?" Hermione asked.

"It's just routine," Ron replied. "Considering he was here, I don't think anyone is suspecting anything untoward. It's just a tragic occurrence."

Hermione nodded, quietly wondering just how long it would take before foul play was indeed suspected. And when it was confirmed to be death be poisoning, would people really suspect the Weasleys? Would any of them stand accused of murdering Dumbledore?

 ***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Dumbledore's official cause of death remained a straight forward heart attack for two days, and then on the very morning that they were due to head back to Hogwarts for their final term, news arrived at The Burrow that Dumbledore's death was being investigated by the Aurors and they suspected foul play. Sadly no more news had arrived before Hermione and her friends were forced to leave for The Hogwarts Express, and they spent the day nervously wondering what was happening.

By the time they reached Hogwarts the entire school knew about Dumbledore's death and everyone was gossiping about it. Several people already seemed to know that the Ministry were now looking into the death and were saying he'd been murdered. However, it was no surprise to anyone that it was Draco who knew the most and he was telling anyone who would listen that his father had connections at the Ministry and he had it on good authority that Dumbledore had been poisoned just an hour or so before his death.

"Lying bastard," Ron spat when the rumours reached his ears just as they were entering The Great Hall.

"How do you know he's lying, Ron?" Ginny asked. "We heard with our own ears this morning that the Aurors have taken the case and suspect foul play."

"But Malfoy is saying Dumbledore was poisoned just before he died, and he was at ours just before he died. He's basically accusing our family of killing him," Ron pointed out.

"I'm sure no-one will believe such rubbish," Hermione said loyally. "There has to be some other explanation."

"Of course there is," Harry snarled, glaring hatefully at Draco who was sitting at the Slytherin table sharing his gossip with even more people. "If Dumbledore was poisoned, someone on the dark side did it, and if the Aurors don't find out who did it, I will."

Hermione played her part for the rest of the meal and agreed with everything Harry and Ron said, both in regards to Dumbledore's death and Draco's accusations. Of course between the conversation they were having and Draco's gossiping it soon became common knowledge that Dumbledore had been with the Weasleys before his death.

Within twenty four hours Hermione heard several people suggest that the Weasleys themselves had to have played a part in Dumbledore's death. The only problem was, no-one could come up with any sort of reason why they would kill Dumbledore. Everyone knew the Weasleys were part of Dumbledore's inner circle of supporters and even the most ardent of Slytherins found it difficult to come up with a reason why they would turn on the Headmaster and kill him. Not that Hermione thought it would stay that way for long, and she wouldn't be at all surprised if someone did eventually come up with a reason for the Weasleys to want to kill Dumbledore.

 ***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

Two days after she'd returned to school, Hermione found herself summoned to McGonagall's office along with Harry, Ron and Ginny. McGonagall was acting headmistress to the end of the term, but rather than taking up residence in Dumbledore's office, she was continuing to use her own office. The foursome had hoped that they'd been summoned to receive an update on Dumbledore's death, but instead they'd been summoned so that they could each be interviewed by Aurors. Even though Ginny was the only one still underage, McGonagall still sat in with all four of them during their interviews.

"That was intense," Hermione said as the foursome waited in McGonagall's classroom for their head of house. Instead of being dismissed, McGonagall had asked them to stay while she had a quick word with the Aurors.

"Did they ask you about Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Harry answered quietly, as he took hold of Ginny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think the Aurors think Molly and Arthur are guilty."

"How can they?" Ron exploded, jumping to his feet and pacing the classroom. "Mum and Dad would never do this. What are they going to claim is their reason? Why would they kill the wizard who've they've been fighting alongside for decades?"

"You don't need to convince us, Ron, we know your parents are innocent," Hermione said gently.

"Why can't everyone else see it?" Ron questioned with a weary sigh as he slumped back into his seat.

Before anyone got a chance to reply, the door to McGonagall's office opened and she called the foursome back inside. The two Aurors had gone, but the sombre mood in the office remained as McGonagall settled them down in front of her desk.

"It's not good news," she said gently as she sat down. "Ron, Ginny, I'm sorry to tell you this but the Aurors plan on charging your parents with Dumbledore's murder."

"No," Ginny wailed and clung to Harry as Ron cursed loudly and demanded to know what evidence the Ministry had.

"They've been able to tell the exact time Albus was poisoned, and it happened while he was at The Burrow," McGonagall explained. "Even with no traces of the poison elsewhere in the house, they've concluded it was administered either via the tea or the muffin he ate."

"And what about motive?" Harry demanded as he continued to comfort Ginny. "Or does it not matter that Molly and Arthur had no reason to kill Dumbledore?"

"The Aurors believe they were paid to do so," McGonagall said, the disbelief of what she was saying evident in her voice. "They discovered a large deposit in the family's bank vault made a few weeks before the incident. A second payment then went in within hours of Albus's death becoming public knowledge."

"They think someone paid them to kill Dumbledore," Hermione whispered, just as shocked by the suggestion as everyone else as she had no idea her father had planned anything of the sort.

"They do, and that is the case they will argue in court," McGonagall said. "Ron, Ginny, if you want to go home you can do. Your brothers have been awarded guardianship of Ginny until she turns seventeen."

"I think I would like to go home," Ginny sniffed. "Can Harry come with us?"

"I think I can allow that," McGonagall said with a kind smile. "And don't give up hope. Your parents are not alone in this. We know they're innocent and everyone in the Order will do everything we can to prove it. We won't let the dark win."

Hermione also promised her support, although she politely turned down the offer to go home with the Weasleys and Harry. Leaving them in McGonagall's office, where they would leave the castle, Hermione headed back to the head dorms, hardly able to believe what was happening. When she entered the head dorms she found Severus was present yet again, and both he and Draco had smug smirks on their faces.

"How did your interview with the Aurors go?" Severus asked.

"You knew I was being interviewed?" Hermione questioned.

"I did, but I'm not really in any position to demand to be present while you were interviewed. Although I trust Minerva was on hand in case the Aurors tried to pressure you," Severus replied.

"She was with us the entire time," Hermione replied. "Not that I could tell them much. I doubt anything any of us said made a difference in the end. The Aurors had already made up their mind."

"And have they decided to charge the Weasleys?" Severus asked eagerly.

"They have," Hermione answered. "They think they were paid to kill Dumbledore. Two large deposits of money have mysteriously made their way into their vault at Gringotts. I don't suppose they'll be able to trace them, will they?"

"If they're smart they might be able to eventually," Severus answered with a shrug. "But even if they do, it'll only confirm what they suspect, that the money came from The Dark Lord."

"Why didn't you tell me what my father was planning to do?" Hermione asked.

"It wouldn't have made any difference to what you needed to do," Severus answered. "You were still at risk, and knowing we were setting the Weasleys up for the fall wasn't going to help you any. If you'd been caught, you would have been the one in trouble and no-one would have even thought to check the Weasleys bank account."

"Even so you should have told me," Hermione said with a pout. "I was so stunned when McGonagall told us what was happening."

"I think it's great," Draco said with a laugh. "People are already ready to believe the Weasleys were guilty, and this just gives them the motive they've been missing. Only their most ardent supporters will believe their innocence."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Severus warned. "We've achieved a lot over the last week, but we're not done yet. Dumbledore may be gone and the Weasleys are hopefully going to be torn apart, but we've still got Harry to deal with. He might not be much use without Dumbledore, but he stills needs taking out."

"If Molly and Arthur are found guilty, he won't need much taking out," Hermione predicted. "If he loses the people he thinks of as surrogate parent's just weeks after losing Dumbledore, I don't know how he'll cope. If we can keep the pressure up on him, we can break him. If we're good, we can have this war won by the end of the year."

"That sounds good to me," Draco said with a grin.

"Me too," Hermione agreed, smiling at her boyfriend.

She could feel it in her bones that the end was nigh. Dumbledore was dead, Molly and Arthur had been arrested for his murder and the Order and the rest of the Weasleys were in pieces. As for Harry, without Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, he was more vulnerable than he'd ever been before. Hermione knew the time was ripe to take him out and end the war once and for all. It was time for her father and strike and reign victorious as after years of trying the dark had finally squashed the light and now it was their time to shine.


	14. Haunted

**Haunted.**

The bright, sunny day was in direct conflict with Harry Potter's sad, depressed state of mind as he stood alone in front of the grave of his best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had now been dead for two months, and Harry still couldn't get over the guilt that plagued him following her death. Weeks after the event, he was still cursing himself for not being there when Hermione had died. Granted, his presence didn't mean she would have survived, but at least he would have been there as his best friend had breathed her last.

On the night of Hermione's tragic demise, Harry had been at Order Headquarters alongside Hermione and their other best friend, Ron Weasley. The trio had been doing yet more research into Voldemort's Horcruxes, and had just decided to call it a night when two alarms began to blare in the front room. Every Order property, or property of people heavily involved with the Order, were heavily warded and one of the wards sounded an alarm at Grimmauld Place whenever they were breached.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had raced to the front room, where they found the alarms for The Burrow, and Shell Cottage going off. Since both properties belonged to the Weasley family, Ron was understandably torn about where to go first. Harry, however had known exactly where he was going. Ginny had been at The Burrow, after feeling under the weather all week, and Harry's main priority was going to check his girlfriend was okay. Since Harry was eager to go to The Burrow, Ron had decided to accompany Hermione to Shell Cottage.

Harry had then set off to The Burrow, where he discovered the wards had been set off by accident. A fox had crept onto the property in an attempt to get to the Weasleys chickens, and it had triggered the alarm. Harry had been so relieved that Ginny was okay that he'd lingered at The Burrow for longer than he should have before he remembered Shell Cottage. Sadly, but the time he remembered about Shell Cottage and headed there, it was too late. He found an injured Ron sitting in the rubble of the house, cradling a dead Hermione in his arms, with the cottages occupants, Bill and Fleur, missing presumed dead.

As it turned out, the entire thing had been a trap, and when Hermione and Ron had arrived at Shell Cottage they were set upon by Death Eaters. Even though they tried to fight them off, Hermione was killed and Ron buried under the rubble as they brought the house down around the pair, and Bill and Fleur who were later found seriously injured in another part of the collapsed house. Ron had then managed to crawl out from under the rubble, despite having a broken leg, and he'd pulled himself over to Hermione and held her until Harry arrived.

Harry had never forgiven himself for not being there when Hermione had died. After everything she'd done for him, he felt terrible that he hadn't been there for her when she needed him. However, he was determined to honour her memory and find the people who had killed her. Ron had told him the Death Eaters that had attacked them were the deadly group led by their old arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

In the years since Draco had killed Dumbledore on Voldemort's orders in sixth year, he'd risen to become a top ranking Death Eaters. These days he even had his own regular group of Death Eaters to lead. The group consisted of his old school friends, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, as well as some of the older Slytherins who'd attended Hogwarts around the same time as Draco like Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey. The group were well known for their deadly attacks, and they were among the most brutal of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"I promise I'll get the bastards that did this," Harry whispered to Hermione's grave. "Your death won't go unpunished, you have my word on that."

As Harry finished speaking a sudden gust of wind hit him from the side. Looking up, he gasped with shock when he found Hermione standing under a nearby tree. Harry wasn't sure if it was the bright sunlight, or some sort of magic at work, but Hermione looked to have an ethereal glow about her. She also looked deeply saddened by something as she stood forlornly watching Harry.

Just as Harry took a step towards his dead friend, the gust of wind hit him again and he was forced to close his eyes against the grit heading in his direction. When the gust of wind abruptly stopped, and he opened his eyes, he found the place where Hermione had been standing deserted.

"Hermione," he called as he ran over to where he'd seen her standing.

Of course there was no sign of Hermione, since she hadn't actually been there, but Harry could have sworn he felt her lingering presence. To be honest he wasn't sure how ghosts worked in the wizarding world, but the Hermione he'd just seen didn't look much like the other ghosts he'd met. In his opinion she was either a figment of his imagination, caused because he wanted her back, or she was a magical projection of some sort. Maybe wherever she was, she was sending him a message of some sort. Harry just wished he knew what the message was. Was she angry because he hadn't been there for her, or had she heard his vow to get revenge for her and was showing her appreciation?

Still wondering about what he'd just seen, Harry slowly walked away from the small graveyard Hermione was buried in. However, as he left Harry had no idea a pair of steely grey eyes were watching him from the darkness of some nearby bushes. It was only once Harry had apparated away that the figure emerged, a wicked smirk gracing his handsome features.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

A month after he'd first seen his vision of Hermione, Harry found himself thoroughly haunted by his best friend. In the last few weeks, Hermione had just been popping up everywhere Harry was. He would look out the window at Grimmauld Place, and she'd be standing outside, looking up at the house in sadness. Or he would do the same at The Burrow, and find her staring longingly at the house she'd spent so many hours in. Even the one time he'd been up at Hogwarts in order to make sure the school was secure now it was back under Order control, he'd seen her in Hogsmeade, yet again looking so sad.

Harry had told both Ron and Ginny about his visions, but neither of them had seen Hermione for themselves. The couple of times Harry had seen her when someone else was around, by the time he'd attracted their attention, Hermione was gone. It was becoming clear to Harry that Hermione was visiting him for a reason. For some reason he was the only one who could see her, and he was becoming increasingly certain that she was trying to tell him something.

Five weeks after he'd first seen Hermione, Harry was woken in the middle of the night while he was sleeping at Grimmauld Place on his own. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him, until he groggily sat up and found Hermione standing at the bottom of his bed. Like the other times he'd seen her, she looked sad and had an ethereal glow about her.

"Don't be scared, Harry," she whispered, speaking for the first time since she started appearing to him.

"I'm not scared," Harry answered, although the slight waver in his voice revealed he was at least a bit spooked by the fact he was talking to his dead friend.

"I won't hurt you," Hermione said. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You're looking in the wrong place," Hermione answered cryptically.

"Looking in the wrong place for what? A Horcrux?" Harry questioned. To be honest, since Hermione's death the Horcrux hunt had taken a bit of a back seat, but just yesterday he'd started re-looking at what information they had.

"Vengeance," Hermione replied. "It's closer than you think."

Hermione had barely finished speaking when something thudded to the floor from the nearby bookshelf. Harry jumped at the noise, but when he turned round it was too dark to see anything. Turning back to Hermione, he began to ask her what she was talking about when he realised she'd gone. Jumping out of bed, he turned the light on and standing next to where Hermione had been moments earlier, he could swear he could smell the light vanilla based perfume Hermione used to wear.

As the smell began to fade, Harry turned his attention to what had fallen off the bookcase. Lying face down on the rug in front of the bookcase, was a picture frame. When Harry picked it up, he found it was an old school picture of himself with Hermione and Ron. The trio had their arms around each other and were laughing and waving at the camera. As Harry recalled, Colin Creevey had taken the picture back when the trio were in fourth year. Sighing at how happy they'd once been, Harry replaced the frame on the bookshelf, before he turned off the light and crawled back into bed.

However, sleep eluded him as he thought about what Hermione had just told him. The only vengeance he was seeking, was for her death, and he knew exactly where to look for that. He knew who'd been involved in her death, he just didn't know which Death Eater had struck the killing blow. Not that it really mattered, Malfoy and his group were all dangerous and they were all going to pay for killing his best friend.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Damn it," Harry cursed as he sliced his finger open through jumping at the sound of the floo network going off in the front room.

At the moment he was a bag of nerves as he was getting very little sleep. Since the first night she'd spoken, Hermione visited him regularly. It wasn't always at night, and she didn't always speak, but when she did she always had the same message. She begged him to avenge her death and not let her killer go free. With each visit she seemed to be getting more anxious, and Harry was beginning to feel as though he was letting her down. He'd fully intended to have taken down Malfoy and his cronies by now, but the group were proving pretty elusive to catch. Several times, Harry had expected them to make an appearance at a battle, but they'd never showed. They were lying low, or else they were up to something else.

"Harry, what have you done?" Ginny asked in concern as she entered the room and found her boyfriend standing in the kitchen with blood dripping from his finger.

"An accident," Harry replied as he moved over to the sink and turned on the tap, plunging his bleeding finger underneath the water.

"You need to be more careful," Ginny scolded. "And you need some sleep. You can't go on like this, Harry."

"I know," Harry whispered. "But I can't rest until she's avenged, Ginny. The bastard who killed Hermione is still out there, and I need to find him. I need to give her some peace."

"She's still visiting you?" Ginny asked with a frown.

At first she'd believed Harry when he said he'd seen Hermione, but now she wasn't so sure. In the magical world it was quite common for someone recently deceased to pay one last visit to their loved ones, but she'd never heard of someone visiting for months on end. Not that she didn't believe it couldn't be done, and if anyone was stubborn enough to keep passing messages from beyond the grave it was Hermione, but Ginny was beginning to think the entire thing was just Harry's mind playing tricks on him. He was so cut up with guilt that she thought he was starting to imagine that Hermione was disappointed in him, hence his visions of her ghost begging him to avenge her.

"She's not going to stop until I've given her peace," Harry insisted.

"Maybe you should come back and sleep at The Burrow," Ginny suggested gently. "Mum's dying to see you."

"Maybe tomorrow," Harry replied, even though he had no intention of spending the night away from Grimmauld Place. While Hermione visited him in other places, it was always here that she spoke.

"Then maybe I should stay with you," Ginny offered.

"Not tonight, Gin," Harry answered. To be honest he didn't know if having Ginny staying over would stop Hermione from showing up, and it had gotten to the point where he needed to see her. There was something else she wanted him to know, he just knew there was, but so far she'd just been hinting around it, telling him he was looking for vengeance in the wrong place.

"This has to stop, Harry," Ginny snapped, deciding to try some tough love on her boyfriend. "You're going to make yourself ill carrying on like this. Do you really think Hermione would want you to be torturing yourself the way you are?"

"She can't rest, Gin," Harry whispered. "You don't see her, I do. She's always so sad, and that's because her death has gone unpunished. I need to get justice for her."

"You want to be careful that in getting justice for Hermione, you don't get yourself killed and doom us all," Ginny warned. "We can't win this war without you, Harry, just remember that. There are people who are still alive that are depending on you. Maybe you should think about them for a change."

Harry wanted to argue with Ginny, but part of him knew she was right. At the moment all his focus was on Hermione, and he was neglecting everyone else. However, in his opinion everyone else could wait. They weren't in any imminent danger, while poor Hermione's soul obviously couldn't rest until her killer had been brought to justice. At the moment, Harry could only concentrate on one thing, and he was choosing Hermione.

"Just think about it, Harry," Ginny said with a weary sigh. "And if you decide you want to focus on the living, you know where to find us."

Harry let Ginny leave without a fuss, and once she was gone, he set a barrier on the floo network so he would have no more interruptions. Returning to the kitchen, he looked at his half made sandwich, but suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Gathering the things up, he shoved them in the fridge before turning and heading off upstairs, maybe he could get a few hours' sleep before Hermione showed up. However, when he entered his bedroom, Harry got a shock when he found Hermione sitting beside his bed, staring sadly out of the window.

"You're early," Harry said gently as he approached the foot of the bed.

"I'm here to say goodbye," Hermione said quietly.

"Why goodbye?" Harry asked in a panic. "I haven't avenged your death yet."

"I know," Hermione replied. "And I fear you never will."

"I will," Harry vowed fiercely. "I promise you Hermione, I'm working on tracking down Malfoy and his gang. Just tell me which one killed you and I'll make them pay."

"Poor Harry, you've still got no idea," Hermione laughed weakly as she got to her feet. "I've been trying to tell you, my killer is closer than you think."

Again as she spoke, a picture fell from the bookcase and when Harry walked over to it, he found it was the same picture that had fallen the first time she'd spoken to him.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked, showing her the picture. "What is it, I'm supposed to be seeing?"

"My killer," Hermione answered.

Harry frowned as he looked down at the picture, wondering if there was a Slytherin in the background. However, the background was just a blur and the only people in shot were himself, Hermione and Ron.

"See, you just don't want to see it," Hermione said sadly.

"See what?" Harry yelled. "Tell me who killed you, Hermione."

"Ron," Hermione yelled back. "Ron killed me."

"No." Harry slumped onto the bed, still clutching the frame in his hands. "You're wrong."

"I was there, I know who killed me," Hermione replied with a small watery chuckle. "It was all a trap, you know. He was working with the Death Eaters."

"He wouldn't," Harry whispered.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said with a sad sigh. "When we arrived at Shell Cottage they were waiting for us, and Malfoy thanked him for doing his job and delivering me to them. They then boasted about how they'd set the wards off at The Burrow at the same time, knowing you'd go rushing straight to where Ginny was."

"No, a fox set the wards off," Harry said.

"The wards don't go off for animals," Hermione said softly. "Nott and Zabini set the wards off, and let the fox out to fool you."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hermione with tears in his eyes.

"I'm dead, I know a lot more than I ever did when I was alive," Hermione answered sadly. "For example, I know the Slytherins used Ron's resentment of always being overlooked to get him on their side. Back in school they played on the fact he was the last brother, never quite as good as the others. They also used you, telling him how'd never be anything more than your sidekick."

"Ron isn't a sidekick, he's my best friend," Harry protested. "And he's every bit as important as his brothers."

"We know that, but does Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry wanted to protest and tell her that Ron wouldn't fall for such lies, but he couldn't find the words. Truth be told, he'd always known Ron had felt inferior to his family. Bill had been Head Boy and very popular, Charlie was the captain of the quidditch team and again very popular in his time at Hogwarts, Percy was the super smart one who'd also made the cut as Head Boy. Then there was the twins with their inventions and their madcap ideas, not to mention Ginny the only girl in the family. So Harry had always known how overlooked Ron felt. Even by befriending Harry Potter, he'd been overlooked, not by Harry himself, but by other people.

"Even if it is true, Ron wouldn't turn on his family," Harry protested. "He loves them."

"But his family weren't killed, were they?" Hermione retorted. "Bill and Fleur were restrained, not killed."

"Why did they kill you?" Harry asked.

"I was a test," Hermione answered with a sad smile. "Once they had me, they told Ron to kill me. It was his way of proving he was loyal."

"No, he wouldn't," Harry insisted.

"Have it your way," Hermione said sadly as she smiled at Harry. "I'm telling you what happened, Harry, but what happens next is up to you. I just want you to know that no matter what you do, I will always love you. You will always be like a brother to me, even if you don't avenge my death."

Harry blinked back the tears at Hermione's words, and the disappointment that was dripping in her voice. Swiping at his eyes to clear his vision, he looked up and found Hermione had gone again. Only this time, she wasn't coming back. She'd given him her final message, and now he had to decide what to do with it.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Draco Malfoy was lounging on his bed when he felt the wards around his wing of the manor shimmer as someone apparated into one of the rooms. There was actually only one person able to apparate into his private wing, aside from himself, so Draco knew exactly who had arrived. Even his parents couldn't apparate directly into his wing, although they could enter from the main body of the house whenever they wished, although they usually respected his privacy and asked before they entered his private domain. However, Draco had adjusted the wards so his girlfriend, the daughter of The Dark Lord, could come and go as she pleased.

"How did it go?" Draco asked as his girlfriend entered the room, an ethereal glow surrounding her.

"Perfect," Hermione Granger replied with a wicked smile as she moved over the large mirror opposite the bed and began to remove the spells she'd been using to make her appear otherworldly.

"Potter fell for it?" Draco questioned with a laugh.

When Hermione had first suggested, faking her death and visiting Harry as a ghost to turn him against Ron and alienate him from the Order, Draco had thought she'd been joking. Even once he realised she was deadly serious, he didn't for one minute think it would work. He didn't think even Potter was foolish enough to believe Hermione was visiting him from beyond the grave. Or even if did believe it, he didn't think he would ever believe Hermione's story that Ron had been the one to kill her.

However, Hermione had been adamant her plan would work, and once she'd gotten her father's permission to run with it, she went ahead and planned everything. With Draco's help, she found a spell that would give someone else her appearance just long enough for the Order to genuinely think she was dead and bury her. They then arranged to divert Harry's attention, and while Hermione was alone with Ron, Draco pretended to kill her as his friends kept Ron from getting to her too fast. By the time Ron was able to get to where he'd seen Hermione fall, the switch had been made and the real Hermione had been long gone, leaving behind a corpse which looked exactly like her. A few more spells had then given her an otherworldly look, and she'd spent the last couple of months haunting Harry.

"Of course," Hermione answered with a grin. "I am a terrific actress, as displayed by my years of undercover work with the Order."

"I've no doubt you were very convincing," Draco replied. "But will it be enough to turn Potter on Weasley? Is he convinced enough to accuse Weasley of your murder?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Hermione answered with a delicate shrug of her shoulders. "But even if it doesn't blow up right away, it'll fester away at Harry until he does something about it. And believe me, once he's accused Ron of killing me, there's no going back. The second he puts that out there, Ron will drop him like a stone, and even though the Weasleys love Harry, they won't choose him over Ron. Whether it happens soon, or doesn't happen for moths, it will happen. Sooner or later, Harry is going to act on what I told him, and when he does, he'll find himself all alone in the world."

"And when that happens, we strike and take him out," Draco smirked as Hermione kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed to join him.

"Indeed we do," Hermione agreed. "And this is the part where you tell me my plan was ingenuous."

"Let's wait and see how well it works," Draco chuckled. "Then I'll congratulate you."

"Just make sure you do," Hermione replied. "And just so you know, when this works, I want plenty of appreciation for my deviousness."

"I can appreciate that now," Draco said, grinning at Hermione as he grabbed her and flipped her so she was pinned underneath him.

Within a few seconds the couple were too busy fooling around to think about Harry and the plan Hermione had set in motion. Although, Hermione did turn out to be right, and Harry couldn't resist acting on what she'd told him. It didn't happen immediately, but a few weeks after her final visit he confronted Ron and the pair got into an almighty fight. The end result left Harry ostracised from both the Weasleys and the Order as they couldn't believe what he was accusing Ron of. Of course, once Harry was alone and vulnerable, the dark struck and he was kidnapped. Once he was in Voldemort's possession, Hermione couldn't resist visiting him and letting him know how he'd been played. Harry was understandably devastated, and he'd died never having gotten the chance to make amends with Ron. He'd believed the wrong friend, and because of that the wizarding world ended up in the dark clutches of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	15. The Snitch

**The Snitch.**

The full moon shone on the grounds of Hogwarts, illuminating the peaceful castle. However, if anyone was awake inside the castle and had peered out at the windows that overlooked the quidditch pitch they would have seen two shadowy figures creeping towards the changing rooms at the far side of the pitch. The first figure was a tall boy with platinum blond hair, and he was holding the hand of a shorter girl with long brunette curls as they snuck around in the middle of the night.

"This is rather creepy," Hermione Granger whispered as her boyfriend pulled open the doors to the deserted changing rooms.

"Afraid of the dark are you, Granger?" Draco Malfoy teased, grinning over his shoulder at the witch behind him.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Hermione replied defiantly, even though it wasn't quite true. She was afraid of very little, but the one thing that did scare her was the thought of her father not winning the war and ending up in the terrible state he'd been throughout her childhood.

Unbeknown to anyone but a trusted few Death Eaters, Hermione was the daughter of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Hermione's mother had turned up in wizarding Britain with Hermione when she'd heard the rumours Voldemort had vanished while trying to kill Harry Potter. Knowing that the Malfoys were trusted alleys of Voldemort, Hermione's mother had gone to them and they'd helped her raise Hermione as a single mother. They'd also helped get Hermione into school as a muggleborn, so she would be safe from persecution as Voldemort's daughter, and Lucius had been extremely instrumental in helping Voldemort regain his full powers a couple of years ago.

"Come on scaredy-cat," Draco urged, pulling Hermione into the dark changing rooms.

"Do you really want to mock me?" Hermione questioned. "After all, I'm not the one who ran screaming from the Forbidden Forest when my father made an appearance."

"I was only eleven," Draco argued defensively. "Plus, I didn't know it was The Dark Lord, did I? It could have been anything. I could have been killed."

"You are such a drama queen," Hermione laughed with a roll of her eyes. She'd known Draco forever, and as much as she loved him, she had to admit he did have a tendency to overdramatise certain situations.

Even in the dark, Hermione could see Draco's pout as moonlight flowed through the windows. Knowing they didn't have time for a full scale argument, even a light-hearted one, Hermione quickly reminded her boyfriend that they were down in the changing rooms for a reason.

"Where's the supply cupboard?" she asked, looking around at the five closed doors leading from the small lobby of the changing rooms.

"The middle one," Draco answered, pointing out that the other four doors led to the four houses respective changing rooms which Hermione was amused to note that the Gryffindor and Slytherin changing rooms were the furthest apart.

"Is it locked?" Hermione asked.

"It will be," Draco replied.

"How are we going to get in there without breaking the lock?" Hermione questioned with a frown. Draco had assured her that he had everything under control, and that no-one would be able to trace anything they did back to them.

"We're going to unlock it," Draco answered, pulling a wand from his pocket.

"Wait." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand before he had a chance to cast any sort of spell at the locked door. "What if they check the lock afterwards and discover you unlocked the cupboard? We're supposed to be avoiding suspicion, Draco."

"Which is why I'm not using my wand," Draco replied, giving Hermione a good look at his wand so she could see it wasn't his.

"Whose wand is that?"

"Madam Hooch's."

"How did you get Madam Hooch's wand?" Hermione gasped.

"Severus," Draco answered. The Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, was another person who knew about Hermione and he'd spent the last several years keeping an eye on her while she was pretending to be an innocent muggleborn.

"How did Severus get Madam Hooch's wand?" Hermione asked.

"I can make a guess," Draco replied with a slight grimace. "When I went to collect the wand, he came to the door looking decidedly dishevelled."

"Bloody hell, he seduced Madam Hooch?" Hermione screeched.

"I think so," Draco answered. "Which means we're on a clock here. I have no idea how much staying power Severus had got, or how distractive he can be. We need to get this wand back to him before Madam Hooch leaves his room."

"I never knew Severus was so devoted to the cause," Hermione murmured as Draco unlocked the cupboard and pulled out the large chest which contained all the quidditch balls.

"You have to do what you have to do," Draco answered with a shrug.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Draco," Hermione hissed, pulling her boyfriend around to face her and levelling him with her most deadly glare. "You're mine, and you're not to go around seducing other women. Even if it is in the greater good."

"You're jealous?" Draco asked with a teasing smile.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm deadly serious," Hermione corrected as she grabbed the front of Draco's trousers and gave his crotch a squeeze. "If I ever catch you looking at another witch, I'll hex you so hard that you'll never use your rather magnificent family jewels again. You're mine Draco, and don't you forget it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco gulped, both aroused and rather intimidated by Hermione's show of power.

"Down boy, we don't have time," Hermione chuckled, noticing that Draco was starting to rise to the occasion under her hand. "Let's get on with what we're here to do."

With a sigh of frustration, Draco flicked open the catches of the box to display the full set of quidditch balls that would be used in the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor the following day. Pulling on a pair of gloves he removed from his pocket, Draco very carefully unclipped the lock keeping the golden snitch in place and grabbed it before it could take off soaring around the room.

"Here take it so it stops trying to escape," Draco said to his girlfriend, manoeuvring the snitch into her bare hands. At the feel of human flesh, the snitch stopped trying to escape and sat quietly nestled in the palm of Hermione's hand.

"How does this work?" Hermione asked, not quite understanding the mechanics of a snitch.

"A snitch doesn't rest until it's caught," Draco explained. "And it doesn't register it's been caught until it touches human flesh."

"But seekers wear gloves," Hermione argued.

"Gloves with holes for the fingers," Draco countered. "The fingers touch the snitch and it stops moving. Put that in your pocket for now and give me the bewitched snitch."

Slipping the snitch into her pocket, she pulled out a deep red velvet pouch from her other pocket and handed it to Draco. Very carefully Draco pulled a fresh snitch from the bag, which began to try and escape the second it was free of the confines of its velvet prison. However, Draco was ready and with expert manoeuvring he slid the snitch into the vacant position in the box and snapped closed the lock that kept in in place. Instantly the snitch ceased to struggle as it sat and waited to be released again and caught for good.

"Do you have the snitch I gave you the other day?" Hermione checked as her boyfriend shut the quidditch box and shoved it back into the cupboard, re-locking the door behind him.

"Severus has it," Draco answered. The snitch in question belonged to Harry Potter, one of the many he'd caught over his years at Hogwarts, and any test would show that he was the one who'd caught the snitch and put an end to its magic.

"And what do I do with this one?" Hermione asked. "How am I going to explain my imprint on the snitch? If anyone examines it, it will reveal that I was the one to deactivate its magic."

"Give it to me and I'll throw it into the fire down in the dungeons," Draco said, taking the tiny golden ball from his girlfriend. "Now is there anything else?"

"No, I think we're all set," Hermione replied. "Just try not to catch the snitch tomorrow."

"I'll try my best," Draco promised. They did have a back-up plan in case he was forced to catch the snitch, but the idea was to let Harry catch it and enjoy the fireworks that would surely follow.

Creeping back out of the changing rooms, Draco and Hermione carefully made their way back to the castle. They shared a lingering kiss in the shadows of the main staircase, before they headed their separate ways to sneak back into their respective dorms. On his way back to the dungeons, Draco called in Severus's office and left Madam Hooch's wand in the agreed spot behind the potions master's desk. He then hurried out of the office, trying to ignore the moans of pleasure he'd heard coming from Severus's private quarters, returned to the Slytherin dungeons and after destroying the snitch Hermione had touched, he went to bed to grab some rest before the big match against Gryffindor the following day.

* * *

As was always the case when Gryffindor played Slytherin, every single student and Professor at Hogwarts gathered to watch the match. The rivalry between the two houses was so intense that their matches were always rather spectacular and even the neutral houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff turned up en-masse to watch the action.

Hermione took her place in the stands, sitting beside Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Her supposedly closest friends, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley were all playing in the match. To be honest of all the Gryffindors, Neville was by far Hermione's favourite and she was hoping that when the time came, she could persuade him to come with her to the dark. She would willingly protect Neville from anyone who might disapprove of him, and she would much rather have him on her side than have to fight against him.

"I think it's going to be a tough game," Seamus remarked as the two sets of players flew out onto the pitch behind Madam Hooch.

"It always is against Slytherin," Dean agreed.

Although to be honest, it hadn't always been that way. When Draco had first started playing as seeker in his second year he was so caught up in beating Harry that he often didn't play to the best of his ability, so Harry tended to beat him easily. However, over the last couple of years Draco had put aside his desire to beat Harry and instead had focused on being the best player he could be. As a result matches between the two teams were closer than ever and Draco had beaten Harry to the snitch on several occasions. As it now stood, the two players were virtually neck and neck on ability and it really was a coin toss to see who would emerge victorious on any given day.

As the two sides lined up, and the captains reluctantly shook hands, the cries in the stands began to grow. Half the stadium was shouting for Gryffindor, while the other half were shouting for Slytherin. When Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the balls shot into the air, the screams only got louder and it was a couple of minutes before the noise died down enough to hear the commentators thoughts on the match.

Hermione had never really taken to quidditch, even as a child when she'd spent all her free time with Draco, so she was always pretty subdued during a match. She did cheer whenever Gryffindor scored, but she didn't jump around and scream like lots of other people did. However, knowing the importance of the match she was watching, Hermione was more edgy than normal and even though she kept up the act of cheering for goals, her eyes never strayed far from the two seekers.

For the first half hour of the match, Draco and Harry stayed within arm's length of each other as they searched for the snitch. Several times, one of them got the tiny golden ball in their sights and set off with the other in hot pursuit, but they never managed to get close enough to actually catch the small golden ball in their hands.

"I think Malfoy is onto something," Dean called, nearly forty minutes into the game, as the blond seeker went soaring towards the floor.

Hermione watched with her heart in her mouth as Draco dive-bombed towards the grass. Harry was hot on his heels, and normally Hermione would think her boyfriend was trying to cause his rival to crash, but she was hoping he wasn't doing anything so foolish given what they wanted to happen. However, just as Draco reached the floor and changed direction to fly virtually above the ground, she spotted the snitch hovering just in front of his outstretched fingers. Just when she was sure her boyfriend was going to catch the snitch, Harry jostled into him, causing Draco to falter slightly and for the snitch to flutter away.

"Go Harry," Dean cheered as the Gryffindors realised that their seeker had just narrowly avoided defeat.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have been seething at Harry's tactics, especially as she knew that if Draco had pulled such a stunt the Gryffindors would be up in arms claiming he was cheating. However, she was thrilled that Draco hadn't caught the snitch and she was even happier to see Harry was now in pursuit of the snitch. Draco was rapidly chasing after him, looking as though he was desperate to catch Harry and the snitch, but Hermione had every confidence her boyfriend would just fail to catch up with his rival.

Sure enough, Draco couldn't seem to quite manage to get past the tail of Harry's broom as the two seekers soared after the snitch. As the snitch fluttered in front of the Ravenclaw stands, Harry made a fresh surge and there was a brief roar of approval from the Gryffindor stands as it appeared he'd caught the snitch. However, the sounds vanished almost as soon as they started as all of a sudden Harry vanished from sight. One moment he'd been inches in front of Draco, the next moment he was gone.

"What the hell?" Hermione cried in surprised outrage, even though she knew exactly what had happened and where Harry was.

"Where's he gone?" Seamus cried, his disbelief echoed all around the stadium.

Everyone in the stands was totally bemused as to what had happened, and things weren't much clearer on the pitch. Draco had stopped in mid-air and was looking around with bafflement etched on his handsome features. The other players had also frozen in shock and for a moment there wasn't a sound to be heard in the entire stadium.

"Everyone stay where they are," Dumbledore's booming voice called, breaking the stunned silence.

Leaning over the front of the stand, Hermione watched as Dumbledore led the Professors down onto the pitch. Minerva McGonagall was right on his heels, followed by Severus, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout. Behind them came the other Professors, and they called all the players down to the centre of the pitch and stood them together why they tried to work out what had happened.

"This is all your fault," Ron Weasley accused Draco, pushing the blond in the chest. "You've done something to Harry."

"I didn't do anything," Draco protested. "Everyone saw me, I was merely trying to get the snitch. And I would have already had it if Potter hadn't flew into me."

"The snitch," Ginny Weasley gasped. "What if it was a trap? What if someone wanted to get Harry?"

"Or me," Draco interjected dramatically. "I was playing as well, and as I've just said, I would have caught the snitch if Potter wasn't a cheat."

"Why would anyone want to take you?" Ron sneered.

"In case it slipped your notice, Weasley, my family is very wealthy," Draco replied with a smug grin, deliberately reminding the redhead that he had money while his family was dirt poor. "I could have been kidnapped and held for ransom. Merlin, do you think that's what was supposed to happen?" he asked Severus with a dramatic gasp.

"Let's not speculate, Draco," Severus said, rolling his eyes at his godson's dramatics. Although it had been the perfect cover for him to slide the snitch Draco had given him a couple of days ago out of his robes and under the stand where Harry had just vanished from.

"It was, I was almost the victim of a terrible kidnapping plot," Draco declared as he turned to his two best friends, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, who had also been playing on the team and were therefore on the pitch with him. "Just wait until my father hears about this."

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, this isn't about you," Ginny screamed.

"You don't know that," Draco said with a pout. "We don't know what's happened yet."

"We do know Harry is gone," Ginny cried. "Where is he?"

"We will find him Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Although it is looking as though the snitch had something to do with his disappearance. Rolanda, were the balls secure before the match?" he asked Madam Hooch.

"They were locked away as always," Madam Hooch answered. "I can assure you headmaster, no-one has tampered with my balls."

"Before we go blaming the snitch, hadn't we better check that it's not here?" McGonagall asked. "I agree that it seemed to play a part in Mr Potter's vanishing act, but we don't want to jump to conclusions."

Agreeing with McGonagall, Dumbledore ordered the players to remain where they were while the staff searched the pitch. After only a couple of minutes, Professor Sprout let out a cry as she found a golden snitch nestled under the Ravenclaw stands, virtually right underneath where Harry had vanished from.

"Is it from today's match?" Ron demanded.

"It has to be," Madam Hooch replied. "Before every match I sweep the stadium for rogue balls. That snitch was not underneath the stands before the match started."

"Isn't there some sort of spell to see who caught it?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Indeed there is," Dumbledore answered with a nod. Pulling out his wand, he cast several spells over the snitch and a hologram of Harry appeared over the ball. "Harry caught this snitch."

"So it has nothing to do with his disappearance," McGonagall sighed. "So what happened Albus?"

"I have no idea," Dumbledore replied in a grave voice as he turned to face the spot he'd last seen Harry. "I want everyone back in the castle now. Gather them in the Great Hall," he snapped, jumping into action as he realised that time was passing and they needed to find Harry before something terrible happened to him.

"I still say you're behind this, Malfoy," Ron hissed as the Professors starting herding the students back to the castle, starting with the two quidditch teams.

"I could have been the intended victim, Weasley," Draco shot back. "Not that you would understand the trauma of very nearly being kidnapped. No bugger would want you. In fact the kidnappers would probably pay your family to take you off their hands when they saw how much food you eat."

"Evil bastard," Ron yelled, charging at the blond. Thanks to Draco's fast reflexes he dodged out of Ron's way and the Gryffindor went sprawling to the floor.

"Come on Ron, he's not worth it," Ginny said as she helped her brother to his feet. "Dumbledore will find out what's happened to Harry, and if he's involved, he'll pay for it."

"Damn right he will," Ron seethed. "Watch your back Malfoy, I'm coming for you."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Draco laughed with a fake shudder before he turned away from Ron and strode off towards the Great Hall, laughing with his friends.

Ron and Ginny were among the first to reach the Great Hall, and they hadn't been there long before Hermione arrived. Stuck in the stands she missed a lot of the action, but she'd gotten the gist of what had happened. Although Ron and Ginny were only too happy to fill her in on their theory that Draco was behind whatever had happened to Harry and that he was trying to throw suspicion off himself by calming he was the intended victim.

"Just look at him," Ron sneered, glaring over to where Draco was now holding court with the other Slytherins, no doubt telling them all how close he'd came to been kidnapped for his family's vast fortune.

"Ginny's right, if he's involved the truth will be exposed," Hermione said, sitting herself so her back was to Draco as if she was facing her boyfriend she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from laughing at his dramatics. "Let's focus on Harry. Surely the Ministry can get a trace on him."

"But he's not underage anymore," Ginny pointed out in a low voice.

"Damn it, I'd forgotten about that," Hermione swore. Of course the whole point of arranging for Harry to be taken at this point was because he was now seventeen and any protective spells Dumbledore had on him would be null and void, meaning her father could hopefully do what he hadn't been able to do before and kill him. "But there has to be something they can do. People don't just disappear into thin air."

"Let's hope you're right, or we're all doomed," Ron whispered, his anger dissipating and leaving him feeling depressed and defeated.

"We have to have faith. Dumbledore will find some answers," Hermione said positively.

Sadly Dumbledore didn't have any answers, and several hours later he and the officials he'd called in from the Ministry were as clueless as they had been when Harry had vanished. The obvious solution was that the snitch had been some sort of portkey, but that didn't explain how they'd found the snitch on the pitch and it showed no signs of tampering. There had to be another solution, but no-one could think of it. Somehow, Harry Potter had vanished into thin air, and no-one knew how it had happened, where he now was and what was happening to him. Would they ever see the Boy Who Lived, again?

* * *

While Hogwarts was stunned by his disappearance, and dozens of people were trying to work out what had happened to him, Harry Potter found himself in a stone dungeon. He was as bewildered as anyone about what had happened. One minute he'd been grabbing the snitch and winning the match for Gryffindor, the next minute he was tumbling off his broom onto a cold, hard floor.

"What did you do to me?" he whispered to the golden snitch, still clutched in his hand.

"It brought you to me," a voice called as the door to the cell he was in swing open.

"Voldemort," Harry gasped, taking a step back as the dark wizard stood in the doorway of his prison.

It had been a couple of years since he'd seen Voldemort upon his return, and Harry was surprised to find him looking much more humane. In fact he was guessing that he could pass for an average wizard and could walk about their world unnoticed if he so desired.

"Nice to see you recognise me, Potter," Voldemort chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to recognise the wizard who killed my parents," Harry snarled. "I know a monster when I see one."

"Baiting me won't work," Voldemort said. "I won't be dragged into a fight with you. You're at my mercy, and when I see fit, I will end your puny life."

"My friends will rescue me," Harry said defiantly. "Dumbledore will find me."

"You'll be nothing but a pile of bones by the time Dumbledore works out what's happened to you," Voldemort replied with a shrug.

"It's not hard to figure out," Harry spat. "I vanished in front of the entire school the second I caught the snitch. They'll figure out it was a portkey and they'll track me down."

"Actually, they'll find a snitch that they'll think you caught today," Voldemort said. "I've been working on this plan for a long time, and I have to say Draco and Hermione pulled it off excellently."

"Hermione?" Harry frowned at the mention of his muggleborn friend.

"My daughter," Voldemort announced, cackling with glee as horror distorted Harry's features. "She's the reason you're here, Potter. I couldn't have done any of this without her. And now she's right in the heart of the action at Hogwarts. She'll know every move the Order make in trying to find you, and she can warn me about what's coming. So you see, it's over. We've won."

"Over my dead body," Harry spat, refusing to let the tears fall that had pooled in his eyes at the news that his friend had been playing them all for fools for years.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort said menacingly. "But not just yet, Potter. I think I'll let you live long enough to see Hermione one last time. Maybe I'll even let her finish you off."

Leaving Harry alone with the thought of his friend not only betraying him, but possibly going to kill him, Voldemort locked Harry back in the dungeon which would be his home for the final few weeks of his life. With Harry in his possession, and ready to be killed whenever he felt like it, Voldemort had taken a big step towards victory. Very soon, he would take the final steps and then he and his daughter would rule the world.


	16. The Bodyguard

**The Bodyguard.**

Eleven year old Draco Malfoy stood outside of his father's study, bracing himself for the lecture he suspected he was about to receive. Draco started Hogwarts in just a couple of days, and when his father had summoned him to his study for a word, he was assuming it was to remind him that he would soon be out in the world on his own and as a Malfoy it was his duty to represent the family to the best of his ability. There was a lot expected of Draco as a Malfoy, and even though he was only eleven years old, he was ready to embrace his destiny and be the best son he could be for his father.

Ready to face whatever his father had to say to him, Draco raised his fist and knocked on the smooth wooden door. He knocked twice before his father's distinctive voice called for him to enter. Pushing open the door, Draco entered his father's opulent study and found Lucius sitting behind his large wooden desk, leafing through a few pieces of parchment.

"Take a seat Draco, I'll be with you in just a second," Lucius said without looking up from his work.

Draco sat down in front of his father's desk, and he waited in silence as Lucius finished what he was doing and slid the file he'd been working on in his bottom drawer. He then pulled another file out of another of his desk drawers and placed it in front of him, although he didn't open it.

"What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only, Draco," Lucius began, his voice deadly serious. "This is highly sensitive information and if it's gets into the wrong hands there could be trouble."

"You can trust me, father," Draco said earnestly. He'd been expecting a talk about honouring the family name, but it sounded like Lucius wished to discuss something a lot more sensitive with him.

"I hope so," Lucius said sternly. "Because as I said, this can't go any further. Not only can you not tell your friends any of what I'm about to tell you, you'll also have to keep the task I'm about to give you to yourself. You are to talk to no-one about this, is that understood, Draco?"

"I understand," Draco answered with a bob of his blond head.

"As you know The Dark Lord is in a bad way following his attempt to kill the Potter boy," Lucius explained. He'd made sure Draco had grown up knowing that Voldemort wasn't dead as many people claimed, and that one day not only would he be back, but the Malfoys would be at his right hand side as they supported his quest for power.

"But one day he will return," Draco said.

"He will," Lucius agreed. "But that's not important right now. What's important is what we can do for him while he's indisposed. He's tasked us with looking out for the most important thing in his life – his daughter."

"Daughter?" Draco gasped, totally stunned by the sudden mention of a daughter. Lucius had told him a lot about the dark wizard as he'd grown up, but this was the first time he'd mentioned a daughter.

"She's your age and she'll be starting Hogwarts alongside you," Lucius explained. "However, she's been raised in the muggle world as a way of keeping her under Dumbledore's radar."

"She's a muggleborn?" Draco frowned.

"To the rest of the world, yes," Lucius replied.

"And what, you want me to befriend her?" Draco questioned.

"Most definitely not," Lucius said, furiously shaking his head. "The idea is to keep her identity secret. If you befriended a muggleborn, there would be talk and Dumbledore would get suspicious. No, no matter what happens you're not to befriend her."

"So why tell me about her then?" Draco asked.

"So you can quietly look out for her," Lucius answered. "I know she's going to be sorted in Gryffindor and she'll be doing her best to get in with Potter. You're not to interfere in anything she does, but just try and keep her out of too much danger."

"I'll try," Draco said with a sigh. He didn't for one minute think looking out for this witch was going to be easy, especially as he had to do it without anyone finding out what he was doing.

Flipping open the file on his desk, Lucius removed a picture from it and handed it to his son. "That is a picture of her. Her name is Hermione Granger."

Draco silently studied the picture of a young girl with wild brunette hair, deep brown eyes and an eager smile. She didn't look anything special, in fact she looked rather boring. But then again, he suspected that might be the entire point. If she blended into the background, how would anyone ever connect her with the darkest wizard their world had ever known?

"I promise to do what I can to keep her safe," Draco promised, handing the picture back to his father.

"Thank you, Draco," Lucius replied, giving his son a smile. "I'm sure you'll do us both proud. Just remember that this is out secret and no-one must ever know about Hermione."

"I won't tell a soul," Draco vowed.

Leaving his father's study, he was as proud as could be that his father had trusted him with something so very important. There and then he vowed to do the best job he could possibly do, little realising that Hermione was going to make keeping her safe hard work for Draco. He was in for a long seven years at Hogwarts as he tried to ensure that no harm came to The Dark Lord's daughter.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 **Six and a half years later.**

Draco stalked the streets of Hogsmeade, silently muttering under his breath as he kept a close eye on the time. He was looking for the Head Girl, having being reliably informed she'd headed into the village with her two idiot friends. Draco had thought she was busy studying, and therefore he didn't have to worry about the fact that Hogsmeade was about to be the location of a Death Eater attack. But no, at the last minute she'd decided to leave her studies for possibly the first time in her school career, and instead opt to have some fun. Only since she'd chosen Hogsmeade as the place to have fun, Draco was forced to search the village and ensure that she wasn't caught up in the attack that his father had informed him was taking place that afternoon.

"Bloody Granger," Draco mumbled under his breath, cursing the day he'd ever discovered who she was.

At eleven he'd thought keeping an eye on Hermione and keeping her safe would be a piece of cake. However, he'd sorely underestimated just how often she found herself in trouble alongside her best friend, Harry Potter, and Potter's little sidekick, Ron Weasley. Barely a year had passed when she hadn't gotten into some sort of scrape and Draco had quietly bailed her out of trouble. Not that he'd been able to protect her from everything and she'd still suffered a bit more than he would have liked. Still, he'd done all he could to protect her and even Voldemort himself had thanked him for his diligence where Hermione was concerned.

To be honest, Draco had thought the bodyguard duties would end once Voldemort was back to full strength, which had happened at the end of their fourth year. However, Voldemort had made it clear that Hermione's undercover work wasn't over yet, and as long as she was at school as a muggleborn, he expected Draco to keep an eye on her and keep her safe as he had been doing.

For most of seventh year, Draco hadn't really had to worry about Hermione as for once it was a quiet year. However since Christmas the Death Eater attacks were starting to become a bit more regular and just the previous week, Draco had received a letter from his father informing him that Hogsmeade was next on the places to be hit, and it was his responsibility to ensure that Hermione wasn't caught up in the crossfire. After all, aside from the Malfoys, no other Death Eaters knew who she was. As far as they were concerned, she was Harry Potter's muggleborn best friend and quite likely a perfect target.

Initially Draco had thought he would have to find a way to keep her in school, even if it meant somehow making her ill or injuring her slightly in some way. But then he'd overheard her informing Harry and Ron that she was staying at school to study, so his problems had seemed to be solved. But then this morning he'd realised she was no longer in school, and once he found out she was down in the village, he'd raced down to Hogsmeade to find her before the attack began.

"But where is she?" he muttered, still seeing no sign of the feisty witch.

As tempting as it was to just go back up to the castle, and trust that Hermione could look after herself, Draco continued to search for the elusive Gryffindor. He still hadn't found her when he spotted the first of the black wisps that signalled the Death Eaters were arriving in the village. Within seconds there was pandemonium as more Death Eaters appeared and students and the general public began to panic.

Technically as Head Boy, Draco knew he should be taking charge of the students, but he left them to fend for themselves as he continued to look for Hermione. Besides, most of them seemed to be running towards the school and in his opinion anyone stupid enough to stick around deserved everything they got.

"Got you," he cried, suddenly spotting Hermione's bushy head outside of Honeydukes.

There was no sign of either of her friends, but Draco didn't bother to look for them as he strode towards Hermione. Unlike him, she looked to be helping the students by pointing them towards the castle. Draco suspected she would stay in the village until all the students were safely heading back to Hogwarts, but that could be dangerous and Draco wasn't going to let any of the Death Eaters get a good look at her and decide she would make a perfect target once they realised who she was. Fortunately the Death Eaters seemed busy with other things and Draco was confident none of them had noticed Hermione as he strode up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, trying to pull herself from the blond's grasp. She'd been busy looking for other students and hadn't noticed him until he had her in his grasp.

"Shut up," Draco hissed, noticing that the Death Eaters were moving closer to where they were located. Now it was going to be quite tricky to get away back up to the castle without anyone seeing them.

"I will not shut up," Hermione said loudly as she tried to kick Draco in the shins.

"For Merlin's sake woman, don't you know a rescue when you see one," Draco spat, dodging Hermione's kick and giving her a rough shake.

"Yeah right," Hermione snorted. "As if you'd be rescuing me. More likely you're going to shout for some of your friends out there. Why don't I save you the bother? Hey, we're over here," she cried loudly.

"Shut it Granger," Draco snarled, pulling Hermione further into the alley and further into the shadows.

"Stop ordering me about," Hermione snarled back, once again struggling to break free of Draco's hold.

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn witch I've ever met," Draco snapped, amazed that no-one had heard the commotion she was making. If he was wasn't careful, they would be caught simply because Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"And you're the most arrogant, annoying git I've ever met," Hermione retorted loudly.

Groaning slightly at the noise Hermione was making, Draco wracked his brains to think of a way of shutting her up. Of course he could stun her, but then he'd have to get her back to the castle without anyone seeing them. What he really needed was to find a way to get her to be quiet of her own accord, then he could drag her back to the castle and just leave her once he knew they were safely away from the village.

Draco's mind was still whirling with ideas as Hermione opened her mouth to say something else. Not wanting to risk her drawing attention to them, Draco did the first thing that popped into his head and he covered her mouth with hers. Hermione let out a squeal of surprise, and even though Draco himself was stunned with what he'd done, he didn't let her go. He kept his mouth over hers and before he knew it, he was kissing her properly. It only took a few seconds before Hermione was responding and with danger only a few meters away the pair shared the hottest kiss either of them had ever endured.

It was the need for air that finally forced them to part, and when they did Draco couldn't help but smirk smugly as Hermione gazed at him, obviously speechless. In fact she tried to speak more than once, with nothing coming out other than a tiny whimper.

"What was that?" she eventually managed in a quiet voice.

"That was me keeping you quiet," Draco replied. "Just trust me Granger, I'm keeping you safe. As soon as we can, we'll get back to school and never have to speak of this again."

"Why?" Hermione asked, still keeping her voice low. "Why are you protecting me?"

"It doesn't matter," Draco answered with a shrug, wishing she would drop the subject. After all, it wasn't as if he could say he was doing so on her father's instructions. "Just be grateful that I was here to save your backside."

Hermione made a small noise, which may or may not have been agreement, but Draco was aware she was scrutinising him carefully. Ignoring her stare, but fearing that his secret was blown, he carefully pulled her back towards the entrance of the alley. By now the Order and several Professors had appeared and the fighting seemed to be located down the other half of the village.

"I think we can make a run for it," Draco whispered to Hermione. "Keep right beside the building and as soon as we're past Honeydukes, run. Get into the tree line and get up to Hogwarts under the cover of the forest."

"You make it sound like you're not coming with me," Hermione muttered.

"I'll be right behind you," Draco replied.

Taking another look into the street, he swung Hermione around him and pushed her into action. He then put himself between her and the fighting in the village and urged her to run. For once she did as he'd ordered and once they were past Honeydukes, she darted for the cover of the forest. Draco was right on her heels and the pair sprinted back up to the castle, making rather good time as Hermione was clearly in good shape as was Draco.

Once they reached the castle, Draco hung back and let Hermione enter Hogwarts first. Everyone seemed to have gathered in the Great Hall, and Draco watched Hermione enter the room and join her friends, before he also slipped into the Great Hall and settled down with his friends, looking as though he'd just arrived.

As they waited for news, Draco could feel Hermione watching him, but he kept his eyes averted. Instead he sat mulling on what he was going to say when Hermione undoubtedly confronted him over what had happened in the village. Did he break and confess everything, or did he hold out and just pretend to have a crush on her? Although pretending to have a crush on her could lead to serious problems since he was supposed to think she was a muggleborn, and the last thing he wanted was for her to tell her father that he wasn't loyal to the dark cause.

By the time the students were dismissed and ordered back to their dorms, Draco still had no idea how he was going to handle Hermione. Hoping that a good night's sleep might help with the problem, Draco headed down to the dungeons with his friends, only to be collared by the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, and escorted into his office.

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked the wizard who also happened to be his godfather.

"No problem, just checking that Hermione is alright. I can hardly ask her myself, can I?" Severus said. He also knew who Hermione was, and he'd been a large part of the conspiracy that allowed her to attend Hogwarts as a muggleborn and pose as a Gryffindor even though the hat wanted to put her in Slytherin.

"She's fine," Draco replied with a frown.

"But?" Severus asked, knowing that something was bothering Draco.

"But I wasn't able to protect her from afar this time," Draco confessed. "She was supposed to be staying at school, and by the time I found out she was in the village, I barely had time to get down there in time. I didn't find her until after the attack had begun. I had no choice but to bundle her into an alley."

"She saw you?" Severus checked.

"Of course she saw me," Draco snorted. "Hell, she fought so hard she almost gave our hiding place away. It's a bloody miracle none of the Death Eaters heard her."

"Clearly you managed to deal with her though," Severus said. "So why does she think you protected her?"

"I didn't tell her," Draco answered. "But I did have to take drastic action to get her to be quiet."

"What did you do, Draco?" Severus questioned, hoping his godson hadn't hurt Hermione in any way. Somehow he doubted Voldemort would be happy if he found out Draco had hurt Hermione when he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her.

"I kissed her," Draco confessed with a sheepish grimace.

"Bloody hell," Severus muttered, dropping down into his chair. "Now she's going to think you like her. Or do you like her?"

"I'd never really thought about it," Draco replied honestly. "It was just instinctual as I tried to shut her up. But I can't deny that I enjoyed it."

"We could have a problem on our hands though," Severus said. "Hermione won't just let this drop. She'll want some answers."

"Do I give them to her?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Severus said as he rose to his feet. "Wait here."

Not telling Draco where he was going, Severus connected his floo and disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames. Draco waited for nearly fifteen minutes before Severus returned and disconnected the floo yet again.

"Well?" Draco asked when Severus settled himself in his chair and didn't say a word.

"If she comes to you demanding answers, you can tell her the truth," Severus said. "You can also tell her that if she comes to me, I can arrange for her to see her father. But if she doesn't approach you Draco, you don't say a word."

"Understood," Draco replied with a nod.

Saying goodnight to his godfather, Draco left the office and carried on down to the Slytherin dorms. In the time he'd taken to speak to Severus most people had gone to bed and the common room was virtually deserted. Draco's friends had hung around to wait for him, but once he assured them that Severus just wanted to discuss a few head matters, they said their goodnights and went to bed. As Head Boy, Draco had his own private room in the dorms, so while his friends all headed off their room, Draco sauntered into his bedroom, only to be stunned to find Hermione sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said, waving her wand to shut the door behind the stunned blond boy. "I think we need to talk."

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked.

"In all the confusion it was easy to cast a disillusionment charm on myself and mingle in with the Slytherins. No-one spotted me as I found your room and slipped inside."

"Won't your little friends be missing you?" Draco questioned.

"No, I told them I had some head duties to do," Hermione replied.

"You're quite the liar, aren't you Granger?" Draco remarked, leaning against his desk and waiting to see what Hermione was going to ask him.

"I am," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "But then again, you already know that, don't you? Because you know who I am."

"I should think so, I've gone to school with you for six and a half years."

"Cut the crap, Draco," Hermione spat as she elegantly rose to her feet. "I know that you know. The question is how, and for how long?"

"That's two questions," Draco pointed out. "But I can answer them both. I've known since before we started school. Father told me."

"Why?" Hermione demanded, her confusion evident for Draco to see. "You didn't need to know about me. In fact, you still don't need to know."

"I needed to know about you so I could protect you," Draco answered with a shrug as he pushed himself away from the desk and kicking off his shoes, he settled himself on his bed.

"You protect me?" Hermione's eyes followed Draco as he settled himself on the bed. "In first year?"

"Not just first year, in every year," Draco replied. "But it started in first year."

"And how did Lucius expect you to protect me in first year?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "Not only were you a midget, but you had your own protection in the form of Crabbe and Goyle. What sort of bodyguard needs his own bodyguards?"

"Vince and Greg are friends, not bodyguards," Draco snarled. "Just because they were bigger than me, didn't mean I needed protecting."

"Please, they were your bodyguards," Hermione snorted, perching on Draco's desk chair. "Which brings us back to the point of how you ever could have protected me? What was Lucius thinking entrusting a squirt like you with my protection?"

"Funny, but this squirt managed to look out for your plenty over the years," Draco snapped, bristling at the fact Hermione kept harping on about how small he'd been at eleven. Granted he was rather small during his first two years, but he'd had a growth spurt the summer before third year and now he was one of the tallest, if not the tallest, boy in their year.

"And just what have you done for me?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"You want a list?" Draco retorted.

"Yes, come on Malfoy, dazzle me with your protection skills," Hermione urged. "Prove to me that today wasn't the first time you looked out for me."

"Fine, let's go back to first year shall we?" Draco spat as he sat up. "Have you ever wondered how Severus and McGonagall knew that you, Potter and Weasley were in the bathroom with a troll?"

"They followed the trail of destruction," Hermione said.

"No, I told Severus," Draco answered. "I was actually planning on looking for you myself when I heard Potter and Weasley work out where you were. So I found Severus and warned him. Not that it would have happened if you hadn't been crying in the bathroom like a pathetic idiot."

"It was all part of my ploy to get Harry to like me," Hermione said defensively. "I didn't know there was going to be a troll."

"That's about all I could in first year," Draco admitted. "I did try and keep an eye on you when you were poking around that Cerberus on the third floor, but you kept sneaking around in the night, and call me crazy, but I sleep on a night. Although, again I told Severus what you were up to and he was around to do what he could."

"So basically you've protected me by telling Severus?" Hermione asked. "Hardly very heroic, Malfoy."

"I did the job I was asked to do," Draco retorted. "Even though sometimes it was tempting to just leave you to your fate. Like in second year when you were petrified."

"And how did you help there?" Hermione demanded. "There was nothing you could have done to protect me from the Basilisk."

"No, there wasn't," Draco agreed. "But I could help point the dense duo in the right direction. I snuck into see you shortly after you were petrified and spotted the sort of books you had with you. I look through the books and found the note you'd made on how the creature was getting around. I tore it out of the book and stuffed it into your hand for Potter and Weasley to find."

"I always wondered how that had happened," Hermione confessed. "When I first woke up, I assumed Harry and Ron had gone through my books and found the note I'd made. But then they mentioned finding the paper in my hand and I was confused. Not that I could tell them that I hadn't torn the paper out of the book. To be honest, I always wondered if it was Severus."

"Now you know it was me," Draco said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "And in third year I was the one who alerted Severus when Black pulled Weasley down into the Whomping Willow and you and Potter were foolish enough to follow."

"How? We saw you running away after I'd hit you."

Draco winced at the reminder of the punch Hermione had delivered to him in third year. He had no doubt that he deserved it as he was being rather obnoxious at the time, but it was still a blow to his ego to have been hit by a witch, especially in front of his friends.

"I warned Vince and Greg not to say a word about what had happened and sent them back to the dorms. I then hung around and watched what happened. When I saw you disappear, I ran off to get Severus."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. "It really seems like you've done a lot for me without me even knowing."

"I have," Draco replied. "And it doesn't stop there. In fourth year when Krum started showing an interest in you, I warned him not to mess with you. I also asked him to keep you safe."

"At fourteen you warned an eighteen year old quidditch start not to mess with me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"My name carries a lot of weight in our world," Draco replied with a shrug. "I may have been younger then Krum, but my family is higher on the totem pole than his. He wouldn't risk getting on the wrong side of a Malfoy."

"No, I don't suppose he would have," Hermione agreed. "So what about fifth year, how did you help me then?"

"I kept Umbridge off your back for as long as I could," Draco answered. "Not that it was easy convincing the pink toad that you were always one step ahead of us. I then helped your little friends escape when it was clear they were itching to join you and Potter in the woods. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but Father had warned me not to interfere in anything you were doing and I got the distinct impression you were up to something that year."

"I was," Hermione replied with a nod. "I guess it's partly thanks to you that we got to the Ministry and got hold of the prophecy."

"I aim to please," Draco said with a smirk.

"And I guess last year and this year you've just been keeping an eye on me," Hermione said.

"Until today when I knew I had to look out for you in Hogsmeade," Draco replied. "Although, I did think you were staying at school. Because of the lack of notice, I didn't have time to plan ahead and keep my distance."

"The one thing you didn't do was keep your distance," Hermione agreed. "Just how do you think my father will react when I tell him that you kissed me to keep me quiet?"

"I'm guessing he won't mind as it kept you safe," Draco retorted, even though he wasn't at all sure what Voldemort's reaction to the kiss would be. "My job was to keep you safe, and aside from a few minor instances I've done just that."

"Not that I really needed it," Hermione murmured. "I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

"I'm not the only you need to tell that to," Draco said, holding up his hands to stop any protest Hermione could form. "I'm merely doing as The Dark Lord wishes. If you have a problem, take it up with your father. Severus said if you went to him, he could arrange for you to visit with your father."

"And that is exactly what I will do tomorrow," Hermione warned. "I appreciate what you've done for me, Malfoy, but it's not necessary. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I'll speak to my father and have him relieve you of your bodyguard duties."

"Good luck with that," Draco chuckled as Hermione prepared to leave his room and return to Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't need luck, I'm the daughter of The Dark Lord, and I can get him to do exactly as I want. If I want him to call you off, he will," Hermione replied with confidence.

"If you say so, Granger," Draco said, his amusement still evident in his voice. "But until The Dark Lord himself orders me to stop, I'll carry on looking out for you. I'll be your knight in shining armour."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blond, and once again reminding him that his services were coming to an end, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and slipped out of the room. Draco watched her leave the Slytherin common room, before returning to his bed and settling down for the night. He did wonder if Hermione would get her way with her father, but he knew that he would find out soon enough if his bodyguard services were no longer required.

Sure enough, the next day Severus called Draco into his office, where an irate Hermione was sitting and informed him that he was to carry on looking out for Hermione for as long as they were at school. The situation was to be reviewed at the end of the year, depending on what Hermione's next move was going to be, but for now Voldemort was adamant that nothing was going to change. Even the fact Draco had kissed Hermione hadn't changed anything, and in fact Hermione admitted that her father had merely laughed and praised Draco's quick thinking. Whether Hermione liked it or not, she was stuck with her protector until the end of the year as Draco would carry on with the job his father had tasked him with as a tiny eleven year old.


	17. Into the Woods

**Into the Woods.**

The bitter wind whistled through the trees as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger slowly trudged through the muddy undergrowth in a small forested area. The trio had been in the forest for several hours now, and they were still no nearer to finding what they'd set out to find.

"This is just bloody great," Ron spat as he almost went flying courtesy of a loose log on the ground. "At this rate I'm going to break my sodding neck."

"At least it would give us some peace and quiet," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ron demanded, whirling on his friend as he caught some of what she'd been muttering.

"Nothing," Hermione said with a sigh.

"This is all your fault you know," Ron bitched, glaring at Hermione. "You're the idiot who got us lost. Can't you read a map?"

"Better than you can," Hermione retorted. "You were looking at it upside down before we left."

"Will you two stop bickering," Harry interjected, giving both his friends a stern gaze. "It's unfortunate that we seem to be lost, but it's no-one's fault. It wasn't as if we had a decent map to go off in the first place."

The map the trio were currently using had been found among the notes Hermione had managed to liberate from Albus Dumbledore's office after his death six months previously. The former Headmaster of Hogwarts had been making notes on his research into Voldemort's Horcruxes before his death, and Harry had needed the notes to carry on where the Headmaster had left off and destroy the Horcruxes so that Voldemort himself could be killed. For the last six months the trio had been continuing Dumbledore's work without much success, which was why Harry had insisted they followed the map when Hermione had found it hidden in the back of an old book the previous week.

"We shouldn't have even come," Ron grouched, unfazed by Harry's order to behave himself. "How do we even know Dumbledore had marked the location of a Horcrux on the map? He might have been marking something else entirely."

"Which is why we came to investigate," Harry reminded his friend. "The trip was only to find the location Dumbledore had marked and to see if it warranted further investigation."

"Which would have been fine if someone hadn't gotten us completely and utterly lost," Ron spat, once again glaring at Hermione.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, if you're having such a bad time, bugger off home," Hermione snapped. "It wasn't even as if you were supposed to be here. You were the one who decided to join us at the last minute."

Throughout all the preparations, Ron had been adamant he wasn't needed and Harry and Hermione could handle things. However, when it came to actually letting them go off by themselves, he couldn't do it and had changed his mind. Both Harry and Hermione knew his change of mind was purely down to the fact he didn't want to be left out of anything, and his moaning had only proved that he didn't actually want to be helping them. He was with them to avoid feeling left out, it was as simple as that.

"Maybe I will go home," Ron huffed as he pulled out his wand.

Harry began to argue that Ron didn't have to leave, but Ron paid no attention and began preparing to apparate back home. Unlike Hermione, who was good at apparating and could come and go at will, Ron found the magic tricky to pull off and he always needed his full concentration to apparate without splinching himself. However, even concentrating fully he found he couldn't move a muscle when he tried to go home.

"Something's wrong," he informed his friends with a pout. "I can't apparate."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," Hermione suggested half-heartedly as she once again studied the map and tried to work out where they were and how they'd gotten so off track.

"Believe me, I'm trying my hardest to get away," Ron snapped.

His friendship with Hermione had always been fraught with tension and they often wound each other up, but things had been getting worse between them over the last couple of months as in Ron's opinion, Hermione was trying to push him out. In Ron's eyes, Hermione was starting to think she was more important to Harry and his fight against Voldemort, purely because she was smarter than he was and was vital to carrying on the research Dumbledore had begun, whereas Ron really couldn't offer his best friend much more than moral support.

"Ron's right Hermione," Harry said as he tried to apparate and found he also couldn't move. "I can't apparate either."

With a sigh, Hermione folded up the map she'd been looking at and placed it back in her pocket. She then removed her own wand and waved it in the air, fully expecting to disappear with a crack. However, she remained where she was standing and no amount of trying on her part could get her to apparate.

"Sod it," Hermione swore, aware that Ron was smirking smugly at her inability to apparate. "There must be some anti-apparition charms around here."

"But why?" Harry asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I have no idea," Hermione replied with a frown as she removed the map from her pocket once again. "Maybe we're closer to our destination that we realised."

Peering over Hermione's shoulder, Harry tried to help her decipher the map they'd found, but since they were surrounded by trees, it was hard to pinpoint their exact location on the map. No further forward, the pair tucked the map away again and decided to keep on walking until they found something they could hopefully use as a point of reference on the map.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked Ron as she and Harry prepared to carry on their journey.

"It doesn't look like I've got much choice, does it?" Ron grouched, following after the pair with a scowl on his face.

"Look on the bright side Ron, it's better than being stuck at home doing chores for Molly," Harry said. "I heard her tell Arthur that she wants to spring clean Grimmauld Place, now we're sure it's my house and no other Blacks can gain access to it."

"Now that would be worse," Ron agreed. "I can still remember cleaning the damn place the summer before fifth year."

As the two boys began to reminisce about the summer The Order of the Phoenix was reformed following Voldemort's return, Hermione concentrated on weaving her was through the dangerous undergrowth and muddy patches of forest floor. For nearly an hour the trio continued to trudge through the trees, getting increasingly cold as daylight began to slip away.

"Are we going to be stuck out here all night?" Ron asked, sounding more nervous than annoyed at the prospect of spending an unexpected night under the stars.

"I hope not, we haven't brought any provisions," Harry replied with a shudder.

"I'm sure we would cope," Hermione said, trying to sound positive.

"Maybe we don't need to cope," Ron said excitedly as he raised his hand and pointed to the sky. "That's smoke. Someone else is out here and they've got a fire."

Without waiting for a response, Ron took off in the direction of the smoke. Harry and Hermione were right on his heels, and the trio skidded to a halt when they entered a clearing and a small cottage sprung into view. The smoke was coming from the cottage's chimney and the windows were lit up, indicating that someone was inside.

"Brilliant," Ron gushed, rushing towards the cottage.

"Ron wait," Hermione called, chasing after her friend and stopping him from banging on the door. "We don't know who this cottage belongs to. We need to be cautious."

"Don't be such a worry wart, Hermione," Ron said, shrugging Hermione's hand off his arm and knocking on the door.

Shaking her head at Ron, she stepped back as Harry joined them in front of the cottage's door. With the lights on inside the house and a fire burning, they all expected a quick answer, but a couple of minutes after Ron had knocked on the door, they were still waiting for an answer. Growing impatient, Ron knocked a second time but there was still no answer and no sound of anyone moving around inside the house.

"Maybe no-one's home," Hermione suggested.

"But there's lights on, and there's a fire burning," Ron argued as he wandered over to the window and peered inside.

"What can you see?" Harry asked.

"Just a front room," Ron replied. "I can't see anyone, but the cottage looks lived in. Maybe whoever lives here is just in the back. Knock again, Harry."

Harry did as Ron asked him and knocked on the door again, only when he knocked the door crept open slightly with the force of his fist against the door.

"Hey, it's open," he informed Ron.

"Let's go in then," Ron said, re-joining his friends in front of the door.

"Is that really wise?" Hermione asked, installing some caution to proceedings. "Why is the door suddenly open?"

"Maybe it was always open," Ron suggested.

"If that was the case, you would have noticed when you knocked," Hermione pointed out. "I don't like this. Something feels wrong to me. I think we should leave."

"And I think you should grow a backbone, Hermione," Ron snapped. "Are you a true Gryffindor or not?"

"There's a difference between bravery and recklessness," Hermione argued, even though most of the times she felt Gryffindors tended to be more reckless than brave.

"I'm not scared, and I'm going in," Ron announced, pushing open the door. "Hello, is there anyone there?" he called into the cottage.

"Are you going in as well Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron cautiously entered the hallway.

"We could at least take a look around," Harry replied as he pulled out his wand. "Are you coming?"

"Against my better judgment," Hermione muttered, pulling out her own wand and following Ron and Harry into the cottage.

"I don't think there's anyone here," Ron remarked, as the trio looked around the front room.

"Let's check the rest of the place," Harry suggested, heading towards the back of the cottage which was still cloaked in darkness.

"I really don't like this," Hermione grumbled as she inched her way into the cottage. "This feels like a trap."

"Don't be so stupid, this is not a trap," Ron snorted.

"Actually Weasley, that is exactly what it is," a very familiar voice called as a shadow moved in front of Harry and the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy emerged into the light spilling from the front room.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped, whirling around as the sound of the front door slamming echoed around the cottage and he found a smirking Blaise Zabini standing beside their exit. "Zabini."

"Don't forget me," a pouting Theo Nott called as he appeared beside Draco.

"What is this?" Harry gasped, feeling both Hermione and Ron moving to cover his back as he turned back to Draco.

"We've already established that, Potter. This is a trap," Draco said slowly as if talking to a child.

"How?" Ron demanded, his wand pointing towards Blaise, even though he hadn't moved from his position leaning against the front door.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Draco replied with a low laugh. "Get them boys," he ordered his two best friends.

Blaise and Theo had clearly been waiting for permission to strike as they both shots spells at the Gryffindors before they even had a chance to raise their own wands. Fortunately for Harry and Ron they weren't slow on the uptake and they were soon shooting spells of their own at the Slytherins. As spells and curses where hurled around the small cottage, neither Harry nor Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't involved in the action. The second the first spell had been thrown she'd dodged out of the way and was standing with her back against the wall, wand at the ready in case a rogue spell came towards her.

"Hermione, get to the front door," Harry called, not able to see his best friend but aware that Blaise had moved out of position and was no longer blocking their escape route.

Edging around the duelling wizards, Hermione did indeed head to the front door, but rather than escaping and going for help, as Harry obviously meant for her to do, she placed her back against the wood and stood rooted to the spot as she watched the action. Clearly growing impatient with how long things were taking, Draco had joined the fray and it was now two Gryffindors against three Slytherins. Although even if they hadn't been outnumbered Harry and Ron still would have struggled as the Slytherins played dirty and weren't afraid to use nasty hexes and curses to subdue their enemy.

After nearly fifteen minutes of fighting, Harry and Ron were finally brought to their knees. Both of them had been disarmed and both of them were bleeding from different places. Harry had a nasty cut above his right eye, while Ron's lip was bleeding and he had a red patch on his cheek where someone had landed a fist to his face.

"I have to admit, you're spirited," Draco remarked as Blaise and Theo magically restrained the pair of Gryffindors. "I wasn't expecting such a fight."

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry spat, his head swivelling from side to side as he suddenly realised Hermione hadn't been subdued along with him and Ron.

"Don't get your hopes up Potter," Draco laughed, seeing the relief light up Harry's face. "Granger is not bringing help."

"What have you done to her?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing. I'm right here," Hermione called, leaving her place beside the front door and joining the Slytherins in front of her two tied up friends.

"Hermione?" Harry frowned, noticing there wasn't a mark on Hermione and she didn't look as though she'd been involved in a battle of any sort.

"Yes Harry, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"Are you really that stupid Potter?" Draco laughed. "I'm sure even Weasley knows what's going on."

"Or perhaps not," Blaise remarked, noticing that the redhead looked just as confused as Harry.

"Let's fill you in," Draco said magnanimously. "This is a trap, and Hermione delivered you to us. She planted the map and brought you to this place, although it was just supposed to be you, Potter. Weasley's an added extra."

"I've always said he hated to be left out," Hermione remarked with a shrug. "He just couldn't stay behind and let Harry and I go off without him."

"I bet he wishes he had now," Theo chuckled.

"Why Hermione?" Harry interrupted, his attention on his best friend. "Why did you do this? How did they get to you?"

"They didn't get to me, Harry. I've always been on their side," Hermione answered with a smirk. "Everything you know about me is a lie. Hermione Granger the innocent muggleborn is just an act. I used it to get close to you and the Order, and I used my knowledge to feed information to the dark. I've played a part in almost everything that's happened to you, Harry. Now I've completed my mission and delivered you into the hands of The Dark Lord."

"Bitch," Ron spat, speaking for the first time since the end of the fight which had resulted in he and Harry being restrained.

With a low growl, Draco balled his right hand into a fist and lashed out at Ron. He hit Ron squarely in the nose and blood gushed from the redhead's face as he cried out in pain.

"Speak to Hermione like that again and I'll cut your tongue out," Draco snarled.

"I don't believe it," Harry whispered. "Now only are you betraying us, but you're involved with Malfoy."

"I would think my love life is the least of your worries right now," Hermione remarked. "In case you haven't realised it yet, Harry, you've lost. From here we're taking you to The Dark Lord, and he'll kill you. The war is over."

"It'll never be over," Harry predicted. "You can kill me, but people will fight. The rest of the Order will continue the battle."

"The rest of the Order will crumble like a pack of cards without you," Hermione said confidently. "They're already lost without Dumbledore, but when they lose you, they'll be broken beyond repair."

Harry continued to protest, but Hermione was no longer listening. Instead she was focusing on the fact that at long last her act was over. Finally after six and a half years of living a lie, she could be herself. Her time with the Order was over, and now she could embrace her true self, which was a dark witch who would be among Voldemort's supporters as he won the war and took total control of the wizarding world.


	18. The Devil Within

**The Devil Within.**

Draco Malfoy rarely came home for the Easter holidays, but during his seventh year he found himself at home in Malfoy Manor over the holidays. His father had sent a letter asking him to return home for the holidays, so Draco had obeyed. Secretly he'd been hoping that the summons had something to do with The Dark Lord, and finally he was going to be allowed to officially join the Death Eaters.

Draco had been longing to prove himself and join the Death Eaters since Voldemort's return at the end of fourth year. He was especially keen to get in Voldemort's good graces considering the dark wizard had been residing at the manor since his return. However, while he'd met Voldemort and he seemed keen for Draco to join his followers at some point, The Dark Lord was adamant that he wasn't going to initiate Draco until he had left Hogwarts.

With only a few weeks left of school, Draco was hoping Voldemort was either going to bend the rules or give him a clue as to when he could expect to be branded. Sadly for Draco he'd been home almost a week of the two weeks holiday, and he'd yet to set eyes on the dark wizard. He knew Voldemort was still staying at the manor as Lucius had mentioned it, but so far he hadn't attended any meals or made any move to see Draco.

Although all that changed one rainy afternoon when Draco was moping in his bedroom and one of the elves appeared, informing him that Lucius wished to see him. Not expecting Voldemort to also be in the room as the elf hadn't mentioned anything, Draco headed off to his father's study and got rather a shock to find Voldemort settled in one of the chairs in front of Lucius's desk.

When he'd first returned, Voldemort had been deathly pale, bald and his face was deformed. However, the longer he was back at fully strength the more he began to look like a normal wizard. He'd regained a bit of colour in his flesh, dark brown hair now covered his head and his features were that of a very attractive wizard. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was his frightening red eyes, which were currently trained on Draco.

"My Lord," Draco greeted with a respectful bow of his head. "Father," he added, nodding at Lucius, who was standing beside the large window.

"Sit down Draco, there's a few things I wish to talk to you about," Voldemort said. "And I want you to be honest with me. I want you to say what you really think."

While Lucius settled in the chair behind his desk, Draco sat down on the chair beside Voldemort. The Dark Lord was still watching him closely and Draco suspected that how he handled the conversation would prove vital to his future as a Death Eater. As scary as it sounded just saying what he thought to Voldemort, he would do just that if it was what The Dark Lord wanted.

"As I'm sure you're aware, things have not gone according to plan upon my return," Voldemort began. "First of all, I was hoping to kill Potter the night I used him to get myself back to full strength, but he got away."

"He's always been a slippery bugger," Draco offered with a snort. "With half the things he's got up to since starting school it's a miracle he's not already dead."

"Or he's been well protected," Voldemort countered. "He's certainly been well protected since my return. I thought it would be easy to get to him, but Dumbledore seemingly has him wrapped up in cotton wool."

"Surely that means they're running scared of you," Draco said. "I despite Potter, but even I have to admit he's no coward. If he's hiding from you, he's scared. Or Dumbledore's scared and convincing him to keep his head down."

"And therein lies the problem," Voldemort said, impressed that Draco was thinking the same way he was, and the teenager had no inside intel on the Order as he did. "I'm not a patient man, and I have no intention of waiting around until Potter thinks he can take me on. I intend to draw him out into the open and kill him."

"If Dumbledore is behind him keeping quiet, it won't be easy to get him to disobey the headmaster," Draco said carefully. He didn't want to anger Voldemort, but since he asked for honesty he thought it was only fair to warn The Dark Lord what a tough task he faced.

"What makes you say that?"

"Potter thinks Dumbledore can do no wrong," Draco snorted. "He hero-worships the man. If he had half a brain, he would see that all Dumbledore has ever done is manipulate him, but Potter isn't known for his brains. Instead he would walk over hot coals for a wizard who would happily sacrifice him for the so called greater good."

"You don't have a high opinion of Potter or Dumbledore," Voldemort said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't," Draco agreed. "Should I?"

"If I said yes, would you change your mind?"

Aware that Voldemort's red eyes were watching him carefully, Draco told the truth and shook his head. His opinions were his own, and even if Voldemort himself told him that he should think higher of either Potter or Dumbledore, he wouldn't. Neither of them had done anything to deserve to be thought of with more respect, and Draco wasn't going to suddenly sing their praises.

"Good," Voldemort said with a nod. "Never change your opinions for someone else, Draco. Although for the record, I share your distaste for both Dumbledore and Potter. I also agree with your assertion that getting Potter to break cover without Dumbledore's permission is going to be hard. Which is why I was thinking we would take someone of value to him."

"You mean a kidnapping?" Draco checked.

"Indeed," Voldemort said with a nod. "And I would like your opinion on the candidates."

"Sure. Who were you thinking?"

"There's his girlfriend, the Weasley girl," Voldemort began. "And of course his best friend is the Weasley boy."

"Taking either of them would definitely rub Potter up the wrong way," Draco admitted. "But if you take them, you've got all of their family to contend with. They'll all want to save them, and it might be harder to get Potter out into the open. His family might be the ones to launch the rescue."

"I was thinking more of a trade, the kidnap victim for Potter," Voldemort said with a shrug.

"It could work," Draco conceded with a slight nod. "But I still think there's a lot of potential for things to go wrong. What you need is someone Potter will stick his neck out for, but who doesn't necessarily have a lot more people who would sacrifice themselves for them."

"And do you have someone in mind?" Voldemort asked, exchanging an amused look with Lucius as they reached the whole point of the discussion, not that Draco realised that.

"Granger," Draco answered, not noticing the look that yet again passed between his father and The Dark Lord.

"Granger?" Voldemort echoed, feigning relative ignorance.

"Hermione Granger, Potter's mudblood best friend," Draco explained. He knew Voldemort would have heard of Hermione, but more than likely he wouldn't have remembered her name.

"You think she could prove a more suitable target?" Voldemort asked.

"I do," Draco answered with a firm nod. "As a mudblood she had no family in the wizarding world. Because of her friendship with Potter, she's likely to be friendly with the Order, but I'm not sure they'd react as fiercely if she was taken rather than a Weasley."

"You don't think the Weasleys and Order would rally round to save her?"

"I do, I just don't know if they'd be as motivated to save her. It would put Potter out on his own."

"And you're sure Potter would risk everything to save her?"

"I'd bet my life on it," Draco answered. "Not only is he the hero type, but he's quite possibly the closest person to Granger. She's saved his life numerous times, and I can't see him sitting back and letting us get away with taking her. I could see him defying Dumbledore if it meant saving Granger's life."

"Interesting," Voldemort said thoughtfully, pretending to mull over what Draco was saying, even though he'd always fully intended to kidnap Hermione. "Tell me more about this girl."

"I'm not really sure I can tell you much," Draco admitted. "We don't exactly run in the same circles."

"Tell me what you do know," Voldemort urged. "Severus mentioned her before, and he said she was very smart."

"I'm not sure I would say very smart, but she's no slouch in the brains department," Draco reluctantly conceded. He hated having to admit Hermione was clever, but even he couldn't deny how smart the feisty brunette witch was.

"I heard she was top of the year," Voldemort remarked, inwardly chuckling at the look of distaste that marred Draco's features at the reminder that he was constantly beaten by a mudblood.

"Only because she spends every waking hour in the library," Draco muttered. "Fine, she's very clever," he conceded when Voldemort continued to just look at him. "She's definitely the brains behind Potter and his pet Weasel. Without her, they'd fall apart."

"So she might not be easy to snatch," Voldemort mused.

"If you're not careful she'll fight back," Draco said. "She's got a hell of a temper, and for a mudblood she's got a fairly decent grasp of her magical abilities."

"I guess the key is getting her alone," Voldemort said. "I was thinking of taking her during a Hogsmeade visit."

"That would be perfect. She's always in the bookshop and Potter and Weasley never go with her. You could take her from there."

"Does she not have a boyfriend who might interfere in our plans?" Voldemort asked.

"Hell no, Granger is as single as they come," Draco said with a derisive laugh.

"Why? Is she unattractive?"

"I don't know," Draco answered with a frown as he tried to picture Hermione clearly and found that he couldn't. "Truth be told, I've never looked at her because she's a mudblood, and a bloody annoying one at that. She's nothing but trouble, and any sane wizard would steer well clear. She's bossy little shrew, and no doubt she's so frigid she'd freeze the balls off anyone who even tried to get close to her. I've seen Weasley try and flirt with her a few times, and every time she shuts him down. Although to be fair to Granger, you'd have to be severely desperate to shag Weasley."

"And you don't think she's desperate?" Voldemort asked with an amused smirk. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucius cringing at his son's brutal words.

"Not desperate enough to do Weasley," Draco snorted. "Why, are you planning on having someone seduce her to get your hands on her?"

"Would you be up for such a task Draco?" Voldemort asked.

Swallowing his repulsion at the mere thought of touching a mudblood, Draco gave an impassive shrug. "If that's what you require, My Lord. But I would take no pleasure from seducing such an annoying, bushy haired, know-it-all."

"Lucky for you, that's not what I had in mind," Voldemort said with a chuckle. "I am very interested in your idea of taking her from the bookshop. Thank you for your help, Draco."

"We're done here?" Draco questioned, blinking in surprise at the abrupt dismissal.

"For now," Voldemort said. "I wish to talk to your father and Severus. But if things go the way I think they will, we'll be talking again and you'll be going back to Hogwarts with a task that will prove to me that you're ready to step up and take the mark."

"I won't let you down," Draco vowed, getting to his feet. Saying goodbye to his father, he left the study feeling far happier than when he'd entered.

The second Draco was gone, Lucius turned to Voldemort, his face burning with embarrassment. He wanted to throttle his son, but there was nothing he could do as Draco had sat there and said things that would undoubtedly come back to bite him.

"I'm so sorry," he offered apologetically. "If he'd known Draco wouldn't have said half of those things."

"And that is exactly why I wanted to talk to him," Voldemort said with a low chuckle. "Because he doesn't know, his opinions were honest."

"And you don't think Severus's opinions are honest?" Lucius questioned with a frown. He knew there'd been some question marks over Severus's loyalties in the past, but he was under the impression the Potions Master had more than proven himself over the years as being loyal to the dark.

"I think what he tells me is clouded by the fact he knows the truth," Voldemort admitted. "I don't think he lies to me, but I do think he possibly sugar-coats some things as he doesn't want to anger me."

"We can safely say Draco didn't sugar-coat anything," Lucius muttered, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment at his son's words.

"No, he didn't," Voldemort agreed with a laugh. "Don't worry Lucius, I'm not mad. I asked for the truth and Draco gave it to me. I liked his candour."

"But did it help you any?" Lucius asked.

"It did," Voldemort said with a nod. "Not only do I know how we're going to grab Hermione, I also know who's going to do it for us."

"Draco," Lucius guessed.

"Yes, it's time to see what your son is made of, Lucius," Voldemort said. "I want him to deliver Hermione Granger into my waiting hands."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco returned to school eager to get on with the task The Dark Lord had entrusted him with. After their first talk, Voldemort had called him back into his father's study a couple of days later and informed him that it was his responsibility to snatch Hermione from Hogsmeade. Voldemort had laid the entire task on Draco's shoulders and he'd informed him to send word to Lucius once he'd finalised the plan, and not to be afraid to ask if he needed help.

Before the holidays were even over, Draco had the bare bones of a plan and once back at school he spent his time ironing out the kinks. Two Hogsmeade visits in a row, he'd blown off his friends and covertly watched Hermione and her friends, getting a feel for their movements and when would be the perfect opportunity to strike. Once he'd confirmed that the bookshop would be the best place to take her from, Draco had sat down and wrote down his entire plan, including all the help he would need from his father and owled it to Lucius.

Lucius was quick to write back, informing Draco that everything he asked for was in hand and all Draco now had to do was set the day and send word that the plan was in motion. Draco settled for the penultimate Hogsmeade trip of the year to strike, but before he could do anything else he first had to get his friends onside and make them swear to give him an alibi.

"What are you up to Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked when Draco gathered his friends in the privacy of the boy's dorms and asked them to swear to anyone who asked that he was with them the entire day.

"I can't say, but I need you to do this for me," Draco answered. "It's important."

"Important as in, you're getting your leg over, or important as in it's got something to do with The Dark Lord?" Theo Nott questioned.

"This has nothing to do with sex," Draco retorted with a roll of his grey eyes.

"So it's something to do with The Dark Lord?" Pansy Parkinson asked eagerly.

"Yes," Draco admitted. "So can I count on my friends to back me up? Will you all swear I was with you all day?"

"We'll back you up," Blaise promised. "Although we're going to have to work out the logistics. We can't just say you were with us in case someone noticed that you weren't and points it out."

"I was thinking you could keep splitting up," Draco said. "That way it's virtually impossible for anyone to say I wasn't with you. Say they see Blaise and Theo and I wasn't with them, then I was with Pansy and Daphne. If I wasn't with them, I was with Vince and Greg. I'm just going to need a precise run down of your day so I don't mess up if I'm questioned. Also try not to draw attention to yourselves. Most people are so wrapped up in their own lives that they won't notice you unless you attract attention in some way."

"We can do that," Theo said. "I just hope all this deception is going to be worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it all right," Draco replied with a sly grin.

"Won't you give us a clue about what you're doing?" Daphne Greengrass asked, eager for gossip.

"No clues, Daph," Draco laughed. "But you'll soon find out what I'm doing come the weekend. Believe me, you'll know what I've done when you hear about it."

Draco refused to be drawn any further of the topic and his friends eagerly waited for Hogsmeade day to see just what their friend had up his sleeve.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, Draco had breakfast with his friends and the entire group of seventh years walked down to the village together. In fact Draco stayed with his friends for a couple of hours, before he spotted Hermione and her friends arriving in the village. The second he caught sight of Hermione, he quietly slipped away from his friends and making sure he wasn't seen he stalked the brunette Gryffindor from the shadows of the shops of Hogsmeade.

An hour into his observation, Hermione parted ways with her friends. While the two boys went into Honeydukes, Hermione crossed the street and entered the bookshop. Draco waited nearly five minutes before sliding into the shop, giving the wizard manning the front desk a subtle nod as he did so. Stealthily moving through the shelves, he found Hermione browsing through the historical fiction section. He watched her for a couple of minutes, making sure no-one else was around before pulling out his wand and silently slipping into the aisle behind her.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered in a low voice as he pressed the wood of his wand into Hermione's neck.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned in a shocked voice as she froze at the feeling of a wand pressed against her skin.

"I told you not to speak, Granger," Draco growled. "Shut up before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione muttered defiantly.

"Really?" Draco asked with a low, dangerous laugh. "My wand is pressed right against your neck. I can cast any number of curses before you can even reach your wand. Don't be stupid Granger, and you'll not get hurt."

"Why don't I believe you?" Hermione snapped, her fingers inching towards her wand that was tucked in her pocket.

"I'm not joking Granger," Draco spat, slapping at Hermione's hand. "For once in your life, shut up and do as you're told."

"And why should I?" Hermione demanded. "You're going to hurt me anyway, so I might as well fight. Besides, I bet I can scream before you can curse me."

"And who's going to help you?" Draco chuckled. "The owner has so very kindly emptied out the shop for me when I entered. The same man unlocked the back entrance to the shop so no-one will see us leave."

"This was planned," Hermione gasped. "You're not going to attack me, you're trying to kidnap me."

"I always knew you were smart, Granger," Draco said with another low chuckle. "Now move. Turn to your right and walk towards the back of the shop. If you as much as reach for your wand, I'll stun you and drag you out of here by your hair."

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione spat as she slowly turned and began to walk just as Draco had ordered. "You'll regret this, Malfoy."

"I don't think so," Draco replied smugly, forcing Hermione to continue her walk to the back of the shop.

As they went he could see her looking around for help, but there was none. Chances were there weren't many students in the bookshop anyway, but those that had been in had been evacuated by the owner. Draco wasn't sure how Lucius had gotten the owner to co-operate with them, but the important thing was that he was. Not only had he cleared the way for Draco to snatch Hermione, but he wouldn't breathe a word about the blond Slytherin ever being in the bookshop.

When they reached the door at the very back of the shop, Draco forced Hermione to open it and step into the alley behind. The second she was out of the shop, Hermione turned on her heel and ran to her right. However, Draco was prepared for an attempted escape from the feisty witch and Hermione ran directly into the solid form of his father and tumbled onto the floor.

"Shit," Hermione gasped, looking up at the two Malfoy men who hovered over her.

"How eloquent," Lucius sneered. "Well done Draco, The Dark Lord will be very impressed."

"It was easy," Draco replied. "Turns out Granger wasn't quite as smart as me."

"Today you might have gotten the better of me, but never again," Hermione vowed as Lucius hauled her to her feet and kept a tight grip of her arm. "Next time, I win."

"There isn't going to be a next time," Draco laughed. "We've won, Granger. You're in our hands now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Git," Hermione snapped, her brown eyes flashing angrily at the smug blond in front of her.

Laughing at Hermione's useless show of temper, Draco watched as his father whisked her away to the safety of the manor before they were spotted. With Lucius and Hermione safely away from Hogsmeade, Draco crept back out of the alley and finding his friends, he re-joined them as though he'd been with them all day. After quickly being brought up to speed with what he'd missed, Draco effortlessly melded into the group and they had a great day.

It wasn't until they returned to Hogwarts that rumours started circulating about Hermione going missing. Of course Draco's friends knew instantly that he was behind her disappearance, but they couldn't mention it where people could hear. Instead they acted dumb and answered every question that came their way. Unsurprisingly Harry and Ron tried to blame the Slytherins, in particularly Draco, but the group swore they'd been together all day and without proof that they'd done anything wrong they couldn't be forced to give their memories over for examination or to take veritiserum. In the end, Death Eaters were blamed for Hermione's disappearance and Draco finished the school year without suspicion ever really falling on his shoulders.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco returned home at the end of the year, eager to get some praise from Voldemort, but almost the first thing he learned upon his arrival at the manor was that The Dark Lord had gone away on business and wasn't due back for a couple of weeks. Disappointed that his meeting with Voldemort would have to wait, Draco headed to his bedroom in despondency. However, when he entered the bedroom which had been his since he was ten years old, he almost had a heart attack as he found Hermione Granger sprawled over his bed.

Or at least he thought it was Hermione. The witch in question had long brunette hair, but it seemed darker than normal and it was certainly a lot tamer. The baggy clothes he was used to seeing Hermione in were also gone, and the witch on his bed was wearing skin tight black trousers and a blood red vest top which showed off spectacular curves.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Hermione purred as she stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" Draco spat. As soon as she'd spoken, he knew he was talking to the witch he'd kidnapped only weeks earlier.

"Exploring," Hermione replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lucius told me to make myself at home."

"Father said what?" Draco exploded. "You're a sodding prisoner, you should be down in the dungeons."

"Poor Draco, has no-one told you yet?" Hermione laughed. "I'm not a prisoner."

"You are, I kidnapped you myself," Draco argued.

"You did, and a very impressive kidnapping it was by the way," Hermione replied.

"So what? You've turned traitor?" Draco questioned with a disbelieving snort. "I don't buy it, Hermione Granger is the ultimate good girl."

"She is," Hermione agreed with a nod. "Hermione Granger is definitely a good girl, but I'm not Hermione Granger."

"Of course you are," Draco snapped. "Sexy clothes don't change who you are. You're still the same girl I went to school with for seven years."

"I am, and I'm not," Hermione said. "Physically I'm the same person you went to school with, but now the good girl persona is gone. Now I can be myself."

"And just who might that be?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione as though she was mad. Although that was actually what he was thinking and he was wondering how to restrain her until he could send for his father to deal with the deranged prisoner they'd landed themselves with.

"Hermione Riddle," Hermione answered with a wicked grin. "Daughter of The Dark Lord," she added when Draco didn't immediately react to her name.

At Hermione's revelation it was as though time froze for Draco and in his head he recalled every single thing he'd said about Hermione to Voldemort. Aside from admitting she was clever, not one thing he'd said had been complimentary. He'd well and truly slagged Hermione off in front of her father, and now here she was in his bedroom looking thoroughly amused as his normally pale complexion turned a deathly shade of white.

"Shit," Draco swore, slumping down on his bed and holding his head on his hands as he thought about what sort of trouble he was going to be in, not just with Hermione but with The Dark Lord. "I had no idea," he whispered, looking up at a smirking Hermione in horror.

"I know," Hermione replied with a grin. "Fun wasn't it?"

"Fun isn't the word I would use," Draco muttered.

"How was it you described me?" Hermione asked teasingly as she sat herself down next to Draco. "An annoying, bushy haired, know-it-all, I think my father said."

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered, seeing his young life flash before his eyes.

"Lighten up Draco," Hermione laughed, nudging the blond in the ribs. "You didn't know who I was. No-one is offended by what you said."

"I bet your father was," Draco grumbled.

"He found it amusing," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"He thought it was amusing that I insulted his daughter right to his face?" Draco queried, convinced that Hermione was winding him up and was going to turn on him at any moment.

"Yes," Hermione replied, nodding her head. "He likes people telling him the truth, and he respected you for doing so. Although it also proved to him how good a job I've been doing. He was thrilled that you hadn't seen through my act and spotted the devil within."

"It was a bloody good act," Draco muttered. "Especially when I was kidnapping you. Did you know what was going on?"

"Not until you put your wand to my neck," Hermione admitted. "Father had told me he was getting me away from the Order before the end of school, but he wouldn't say how. He wanted my reaction to be genuine. I have to admit, you really had me in a tight spot. You'd left me no way to fight to freedom."

"I knew it was the only way to get hold of you," Draco confessed. "I knew that if I gave you even a sliver of a chance to escape, you would take it."

"I would have," Hermione confirmed. "But luckily you managed it and now I'm free."

"And what about Potter?" Draco asked. "I thought this was all to get hold of him."

"It is," Hermione confirmed. "We'll use my kidnapping as a way to draw Harry out of the Order's protection. He doesn't know the truth about me, so he'll do anything in his power to save me."

"So what happens until then?" Draco questioned. "I'm assuming we can't do anything until The Dark Lord returns."

"We've got some time on our hands," Hermione replied, throwing Draco a sexy smile. "I thought we could get to know one another. I'm interested in hearing more of what you think of me."

"You might not be angry, but you're never going to let me forget what I said, are you?" Draco groaned as he lay back on the bed.

"Nope," Hermione answered as she laughing joined Draco lying over his bed. "So come on Malfoy, what else did you say about me?"

Lying on his bed, Draco confessed to Hermione everything he'd said to her father, hoping that she was true to her word and wasn't secretly mad at him. Fortunately Hermione hadn't lied and neither she nor Voldemort held Draco's words against him. In fact his honesty endeared him to the pair of them, and by the time Voldemort returned, Draco and Hermione were getting very friendly. Draco may have spent seven years not knowing the real Hermione, but he was enjoying getting to know the real her now, and he was determined to do everything he could to help her and her father bring down the Order and rule the wizarding world.


	19. Seduction

**A/N - I just want to answer a question asked after I'd published the last tales about whether or not I still plan on turning these pieces into full length stories as none have appeared so far. The answer is yes, I do still intend to turn almost all of the Tales into full length stories. I have solid plots for almost all of the pieces, and I've already started work on several of them. However, I can't give any sort of time scale as to when they're going to be ready to publish due to the way I write. Even though I try and prioritise a couple of stories, I do have dozens of stories on the go at the same time. That means I can sometimes work on a story for weeks on end, but then get distracted by something else and not work on it again for months. However, I do feel as though I still finish plenty of stories, so just because I haven't yet managed to finish one of the longer stories based on a tale, doesn't mean I won't do so in the future. So yes, the intent to turn these pieces into stories is still there, and the work is still going into making them full length stories, but it does mean that people will have to have patience. I promise that as soon as I've got one of the full length stories from this series finished, I will start publishing it. Until then, I hope people continue to enjoy this series and the other stories that will be coming out in the New Year.**

* * *

 **Seduction.**

Hermione Granger smiled slyly as she slipped another shot of Firewhisky into Harry Potter's beer and slid it across the table to him. The pair were alone at Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, and Hermione was steadily getting Harry drunk as part of her plan to alienate him from the Order. Following Dumbledore's death a few months previously, Voldemort had decided that Harry needed to be alienated from the Order, so he was easier to dispose of, and Hermione had been handed the task as she was already undercover with the Order.

Unbeknown to anyone in the Order, Hermione was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. After Voldemort had been left weakened following his first attempt to kill Harry, Hermione's mother had taken her into the muggle world in order to keep Dumbledore finding out about her. When it was time for her to go to school it appeared she was a muggleborn since she'd lived in the muggle world for so long, and no-one had ever questioned it or really looked into her past. All Hermione had to do was ensure she wasn't sorted into Slytherin when she started Hogwarts, and she managed that without hassle.

Befriending Harry hadn't been something Hermione had even considered, but when they were in the same house and he was friendly towards her, Hermione spotted her opportunity. Of course befriending Harry came with a down side, and that was helping him survive and fight against her father for the first few years at Hogwarts. Hermione had hoped that by befriending Harry, she could get him killed, but when she confided in her mother about her plan during Christmas in first year, her mother had warned her that her father wanted to deal with Harry personally, and the best thing she could do was keep him safe and get close to him.

Hermione had followed her mother's advice and by the time her father returned to full strength at the end of her fourth year, she had proved herself time and time again as Harry's best friend. Voldemort was thrilled when he found out what Hermione had been up to, and in the years since, she'd given her father some very valuable information. It was due to the information Hermione had given her father that led to Dumbledore's death. Hermione wasn't actually involved in the planning of Dumbledore's death, as that was down to another student, Draco Malfoy. However, Hermione told Voldemort when best to strike to get to Dumbledore when he was vulnerable, and then Voldemort had passed the information to Draco and the blond Slytherin had done the rest. He'd let the Death Eaters into school to cause a distraction, and he'd killed Dumbledore.

Since that evening when Dumbledore had been killed, Harry had been slowly spiralling out of control. He'd been arguing with the Order, including his best friend, Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Hermione had stayed out of things and just watched as Harry had practically alienated himself from the Order, but she knew more needed to be done if her father was going to get his hands on Harry. Even with Harry's bad mood, the Order and particularly the Weasleys, would never turn their backs on him. She needed something else to create a wedge between Harry and his closest allies, and Hermione had spotted her opportunity when earlier that afternoon he'd had a blazing row with both Ginny and Ron and the two Weasley siblings had headed back home to the Burrow for the evening. Hermione had hung around until Harry had started drinking, before she joined him and started spiking his drinks.

"They're just so unreasonable," Harry grumbled, slightly slurring his words as he knocked back another beer. "Can't they see I'm grieveing? I lost Sirius a year ago, and now I've lost Dumbledore."

"I guess this hasn't hit them as hard," Hermione said, making sure she sided with Harry, even though she thought he was just wallowing in misery and taking his grief out on people who just wanted to help him.

"Obviously not," Harry agreed. "It's like they don't care about Dumbledore being killed. But I do. I can still see it Hermione. Malfoy coming out of the shadows, and Dumbledore thinking he could get through to him. Fat chance, he's pure evil that one."

Hermione nodded along as Harry started his all too familiar rant about what an evil bastard Draco was. Hermione had heard a version of the rant long before she'd gotten to know Draco after her father's return. However, since getting to know Draco, Hermione had paid more attention to Harry's rants, and she was surprised by how often he was on the mark about the blond. Harry had picked up on Draco being a Death Eater before anyone else, and he'd pegged the blond as being cold and ruthless, which he was. Of course, Hermione also knew a different side to Draco since he was her lover, but that was a side that Harry would never get to see.

As he ranted, Harry continued to drink and Hermione continued to spike his drinks, helping him get drunk quicker. After a few hours Harry was practically legless, so Hermione persuaded him to go to bed. Surprisingly, Harry was rather hands on as he let Hermione help him up to bed, although it would work perfectly with what she was planning. Normally Hermione would have pushed him off when he tried to grab her bum, but she just smiled and told him that he needed to get to bed.

"You're really pretty, do you know that?" Harry rambled as he practically fell onto his bed when they reached his room.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, Harry," Hermione returned with a flirtatious smile.

"Really pretty," Harry continued as Hermione bent down to remove his shoes and socks, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. "And great tits."

"You're so eloquent, Harry," Hermione chuckled, inwardly smirking at how perfect things were going. She knew a sober Harry would never had mentioned her breasts, but with a few drinks inside him, Harry obviously had another side to his personality.

After removing Harry's shoes and socks, Hermione turned her attention to the rest of his clothes. Making him sit up, she removed his t-shirt. When he slumped back down on the bed, she started on his trousers.

"Ooh, someone's getting naughty," Harry laughed.

"Yes, they are," Hermione agreed, her eyes widening slightly as she spotted the tell-tale bulge of his arousal in Harry's boxers as she removed his trousers.

"Bad Hermione," Harry called playfully. "Are you going to join me?"

"Do you want me to?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, still slurring his speech as his eyelids began to droop.

"This is wrong," Hermione whispered as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry's waist, making sure to rub provocatively against him. Even though she wasn't going to sleep with him, she wanted him to remember enough to think that they'd done the dirty behind Ginny's back.

"No, just right," Harry replied, his hands shooting up and roughly squeezing Hermione's breasts.

Playing along, Hermione leant down and nuzzled at Harry's neck as she ground her pelvis against his. Beneath her Harry began to pant and moan, and she could feel him hardening beneath her. In actual fact, it seemed like Harry had quite the impressive package. Not as impressive as Draco, but still better than Hermione had thought. She just didn't know if he knew just how to use it, unlike Draco who knew exactly what he was doing in the bedroom, or wherever else that took their fancy. As she continued to grind against Harry, his hands slipped under her shirt and Hermione allowed him a quick fondle before she pulled away and looked down at him, making sure she looked as turned on as he was.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" She asked. She was confident Harry was on the verge of passing out, but if he wasn't she wasn't above using a bit of wandless magic to knock him out.

"I'm sure," Harry answered, before pulling Hermione down and connecting their lips.

Hermione was surprised by the finesse of Harry's kissing, even legless he was a good kisser. Ginny was actually quite lucky to have Harry, it was just a shame that she was going to lose him. Just as Hermione was going to end the kiss, Harry pulled away, gazing at her in wonder.

"Take your clothes off," He ordered quietly.

"Okay." Hermione gave Harry a smile, leant down and pecked his cheek, before slowly getting off him.

She then slowly removed her top and peeled off her trousers, leaving her in a set of lacy, white underwear. When she turned around, Harry's eyes were barely open and as she watched they closed the rest of the way. Two minutes later, he began to snore and Hermione knew he was out for the count. Quickly she pulled her trousers and top back on, and leaving the room as quietly as she could, she headed downstairs to use the floo network.

Since she didn't want anyone tracking her movements, Hermione first flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. From there she carried on to Malfoy Manor, emerging in her boyfriend's private quarters. The floo sounded as she stepped from the flames, and she didn't even have a chance to leave the room before Draco was standing in the doorway, looking particularly tempting in just a pair of low riding emerald green pyjama bottoms.

"Hermione, I didn't expect to see you," Draco remarked as his face broke out into a slow smile.

"You need to let father know it's on for tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Potter's going to be kicked out of the Order?" Draco checked, making sure he was on the right plan.

"I don't know about the Order, but the Weasleys are going to want rid of him," Hermione replied. "I need some way of sending you a message when there's just the two of us, away from headquarters."

"I've got just the thing," Draco answered. "It's in my room."

"Of course it is," Hermione laughed as she followed Draco out of the room she'd arrived in and down the hall to his magnificent bedroom.

In his bedroom, Draco gave Hermione a dragon charm for her bracelet. He told her that when she wanted them to find her and Harry, all she had to do was rub her finger over the charm three times. The action would send an alert to Draco's wand, and using a tracking spell he'd placed on the charm he'd be able to get to her almost immediately.

"Perfect," Hermione said with a smile as she clipped the charm onto the bracelet that never left her wrist.

"I thought so," Draco answered. "Do you have to leave now, or can you stay for a while?"

"I'd love to stay, but I should get back in case Harry wakes up or anyone arrives back at headquarters," Hermione said reluctantly as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "We want this plan to work, don't we?"

"I guess so," Draco mumbled with a pout. "Although I would have preferred a different plan. I don't like the thought of you in his bed."

"It's not like I've actually slept with him," Hermione pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you'll still be in his bed, naked," Draco argued.

"It has to be believable," Hermione replied. "And I promise you've got nothing to worry about. Harry's quite cute and he's a good kisser, but you're much more appealing. You're better looking, you're a better kisser, and you're bigger than him."

Draco's face broke out into a wide smile, and Hermione could sense the smugness radiating from him. Knowing Draco was only going to start boasting if she didn't put a stop to it, Hermione gave her lover a quick kiss before stepping out of his embrace.

"I have to be going."

Draco pouted, and tried to get Hermione to stay with him, but she was resolute that she had to leave. Instead the blond had to settle for one more kiss, and the promise of an entire weekend together, before Hermione swept out of the manor and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

When Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place, she quickly checked no-one had arrived in her absence, before sneaking back into Harry's room. Harry was exactly where she'd left him, lying flat out on the bed, snoring slightly. Pulling off her top and trousers she flung them haphazardly on the floor. Using magic she levitated Harry in the air slightly as she pulled back the covers on the bed. She then placed Harry back in bed and gently removed his boxers, throwing them over her shoulder. As she'd already worked out, Harry wasn't lacking in the trouser department, but he wasn't quite in the same league as Draco. Once Harry was naked, Hermione removed her own underwear, making sure to fling them around the room as though they'd been removed by eager hands. She then crawled into bed next to Harry, and settled down for the night. Now all she had to do was wait for someone to find them, and then all hell would break loose.

* * *

 **O0O0O0O**

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning, pleased to find Harry still passed out beside her. She hadn't really expected him to have moved as she was a light sleeper, and she would have known if he'd gone anywhere. Instead of getting up, Hermione lay in bed, listening for any sound in the house. A little after half past seven, she heard the floo network sound several times in a row. Guessing it was some of the Weasleys, she settled herself half across Harry's chest and closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. She knew exactly what sort of picture they would make, naked and draped all over each other, meaning there was only one conclusion the Weasleys would come to, that she and Harry had slept together the previous evening.

Hermione lay for what seemed like hours before she heard footsteps on the stairs. Hermione wasn't sure who was approaching, until she heard Ginny's quiet voice calling out Harry's name. Harry stirred slightly beside Hermione at the sound of his girlfriend, but instead of waking up, he pulled Hermione closer to him and settled his hand on her naked backside. Trying her hardest not to smirk, Hermione lay as still as possible as she heard the bedroom door begin to creak open. Immediately she heard the horrified gasp, but that was quickly followed by a loud squeal of anger.

"Harry Potter, you bastard."

As the sound of footsteps sounded on the stairs, clearly people coming to see what the fuss was about, Hermione jerked up, acting as though she'd just woken up. Harry was slightly slower to stir, and he was just opening his eyes as Molly and Ron burst into the room. Hermione almost laughed at the trio of Weasleys as they all wore identical stunned expression as they took in the scene they were witnessing. Since she'd sat up with such a jerk, Hermione had dislodged the covers, revealing that both her and Harry were naked. Pretending to be embarrassed, she hastily pulled the cover over her breasts.

"Oh my god," She breathed.

"Oh my god," Ginny repeated with a snarl. "I've just caught you in bed with my boyfriend, and all you can say, is oh my god."

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione apologised, forcing tears to pool in her eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry doesn't cut it, you tart," Ginny screeched.

"Ugh," Harry groaned from beside Harry as he put his hand to his head. "Will you please all stop shouting?"

Seemingly forgetting he was naked, or not caring, Harry pushed back the covers and slowly got to his feet. Molly hastily turned away, as did Ron. Ginny however, picked up one of Harry's shoes, hurling it at him and nailing him right in the privates.

"Shit Ginny, that hurt," Harry cursed as he bent over in agony. His head was killing him, but a blow to the groin made that pale into insignificance.

"Good," Ginny spat. "I hope you can't get it up anymore. That'll teach you to shag around behind my back."

"It was a mistake," Harry pleaded as he stood back up, although he kept his hands protecting his nether regions.

"Yes, we never meant for it to happen," Hermione added.

"No-one asked for your opinion," Ginny spat. "Get dressed and get the hell out of my boyfriend's room."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised as she got out of bed, using the covers to hide her modesty. Grabbing her clothes, she fled the room, returning to her own room, but leaving the door cracked open so she could hear what was going on.

What happened next was both Molly and Ron having a go at Harry. Even from across the hallway, Hermione could hear the pair laying into him, and they both told him they wanted nothing more to do with him. When they exited Harry's room, Hermione expected them to go downstairs, but instead they entered her room and gave her a tongue lashing. If she'd cared about their opinions, she would have been devastated by the names they called her, but since she cared nothing for them, she just pretended to be upset, all the time pleased she wouldn't have to be dealing with them for much longer.

"I'm telling you what I told Harry," Molly spat as Ron turned and stalked off downstairs. "Pack up, and get the hell out. No-one wants you here."

"But its Harry's house, he inherited this place from Sirius," Hermione protested. Even though she planned on getting Harry away from headquarters, she didn't expect Molly to kick them out.

"He then signed it over to the Order," Molly retorted. "That meant the house belonged to Albus, and when he died, he left the house to the rest of the Order."

"And that includes Harry and myself," Hermione said, not at all impressed with Molly's attitude.

"Technically, the senior members of the Order are myself, Arthur, Remus and Kingsley. We own the house, and I'm saying you two are to leave. We can put it to a vote, but we all know no-one is going to side with you two."

"You can't win this war without Harry," Hermione replied, unable to help the slight gloating quality in her voice. "He's the key to the war, you know this."

"Actually, the Horcruxes are the key to the war," Molly shot back. "Thank Merlin, Albus told us all about them before his death. We don't need Harry to destroy them, we can do that ourselves."

"Suit yourself, but without Harry you don't stand a chance," Hermione insisted.

"I am not interested in your opinion," Molly snapped. "Get your things together, and leave. I do not want to see your face again."

With that Molly turned to leave. It was only as Molly retreated down the stairs that Hermione realised that while she'd been arguing with Molly, Harry and Ginny were doing the same across the hall. As she got dressed and quickly packed her things, Hermione listened to the argument between the couple. Ginny was clearly furious with Harry, and nothing he was saying was calming her down. It didn't seem to be helping that every time Ginny brought Hermione up she was calling her allsorts, and Harry wasn't agreeing with her. Hermione wondered just how quickly Ginny would change her tune if Harry agreed that she was a cheap tart. However, Harry refused to call Hermione names and Ginny ended things before stomping off downstairs.

Hermione waited for five minutes, before exiting her room and poking her head into Harry's. She found him sitting on the bed, completely naked, and looking totally defeated. For a moment Hermione felt sorry for him, but then she remembered that he was the enemy and he was the reason she'd grown up without a father around. Steeling herself, Hermione crept into the room and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a small smile. "I was just as up for it last night as you were. Not that I can actually remember the event. I can remember bits and pieces from before, but I can't recall the actual sex."

"Isn't that just what every girl wants to hear," Hermione replied, managing to sound hurt. "Typical. I have the best sex of my life, and the wizard I'm with can't even remember."

"The best sex of your life?" Harry checked, clearly surprised by her admission.

"Yes," Hermione lied. "It was amazing Harry. And I know it was wrong, you're with Ginny, but I don't regret it. Last night was amazing, and I will always cherish it."

"I'm not with Ginny anymore," Harry replied with a rueful smile.

"Yeah, I heard," Hermione said with a wince. "Sorry, Harry."

"Don't be, it's my fault," Harry sighed. "And I know I was drunk last night, but if I truly loved Ginny I never would have cheated on her. I guess we're just not meant to be."

"So what now?" Hermione asked. "Molly kicked me out, so I'm leaving."

"Yeah, she said the same to me," Harry said. "I was going to fight and refuse to leave, but maybe we should go. Even if we just give them space and come back in a few weeks."

"You mean, go together?" Hermione checked, thrilled with how everything was working out.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to," Harry said.

"No, I think sticking together is the best idea," Hermione replied. "I'm all packed, so maybe you should do the same."

"Give me ten minutes," Harry said as he jumped to his feet, yet again unbothered by his nakedness. Then again, he did think he and Hermione had slept together, so he probably wasn't bothered about her seeing him in all his glory.

Hermione left Harry to get dressed and packed up, and true to his word ten minutes later he poked his head into her room, ready to go. Together they headed downstairs, and found Molly was the only person in residence, Ginny and Ron had clearly left. Molly didn't respond when Harry vowed they would be back, instead she turned her back on them as they made their way to the front door and exited the house.

"Where to now?" Harry asked as they stood aimlessly on the doorstep to his godfather's childhood home.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Hermione said. "Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and grab some breakfast. We can talk strategy over food."

"Good idea," Harry said, pulling out his wand so they could apparate away.

Seconds later they were in Diagon Alley, where they settled themselves in small café. Since Hermione was genuinely hungry, she finished her plate of scrambled eggs before subtly rubbing her dragon charm three times. Less than a minute after she'd rubbed the charm she spotted Draco landing a bit further down the street, along with his two best friends and fellow Death Eaters, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

The trio's arrival caused a bit of a stir in the street, and Harry instantly noticed the threat. Throwing down some coins to pay the bill, he jumped to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers.

"Let's get out of here," He cried, taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"And why would I want to do that?" Hermione asked coldly as she held onto Harry to stop him from leaving.

"Hermione, stop messing around," Harry hissed as the three Death Eaters approached them. "We need to go, now."

"I think not, Potter," Draco drawled, stepping in front of Harry while Blaise and Theo moved to cover Harry's potential exits. "Nice one, Hermione. You're bright and early."

"I told you I would deliver," Hermione replied with a sly smile.

"Indeed you did," Draco agreed. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased with your delivery."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, looking at his best friend and seeing a complete stranger. All of Hermione's warmth and kindness had disappeared and she was glaring at him with such hate.

"You're such a fool, Harry," Hermione laughed. "It was ever so easy to separate you from the Weasleys. To be honest, I thought you would have fought for Ginny more, but you were right, you clearly don't love her."

"But last night," Harry spluttered. "You said it was a night you would remember forever."

"Nothing happened Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. "Unless you count one little kiss and a quick grope. We didn't have sex. I just let you and the Weasleys think we did."

"This was all a plan," Harry stated in a defeated voice.

"It was," Hermione confirmed. "And now you're going to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Harry snarled, finding some of his fight.

"Think about it Potter," Draco warned in a low voice. "There's four of us, and only one of you. You're not getting out of this in one piece. Fight, and other people will undoubtedly get hurt in the cross fire. Surrender and you prevent a blood bath."

Hermione watched as Harry looked around and let Draco's words sink in. There was already people standing around watching them with curiosity, and the street was only getting busier by the minute. If he fought, people would get hurt, but if he surrendered, he was dead.

"Your choice, Potter," Draco said. "Come quietly, or come with a fight."

Hermione knew Harry desperately wanted to fight, but she also knew he didn't want anyone's blood on his hands, and if he fought he would blame himself for anyone who was hurt or killed in the crossfire. Predictably, Harry didn't fight and he went with Hermione and the trio of Death Eaters in order to prevent a full on battle taking place in the middle of a crowded street.

Harry may have prevented innocent people being killed in Diagon Alley that morning, but his actions led to his own death. Less than twenty four hours after he was taken, Voldemort dispatched him. Not ready to give up, the light fought on for several more months, but slowly they were snuffed out until those that remained were too tired to fight any more. And as for Hermione and Draco, they were perfectly content to serve Voldemort and when the time came for him to retire and hand the reigns over to his daughter, Hermione was more than ready to take on the mantle as the darkest witch of her age.


	20. The Cover-Up

**A/N - This is a darker version of the School Days piece - The Tie. After I'd wrote the first version, I then wondered if I should have made it a dark story, so instead of scrapping the first version, I then wrote a second piece with a darker undertone. Although I do have to mention that Hermione hardly features in this piece.**

 **I also want to make an announcement about the sequel to Goddess of Vengeance. Even though I had already mentioned that a sequel wouldn't be up any time soon, I've had a lot of recent questions about it. My intention was to make it my priority when I wrote, but I have to admit I haven't even looked at it so far this year. Instead I wrote a couple of chapters of another dark story and got totally absorbed in it. The story I have been working on has totally gripped me, and gone in a direction I hadn't planned. It's now a trilogy and features a dark Harry. So that means the Goddess sequel is currently on hold, but I do still intend to try and work on it soon and I will post it as soon as I can, which will hopefully still be the front half of the year. As for the story I'm currently engrossed in, I have the first part done, so I now have to decide whether to think about posting the first part, and just posting the others whenever they're finished and possibly having long gaps in between parts, or waiting until I've got more done so I can post all three parts back to back.**

* * *

 **The Cover-Up.**

Severus Snape was on his way back down to the dungeons to prepare for his afternoon lessons, when he was collared by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Severus had been under the illusion that Dumbledore was eating lunch in the Great Hall, but instead he managed to grab him as he passed the staff room.

"Ah Severus, may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am rather busy and lunchtime is nearly over," Severus replied. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the rest of his lunchtime conversing with the doddering old headmaster.

"This won't take a moment," Dumbledore insisted.

"Very well then," Severus conceded with a sigh. As part of his act as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he knew he had to toe the line and play the part of a good Professor on occasions, and this was one of those occasions.

"Let's go into the staff room," Dumbledore said, returning into the room he'd only just vacated.

Severus followed Dumbledore into the staff room, but instead of settling down in a seat, he remained standing as to remind Dumbledore that he didn't have long. Fortunately, Dumbledore got the hint and he got straight to the point.

"As you know, I've got a meeting with the Ministry tomorrow afternoon," Dumbledore began. "It's nothing special, just pretty standard really, but you know they're wanting to see our predictions for the next few year's exam results."

"I sent my report to your office yesterday," Severus interjected, assuming Dumbledore was going to inform him he hadn't received his contribution.

"I'm well aware of that Severus," Dumbledore said. "But quite frankly your report made for some pretty bleak reading. Your predictions for next year's N.E.W.T.S are far lower than our normal standards."

"And you know why," Severus ground out, as he worked hard to keep the full extent of his annoyance in check.

At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had made the unprecedented move of interfering in which students Severus took into his N.E.W.T lessons. Since he'd began teaching, Severus had only ever accepted the best students for their final two years at Hogwarts as the work load was difficult and the final exam one of the toughest around. For years his practice had worked like a charm, and every student who took their Potions N.E.W.T.S passed with a top grade. However, this year, Dumbledore had forced him to admit students who didn't have the highest grades, therefore Severus knew the exam results the following year were going to be lacking.

"You can't blame two students for bringing down the marks of an entire year," Dumbledore ordered.

"But it's not just two students though, is it?" Severus shot back. "You wanted Potter and Weasley in my class, therefore I couldn't exclude other students who have the same ability as the pair. So as a result, I've got a dozen extra students in my class, none of whom stand a chance of passing their exams in the top marks bracket. They might all scrape through their exams and I'm sure some of them will get one of the lowest passing grades, but we'll no longer have the impressive results we've been getting."

"Is the situation really that dire?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"It is," Severus confirmed with a nod. "And I will not sugar-coat things for the Ministry."

"They're going to ask questions Severus," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "The Ministry have always been very proud that our Potions results are better than both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and they won't like these predictions that the supremacy is going to end."

"Then I guess you'll have some explaining to do," Severus remarked, totally unconcerned with the sticky situation Dumbledore might find himself in with the Ministry. It wasn't as if it would be an issue for much longer as The Dark Lord was gearing himself up to make what would hopefully be the decisive strike in the ongoing war. "This is on you, Albus. You forced me to change my policy this year."

"I've explained this numerous times," Dumbledore argued. "Harry and Ron need their Potions exams to enter Auror training. With the war gathering pace, we need them to be able to fight."

"And I told you, the grades they will receive will not impress the Ministry," Severus countered. "Yes, they might get the required qualification, but not the high grade the Ministry expects. Quite frankly, the low grade they might get is not much different from them not having any grade. This still won't get them into Auror training, not unless you're going to pull some strings for them there as well."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Dumbledore said, neither denying nor confirming that he was going to help the Gryffindors in their quest to become Aurors. "Although, I've always been convinced that Harry and Ron have never quite reached their potential in Potions. I think they could achieve a good grade if they applied themselves."

"In that case, you need to talk to the pair of them, and not me," Severus said as he turned on his heel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got afternoon lessons to prepare for."

"Severus, wait," Dumbledore called, running after the Potions master as he swept into the corridor. "I want you to help them."

"Help who?" Severus questioned, not stopping as he headed towards the stairs that led down to the dungeons.

"Harry and Ron," Dumbledore answered, trailing after Severus as he descended into the dungeons. "Help them achieve their potential."

Suddenly stopping, Severus whirled around and fixed Dumbledore with an unimpressed glare. "Are you suggesting I give them extra lessons? May I remind you, if I do it for those two, I'll have to do it for everyone. I can't have anyone saying I'm biased now, can I?"

"You're not bothered about being seen as biased, Severus," Dumbledore said astutely. "Your own personal feelings are getting in the way here. Forget that Harry is James's son, and remember that he's also Lily's."

"Don't use Lily as emotional blackmail," Severus hissed, his black eyes flashing angrily at the headmaster.

Even after fifteen years, memories of Lily and her death were still hard for Severus to deal with. Although, what Dumbledore didn't know what that Severus placed the blame for Lily's demise on Dumbledore's shoulders. True, it had been The Dark Lord who had struck the killing blow, but in Severus's opinion in never would have happened if the Potters had been as protected as Dumbledore had always promised.

Dumbledore's big mistake was to convince the Potters to change secret keeper at the last moment. Instead of using Sirius Black, or even Remus Lupin, two wizards who would have died rather than give up their friends, Dumbledore had persuaded them to use Peter Pettigrew, on the basis that it wouldn't be as predictable and the dark wouldn't think of them using Pettigrew. Sadly, The Dark Lord wasn't stupid and he'd considered all three of the Potters closest friends as potential secret keepers. It was just good luck for the dark side that they'd managed to get hold of Pettigrew first, and of course he squealed like the gutless worm he was and gave up his so called friends.

"I'm just urging you to do what's right," Dumbledore said softly as Severus once again began striding off towards his classroom. "The war is gathering pace every day, Severus. You know as well as I do that Harry is the key. We need to help prepare him for the day he'll face Voldemort."

"And you think mixing a good potion will help?" Severus scoffed. "He won't defeat The Dark Lord by making a potion."

In actual fact, Severus didn't believe that Harry would defeat The Dark Lord at all. Not only did Voldemort have a very secure safety net in place to counterbalance his potential downfall, but he had strengths the light knew nothing about. Voldemort was far more powerful than Dumbledore suspected, and he had far more than just Severus in contact with the light side. In fact he had a secret weapon in the very heart of the light, and Severus knew when the time was right, he planned on exposing his secret weapon and ripping the guts out of the Order.

"The skills he will learn as an Auror will stand him in good stead for the battles to come," Dumbledore countered. "At least think about it."

"What does it matter anyway?" Severus asked, swinging open the door to his classroom and strolling inside. "As I said earlier, you can just pull strings to get Potter and his little sidekick into the Auror programme. It'll be easier than me trying to teach the useless pair about Potions."

"What if I'm not around to pull string?" Dumbledore asked.

"Are you going somewhere?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not planning to, but we both know I'm a target," Dumbledore replied with a shrug. "If Voldemort can get rid of me, he'll think Harry and the Order are weakened. He might strike before the end of next year, and I can't risk leaving Harry without help. At least this way if the worst happens, he'll have the qualifications to go into Auror training."

"Fine," Severus conceded with a slight snarl. He knew Dumbledore would just keep pressing him, and quite honestly it was easier to give him what he wanted now and save himself days of nagging. "But just Potter. Weasley can fend for himself."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again when he saw the look on Severus's face. "Harry it is then. I'll let you make the arrangements."

"Something to look forward to," Severus muttered under his breath as he turned to his desk.

"Thank you Severus. I'll be leaving now," Dumbledore said, turning back towards the door. As he did so, he got his eyes on a flash of green material draped over one of the chairs. "Oh look, one of your Slytherins have forgotten their tie."

"What? There was no tie here before lunch," Severus replied without thinking as he stalked over to where Dumbledore had just picked up the tie. Just as he reached Dumbledore, he spotted a scrap of lacy green material on the floor, but before he could either grab it or distract the headmaster, Dumbledore had spotted it and was reaching for it.

"What's this?" He mused, picking up the material. Straightening back up, he turned the material over in his hands, before dropping it to the table in horror as he realised just what it was. "These are ladies undergarments," He stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"So it looks like," Severus agreed quietly, inwardly cursing the owner of the tie and underwear.

Despite the fact the tie was just an everyday Slytherin tie and could have belonged to any of his students, Severus knew exactly who it belonged to. Just as he knew who the knickers belonged to, despite the fact he'd never seen them before. There were only two people in the entire castle who would have the balls to fool around in his classroom, and unfortunately it wouldn't be good news for the dark if Dumbledore discovered the owners of the two pieces of clothing.

"I can't believe the depravity," Dumbledore seethed. "In a classroom of all places. It's an utter disgrace. We must get to the bottom of this, and find out who these items of clothes belong to."

"Allow me, headmaster," Severus said smoothly, sweeping the knickers and the tie off the table and into his pocket. "Logic dictates it's either a seventh year or a sixth year and I happen to be teaching both years this afternoon. I can track down the owner of the tie and punish them appropriately."

"And the owner of the undergarments?" Dumbledore asked.

"That might be trickier," Severus replied. "I can see who is missing a tie, but I can hardly check to see if any girls are missing their underwear."

"No, of course not," Dumbledore replied, his face turning even redder at Severus's words. "I'll leave it to you. I trust you'll find the culprit and put an end to such depravity. In fact, I think I need to plan a speech for this evening. We need to stamp out the sex, Severus. School is no place for such behaviour."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes at Dumbledore as the old man bustled out of the classroom, still muttering about putting an end to sex. How Dumbledore thought he was going to crack down on frisky students when they had a whole castle full of hormonal teenagers was beyond Severus. Whether Dumbledore liked it or not, sex was always going to be going on at Hogwarts. It was just too ridiculous to expect the older students not to give in to their hormones from time to and time and explore their sexual side. Although Severus would have preferred it if the exploring hadn't taken place in his classroom.

Heading over to his desk, Severus sat down as he pondered on how to proceed with the task Dumbledore had set him. In normal circumstances, Severus would have just pulled the owner of the tie to one side and had a quiet word, but he knew that wouldn't be possible with Potter and Weasley in the class. The pair, Potter especially, reported everything back to Dumbledore and Severus knew that it would get back to the headmaster if he didn't make a song and dance about the tie and the underwear. He would just have to play it by ear, and hope that the owner of the tie lived up to his reputation and was able to think on his feet and worm his way out of trouble like any good Slytherin.

Severus still wasn't sure how to proceed with the tie as the bell rang for first lesson of the afternoon and the sixth years began to troop into the classroom. Among the last to enter were three Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. All three boys looked slightly flushed, as though they'd ran to class, and none of them were wearing ties. As inspiration struck him, Severus waited for everyone to take their seats and settle down before he got to his feet.

"Before we begin, I have an announcement to make," Severus began. "This is a classroom, a place for learning. It is not a room for secret trysts, nor is it a room for behaviour that should be saved for the bedroom." Pausing dramatically, Severus pulled the tie and knickers from his pocket and held them up for all to see. "I have two pieces of clothing here, both of which were found in my classroom during lunchtime. I will give the owners the chance to come and claim their items, or if the wizard in question would like to be a gentleman, he can accept both items of clothing and give the underwear back to its owner in private."

Severus's announcement was met by excited whispers and furtive glances around the room as the class waited for the owner to come forward. Attention was obviously more on the Slytherins, since one of their ties had been found, and three of them were sitting without their ties. Severus was also slyly watching the trio of Slytherins, and while nothing noticeable happened between the three, Blaise Zabini finally gave a reluctant sigh as he got to his feet.

"Sorry sir, the tie's mine," He offered.

Severus was impressed with Draco for getting Blaise to own up to being the owner of the tie. Blaise already had a reputation with the female population of Hogwarts, and it was very believable that he would be messing around in the Potions classroom with a girl. Chances were no-one would even try to get to the bottom of who he was with, whereas if Draco had come forward, people might have been curious about who he'd been fooling around with as he had no such reputation. In fact, Draco had been in a relationship for over a year and he wasn't the sort to have numerous witches on the go like his best friend did, which made Blaise the perfect person to take the fall.

"Do you want to take possession of the underwear as well, or are we waiting for your companion to claim them?" Severus asked as he handed Blaise a tie which he knew didn't belong to him.

"I'll take the knickers," Blaise answered, shoving them into his pocket when Severus handed them to him.

"This is not to happen again, Mr Zabini," Severus snarled. "You can stay behind after class so we can discuss your punishment."

"Punishment?" Blaise cried, his eyes briefly flicking over to Draco as he retook his seat.

"Yes punishment," Severus confirmed. "Now enough on the matter for the time being. Back to lessons, and I want you all to turn to page two hundred. Read the instructions, grab your ingredients and brew me a perfect potion before the end of lesson."

Returning to his desk, Severus did some marking as the class got on with their assignment. He also kept an eye on the Slytherins, and he spotted Blaise and Draco having several whispered conversations. Across the room, he watched for some sort of reaction from the witch he knew the underwear belonged to, but she seemed engrossed in her work.

At the end of the class the students began to pour out of the classroom, while Blaise remained at his desk, the departing students smirking and laughing at him as they went. Draco was the last to go, and he threw Blaise an apologetic look as he finally left the classroom and shut the door behind him.

"I can explain," Blaise began when Severus got up from his desk and walked around to perch on the front of it.

"I'm sure you can, and I'm sure it'll be a very entertaining story," Severus replied. "But before you do that, go and get Draco. I'm sure he's just outside."

Sure enough when Blaise pulled open the classroom door, Draco was hovering in the hallway. Blaise ushered his best friend into the room, and Draco let out a sigh as he looked over at his godfather.

"You didn't buy it, did you?" He questioned.

"Not for one minute," Severus replied. "Blaise, give Draco his tie back. And the knickers."

"I've already got them," Draco answered as he took his tie off his best friend.

"It's a shame you didn't think to grab them earlier," Severus remarked.

"Sorry, we were in a rush," Draco admitted. "We heard your voice outside with Dumbledore and we had to flee through your office. We obviously missed a few things as we ran."

"So does this mean I don't get punished?" Blaise asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately not," Severus replied with a grimace. "Since Dumbledore was the one to find the evidence of Draco's activities, he'll want to know what happened."

"And Potter and Weasley will be sure to tell him," Blaise muttered.

"I'm sure the story will be all over the school before the end of the day," Draco said. "Everyone will know that Blaise was getting up to no good with a girl down in the dungeons."

"No change there then," Severus remarked.

"But seriously, you're still going to punish me?" Blaise asked.

"We have to make it look as though you're being punished," Severus replied. "Unless you want people asking questions."

"No, he doesn't," Draco answered on his friend's behalf. "Blaise will play along with whatever punishment you decide on."

"Yeah, I will," Blaise agreed with a sigh. "But I also want compensation. I'm being punished and I didn't even get the pleasure I'm in trouble for."

"Neither did I, we were disturbed," Draco snorted.

"I'm so sorry Dumbledore and I put a kink in your sex life, Draco," Severus drawled. "And Blaise is right, you owe him big time."

"I know, and I'll make it up to him," Draco vowed.

"You better," Blaise warned, before turning to Severus. "So come on sir, what's my punishment?"

"We'll start with detentions," Severus replied as he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a large vial of potion which he handed to Blaise. "Come to my classroom after dinner and I'll set you some work."

"And the potion is for?" Blaise questioned.

"Work it out," Severus replied. "You can go now Blaise, I want a quick word with Draco before my next class arrives."

Still puzzling over the potion and what it could be, Blaise exited the Potions classroom. However, Draco had a feeling he knew what potion his godfather had given Blaise, and he suspected that it would be him that returned to Severus's classroom to serve detention.

"How stupid are you, Draco?" Severus hissed once they were alone.

"It was an accident," Draco protested.

"An accident you've been warned about," Severus pointed out. "Honestly, could the pair of you not control your hormones?"

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Irresistible or not, in future keep it for somewhere more private," Severus warned. "My classroom is not private."

"It is one of the quietest parts of the castle actually," Draco said. "No-one dares just walks into your classroom."

"Except that today the pair of you were almost caught by Dumbledore," Severus snarled. "Do you have any idea the problems that would have caused? Her cover would have been blown and The Dark Lord has big plans for her."

"I know," Draco said. "We both know."

"Then you should be more careful," Severus said. "I warned the pair of you about being careful, as did Lucius and The Dark Lord."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Draco asked, some of his confidence evaporating when Voldemort was mentioned.

"What? Tell The Dark Lord that you were almost caught in a comprising position with his granddaughter?" Severus smirked. "Don't worry Draco, I'll not drop you in it this time. But in future think about the consequences if you're caught. I know it's hard for the pair of you, but try and control your hormones."

"We will," Draco promised. "And thank you Severus, we owe you one."

"All I want is for the pair of you not to mess this up," Severus replied. "It won't be long now, Draco. The Dark Lord is getting ready to strike, and he wants his granddaughter by his side when he does. Just have patience, and you'll not have to sneak around for much longer. But don't jeopardise it for a quickie at lunchtime. I won't be able to keep it from The Dark Lord if the pair of you are actually caught."

"It won't happen," Draco said confidently. "We won't mess this up, I promise."

"Just pass my message along," Severus replied. "Make sure she knows that you're playing with fire. I know she doesn't want to disappoint her grandfather, but if you're going to keep being as careless it's exactly what's going to happen."

"It won't," Draco replied. "I better get going before I'm late to my next class. Thank you Severus."

"Go," Severus said, dismissing his godson and hoping that he'd gotten through to him. After all, it would be a terrible waste if The Dark Lord's plans all came crashing down around his ears thanks to his granddaughter and her boyfriend, and their teenage hormones.

Thankfully for Severus, his words seemed to have the right effect on the young couple and there was no further near misses. In fact there were no more incidents until The Dark Lord was ready to strike, and when he did make his move the entire Order were blown apart when it was revealed that Voldemort had a granddaughter. Not just any granddaughter, a granddaughter who was at the heart of the Order. And to think, it all could have fallen apart if Dumbledore had walked into Severus's classroom and found Draco Malfoy in a comprising position with Hermione Granger.


	21. Tease

**Tease.**

Over dinner at Grimmauld Place, Hermione Granger felt a tingling in her wrist and when she glanced down at her bracelet, she found the gem stones in it had turned purple. Sliding her wrist under the table, she checked the bottom of her bracelet, which had a small silver circle where messages could appear. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes when she saw the message etched in the silver circle - HOME NOW! Swiping her thumb over the message to signify she'd received it, Hermione turned her attention back to dinner. She wasn't yet sure if she would obey the message, but even if she was going to follow instructions, she couldn't just get up and leave right now without questions being asked.

Hermione mulled over her decision all throughout dinner, and by the time she'd finished dessert, she'd decided she was going to ignore the message and remain with the Order. Of course she knew her father, Lord Voldemort, would be unhappy with her decision, but she was confident that she could talk him round and make him see it was for the best that she remained with the Order. After all, he'd wanted her to pull out of her undercover role when she'd graduated Hogwarts three months ago, but she'd persuaded him to hold off, so she was confident she could do it again.

Hermione's role as a muggleborn had only ever been intended to last for the seven years she would be attending Hogwarts, but when she'd befriended Harry, the opportunity to stay on with the Order had been too good to resist. After all, she wanted as much useful information that she could get, before she returned to her rightful place at her father's side. Even though Severus Snape was still undercover with the Order, Hermione knew he wasn't fully trusted by everyone and that she could get information that he couldn't.

With her decision made, Hermione forgot about her father's message and carried on with her life with the Order. However, her plan to ignore Voldemort came to a shuddering halt a week later when Hermione was at The Burrow for Sunday lunch. It had started off as a normal Sunday lunch with the Weasleys and a few other members of the Order, when suddenly dessert was interrupted by a loud crashing noise and Arthur's wand began to let out a shrill alarm call.

"The wards," Arthur cried, jumping to his feet. "They've been broken. We need to get out of here."

"We're just going to run?" Ron Weasley questioned in disbelief. "Shouldn't we stay and fight, this is our home."

"Ron's right, we should fight," Sirius Black declared.

"Yeah, we fight," Harry Potter said, agreeing with his godfather.

"Instead of arguing, maybe we should do something. I can see Death Eaters coming down the hill," Ginny Weasley cried from her position beside the kitchen window.

Ginny's announcement was met by cries all round as everyone rushed to see the approaching threat for themselves. When Molly saw just how many Death Eaters were approaching she grabbed Ginny by the hand and tried to apparate away. However, it didn't matter how many times Molly waved her wand, the pair didn't budge an inch.

"They've put up some sort of anti-apparition ward," Molly snarled angrily. "We're stuck here."

"Then we fight," Ron announced fiercely.

"It looks like we've got no choice," Molly said with a sigh as she prepared to face the approaching Death Eaters.

Not wanting to give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of running from them, Arthur pulled open the back door and everyone trooped outside into the garden. Lining up the Weasleys, and the other Order members formed a protective line in front of The Burrow. As they prepared for battle, Hermione scanned the masks of the approaching Death Eaters to see if she could work out who anyone of them were. However, when she reached the Death Eater at the lead of the group, she groaned when she recognised the mask. Leading the charge was her adoptive mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Look, a greeting party," Bellatrix crowed as she ripped off her mask.

Bellatrix smirked at the Order, and when her attention reached Hermione, her smirk widened. Right there and then, Hermione knew that Bellatrix was there for her. She'd ignored her father, so he'd sent his lover to bring her back. As much as she wanted to believe she could get out of going home, she knew Bellatrix well enough to know she was in trouble. Bellatrix wouldn't go back to Voldemort without her prize, and right now her prize was Hermione.

As the first spells started flying, Hermione did her best to avoid Bellatrix, but she was constantly aware that the older witch had her in her sights the entire time. Dodging though the battle, Hermione tried to make her way out of the Weasleys garden. She was hoping if she could get out of the garden, she would be free of the anti-apparition ward and she would be able to escape Bellatrix. Then she could go and see her father herself and persuade him to allow her to stay with the Order.

Hermione was nearly at the garden gate, when a spell hit her in the back, freezing her on the spot. Even before the caster of the spell stepped into view, Hermione knew who had frozen her in place. Sure enough, Bellatrix casually stepped into view and gave her a wicked smirk.

"Going somewhere, Hermione?"

"Just let me go, Bella," Hermione pleaded, hoping no-one was near enough to hear them. Although, from the looks of things they were far too busy with the other Death Eaters to worry about Hermione and Bellatrix. "I promise I'll come and see Father soon. Just let me go and I can carry on with my act."

"The acts over, Hermione," Bellatrix replied. "You're coming with me."

"Please," Hermione whispered. "This is the wrong decision."

"This is your father's decision," Bellatrix stated as she reached out and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Sorry Hermione, we're out of here."

Before Hermione could complain, Bellatrix waved her wand and the pair disappeared with a crack. Clearly the anti-apparition ward didn't apply for people with the Dark Mark.

When they landed again, Hermione found herself in an unfamiliar hallway. There was a winding staircase to her right, and a set of large oak doors to her left. There was also a couple of interior doors leading off the hallway, and there was a long corridor snaking down towards the back of the house.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. When Bellatrix said they were leaving, she'd been assuming that they would be going home.

"Malfoy Manor," Bellatrix replied as she led the way over to one of the doors.

Hermione followed Bellatrix into a large, sumptuously decorated front room. The room was decorated in deep plum and black, and every single item of furniture looked expensive. Standing by the ornate fireplace was a wizard Hermione recognised as Lucius Malfoy, and sitting on one of the sleek black leather sofas was Narcissa Malfoy, a beautiful blond who just so happened to be Bellatrix's sister. Hermione had never met either of the Malfoys, but she knew that they knew exactly who she was.

"Hermione, meet my sister, Narcissa and her husband, Lucius," Bellatrix said, making the introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you both," Hermione replied with a polite smile.

"Where's The Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked Lucius.

"I'm afraid he'd been called away on urgent business," Lucius replied in a regretful tone.

"You what?" Hermione snarled. "He arranges to have me kidnapped, and then he goes away."

"You weren't kidnapped," Bellatrix tutted.

"I was taken against my will, what else do you call that?" Hermione retorted before turning to Lucius with a frown. "Just where did he go, and when will he be back?"

"I have no idea," Lucius replied with a slight smirk. He'd heard that The Dark Lord's daughter was feisty, but he hadn't expected such a firecracker.

"What do we do now?" Hermione demanded, whirling back to face Bellatrix. "I know, you can let me go."

"I think not," Bellatrix replied with a chuckle as she settled herself in a comfortable looking purple armchair. "I was seen taking you, so the Order think you're our prisoner. And prisoners of the dark never escape."

"I can make up a good story," Hermione retorted. "The Order believe everything I say. If I say I overpowered you and escaped, they'd believe me."

"They'd believe an eighteen year old girl could overpower Bellatrix?" Lucius laughed. "Pull the other one."

"Firstly, I'm nineteen," Hermione replied, giving Lucius a dazzling smile. "Secondly, I'm a very competent witch. And thirdly, I can be very convincing. I have the Order eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Flirting with the Potter boy won't help you explain an escape," Bellatrix pointed out. "You might be able to wrap him around your finger, but it won't work with everyone. Your feminine wiles are useless on Dumbledore, and there's no way he's going to believe you escaped from my clutches."

"She's right, we're not letting you go," Lucius said. "Not only will it be impossible to explain, but your father would kill us. He was very clear that he wanted you permanently removed from the Order."

"It looks like you've achieved that," Hermione pouted as she slunk down on an empty sofa. "Fine I give in. I'll go back home and be a good girl."

"I think not," Bellatrix chuckled. "You can escape the wards at home. Even if I erected new ones, you can leave because it's your home. You're staying here."

"You're not even letting me go home?" Hermione asked her adopted mother with a frown. "What about my things."

"I can arrange for some of them to be brought here," Bellatrix replied with a casual flick of her hand. "The question is, what we do with you until your father returns."

"What do you mean, what we do?" Hermione asked warily.

"You can't just waltz around the place like a guest," Lucius pointed out. "No-one knows who you are, and it isn't our place to reveal your identity. As far as everyone is concerned, including the other Death Eaters, you're a prisoner. And prisoners are kept in the dungeons."

"You're going to keep me in the dungeon?" Hermione exploded, jumping back to her feet. "Hell no, I'm not letting that happen."

"Believe me, it's very tempting to take you down there myself and chain you to the dungeon wall," Lucius muttered. He wasn't sure he'd met such a rebellious teenager, even his own son Draco was an angel compared to the argumentative witch in front of him.

"Hmm, into bondage are you Lucius?" Hermione questioned with a wicked smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Lucius's mouth dropped open at the flirtatious tone in Hermione's voice, while both Bellatrix and Narcissa chuckled quietly. It wasn't many people that could embarrass Lucius, but Hermione had succeeded. However, Lucius wasn't one to be thrown for long and he quickly closed his mouth and let it form into his familiar knowing smirk.

"I have been known to indulge," he admitted. "But I prefer a witch with a bit more experience. I like someone who knows what they're doing."

"You'd be surprised by my experience," Hermione replied with a sly smile.

Growing up Voldemort and Bellatrix had taught her to use whatever weapons she had at her disposal, and as she'd blossomed into a teenager she'd realised her best weapon was her sexuality. Over the last few years, she'd become an expert in using her looks and body to get wizards exactly where she wanted them. Harry and Ron had always been easily manipulated by constant hugs and touching and the odd flash of her cleavage or legs. However, she'd had the most success with Sirius, and she'd had the older wizard eating out of the palm of her hand. He'd often told her things he shouldn't had, all because she flirted with him and wasn't opposed to showing off a bit of flesh when she was around him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but he didn't respond to her statement, instead he turned to address his wife. "I think it's easier if we give Hermione a room and use of a few of the rooms in the guest wing. All we have to do is be careful who's around the manor for the next few days."

"That should be manageable," Narcissa said with a nod as she rose to her feet. "We're not expecting any guests and Draco isn't due back until Tuesday. I'll go and set the elves on preparing one of the guest rooms. Bella, will you be staying?"

Bellatrix looked over at Hermione, before she nodded her hand. "I think that would be for the best. Thank you, Cissa."

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked as Narcissa smiled at her sister and left to sort the accommodation. She didn't think Draco knew who she was, but one of the things she'd been looking forward to when she returned to the dark was getting to know the sexy blond Slytherin.

"He's at a friends," Lucius replied. "But that's not important right now. We can worry about Draco on Tuesday. Right now, I want to make sure you don't cause any more trouble."

"But trouble is what I'm best at," Hermione replied, giving Lucius another flirtatious smile as she settled back down on the sofa.

"That I can well believe," Lucius muttered with a roll of his eyes.

For the next ten minutes Lucius and Bellatrix reiterated how important it was for Hermione to keep a low profile while she was staying at the manor. As boring as it was, Hermione agreed to behave and she obediently followed Lucius up to the guest wing. Lucius showed her to a beautiful guest room, decorated in soothing shades of blue, and pointed her in the direction of a few rooms she could use. He also gave her the name of one of the house elves, and told her to call him if she needed anything.

"You should be able to dine with us in the main dining room, but Bella can let you know nearer dinner time," Lucius said. "If we're expecting guests, you will have to eat up here, but otherwise you'll be fine downstairs."

"And when Draco's back?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers down the spines of the books placed on a bookshelf in the corner beside the fire. "Will I still be allowed downstairs to eat, or will I be forced to remain up in my room?"

"We can decide that on Tuesday when Draco is home," Lucius replied. "I'll leave you to get settled in. And it was very nice meeting you, Hermione."

"You too, Lucius," Hermione replied with a sexy smile. Lucius may have been an older wizard, but he was still very good looking and Hermione was never opposed to flirting with a handsome wizard.

Once Lucius had left, Hermione explored the guest room and the surrounding rooms Lucius said she could use. She was tempted to go further afield, but she controlled her urge to misbehave. Instead she settled for spending the rest of the afternoon exploring the books in the rooms she'd been given use of. She then went down to dinner with Bellatrix and the Malfoys, and when she returned to her room, she'd found Bellatrix had arranged to have some of her stuff brought to the manor. Once she'd unpacked her bags, she climbed into bed with a book. For now she was being a good girl, but in the morning she planned on fully exploring the manor. To hell with sticking to the guest wing, she was going exploring and she was sly enough not to be caught.

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

Draco Malfoy landed in the small living room in his private wing of the manor. He was back from his best friend, Blaise Zabini's a day early, but a little of Blaise went a long way. Blaise was a bit of a party animal, not to mention a womanizer, whereas Draco was more focused. While Blaise lived to have fun, Draco had some direction in his life. He was a dedicated Death Eater, and when he wasn't serving the Dark Lord he was helping his father run the family company. That wasn't to say he wasn't interested in letting his hair down and getting to know attractive witches, but a weekend with Blaise was more than enough to last Draco.

Throwing his bag onto a chair for his elf to deal with, Draco headed towards his bedroom to change. It wasn't until Draco entered his bedroom that he realised something was off. Pulling out his wand, he scrutinised the room, finding several items just slightly out of place. He knew it wasn't his elf that had just been cleaning, as he always put things back correctly, and he knew his parents wouldn't have been prying in his stuff. So just who had been poking around his room?

Draco turned to leave to go and find Lucius, when he heard a quiet splash coming from the adjoining bathroom. With a frown, he silently crossed over to the door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom door wasn't quite shut properly, and when Draco reached it, he could feel the steam coming from the room. Carefully he pushed the door open, and froze at the sight that greeted him. Lying in his large sunken tub, her eyes closed and a relaxed expression on her face, was Hermione Granger.

"What the hell?" he exploded as he got over the shock.

Hermione's eyes flew open and just for a moment, Draco saw a brief flicker of panic cross her brown eyes. However, it was just a brief flicker and it disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. Although the flicker was the only indication that Hermione was worried as she continued to lie in his tub, neck deep in bubbles.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco growled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow," Hermione replied with a shrug, the action causing a bit of water to splash over the side of the tub.

"Excuse me?" Draco spluttered. "You're in my personal bathroom, in my bathtub, and you don't seem bothered. Just you wait until Father gets his hands on you. You're in trouble for breaking in the manor."

"Breaking into the manor?" Hermione laughed, and Draco was struck by how sexy her laugh was. "I'm flattered, Draco. You really think I'm capable of breaking into your house? I'm sure not even The Dark Lord could manage that."

"Fine, then you're a prisoner and you've broken out of the dungeons," Draco stated, not too convincingly.

"And I've snuck up here to use your bath?" Hermione smirked. "Seriously Draco that is a terrible conclusion to reach."

"I'm sorry that I can't find a reasonable explanation as to why Potter's mudblood is in my bath," Draco snarled. "Or why she's still just lying there as though she's in no danger," he added, waving his wand to alert Hermione to the fact it was in his hand.

"Sorry, I'll just leave," Hermione replied.

Before Draco could register Hermione's words, she elegantly rose to her feet. Draco's grey eyes were glued to Hermione's naked body as she casually stepped out of the bathtub, water and bubbles dripping off her and landing on the floor. Despite the fact Hermione was a muggleborn, and everything he despised, Draco couldn't help but appreciate her stunning body. Her pale skin was flawless, and she had a firm, perky pair of breasts, which looked to be the perfect handful. As Draco's gaze travelled downwards, he took in Hermione's toned stomach, her bare womanhood and when she turned round to grab a towel her pert backside.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he began to react to the sight in front of him. After all, he was only eighteen and he didn't know an eighteen year old that could be faced with a wet, sexy, naked witch and not end up aroused.

Hermione turned her head at Draco's soft exclamation, and Draco could have sworn she smirked as her eyes lingered on his crotch, and the obvious bulge that was forming there. However, she quickly turned her head back around and picking up a tiny lavender towel, she wrapped it around herself. Not that the towel hid much, and by now it didn't really matter. Draco had seen all Hermione had to offer, and much to his frustration, he liked what he'd seen. In fact his head was now full of naughty things he wanted to do to the brunette witch, despite her being a muggleborn.

"Sorry about this," Hermione said with an apologetic smile as she brushed past a stunned Draco.

"Stop," Draco ordered, regaining his bearings as Hermione darted past him and into his bedroom. "You can't just leave."

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged, the action very nearly causing the towel to slip and expose her again. "It's best that I leave. Unless you want a hand," she added with a smirk as her eyes travelled downwards again and rested on Draco's crotch.

Draco bit his lip as her look caused him to harden even further. Glancing down, he groaned at just how visible his erection was. Mentally cursing himself for allowing his hormones to get the better of him, he looked back up just in time to see Hermione darting out of his bedroom. Draco moved to go after her, but it quickly became apparent that he was in no state to chase after her. Before he dealt with Hermione, he would have to calm himself down. Muttering to himself about sexy mudbloods, he turned back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as he set about doing something to aleviate his condition.

Half an hour later, Draco had sorted himself out, showered and re-dressed, and was ready to find out what was going on. Storming out of his bedroom, he made his way downstairs. The first room he tried was his father's study, and as luck would have it, he found Lucius in his study, along with his aunt Bellatrix. Draco liked his Aunt, and in recent years he'd gotten to know her much better. When he was younger, she'd been rather elusive but since he'd started Hogwarts, she'd been around much more, especially over the last few years.

"Father, Aunt Bella," Draco greeted.

"Draco, you're back early," Lucius said.

"I am," Draco replied with a nod. "And it's a good job too. When I got back, I found Hermione Granger in my bathtub."

"What?" Lucius frowned, sharing an annoyed look with Bellatrix.

"You heard me," Draco said. "The mudblood was in my bath. The little cow was as bold as brass about it as well. What the hell is going on? How did she get in there?"

"Let's find out, shall we," Lucius muttered as he called for one of the elves. "Bring Hermione to me," he ordered the elf when it appeared.

Draco frowned at his father's order and his frown deepened when the elf returned less than a minute later with Hermione. As the elf disappeared again, Hermione shot Draco a saucy wink and her eyes flicked down to his crotch.

"I see you didn't need a hand after all," she purred.

"Hermione," Bellatrix scolded.

"Sorry," Hermione replied with a shrug, although Draco got the distinct impression that she wasn't sorry at all. "What's going on? What have I done now?"

"Draco says he found you in his bath," Lucius said.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think he was back until tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Even so, why were you even in his room?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I was curious," Hermione admitted. "I didn't plan on having a bath, but I saw the tub and I couldn't resist. I mean the room you've given me is very nice Lucius, but it does lack a decent bathtub."

"You could have just told me that you wanted a bath and I could have sorted something out for you," Lucius pointed out with a sigh. "You could have used mine, instead of sneaking into Draco's room."

"I didn't know yours was an option, Lucius," Hermione replied with a wicked smirk. "I would have definitely considered it if I had known. Although, I have to say, I had no problems with Draco's. It was a very good size. Just perfect I would say."

Draco was stunned by the conversation going on around him, and he was even slightly flustered when Hermione directed the last part of her sentence to him, yet again eying up his crotch. However, he quickly snapped out of it, and shaking his head he focused his attention on Lucius, rather than the flirtatious brunette witch.

"What is going on, here?" he demanded. "Just why is she here, and why are you both acting as though she's a friend? You do know who she is, don't you?"

"We do," Lucius replied with a nod as he glanced towards Bellatrix. "We're going to have to tell him, Bella."

"We are," Bellatrix agreed with a nod. "Draco, sit down, we've got something to tell you. Hermione, you sit down as well, and behave for once."

"Yes, Bella," Hermione said obediently as she sat down beside the older witch.

Draco gave Hermione another puzzled look, before he also sat down and explanations were forthcoming from his father, aunt and Hermione. Between the three of them they explained that Hermione was Voldemort's daughter and she'd been raised by Bellatrix, with some help from Voldemort even though he'd been weak and without magic until the end of fourth year. They explained how she'd gone to school as a muggleborn so that Dumbledore wouldn't connect her with Voldemort, and how they'd used the fact she'd befriended Harry to gain the upper hand on the Order. They then got to the fact that Voldemort wanted her back with the dark, and her mission with the light was over. From now on, everyone was going to know her as the daughter of The Dark Lord.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered as he took in the revelations. As shocked as he was about several things, all he could think about was the fact he'd seen Voldemort's daughter naked and that the dark wizard had a penchant for reading his Death Eater's minds. If he read Draco's mind, and found of the explicit thoughts he was now having about Hermione, he would be in serious trouble.

"Don't worry, I can protect you," Hermione whispered, leaning over and giving Draco a small smile.

"What?" Draco backed away from Hermione, wondering if she'd also read his mind.

"Don't worry, I didn't read your mind," Hermione chuckled. "What's bothering you is written all over your face. You're worried about Father finding out you've seen me naked."

"It has occurred to me that he might not like it," Draco mumbled.

"He doesn't need to find out," Hermione replied with another smile. "I can make sure he never looks in your mind again."

"Really? And how can you do that?" Draco asked.

"By letting him know that I plan on making you mine," Hermione announced with a smirk as she got to her feet. "Once Father knows that, he won't risk prying into your mind. After all, he has no desire to find out what a naughty little girl his daughter is."

Draco gulped at Hermione's words and he was very aware of Lucius and Bellatrix sniggering quietly at his predicament. "How does telling your father you want me, stop him from looking into my mind? He might not look if we were together, but what's to stop him looking beforehand?"

"He won't want to risk seeing anything he doesn't want to see," Hermione replied. "My Father knows me well enough to know that if I've set my sights on you, I'll have already let you know. And now you've seen what's on offer, you want me as well. I bet your head is already full of wicked thoughts about me."

"Just a few," Draco admitted in a rough voice.

"Only a few?" Hermione pouted as she leant down and brushed her lips against Draco's ear, giving him a prefect view down her tight top as she did so. "I have high hopes for you, Draco. Don't disappoint me."

Hermione quickly straightened back up, and blowing Draco a kiss, she turned and sauntered out of the room. Draco watched her go, surprised and a fair bit of arousal, etched all over his face. Finally turning his attention back to his Father and Aunt, he found them both smirking knowingly at him. Draco rolled his eyes at the pair as he got to his feet, however he'd forgotten about the state Hermione had left him in and as he rose, he gave Lucius and Bellatrix a good idea where his thoughts were. As the pair started to snicker, Draco whirled on his heel and left his father's office at top speed.

Heading back to his room, he collapsed on the bed, his mind a whirl. He certainly hadn't expected Hermione to be the daughter of The Dark Lord, and he certainly hadn't expected her to make such an obvious play for him. It was clear she was used to getting her own way, and it seemed that she'd set her sights on him. The questions was, did he want to be hers? Truthfully, it was too early for Draco to tell about anything long term, but he did know that he wanted her in his bed sooner rather than later. One thing he did know was that it was going to be fun having The Dark Lord's daughter around the place. It was certainly going to liven up his life.


	22. Manipulations

**A/N - I almost didn't publish this tonight due to a review on my latest one-shot Taking a Chance which has made my blood boil, but I don't want to let down my loyal readers. So onto this story, which one day will lead to yet another dark Harry story. But for now, enjoy Manipulations.**

* * *

 **Manipulations.**

It was getting late as Harry Potter wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts, but he felt no desire to head back to Gryffindor Tower. A couple of days ago he was on top of the world as he'd successfully completed the first task in the Triwizard Tournament and was welcomed back into the hearts of his fellow Gryffindors. Before that he'd been an outcast as he'd found himself entered in the deadly tournament as an underage wizard. In fact the only person he'd really had on his side was his best friend, Hermione Granger. Even his other best friend, Ron Weasley had been mad at him and was only now talking to him now he was a hero.

Initially Harry had just been happy for things to get back to normal, but now the euphoria of facing a dragon and emerging successful had faded and he was left to really think about what had happened. Try as he might, he just couldn't shake his anger at Ron for not believing him in the first place. Ron was supposed to be his best friend, and while Harry could understand other people being sceptical of how he'd been entered in the tournament, Ron should have believed him when he said he had no idea what had happened. Instead Ron had needed to see him in action and see how dangerous it was for Harry in the tournament before he came around and admitted that Harry hadn't put his own name into the Goblet of Fire.

Feeling sorry for himself, Harry found himself in a deserted classroom on the fourth floor. Noticing a shadowy window alcove at the far side of the room, Harry settled in the alcove and made himself as small as possible as he gazed out of the window at the dark grounds of the castle.

Where he was sitting Harry was virtually invisible unless someone really looked his way, which was how he wasn't spotted when two other students entered the classroom ten minutes later. Harry was shaken out of his contemplation by the other two students entering the room, but before he could make his presence known, he realised that he knew the two students. One of them was his best friend, Hermione, but the other one was a Slytherin in their year, Draco Malfoy. Curious as to why Hermione was with Draco, Harry remained curled up beside the window and tried his hardest to remain as silent as possible.

"I'm telling you, I can't do this anymore," Hermione said to Draco, clearly continuing a conversation they'd been having earlier.

"But it's so close," Draco argued. "Your father is so close to returning."

Harry frowned at the mention of Hermione's father returning. Where had he been? As far as Harry knew Hermione's father, Richard Granger, was at home with Hermione's mother, living his normal life as a dentist while his only daughter learnt magic miles away.

"I know, but it's so hard," Hermione cried. "I feel guilty every time I see him."

"Are you sure you're not developing feelings for him?" Draco asked, and Harry could virtually hear the pout in his tone of voice.

"For Merlin's sake Draco, I don't have time for your petty jealousness," Hermione snorted. "First Krum, now Harry."

"Krum fancies you," Draco retorted in a sharp voice. "Disgusting if you ask me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's sharp voice could cut glass and Harry winced at the anger he could hear in her tone, even though he was totally baffled by the conversation and the mention of his name.

"I didn't mean it was disgusting fancying you," Draco said in a placating tone of voice. "You know how I feel. I'm talking about the age gap between you and Krum."

"Three years is nothing," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"It is when he's a randy, world famous eighteen year old, and you're just fifteen," Draco shot back. "He should be looking at witches his own age, not ones who are far too young for him."

Even though Harry was still confused, he found he agreed with Draco. He'd also noticed that his fellow champion had taken a liking to Hermione, and like Draco he'd found the age gap worrying. Hermione was a mature witch with a sensible head on her shoulders, but she was still just a child, whereas Krum was on the verge of adulthood.

"We've gotten completely off track here," Hermione said sharply. "This isn't about Krum."

"No, it's about you fancying Potter," Draco spat.

"I do not fancy Harry," Hermione all but yelled at the blond. "For some annoying reason, I fancy you."

Harry thought the confession would lead to the couple sharing some moment of passion, one he had no desire to be a witness to, but Draco just laughed and cockily told Hermione he was fully aware of her feelings for him. Harry couldn't see Hermione's face clearly, but he felt more than saw her roll her eyes at the Slytherin.

"So if you don't fancy Potter, what's the problem?" Draco asked.

"I hate lying to him," Hermione confessed with a sigh. "Every single person in his life is either using him or has an agenda, and I'm no better."

"I have to admit, even I feel sorry for him," Draco admitted. "The poor sod's being manipulated his entire life and he's too dumb to see it."

"He's not dumb," Hermione protested quickly. "Harry's just got a good heart, and he trusts people. It's not his fault everyone in his life is lying to him. I just hate that I'm also one of those people. He deserves better."

"So what, you're just going to tell him the truth?" Draco snorted. "Or are you just going to end your friendship with him? Because that won't look at all suspicious if you walk away from him mere months before your father returns."

"Maybe I should tell him the truth," Hermione replied. "Maybe if he knows the truth he can make his own mind up about certain things."

"And you really think that will work?" Draco questioned with a disbelieving laugh. "You really think you telling him the truth will open his eyes?"

"It could do," Hermione argued. "As I said, he's not stupid. It might be just what he needs to become his own person."

"Or it could be just what he needs to bring you down," Draco countered. "He'll not accept the truth, Hermione. Trust me, if he knew who you really were, he would hate you."

Harry had almost been holding his breath throughout the last portion of the conversation, and even though he still had no idea what was going on, he decided that the time was right to get some answers. Quietly he got to his feet and with a low cough, he stepped into a pool of light coming from another window and made his presence felt.

"Maybe you should try me with the truth," he said quietly.

"Harry, how long have you been there?" Hermione gasped.

"The entire time," Harry replied. "Which was long enough to discover that you two fancy each other and are pretty friendly. And of course there were mentions of your father, you lying to me and not being who I thought. So do you want to tell me Hermione, what's your big secret?"

"Don't," Draco warned in a low voice. "You tell him the truth and he'll go running straight to Dumbledore."

"It's a chance I have to take Draco," Hermione whispered. "I need to tell him the truth. And if he does go to Dumbledore, we can get to Severus and he can get me to safety."

"You hope," Draco retorted. "Father will not be happy about this."

"I can talk Lucius around," Hermione shot back. "I've always had him wrapped around my little finger. Just like you are. So be quiet and let me tell Harry the truth."

"Okay, but just for the record when he goes crying to Dumbledore, I will be saying I told you so," Draco grumbled as he settled himself on a nearby desk.

"Come on then Hermione, tell me the truth," Harry urged, even though a bad feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not who you think I am," Hermione began.

"Yeah, I got that," Harry snorted. "It sounds like you're pretty well entrenched with the Slytherins."

"That's because my father is a Slytherin," Hermione answered.

"Your father's a muggle," Harry pointed out with a frown.

"No, Richard Granger is merely a muggle who happens to have the same surname as my mother," Hermione answered. "And before you ask, my mother is the woman you know as my mother. Only she's not a muggle, she's a witch."

"Then why the pretence?"

"To keep me safe," Hermione answered.

"Which you're totally blowing by telling him the truth," Draco interjected.

"Quiet," Hermione ordered with a glare, before turning back to Harry. "It's to keep me safe from Dumbledore, and what he might do to me if he ever discovered I was the daughter of The Dark Lord."

"No," Harry gasped, stumbling backwards and putting several desks between himself and the girl he'd known and trusted since first year.

"There's no need to look so horrified, I won't hurt you Harry," Hermione said with a sad smile. "You may not believe this, but I like you."

"Yeah right," Harry snorted.

"It's true," Draco said with a sigh. "You have no idea how much she beats herself up over the fact she has to lie to you. You've gotten under her skin, Potter."

"How?" Harry asked Hermione. "How did this happen?"

"To cut a long story short, my mother and Lucius decided me attending Hogwarts as a muggleborn was for the best when I was nine. I then had a couple of years to master the art of a muggleborn before starting Hogwarts."

"So what, you then deliberately set out to befriend me?" Harry asked.

"No, if anything I had no intention of becoming your friend," Hermione answered. "Like you, I asked the hat not to place me in Slytherin, and I honestly thought I would end up in Ravenclaw."

"I could have told you that you were a Gryffindor," Draco snorted. "You've always been braver than anyone I've ever met, not to mention reckless."

"Even when we ended up in the same house, I didn't try and befriend you," Hermione continued, after bestowing a quick smile on Draco. "I admit, I sought you out on the Hogwarts Express because I was curious about you, but once we started school, I didn't make any moves towards you. You initiated our friendship, Harry."

"I did," Harry admitted with a nod. "But are you saying, you didn't engineer that troll incident? Because I don't understand why Ron would have upset you given who you are."

"Ron didn't upset me," Hermione replied. "I wasn't crying over him, I was crying over how hard I was finding things. I'd been so sure I could cope, yet I hadn't even gotten to the end of my first term and I was miserable. I thought Draco and I would be able to be friends in secret, but it was so hard sneaking around to see each other. I was lonely and I didn't think I was going to last. Then you came along with Ron and saved me from the troll. You also saved me from my loneliness by offering your friendship."

"Why take it though, given who you are?" Harry demanded. "Why befriend me when you knew your father had murdered my parents?"

"I thought about not accepting your friendship, and the truth is, I know I shouldn't have befriended you. But I was lonely and I couldn't help myself. Several times I've told myself I should end our friendship, but I can't. The truth is, I really like you Harry. Like it or not, you're my friend and I care for you."

"Sorry, I don't believe you," Harry sneered. "I find it hard to trust someone who's lied to me for over three years."

"Yet you worship someone who's lied to you your entire life," Draco remarked. "All Hermione's done is lie about who her father is. Everyone else is your life has done much worse."

"All these liars and manipulators I'm surrounded by?" Harry questioned, recalling the initial conversation he'd overheard between the pair. Part of him knew he should leave and go straight to Dumbledore, but he honestly didn't think Hermione wanted to hurt him and he needed to know what she had to say.

"Do you want to know the truth, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll hear your version of the truth," Harry replied. "But don't expect me to believe you."

"All I ask is that you listen to me and think about what I've said," Hermione said. "Just think on what we're going to say overnight, and by the morning if you don't want to believe me and want to turn me into Dumbledore, I'll understand."

"Deal," Harry said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So come on, enlighten me. How have I been manipulated all my life?"

"I guess the first thing to clear up is what happened the night your parents died," Hermione said as she sat down on a chair and Draco slid into the one next to her. "I won't insult you by telling you that my father knew nothing of the prophecy, or that he wanted to eliminate the danger you posed to him. But he never meant to kill you. When Pettigrew told him where to find your parents, my father intended to go and see them and offer them a deal."

"What sort of a deal?" Harry asked.

"They left the country with you, and never let you return, and he wouldn't chase after them," Hermione answered. "He even offered to fake their deaths so that no-one else would go after them and persuade them to return."

"My parents wouldn't have agreed to that though," Harry said. "They wouldn't have abandoned the wizarding world to your father's darkness."

"They did agree though," Hermione replied. "Halloween night wasn't the first time my father was at your house. He'd been visiting your parents for weeks, making the arrangements for them to leave and for their deaths to be faked. You were more important to them than anything else, Harry. They were doing the right thing for you. They were going to give you the perfect life."

"So what went wrong?" Harry asked. He didn't know if he believed what Hermione was saying, but he did find her story pretty compelling.

"Dumbledore showed up," Hermione replied. "I don't know how he found out what was going on, but he had. A fight broke out between him and my father. My father was severely injured in the battle and only just made it home to my mother before his body failed him and he ended up in the mess he's in right now. Before he went, he managed to tell my mother what had happened and he was adamant that your family were alive when he left."

"If that's true, what happened to my Mum and Dad then?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No-one but Dumbledore knows," Hermione answered.

"The next day the rumours were already spreading that your parents had been killed, and The Dark Lord was being blamed," Draco explained.

"But he wasn't around to defend himself," Hermione added. "Dumbledore said it was true, so everyone believed him."

"So basically it's Dumbledore's word against your father's," Harry scoffed. "Funny enough, I won't be believing Voldemort."

"That's your prerogative, I'm merely telling you our side of the story," Hermione said with a shrug. "But everything else we're about to say isn't a story, its fact. And I'm sure deep down you know all of this, you just don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?" Harry asked warily.

"That you've been manipulated and used your entire life," Draco said. "Let's take Dumbledore for example. How you can worship the man is beyond me, when he's the reason you've grown up with your mother's relatives."

"You said you were going to tell me facts, not harp on about the fact you think he killed my parents," Harry protested.

"We didn't mean because he likely killed James and Lily," Hermione said. "We're talking about the fact he alone decided to dump you with the Dursleys. Everyone thought you were the baby who defeated my father, Harry, you were a hero. Anyone in the wizarding world would have welcomed you with open arms. Instead he leaves you with a family who was at best neglectful, and at worst, abusive."

"He didn't know how bad they are," Harry argued.

"Didn't he?" Hermione snorted. "Do you think he just left you there and didn't keep an eye on you? He's got a squib friend that lives near you, a Mrs Figg. She reports back to him, which means he's known about your life with the Dursleys the entire time, Harry."

"Mrs Figg is a squib?" Harry gasped. "How do you know this?"

"Father has his sources," Draco answered with a shrug. "Defend Dumbledore all you want, Potter, but the truth is, he knew what he was leaving you to and he knew how you grew up. He just didn't care. He still doesn't care."

"That's not true, he does care," Harry protested. He was still trying to get his head around the fact Mrs Figg was a squib, and even though he wanted to say they were lying, he didn't know how either Hermione or Draco would have known about her as he'd never mentioned the old woman.

"If he cared you wouldn't be in the Triwizard Tournament," Draco argued. "I'm sure you were given some guff about being in an unbreakable contract, but that's not true. You're not seventeen, therefore it's impossible for you to enter into a legally binding contract of any sort. Your age was the get out clause, Potter. Dumbledore could have freed you in a snap of his fingers."

"But why would he want me in this tournament?" Harry asked.

"To gain you some support," Hermione replied. "I'm sure he doesn't intend to let any harm come to you, but every feat you pull off in this tournament draws more attention to you. He'll find it easy to rally people behind you because they've seen what you're capable of as a fourteen year old."

"I still don't believe Dumbledore would be that manipulative," Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"Please, everything he does is manipulative," Draco snorted. "Isn't it funny that in your very first year here, he brings the Philosopher's Stone here, which attracts The Dark Lord? Straight away, he's reminding you of your enemy and the fact he's not quite as gone as people would like to believe. I'm sure if you thought about it yourself, you could see his actions for the manipulations they truly are."

"And Dumbledore isn't the only one using you, Harry," Hermione said softly. "I'm not saying they don't care about you, but think about how the Weasleys have accepted you into their lives. They've all but submerged you into their family. They're nice enough to me, but they don't treat me like that."

"Yes, but you don't have anything to offer them," Draco drawled. "Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. It's prestigious being his friend, and just think what will happen if he ever becomes part of the family. I bet they're already foisting Weaselette on you."

Harry glared at Draco, but sadly he couldn't refute the remarks about Ginny. He wasn't sure he would say her parents encouraged her crush on him, but they certainly did nothing to put an end to it. Which of course would have been fine if Ginny was older, but the truth was she'd been obsessed with him before she'd even met him, and even Harry had to admit it was weird for a girl of ten to be crushing so hard on a boy she'd never met. Of course she was now a few years older, but her crush continued and still Harry would say that she didn't really know him.

"And let's not forget Black and Lupin," Draco continued. "Your parents' best friends, both of whom saw fit to abandon you for over a decade."

"They didn't abandon me," Harry argued. "Sirius was in Azkaban and Lupin was hardly in a position to come and find me."

"All Lupin had to do was look you up and check in on you from time to time," Draco said. "No-one was saying he should have raised you, but he could have been there for you."

"Draco's right, if he wanted he could have been there for you," Hermione said softly. "And Sirius certainly could have been there for you. Look at how easily he escaped from Azkaban. He could have done that years earlier. He could have taken you Harry, and given you the childhood you deserved. Although even if he didn't want to take you out of the country, he still could have checked up on you. If he really cared about you Harry, he would have broken out of Azkaban years ago. He didn't break out to protect you from Pettigrew, he broke out for revenge. He doesn't care about you."

"Enough," Harry cried as he got to his feet. "All you're trying to do is turn me against the people who care for me. And guess what, you're not one of them. You've been lying to me, Hermione."

"I have," Hermione said quietly. "But I've also told you the truth, Harry. I've shared my deepest secret with you, a secret which could get me in serious trouble. I've put myself at your mercy because you're my friend and I can't live a lie anymore. All I'm asking is that you take the night to think over what we've just said."

"And then what?" Harry asked. "I join forces with you and turn on everyone else?"

"If that's what you want," Hermione replied. "I can guarantee your safety, Harry. If you keep following Dumbledore down his path, you'll end up fighting my father and I won't be able to help you. But if you stop now, I can make sure no harm comes to you. It's time to choose a side Harry, only this time you've got all the facts at your disposal. You don't have to blindly follow anyone. Take your time and make your own mind up."

"I will make up my own mind," Harry vowed.

Still reeling from what he'd heard, Harry departed the room without a second glance at either Hermione or Draco. However, as he left, he heard Draco ask Hermione if she'd done the right thing in telling him everything.

"I certainly hope so," was Hermione's response and Harry could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

Truth be told, Harry didn't know what to think or what he was going to do. But he did know that Hermione had given him some serious food for thought, and even if what she'd told him about the night his parents had died were all lies, several other points she'd made were true. He certainly had a lot of thinking to do, and Harry knew that whatever decision he came to wouldn't only affect his life, but the lives of everyone he knew and cared about. Although one thing was certain, whatever he did decide to do would be his own choice. He was the only person in control of his destiny, and he intended to do what was right for him.

* * *

 **A few years later.**

Hermione's attention was pulled from the book she was studying by the sound of Molly Weasley screaming. Across the table from where she was sitting, Ron and Ginny, slammed shut their books at the sound of their mother and jumped to their feet.

"What on earth do you think is going on?" Hermione asked as she shut her own book.

"I have no idea, but let's go and find out," Ron replied as he pulled his wand from his pocket. "Be careful, both of you," he warned as he led the way from the library.

Hermione and Ginny pulled out their wands as they followed Ron from the library in Grimmauld Place, which was the official Order of the Phoenix headquarters. The trio carefully made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, where most of the action took place. Entering the kitchen, they were momentarily stunned to see a bloody Harry sitting at the table while Molly and Sirius fussed over him.

"Harry, what the hell happened?" Ron asked as he and Ginny rushed towards the dark haired wizard.

"We were attacked," Harry answered in a shaky voice. "They came from nowhere, and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop them, and they killed him. They killed Dumbledore!"

Ron and Ginny let out twin cries of dismay at the news that Dumbledore was gone. Still standing beside the door, Hermione did her best to look saddened by the news, when all she really wanted to do was find out the details of how the old man had suffered.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Sirius assured his godson as Harry quickly explained to his friends how he and Dumbledore had been taken by surprise and how it was just sheer luck that he'd managed to get away.

"I just wish I could have done more," Harry said with a sigh. "But I stood no chance, they outnumbered us."

"It's a miracle you got away," Molly said. "I'm sure that what Dumbledore would have wanted."

"Of course it is," Sirius agreed. "Not to take anything away from Dumbledore, but you're the hero Harry. You're our only hope of defeating You-Know-Who."

"The Death Eaters didn't seem to think so, they were taunting me about how I'm useless without Dumbledore," Harry replied. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm nothing without him. Maybe everything will fall apart now he's gone."

"Don't talk like that Harry, we all believe in you," Ginny said, trying to take hold of Harry's hand. "You can win this war for us, I know you can."

"Ginny's right," Ron agreed. "We all believe in you, Harry."

"That's nice, but right now I don't want to be a hero," Harry said, pulling his hand away from where Ginny was trying to grab onto it and rising to his feet. "I just want to be alone."

"But I haven't finished cleaning your wounds," Molly argued. "We don't want you getting an infection."

"Why don't I do it?" Hermione offered. "I can finish cleaning Harry up in his room, and then he can get some rest."

"That sounds like a plan," Harry said, quickly grabbing the medical supplies from the table before Molly could protest.

To ensure no-one followed him, Harry assured the others he was fine and just needed some time alone, he even suggested they spread the word around the rest of the Order that Dumbledore was dead. With everyone then busy updating the Order, Harry scurried off with Hermione to the room Sirius had given him. Once inside the room the pair locked the door and Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

Following her revelations in fourth year it had taken Harry several months to decide what to do. He'd kept Hermione's secret, although he'd been reluctant to believe her version of what had happened the night his parents died. However, he had thought about everything else she'd said and he'd had to admit it was true. He may not have liked it, but once it was pointed out to him he could see that everyone he knew and trusted had some sort of ulterior motive where he was concerned.

Harry's indecision had lasted until nearly the end of the year, when Hermione had informed him that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey and it would take him to a graveyard where her father was going to perform a ritual that would restore him to full health. Hermione had then given him a locket to give to Voldemort, and she'd promised him that if he gave her father the locket, he wouldn't be killed. Sure enough, Harry did give the locket to Voldemort and rather than kill him, Voldemort let him go with a promise that as long as Hermione wished it, he would survive.

During the summer, Harry had once again being dumped back at the Dursleys and he'd used the chance of being away from Dumbledore to meet up with Hermione and learn more about her father. Voldemort had shown him memories of his interactions with his parents, and they matched everything that Hermione had told him. Voldemort also made it clear that he had no grudge against Harry, and unless he was going to align himself against him, he wouldn't be making any attempt to kill him.

By the end of the summer, Harry was well and truly swayed onto the dark and he promised Hermione and Voldemort he would stand with them. His initial anger at Hermione lying to him had faded as she'd then been honest with him, and had trusted him with her biggest secret even though it could have gotten her into trouble. Now there was nothing in the world that could have dragged her secret from his lips as his loyalty was with Hermione and her father.

"I can't believe it's done," Hermione crowed as she squeezed Harry tightly. "I want to know all about it."

"Okay, but at the same time, patch me up," Harry said with a wince as he extracted himself from Hermione's embrace.

"Your injuries are genuine? I thought they were faked," Hermione gasped.

"We decided it would be better if my injuries were genuine," Harry replied. "But don't worry, Malfoy didn't go too hard on me."

"Draco did this?" Hermione asked as she ordered Harry to remove his clothes so she could fully assess the damage.

"As we agreed," Harry answered. "There's no need to be mad with him."

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear you're softening towards him," Hermione chuckled.

"I have to admit, he's not that bad," Harry confessed. "But only in small portions," he added with a smirk.

"There's nothing small about Draco's portions," Hermione returned with a cheeky wink.

"I did not need to know that Hermione," Harry groaned.

Hermione chuckled lightly, before urging Harry to tell her everything. Harry told her all about the ambush by Voldemort and a select few of his Death Eaters. It had been pre-arranged and Harry himself had told Voldemort where he would be able to find him and Dumbledore.

"What happened when Dumbledore realised you were in on the ambush?" Hermione asked.

"The look on his face was priceless," Harry laughed. "He stuttered and stammered in disbelief, before trying to convince me I was being manipulated."

"That's a good one coming from him," Hermione snorted.

"That's what I said," Harry said. "I pointed out all his manipulations, and he looked gutted to find I'd been able to see through him."

"And what about your parents?" Hermione asked. "Did you find out the truth about that night?"

"Eventually," Harry replied quietly. "Your father is pretty brutal, Hermione. He really laid into Dumbledore to make him talk."

"He knows how much it means to you to get to the truth," Hermione replied. "I don't think he's ever though you believed his version of events, even though you've seen his memories."

"It was hard to believe," Harry confessed. "But I believe it now."

"Dumbledore confessed?"

"Sort of," Harry answered. "According to him, Pettigrew got cold feet and told Dumbledore that he'd told your father where to find my parents. However, this was several weeks after he'd spoken to your father and Dumbledore was suspicious as to why he hadn't attacked. He turned up at my parents' house to talk about moving them, and found your father there. Instead of making himself known, he listened and realised my parents had done a deal and were planning on leaving the country. Knowing he needed me to defeat your father he burst in and a fight broke out."

"Leaving my father severely compromised," Hermione finished. "But what happened next? How did your parents end up dead?"

"Dumbledore got into an argument with my father," Harry explained. "He was trying to persuade him that I was the saviour and they couldn't just run off with me. My Dad told him that I was their son, and he and Mum were going to do what was best for me. Things got violent, and somehow my Dad ended up dead. Dumbledore insisted it was an accident, but after all the lies he's told, I don't know if I should believe him."

"I wouldn't believe him," Hermione said with a shrug. "But what about your Mum? Surely he's not claiming to have killed her by accident as well."

"He is," Harry snorted. "After Dad died, he tried to persuade her to go with him. The way he talked, I think he thought of her as a soft touch. But she refused and again they ended up fighting. Dumbledore said he lashed out, hoping to knock her out so he could take her and talk some sense into her later, but he hit her too hard and she died from the blow. He cried, begged my forgiveness and swore he'd spent the rest of his life looking out for me."

"I do hope you didn't forgive him," Hermione said with a scowl.

"Of course not," Harry replied fiercely. "I told him I hoped he rotted in hell, and then I let your father finish him off. He got what he deserved."

"And now all we have to do is let the rest of the Order know who's side you're really on and watch all their hopes fade away," Hermione said with a wicked cackle.

"And I for one, can't wait," Harry said, flashing his friend a grin.

Hugging her friend, Hermione was ever so grateful that he'd overheard her talk with Draco and she'd chosen to confide in him. Aside from Draco, she'd never made friends easily, and it was great to still have Harry in her life. He really was a good friend, and she couldn't imagine them on opposite sides of the war. Luckily she didn't have to, and she knew that she would always have both Draco and Harry by her side as her father took control of the wizarding world and asserted his authority on the people of magical Britain.


	23. Night Visitor

**Night Visitor.**

Hermione Granger shivered as she wrapped her long, black cloak further around her body. The fire she was sitting beside was barely flickering, but she didn't want to stoke the fire and wake up the two boys sleeping in the tent behind her. She would rather keep a small fire burning and remain alone in the cold, than get a roaring fire going and have to put up with Harry Potter or Ron Weasley joining her.

For six and a half long years she'd put up with Harry and Ron because it was what her father had wanted, but now things were reaching their climax. The war that was gripping the wizarding world was growing stronger every day, and Hermione soon hoped she'd be free to join her true side in this contest, the side her father and boyfriend were on. The dark side.

Hermione Granger was not the muggleborn everyone took her for. Instead she was the daughter of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Hermione's mother had died at birth, and she'd been raised by a nanny in the muggle world at Voldemort's behest. Not only had Voldemort wanted to protect her from Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, but he'd wanted her perfectly placed to befriend Harry Potter when the time had come for her to start school.

Even though her father had been in a weakened state at the time, he was still in regular contact with her nanny when it was time for Hermione to start school. As such, he knew his plans had worked and that Hermione had managed to avoid being placed in Slytherin and she'd befriended Harry in their first year. Since then she'd schemed against Harry, helping her father whenever she could manage.

Rather annoyingly she'd had to help Harry survive for the first few years as her father needed Harry to return himself to full strength. However, once Voldemort was back to his full power at the end of fourth year, Hermione had stopped saving Harry's life. Instead she'd worked with her father to try and end it. Unfortunately, things hadn't always worked out the way they'd hoped and Harry was still alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer. Hermione could sense her father's victory was just around the corner and she couldn't wait.

For the last few months she'd been trailing around the country with Harry and Ron helping them search for Horcruxes. Harry had learnt all about her father's Horcruxes from Dumbledore, and she knew he wouldn't dream of facing Voldemort without first destroying as many of them as he could. Sadly for Harry, he was never going to get his hands on all of the Horcruxes as Hermione had warned her father about what he was doing and Voldemort had safely hidden his real Horcruxes while leaving trails leading to false ones. The idea was to draw Harry into battle by making him think he'd destroyed all the Horcruxes. So for the plan was working brilliantly, and Harry believed they'd destroyed a locket that was a Horcrux and he believed they were hot on the trail of a cup.

Hermione snorted slightly as she thought about how easy Harry had been to fool. A bit of flashy, dark magic embedded into the locket had Harry believing he was destroying a part of Voldemort's soul. Their plan never would have fooled someone like Dumbledore, but Harry was nowhere near as smart as the late headmaster. He didn't know enough to spot the signs that the Horcruxes were fakes, whereas Dumbledore would have picked up on the fakes almost immediately. Luckily Dumbledore was no longer an issue for the dark as he'd been dealt with a few months previously by her father's youngest Death Eater, and Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Initially Harry had believed Draco had been forced to take the mark following his father's arrest at the end of their fifth year, and that everything he'd done throughout sixth year had been under duress. However, Hermione knew the truth. She knew Draco had willingly taken the mark and accepted the assignment to kill Dumbledore. The whole acting under duress thing had been a cover to give Draco a way into the Order if they thought he'd needed it or if things had gone wrong. As it was, everything had gone to plan and Draco had been able to kill Dumbledore and show Harry just how wrong he'd been about him. Now Harry hated him more than ever and he'd vowed to get revenge on the blond if he ever saw him again.

Hermione chuckled humourlessly to herself as she thought about Harry trying to get revenge on Draco. As adept as Harry was with magic, he was no match for Draco. Draco had a dark ruthless side, which would eclipse anything Harry could throw at him. Even though he hated Draco, Hermione doubted Harry could use a dark curse without serious thought, whereas her boyfriend would hurl dark hexes at Harry without blinking an eyelid. If the pair ever came face to face Hermione knew they would only ever be one winner, and it wouldn't be Harry Potter.

Thoughts of Draco and Harry doing battle to the death, produced a wicked smirk from Hermione as she sat by the dwindling fire. However, she was drawn out of her thoughts by a quiet noise off to her right. Pulling out her wand, she was on her feet in an instant, alert to any danger that might be lurking in the nearby trees. Scanning the area, she found the wards she erected were perfectly intact, but she knew someone was just outside the wards. There was someone watching her, she could feel it. But were they friend or foe?

"I know you're there," Hermione said softly as she stepped away from the fire. Even though she was confident her voice wouldn't penetrate the tent and wake Harry and Ron, she knew it would carry into the trees they were camped beside.

"Pity," a quiet voice responded from the dark. "I do love sneaking up on you."

Hermione let out a small laugh as she reconsigned the voice. "As if you can manage that," she chuckled as she casually lowered one of the wards and stepped out of the protective circle surrounding the tent and it's camp-fire.

"I don't know, I've managed it a few times," The voice continued.

"Well not today, you haven't," Hermione retorted, peering into the trees and finding no sign of her mystery visitor. "Where are you?"

"Right here," the voice whispered from behind her as a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist.

Despite knowing her visitor would likely try and sneak up behind her, Hermione still let out a small squeak of surprise. Hoping the noise wasn't loud enough to travel into the tent where Harry and Ron where, Hermione whirled round to face her visitor. When she did so, she came face to face with her smirking boyfriend, who was clearly feeling smug at managing to sneak up behind her.

"Git," she hissed, giving Draco's arm a solid thump.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione," Draco retorted with a roll of his grey eyes.

"You better not have made me wake Harry and Ron," Hermione warned.

Together the pair turned to look at the tent, and they stood in silence for a couple of minutes as they waited to see if there was any movement from inside. However, they didn't spot any movement and the quiet sounds of snoring drifted out of the tent.

"See, Potty and his pet Weasel are still asleep," Draco said with a shrug. "They're happily snuggled up in bed, not knowing that you're wrapped in the arms of a dangerous Death Eater."

"Dangerous?" Hermione countered, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You're not dangerous, you're a softy."

Draco growled softly at Hermione's words, and before she had a chance to register what he was doing, he had her pinned against one of the trees on the edge of the clearing.

"Soft," Draco repeated in a low, cold voice that sent delicious chills down Hermione's spine. "I'm anything but soft, I'll show you."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but she didn't get a chance to speak before Draco's lips were over hers and his tongue had darted into her empty mouth. As it always did, kissing Draco sent sparks shooting around Hermione's body and she eagerly held onto her boyfriend as he roughly kissed her. At the feeling of Hermione clinging onto him, Draco let out a low chuckle without tearing his mouth away from Hermione's. The chuckle caused Hermione to moan quietly and hold on tighter as Draco pressed his hard, lean body against hers, pushing her further back into the tree.

"See, not soft," Draco growled as he tore his lips away from Hermione's and ground his groin against the apex of Hermione's thighs.

"No, definitely not soft," Hermione gasped with delight as she felt the hard ridge of Draco's impressive erection pressing against her heated lower region.

"Now, if you're very good, I'll relieve some of that pressure you're starting to feel," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as his left hand slowly ran down her arm and up under her cloak and towards her jumper covered breast.

"I don't do good," Hermione whispered back, rubbing herself provocatively against Draco. She knew Draco would give her what she wanted, he just liked to tease her first, just like she loved to tease him when she was in the one in control.

"That's good, because I prefer a bad girl," Draco replied, his white teeth visible in the moonlight as he gave Hermione a wolfish grin.

"I can be very, very bad," Hermione promised as her own hand trailed in between them and made it's way down to the bulge in her boyfriend's trousers.

Draco let out a low moan as Hermione's hand ghosted over his crotch, but not to be outdone he slid his right hand down towards the heat in between Hermione's legs while his left hand dove under the soft jumper Hermione was wearing. Hermione let out a small whimper as Draco's left hand slid over her smooth stomach and up towards her chest, which was covered by a lacy purple bra. Her whimper became a full on moan as Draco's hand slid under her lacy bra, while his second hand quickly unbuttoned her jeans and darted down inside her matching lacy knickers.

"You are a bad girl," Draco said with a chuckle as Hermione bucked against the hand in her trousers. "And you're so very wet for me, already."

"How do you know it's for you?" Hermione shot back, as she pulled the zipper down on Draco's trousers. "I might have been in the middle of something when you disturbed me."

Hermione chuckled lightly when Draco swore softly at the image she'd just planted in his head. Seconds later her laugh grew louder as Draco moaned low against her neck when she took his throbbing erection in her hands and began to stroke it. She loved the way they both knew how to get a reaction from the other one, and she loved that they knew each other's bodies so well. Even in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night with low visibility, they were still able to turn each other in quivering wrecks.

The low visibility certainly wasn't a problem moments later when Draco roughly yanked Hermione's trousers and knickers down her legs. Hermione didn't bother stepping out of the garments, she just shoved them further down her legs as she helped Draco do the same with his trousers and boxers. Once Draco's erection was free, he wasted no time in burying himself deep in Hermione's wet heat.

"Damn, I've missed this," Hermione gasped with a low groan.

With her recent travels with Harry and Ron she'd barely had time to see Draco, apart from the odd nights like this when he was able to track them down using the tracking spell her father had placed on her before she'd left with Harry and Ron at the end of the summer. Even then, they hadn't always been able to do anything as Harry and Ron were sometimes around and they hadn't wanted to risk getting caught. However getting caught was the last thing on their minds as they let their hormones take over and gave themselves up to the lust they felt for one another.

The pair were so caught up in their lovemaking that they failed to notice when the snores from the tent stopped. Therefore, they didn't notice when the flaps of the tent opened and a figure crawled out. They didn't even notice the figure throw some more wood on the nearly dead fire as they were so caught up in each other and the pleasure they were feeling.

While Draco and Hermione had failed to notice the figure emerging from the tent, he'd noticed them. When Ron had first emerged from the tent, he'd expected to find Hermione sitting beside the fire. When there was no sign of her and the fire was nearly dead, he added some more wood before taking in his surroundings. The extra light of the fire had enabled him to see to the tree line, and that was where he spotted movement. Initially he thought it was just Hermione, maybe answering a call of nature, but then the moon came out from behind a cloud and he spotted a flash of very familiar platinum blond hair.

"Malfoy," Ron hissed under his breath as he pulled out his wand and silently lowered one of the wards as far away from the blond as he could find.

Vowing to deal with the threat of Draco, and find out what he'd done with Hermione, Ron doubled round the tent, left the protective area of the camp-site, and snuck towards the spot he'd spotted the blond hair of the Death Eater. It wasn't until he'd nearly reached the tree line that the sounds of panting and groaning reached his ears. While Ron wasn't particularly sexually experienced himself, he knew what the sounds were and they made his blood boil. Even though he thought Malfoy was evil, he hadn't for one minute thought he would find them in the middle of the night and force himself on Hermione.

With a low growl, Ron pounced forward ready to save Hermione, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Hermione was indeed being thoroughly ravished by the blond Death Eater, but it clearly wasn't against her will. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the blond's neck, and now he was practically on top of them, Ron could hear her urging the blond on. Hearing Hermione cooing in Draco's ear and moaning wantonly for him was enough to make Ron feel queasy, and unfortunately he couldn't hide the low sound of pain that slipped past his lips.

Despite the noises the amorous pair were making, they heard Ron and before he could react he found himself fixed with the piercing stare of Draco's grey eyes. Ron fumbled with his wand, pointing it at the blond, but he'd failed to take Hermione into account. While Draco had whipped his head round to face Ron, Hermione had pulled out her boyfriend's wand and before Ron had a chance to cast a spell of his own he found himself toppling to the ground, courtesy of a silent stunning spell from Hermione.

"What do we do, now?" Draco asked Hermione, glaring down at Ron with hatred etched all over his face.

"First, we finish what we're doing," Hermione panted, annoyed that Ron hadn't waited another minute or so until they'd reached their climaxes.

"With him watching?" Draco asked, gesturing to Ron, who'd landed facing the pair. Even though he was stunned, they both knew he could still see them, he just couldn't move.

"It'll give him one last thrill," Hermione said with an evil cackle as she grabbed hold of Draco's head and pulled him back to face her, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss.

One kiss was all it took for Draco to forget their intruder, and within a couple of minutes the couple were back into the rhythm of their lovemaking. When Hermione's climax washed over her, she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out loud and waking Harry, but she couldn't help but turn her face to Ron and watch as he gazed up at them with disgust burning in his eyes. Ron's disgust continued to burn brightly as Draco reached his own climax and the pair slowly separated, not bothering to hide their half naked bodies from his stunned figure.

"What now?" Draco asked as he casually fastened his trousers, while Hermione did the same.

"He'll have to go, he's seen too much," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"You mean, kill him?" Draco asked unnecessarily, laughing lightly at the terror that flashed through Ron's eyes at his question.

"Yes," Hermione replied, giving Ron a sly smile. "I'm sorry Ron, but you should have stayed in the tent. You're now going to go sooner than planned, but don't worry, Harry will be joining you shortly when my father kills him."

Hermione chuckled as she saw understanding dawn in Ron's eyes. She could also see he was struggling to move, but her spell was too strong for him to break. He would be dead long before the spell wore off.

"Do the honours, Draco," Hermione ordered. While she wouldn't have minded killing Ron herself, she knew it would be easier if she let her boyfriend do it.

"Bye Weasley." Draco grinned down at the immobilised redhead as he pointed his wand at him. "I would say, it's being nice, but knowing you has been torture. At least that's over now. Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione watched the jet of green light leave Draco's wand and hit Ron squarely in the chest. As Ron died, she felt the stunning spell she'd placed on him break. Bending down, she took one final look at Ron, remembering all the times he'd annoyed her and all the times she'd had to pretend to be his friend. Feeling a sense of relief, she turned back to Draco and they set about coming up with a plan to explain Ron's death to Harry.

It didn't take too long to come up with a plan of action. Returning to the fireside, Hermione re-erected the ward she dropped earlier and then then found the one Ron had dropped to leave the camp-site from the other side. Leaving the ward disabled, she waved goodbye to Draco and watched as he went off into the woods and disappeared from view. Once she was sure he would have left the vicinity, she quietly snuck into the tent and settled down in her sleeping bag while Harry remained fast asleep in his own bag over the other side of the tent, unaware of what had occurred outside. Now all she had to do was tell Harry that Ron relieved her of duty in the middle of the night and when she turned in, he was perfectly fine sitting beside the fire keeping watch. And because Harry trusted her, he wouldn't question her story.

Sure enough the next morning, Harry thought nothing of it when he woke up and found Hermione curled up in her sleeping bag. He didn't think it was odd when Hermione said Ron had relieved her of guard duty sometime during the night, as they often tried to make sure one person wasn't left up all night. In fact the first odd thing he noticed was the dead fire when he stepped out from the tent.

"Ron?" He called, looking around for signs of his friend.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, faking concern as she emerged into the bright morning light.

"The fire's dead and there's no sign of Ron," Harry replied with a frown.

"Maybe he popped into the trees for a private moment," Hermione suggested with a shrug. "I'll check the wards."

When Hermione told Harry one of the wards was down, he went darting out to look for Ron. Hermione remained at the camp-site, reigniting the fire, but she kept an eye on Harry as he walked round the camp-site looking for Ron. She knew the moment he'd found his friend as he sunk to his knees before a loud wailing noise filled the area they were camping in. Taking a moment to put on her concerned friend act, Hermione got to her feet and raced over to Harry. Luckily after six years her acting skills were top notch and Harry didn't notice anything amiss as she pretended to be horrified by the discovery of Ron's body.

In fact Hermione's acting skills continued to be top quality as she grieved with Harry and helped him transport Ron's body back to the Burrow for his family to say goodbye to him. As she did so, all she could think was how much losing Ron had taken out of Harry. He'd already lost so much, and now losing Ron could be the final straw. Maybe the time was right for her father to strike and take him down while he was still mourning Ron's loss. Hermione made a mental note to try and contact Draco or her father with the idea. Her instincts told her that the perfect time for getting rid of Harry was upon them. They needed to seize their advantage and get rid of him and the Weasleys while they were knocked sideways by Ron's untimely death.

As it turned out, Hermione instincts were right and her father did indeed chose to act following Ron's death. With everyone still in shock over Ron, no-one saw the attack coming and with Hermione's deflection adding another body blow to the Order, it was all too easy for Voldemort to defeat Harry and his Death Eaters to dispatch the Order. Ron catching Hermione and Draco together had turned out to be a stroke of pure luck for the dark. It led to an early conclusion of the war, and led to Voldemort gaining power much sooner that he'd hoped. It also led to Hermione being free of having to act the part of a perfect muggleborn. She was now free to be herself, and more importantly she was free to be with Draco. Now it didn't matter who caught them together, their relationship was no longer a secret. Everything was out in the open, and everything was how it should be with the dark on top and the light snuffed out.

* * *

 **A/N - I just want to let you know that the Goddess sequel will begin next Monday.**


	24. Matchmakers

**Matchmakers.**

The Dark Lord sat proudly at the head of the large oak table as beside him his seventeen year old daughter, Hermione, laid out her plans for the coming year. In a matter of weeks, Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts for her final year and Voldemort was determined it would be his daughter's last year posing as a muggleborn, which was how she'd spent the last six years. Hermione was full in agreement with her father, and she'd come up with a plan in which Voldemort and his Death Eaters could gain access to the school, take out Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, and win the war for good.

Currently Hermione was addressing Voldemort's inner circle, which was made up of his most trusted Death Eaters. The vast majority of Voldemort's Death Eaters didn't know anything about Hermione, but his inner circle had always known of her existence and upon his return to full strength two years ago, Voldemort had introduced Hermione to the group. In the previous two years Hermione had proven herself to be a formidable witch time and time again, and Voldemort knew every Death Eater in the room were as loyal to her as they were to him.

Although Hermione hadn't totally relied on just getting support from Voldemort's existing Death Eaters, she'd also recruited a few supporters of her own. Hermione supporters were wizards she went to school with, and aside from one of them, all their fathers were already Death Eaters. In time the boys would have likely joined Voldemort anyway, but Hermione had reached them first and now even though they were officially Death Eaters, Voldemort knew their loyalty was to Hermione first, and then him. Not that it was really a problem as Voldemort rather liked the fact that Hermione had her own inner circle of supporters who would do anything for her.

As well as Voldemort's inner circle being present, a selection of Hermione's supporters were also in the room. Even though she had a couple of older wizards in her ranks, Hermione had chosen five boys who were still in Hogwarts alongside her to attend the meeting. After all, they would play a big part in her plan, and Hermione wanted to make sure they all knew what they were doing so they wouldn't mess up when the time came to make their move later in the year.

Having already heard the plan dozens of times, and having made a few tweaks to improve things, Voldemort tuned out as his daughter made her speech. Instead of thinking about what would happen to end the war, his thoughts turned to what would happen once the dark were victorious. Of course Voldemort wasn't foolish enough to think that killing Dumbledore and Potter would completely put an end to the Order's resistance, but with their two main leaders gone he knew any opposition they could muster would be half hearted and easy to deal with as and when the need arose. On a whole, Voldemort was convinced their victory at Hogwarts would bring about major changes to the wizarding world as they finally got the power he'd been after for so many years.

Voldemort wasn't at all concerned about what would happen to him once they'd achieved their goals, his thoughts were on Hermione. He knew his daughter and he knew how single minded she'd been over the last six years. She'd endured six years of pretence, just to get close to Potter so when the time was right she could lead him to his death. She was just as invested in gaining control as her father was, and Voldemort knew that once they had control all of Hermione's energies would be spent keeping it and making sure any threats were dealt with swiftly and efficiently. And while all that sounded ideal, Voldemort was worried about his daughter's personal life. He didn't want her to end up like him, a cold shell of a person who only had enough room in his heart to love one person, his daughter.

Voldemort could only ever remember loving one person his entire life, and he was fairly sure that if it hadn't been for Hermione he never would have known love at all. He'd grown up in a lonely muggle orphanage, and by the time he'd started Hogwarts he was already a loner and had accepted that he would never be loved. As such, he didn't allow people to really get to know him and when he'd discovered the lure of the Dark Arts, he'd opened his heart to the darkness. That wasn't to say he didn't have friends, because he did, and he genuinely cared for a lot of his Death Eaters, but he didn't love. Until Hermione, he didn't love anything or anyone.

Even though he didn't do love, it didn't mean Voldemort didn't have needs. He was still a man after all, and as fulfilling as the Dark Arts were they were no substitute for having a willing witch in his bed. Voldemort had never been an unattractive man, and although his nature was slightly frosty he had enough bad boy charm about him so that enough women willingly fell into his bed. Normally, Voldemort was very careful about fathering a child, but something must have gone wrong at some point as one day one of his flings turned up on his doorstep with a child in her arms. The witch in question had been sick, and she'd barely managed to pass Hermione over to Voldemort before she died.

Voldemort had initially thought about abandoning the child, after all what would he want with a child. But when it came to it, he found that he couldn't abandon his own flesh and blood. Instead, he'd kept Hermione and within days she'd wormed her way into his cold heart and he realised for the first time in his life that he loved another human being. For Voldemort that was enough and although he had a regular lover in the shape of Bellatrix Lestrange, he wanted more for his daughter. He didn't want her to become so consumed by her thirst for power that she ended up all alone with nothing or no-one to love except him. He wanted his daughter to have everything, including love.

"Father." Hermione's sharp rebuke brought Voldemort to his senses, and he realised she was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"I was asking if you had anything to add," Hermione replied through clenched teeth and Voldemort knew his daughter was annoyed with him for zoning out while she'd been running over her plan.

"I think you've covered everything," Voldemort said. "After all, this is your moment to shine, Hermione. This is your plan, and you have to put it together and make sure we've got no loose ends."

"There isn't any loose ends," Hermione said.

"In that case, we can end the meeting," Voldemort said. "We all know what's coming and we can all get prepared."

With a nod, Hermione rose to her feet. Stalking down the room, she clicked her fingers at her group of five followers and the teenage boys jumped to their feet and followed their mistress out of the room. Or rather four of them jumped to their feet and scurried after Hermione. Draco Malfoy got to his feet in his own leisurely time and he strolled out of the room as though he was Hermione's equal, rather than one of her followers.

Once Hermione and her band of Death Eaters had left the room, Voldemort dismissed everyone else. Within five minutes the room was clear, with only Bellatrix still in residence. Even though Bellatrix was Voldemort's regular lover, she didn't live with The Dark Lord and his daughter. Even though Bellatrix knew Voldemort didn't love her, or at least he thought he didn't, she did know he cared deeply about her and in her opinion he wasn't quite as closed off to love as he thought he was. She was half hoping that one day he would wake up and realise that what he felt for her was love and then they could have a proper future together, but until then she was happy to keep things the way they were.

"Do you want me to go?" Bellatrix questioned.

"No," Voldemort answered as he rose to his feet. "Come and have a drink with me, I've got something I wish to discuss with you."

Voldemort and Bellatrix retired to Voldemort's study, where he poured them both a generous glass of firewhisky as they settled down on the sofa in front of the fire. Once they were settled, Voldemort confided in Bellatrix the fears he had over Hermione neglecting her personal life.

"Like father, like daughter," Bellatrix replied with a chuckle. "She's so much like you."

"She's too much like me," Voldemort muttered. "I need to do something, Bella."

"What?" Bellatrix questioned with a frown. "You can't force her to have a love life."

"Can't I?" Voldemort returned with a sly smile.

"You've got a plan, haven't you?" Bellatrix asked warily. She actually liked Hermione and the pair got alone splendidly, so she didn't really want to get involved with something that could ruin her relationship with Hermione, but at the same time she wasn't going to be able to say no if Voldemort asked for her help.

"I do," Voldemort confirmed. "I'm going to find Hermione a husband."

"Yes, because that always ends well," Bellatrix scoffed. "I can tell you from experience, picking a husband for her is not the way to go. My parents did that and I can't stand Rodolphus."

"I'm going to put more thought into it than your parents did," Voldemort replied. "They were just looking for an available pureblood for you to marry. I'm looking for a wizard who can be my daughter's equal. I want someone who will love her deeply, but will stand by her side and support her as she runs the world."

"And just where are you going to find such a wizard?" Bellatrix asked.

"In case it slipped your notice, Bella, my daughter has a group of wizards who would give their lives for her," Voldemort replied with a casual shrug. "I'm sure one of them will fit the bill."

"Like who, Crabbe or Goyle?" Bellatrix laughed. "Don't get me wrong, they're both loyal boys but they're also both like their fathers, dim and uninspiring. Hermione would eat them for breakfast."

"I do agree Vince and Greg are no match for her," Voldemort said. "But we have other options. Both Marcus and Adrian are older and more mature."

"They're older, but I'm still not sure they could handle Hermione," Bellatrix replied thoughtfully as she considered Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey as suitable suitors for Hermione.

"Maybe not," Voldemort agreed with a nod. "But I hadn't actually been considering any of those boys. I was thinking more along the lines of your nephew and his two friends."

"Draco, Blaise and Theo?" Bellatrix asked with a slow nod. "Yes, I guess all three of them could have potential."

"I thought so," Voldemort replied. "Let's start with the Nott boy. I do like him, he's very polite and he always treats Hermione with deference."

"Perhaps a bit too much though," Bellatrix pointed out. "Would he have the balls to tell her she was wrong if she made a bad decision?"

Voldemort tilted his head thoughtfully as he considered just how important it was to have someone who would support Hermione, but at the same time wouldn't just bow down to her and do whatever she said. Bellatrix was actually a great example of what Hermione's husband needed to be like. Bellatrix respected him and supported him, but she also wasn't afraid to call him out on his mistakes. Of course she wouldn't dream of doing it in public, but it private she always spoke her mind. But would Theo be able to do the same, or would he let himself be overwhelmed by Hermione and her forceful personality.

"That's something to bear in mind," Voldemort conceded. "But the Zabini boy, I don't see him as the type who would keep quiet if he thought Hermione was making a mistake."

"No, from what I've seen of Blaise he's very opinionated and he's certainly not shy in putting those opinions forward," Bellatrix agreed. "I think the trouble you would have with Blaise would be on a more personal level. He's a lovely boy, but he's not exactly the faithful type. He's already got a reputation as a heartbreaker and he hadn't even left Hogwarts."

"I've never heard about this reputation," Voldemort said with a frown.

"Hermione's mentioned it on more than one occasion," Bellatrix replied. "In fact, I know for a fact that last year she used his seduction skills to aid her plans. She was rather pleased that he managed to break up Potter and his girlfriend by seducing the little Weasley girl."

"Hmm, I don't want my daughter married to a player," Voldemort mused. "While Blaise's tricks can come in handy now, I wouldn't want to tie him to Hermione only to have him running about on her. Sadly, I think Blaise Zabini is off the table."

"And that leaves Draco," Bellatrix remarked.

"And does your nephew have a reputation like his friend's?" Voldemort asked.

"Not that I know of," Bellatrix replied. "He's a very attractive boy, and like his father oozes charm when he wants to, so I doubt he's an angel, but if he's anything like Lucius he'll be the faithful type. I mean, Lucius was no choir boy before he got with Narcissa, but the second they got involved she became the only witch on his radar. The man may be an insufferable git at times, but he's a model husband, and Draco will have been raised with those same values."

"That's good to hear," Voldemort replied with a nod. "And I already know he's no shrinking violet when it comes to giving his opinion. He wouldn't be afraid to tell Hermione if she was making a bad call."

"No, he wouldn't," Bellatrix agreed. "I know for a fact that last year they got into a blazing row because he felt Hermione was playing with fire by trying to get closer to the Weasley boy."

"And he was right," Voldemort muttered with a frown as he recalled the incident.

The entire incident had been very unsatisfactory as while Hermione's plan to get closer to Ron Weasley had sounded good in principal, it had very nearly backfired on them. Weasley had taken the move to mean he had the right to just wander into Hermione's room at Order Headquarters without knocking as her boyfriend and he'd very nearly caught her doing dark magic. As it was, Hermione had to act quickly and fake an argument so they could break up.

"Draco could be good for her," Voldemort continued. "As long as he's like Lucius, he'll be a good husband. He'll support Hermione and help her out when she needs it, and most importantly he's not intimidated by her."

"On paper they make a good match," Bellatrix agreed. "But what about love? Didn't you say you wanted Hermione to have love in her life?"

"Who's to say she won't get that with Draco?" Voldemort questioned. "They've certainly got a spark. I've witnessed it myself, the way Hermione lights up when she's bickering with Draco. I don't think it will take much to tip them over the edge and ignite their passions."

"So what now, you're going to play matchmaker with your daughter?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am," Voldemort replied with a smirk. "Just telling her she's going to marry Draco will be a mistake, she'll rebel on principal. But if we're smart, we can bring them together without either of them realising just what's going on. We can work this so they think their entire romance is their own doing."

Chuckling at Voldemort's plan, Bellatrix raised her glass and clinked it with Voldemort's. Chugging back their drinks, neither of them spotted the two shadows in the hallway outside the partly open door to the study.

Outside in the hallway, Draco was smirking smugly at the conversation he'd overheard while Hermione was frowning. The others had already left, and Hermione and Draco had been heading out to grab a few things for the upcoming year when they'd passed Voldemort's study and heard him talking to Bellatrix. Hermione had stopped to listen when she'd heard her father mention her name, but she wasn't exactly thrilled with what she'd just heard.

Still frowning, she turned to Draco and gave the blond a withering glare when she noticed the smirk on his handsome face.

"You can wipe that look off your face," she snapped. "It's not happening."

"Your father seems to think it is," Draco replied cheekily.

"Well, my father cannot control my love life, no matter who he is," Hermione retorted as she stalked away from her father's office. "I will not be forced into marriage. Especially with you."

"And what's wrong with me?" Draco asked with a pout. He'd always gotten the impression Hermione was rather attracted to him and it stung his ego to discover she wasn't interested in marrying him. "Your father thinks we're the perfect match."

"There's no such thing as perfect," Hermione replied with a shrug. "Besides, his comments about Theo and Blaise were wildly inaccurate."

"To me it sounded as though he had the pair of them pegged perfectly," Draco said. "Theo isn't strong enough to handle a dark witch like yourself, and Blaise isn't going to just settle down and become good husband material."

"Just because Theo isn't cheeky enough to talk back to me in public, doesn't mean he's afraid of me," Hermione said, giving Draco another withering glare. "And as for Blaise, I could tame him."

"No-one can tame Blaise Zabini," Draco laughed.

"I could," Hermione repeated with confidence. "And it would be great fun trying. He's very fit, and it would be no hardship letting him in to my bed. I think Blaise could be just what I need in a man. A real challenge."

Draco snorted in response and Hermione smirked at his put-out expression. In actual fact she agreed with her father in his opinions of Blaise and Theo, and she knew neither of them were husband material. However, Draco was quite possibly her ideal match. If she had to pick any of the three to marry, it would undoubtedly be Draco. However, she wasn't going to admit that to the blond Slytherin. It was much more fun and wind him up by inferring that she wouldn't get involved with him. Not that she planned on getting involved with Draco purely on principal. She was not going to let her father dictate how she lived her life and who she married.

"Since I run my life, there's no point dwelling on father's ridiculous plans. We've got work to do, so let's go." Hermione said, turning back to the business in hand.

"This won't be the last we hear of this," Draco said as he followed Hermione away from her father's study and towards the front door.

"We'll see," Hermione replied with a shrug. "But as I said, Draco, don't go getting any ideas. No matter what my father wants, I will not marry someone he wants me to. I will choose my own husband, and it won't be you."

"We'll see," Draco retorted, mirroring Hermione's carefree tone of voice. Personally he was backing Voldemort to get what he wanted, which was good for him as it meant he got what he wanted in Hermione.

Hermione gave Draco one final glare before they left the house and got on with business. Right now she had other things to focus on rather that her father's matchmaking. She would deal with her father if it became necessary, although hopefully he would drop his foolish idea to marry her off to Draco. Hermione was determined it wasn't going to happen, even if the idea filled her with excitement deep down. However, fate had other ideas for the feisty witch and all too soon she would be happily married to Draco while she ruled over the wizarding world in all her dark glory.


End file.
